Some Where I Belong
by AngealSword
Summary: TRAD. Cloud est souvent victime des moqueries des autres élèves, sa vie est un vrai enfer et le jour où son casier de sport est à côté de celui de Zack Fair, sa vie bascule. Entre amour et suicide, le chemin sera long pour enfin avoir ce qu'il désire.
1. Je veux avoir quelque chose que j’ai tou

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment …

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 1**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Je veux avoir quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu. »_

Cloud était seul dans un coin du hall alors que les gens passaient devant lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Rien qui ne semblait être nouveau. C'était toujours ainsi, il n'était jamais remarqué. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers les gens qui passaient, mais n'essayait jamais d'entrer en contact avec eux. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens, il parlait à peine en fait. Il avait toujours été connu comme étant le gosse le plus solitaire aux cheveux blonds. C'était le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire, et comme les années auparavant, il savait que rien ne changerait. Il n'avait pas un seul ami. Cloud pensait qu'il devait paraître comme quelqu'un de répulsif, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Cloud le souhaitait au contraire.

La cloche sonna et chacun commença à se diriger vers leurs tout premier cours de l'année. Cloud avança lentement et la tête baissée. « _Une autre année de misère. »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'autour de lui, les étudiants continuaient à bavarder, se racontant leurs étés et ce qu'ils avaient fait. D'autres parlaient de leurs nouveaux petit-ami et petites-amies ou de comment ils étaient encore ensemble. Cloud soupira. Toutes leurs conversations étaient si typiques. Mais malgré ça, il voulait que quelqu'un lui demande comment s'était passé son été, mais il doutait que quelqu'un veuille le savoir de toute façon. L'été de Cloud n'était pas quelque chose à raconter.

Il baissa les yeux vers son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers son tout premier cours. Il était devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer. « _Ok. Tout va être parfait. Ok ? Qu'importe s'ils se moquent. Je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps à essayer de me faire estimer d'eux. »_ Cloud pénétra dans la salle et trouva une classe remplie des bavardages excités des élèves. Cloud évita les regards des autres et prit place à un bureau près de la fenêtre au premier rang. Il sortit un carnet et un stylo afin de passer le temps. Il leva discrètement les yeux vers ses camarades et repéra quelques visages familiers.

Il reconnut une fille appelée Tifa, la chef des majorettes. Elle souriait toujours et parlait avec tout le monde de ceci ou cela. Tifa était très populaire également parmi les garçons. Cloud ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant chez elle. Il reconnut aussi Reno, il était connu comme étant le gars calme et drôle que tout le monde voulait près de lui. Sauf aux yeux de Cloud. Il dirigea ses yeux vers la droite et là, il y avait Zack Fair. « _Je ne savais pas que j'avais un cours en commun avec Zack ! C'est mauvais. Comment vais-je être capable de me concentrer maintenant ? » _Cloud commença à gribouiller, il avait craqué sur Zack depuis la première année.

Maintenant, être dans le même cours que lui, il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire. Zack était son coup de foudre. Bien que Cloud sache qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu le coup de foudre pour Zack, il y avait beaucoup de filles qui étaient comme lui aussi. Zack était le tombeur de l'école.

_« C'est vraiment mauvais. Je ne peux pas être dans le même cours que Zack ! Je ne peux vraiment pas ! Oh non, je crois que je commence à hyperventiler ! »_ Cloud prit une profonde inspiration au moment même où la dernière sonnerie résonna et l'enseignant entra.

**« - Soyer les bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année. Je serais votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire. Vous pouvez m'appeler M. Lazard. »**

M. Lazard sortit la liste des élèves et commença à faire l'appel.

**« - Tifa Lockhart ? »**

**« - Je suis ici monsieur. » **Fit Tifa avec un sourire.

**« - Ok. Zack Fair ? »**

**« - Juste ici. » **Fit Zack alors que deux ou trois filles soupiraient. Cloud aurait pu le faire aussi, mais il était occupé à hyperventiler.

**« - Reno Turk ? »**

**« - Yo ! » **S'exclama Reno en faisant rire tout le monde.

M. Lazard se contenta de lever un sourcil et continua.

**« - Squall Leonhart ? »**

**« - C'est Léon en fait. » **Fit Léon rapidement.

**« - Donc c'est Léon Leonhart ? »**

**« - Uh, ouais. » **Fit Léon un peu embarrassé alors que certaines personnes rigolaient.

**« - OK. Vincent Valentine ? »**

**« - Ici. » **Dit Vincent avant de se remettre à parler avec Zack.

**« - Cloud Strife ? » **Appela ensuite M. Lazard. Cloud essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. « _Respire, respire. C'est bien, être dans le même cours que Zack ne va pas te tuer. Je dois considérer ça comme une bénédiction que je sois dans la même pièce que lui… »_

**« - Cloud Strife ? »** Répéta M. Lazard. Cloud revint alors à la réalité et reprit son souffle.

**« - Ici. »**

**« - Bien. »** Dit M. Lazard et continua à faire l'appel.

Cloud soupira. « _J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que je l'ignore. »_

L'heure de cours passa rapidement. M. Lazard distribua quelques polycopiés du règlement, ainsi que le programme qu'ils étudieraient durant l'année. Cloud fut soulagé en entendant la sonnerie et sortit rapidement dans le couloir. « _Oh mon dieu, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette salle. » _Il regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'il avait ensuite anglais. Cloud commença à se diriger vers la salle de classe quand il vit que Zack se dirigeait vers la même salle que lui. Cloud se figea. « _Ce n'est pas vrai. Je vais littéralement mourir. J'ai un autre cours avec Zack ?! »_ Cloud se sentit légèrement mal, mais entra quand même dans la salle et prit place à un bureau.

Il leva les yeux et vit l'enseignante. Elle devait avoir dans la trentaine et avait de long cheveux marron et portait un simple tee-shirt bleu et une jupe. **« - Bonjour la classe et bienvenu. Je suis Mme Crescent. »**

Vincent chuchota à Zack : **« - Matte-la. » **Zack siffla et ils rigolèrent.

**« - Maintenant la classe, nous allons faire un devoir d'introduction. A tour de rôle, je veux que vous vous leviez, que vous disiez votre nom et que vous disiez à la classe ce que vous avez fait cet été. »**

Cloud laissa tomber sa tête contre la table. « _Cela ne peut être pire. Je n'ai rien à dire de mon été. Je peux à peine parler aux gens et je suis censé le faire à haute voix ? Surtout devant Zack. »_

Mme Crescent sourit. **« - Bien, qui veut commencer ? »**

Reno leva la main et se leva. **« - Yo ! Mon nom est Reno. Cet été je suis allé à la plage et j'ai perfectionné mon bronzage. Et j'ai rencontré de jolies demoiselles. » **Reno fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rire les filles. **« - J'ai aussi passé du temps avec mes amis. »**

**« - Il semble que vous vous soyez amusé cet été Reno. » **Dit Mme Crescent.

**« - Oh c'est le cas, croyez-moi. » **Dit Reno en se rasseyant.

**« - Bien, qui veut continuer ? Pourquoi pas Zack Fair ? »**

Zack se leva et attira la complète attention de Cloud.

**« - Salut, je suis Zack. Cet été j'ai passé mon temps à m'entrainer et à sortir avec mes amis. » **Dit Zack en se rasseyant.

Cloud regardait Zack fixement. « _Je sais qu'il n'a pas dit grand-chose, mais j'ai perdu le fil en regardant ses lèvres bouger. »_

**« - C'est bien Zack. Maintenant, Cloud Strife va continuer. » **Dit Mme Crescent avec un sourire.

Cloud s'arracha à la contemplation de Zack et regarda Mme Crescent. « _Non ! »_

**« - Je ne peux pas. »** Chuchota Cloud à Mme Crescent.

**« - Oh, bien sûr que vous le pouvez Cloud, allez levez-vous. » **Et elle tira Cloud pour le faire mettre debout. **« - Maintenant présentez-vous à la classe et dites-nous ce que vous avez fait cet été. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux et commença à parler. **« - Je suis C… Cloud et cet été je n'ai rien fait. » **Dit-il rapidement et il se rassit.

Mme Crescent regarda Cloud. **« - Vous ne pouvez pas ne rien avoir fait Cloud. » **Cloud continua à fixer son bureau.

**« - Cloud si vous voulez des points pour ce premier devoir, vous devez dire quelque chose. Parlez-nous de votre famille ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Vous ne voulez pas le savoir. »**

**« - Si, nous le voulons. Combien avez-vous de frères et sœurs ? »**

**« - J'ai quatre frères. »**

**« - Quel âge ont-ils. »**

**« - L'aîné à dix-huit ans et les autres sont des triplets et ils ont quinze ans. »**

**« - Qu'aiment-ils faire ? »**

Cloud baissa la tête. **« - Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire de plus. »**

**« - C'est bon. Léon, voudriez-vous continuer ? » **Léon accepta et commença à raconter son été.

Cloud se rassit sur sa chaise avec embarras. Il ne parlerait plus jamais dans ce cours de nouveau, il avait du parler plus longtemps que les autres ! « _A ce point-là, je veux juste rentrer à la maison. Je ne veux pas aller à mes autres cours et devoir refaire quelque chose comme ça ou découvrir que j'ai d'autres cours avec Zack. » _Cloud se tassa sur sa chaise alors que les présentations continuaient.

Il lui tardait que la journée se termine. Les présentations continuèrent et le cours se termina ensuite. Cloud se dirigea vers son troisième cours qui ressembla au premier sauf que c'était Science. Dans cette classe, il n'y avait personne qu'il reconnaissait et en fut heureux.

Ce fut ensuite l'heure de la récréation et chacun retrouva ses amis dans le hall. Cloud alla s'installer dans son coin habituel et mit les écouteurs de son MP3. Il mit la musique en route et eut l'impression que ça commençait à le détendre. La musique était littéralement la seule chose qu'il avait. C'était son seul réconfort et il savait qu'il aurait toujours sa musique. Alors que Cloud appuyait sa tête contre le mur, il sentit quelque chose le touchait au visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et porta la main à son visage. Il regarda ensuite sa main qui avait récupéré de la laitue et de la moutarde, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, il vit alors les restes d'un sandwich.

Cloud leva les yeux et vit un groupe de garçon qui riait de l'autre côté du hall. **« - Mec, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais réussi à l'atteindre. Ha ha ha. »**

**« - Je t'avais dit que je pouvais l'atteindre ! »**

**« - Ha ! Vous avez vu l'expression de son visage. »**

**« - Ouais, quel nul. »**

Le gars qui avait lancé le sandwich s'avança vers Cloud et le saisit par les cheveux. Cloud grimaça et leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Tu vas voir ce qui arrive aux personnes comme toi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de gens comme toi dans cette école pour nous faire ressembler à des monstres. Evidemment, on a remarqué que tu n'as pas le moindre ami. Regarde les choses en face Strife, cela fait trois ans et personne ne veut toujours pas te parler. Tu n'es personne alors dégage d'ici ! » **Il lâcha Cloud et retourna vers ses amis.

Cloud baissa la tête et commença à essuyer la moutarde avec sa main. Il entendit des cris et des murmures résonnaient un peu partout dans le hall et il comprit ce qui se passait. Sephiroth venait d'apparaître avec Genesis et Angeal. Ils étaient les aînés les plus craints et admirés de l'école. Un peu partout on entendait les gens dire : _**« - Oh mon dieu, salut Sephiroth ! »**_ et _**« - Wow, ils sont stupéfiants. »**_

Sephiroth eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il aimait toute cette attention. **« - Il semble que nous soyons des garçons à succès. » **Dit Sephiroth devant l'agitation de ces personnes.

Angeal rigola. **« - Ca y ressemble. » **

Genesis sourit et continua à lire son livre préféré, "LOVELESS". C'était toujours ainsi pour eux trois. Ils étaient toujours le centre d'attention et personne n'osait les approcher. Sephiroth était le leader, il était très têtu, confiant et très demandé. Vous vouliez être avec lui ou être lui. Angeal était fort et souciant. Il savait comment soutenir dans toutes les situations et défendait toujours ses amis. Genesis était rusé et sournois. Il avait toujours son livre préféré sur lui, et vivait fondamentalement sur tous ces concepts. Genesis savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Alors que les trois garçons traversaient le hall, Sephiroth aperçu Cloud essuyait la moutarde de son visage. Alors qu'ils passaient devant lui, Sephiroth eut un petit sourire. **« - Allons Cloud, que t'ais-je dis ? Ne joue pas avec ta nourriture. » **Genesis et Angeal rirent à ce commentaire et ils continuèrent leur route. Le visage de Cloud devint légèrement rouge et il sentit des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Il se leva rapidement et traversa le hall. « _Une superbe nouvelle année. Je me sens si embarrassé. Surtout devant Sephiroth. Mais, qu'attendais-je qu'il fasse ? Me suis-je attendu à ce qu'il me console ? Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse… mais j'aurais voulu. »_ Cloud entra dans les toilettes des garçons et constata qu'elles étaient vides.

Il posa son sac et commença à se laver le visage. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir et soupira. « _Je n'ai rien fais à ces garçons. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de me lancer quelque chose dessus mais ils l'ont fait. Peut-être suis-je un monstre. » _Cloud ramassa ses affaires et s'installa à l'intérieur d'une cabine.

Cloud s'assura de bien fermer la porte et il sortit son journal et commença à écrire. « _Je me sens si seul. C'est un sentiment si familier. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai été heureux. Je ne crois pas que je sois capable de pouvoir ressentir du bonheur. Ce gars avait raison, je ne suis personne. Personne ne se soucie de moi, personne ne me voudra jamais. » _Cloud entendit la sonnerie de reprise des cours mais il l'ignora.

Il n'irait pas.

Il écouta le bruit des pas dans les couloirs et savait que chacun rejoignait leurs classes. Cloud appuya son dos contre la paroi de la cabine et il cria. Il cria parce qu'il était seul, triste, effrayé et superflu. _« Je me demandais toujours quand ce jour viendrait. Le jour où ça se terminerait. Le jour où quelqu'un m'aimerait enfin. Mais, finalement, ce jour-là ne viendra jamais pour moi. Pourquoi suis-je toujours vivant ? Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. » _Cloud resta dans les toilettes à mettre par écrit ses pensées durant la quatrième et la cinquième heure de cours.

Il savait qu'il serait capable d'y échapper. Il n'y aurait personne pour le chercher.

Cloud entendit la sonnerie pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il était dans les toilettes et il savait que c'était l'heure du déjeuner maintenant. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit des toilettes. Il se retrouva immédiatement dans un couloir bondé et il se dirigea vers le réfectoire. _« J'ai presque faim. Je suppose que je pourrais arriver à manger quelque chose. » _Pensa Cloud alors qu'il marchait vers le réfectoire. Il se retourna et vit Zack assit à sa table habituelle avec Reno, Leon et Vincent. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis la première année. Ils se faisaient appelé les 'LOCS'. Leon était connu comme était Lady locs, Reno comme Reni locs, Zack comme Zacky locs et Vincent comme Vincy Locs. Cloud trouvait ça bête. Il les enviait, parce qu'ils avaient toujours quelqu'un à leurs côtés. Ils n'étaient jamais seuls.

Cloud fouilla ses poches et son sac à la recherche de son argent, mais découvrit qu'il n'avait rien. _« Comment je suis censé déjeuner maintenant ? »_ Il se tourna et vit Loz assit à une table avec ses amis, en train de manger.

Cloud s'approcha de Loz. **« - As-tu de l'argent à me prêter ? Je te rembourserais dès que je le pourrais. » **

Loz fouilla ses poches et regarda Cloud. **« - Désolé, j'en ai plus. » **Cloud baissa la tête et s'éloigna. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un à qui il pourrait demander. Il vit Sephiroth, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander. Il regarda à droite et vit Yazoo en train de flirter avec un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cloud s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Yazoo se retourna et regarda Cloud.

**« - Tu pourrais me prêter de l'argent ? Je te rembourserais aussitôt que j'aurais mon argent de poche. »**

Yazoo fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le garçon avec qui il parlait regarda Cloud et dit : **« - Quoi ? Tu perds ton propre argent, looser. » **Cloud regarda le garçon et baissa la tête.

Il était sur le point de s'éloigner quand il entendit Yazoo dire : **« - Ne lui parle pas comme ça idiot. » **Yazoo repoussa le garçon et sourit à Cloud en lui donnant l'argent. **« - Je suis désolé pour ça Cloud et ne t'inquiète pas pour me rembourser. » **

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Merci Yazoo. » **Il se mit alors dans la queue et s'acheta une salade. Cloud alla ensuite s'installer à une table vide et commença à manger.

_« C'est vraiment gentil de la part de Yazoo de me prêter de l'argent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » _Pensa Cloud alors qu'il mangeait et regardait Zack fixement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Cloud vit Zack sourire et rire avec ses amis. _« Il a un sourire stupéfiant. Je veux que Zack me sourie un jour. » _Pensa-t-il. Il était sur le point de prendre une autre bouchée de sa salade quand cette dernière fut éjectée de sa table par le même garçon qui lui avait lancé le sandwich aujourd'hui.

**« - Ne pleure pas maintenant, Strife. » **Il rigola et s'éloigna.

Cloud ramassa sa salade au sol et alla la jeter. Il retourna ensuite à sa table et posa la tête dessus. _« Ok. Je ne mérite pas de manger. » _Il entendit la conversation provenant d'une table tout près et reconnu la voix de Sephiroth. **« - Ouais complètement. Nous irons après l'école. » **Entendit-il Sephiroth dire.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de tes frères ? » **Demanda Genesis.

Sephiroth rigola. **« - Ils peuvent se débrouiller et se nourrir eux-mêmes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. » **

Angeal le regarda. **« - Ont-ils de l'argent pour la nourriture ? » **

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. **« - Qu'importe. J'ai besoin d'argent pour ce soir comparé à eux. »**

Genesis soupira. **« - Loveless, acte I. » **Cloud sentit son estomac gronder. _« - Je suppose que je ne mangerais pas ce soir non plus. » _Il entendit la cloche sonnait et quitta le réfectoire pour rejoindre son dernier cours de la journée qui était Sport. Cloud boudait alors qu'il marchait vers le gymnase. _« Vivement la fin de la journée. » _Il prit place dans les gradins et se prit la tête dans les mains.

**« - Sport, mon cours préféré ! » **S'exclama Zack en souriant à Vincent.

Vincent eut un petit sourire. **« - Je suis surpris que nous ayons tant de cours ensemble. »**

**« - Je sais mec ! Nous avons de la chance. » **Dit Zack alors que Vincent et lui s'installait sur les gradins.

Cloud se tendit en entendant la voix de Zack. _« Je ne vais même pas le regarder. » _Pensa-t-il.

**« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Cid Highwind, mais vous pouvez juste m'appeler Cid » **Dit le Cid. **« - Aujourd'hui nous n'allons rien faire de spécial. Je vais vous distribuer vos numéros de casiers et vous irez voir où il se trouve avant de revenir là pour que je vous explique ce que nous ferons cette année. » **Expliqua Cid et il leur distribua les papiers avec leur numéro de casier. **« - Vous pouvez allez dans le vestiaire maintenant. »**

Cloud se leva et suivit lentement les garçons excités qui se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Cloud regarda sur son papier quel numéro il avait reçu. 'Casier numéro 648.' Il parcourut les différentes rangées de casier avant de trouver le sien.

**« - Quel nombre as-tu reçu Vincent ? » **Demanda Zack.

Vincent regarda son papier. **« - Casier numéro 547. Et toi ? »**

Zack regarda son papier. **« - Casier numéro 647. »** Vincent eut un petit sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers respectifs.

Cloud était assit sur le banc en face de son casier, perdu dans ses pensées. _« Si je reste à la maison durant le sport, je ne serais pas assis sur les gradins avec Zack. »_

**« - Whoo ! J'ai trouvé ! » **Fit alors la voix de Zack alors qu'il posait la main sur le casier. Cloud avait levé la tête vers lui et s'était figé. _« - Non, ce n'est pas possible. Non, non, le casier de Zack ne peut pas être à côté du mien. Non ! » _Zack regarda Cloud et posa la main sur son épaule. **« - Hé voisin ! » **Dit Zack à Cloud. Ce dernier était toujours figé. **« - Je suis Zack. Quel est ton nom ? » **

Cloud eut l'impression que ses paumes commençaient à s'humidifiaient. **« - Je… je suis Cloud. »**

Zack sourit. **« - Content de te rencontrer Cloud. Bien, je te reverrais durant le cours de gym. A plus tard ! » **Dit Zack en partant.

Cloud resta sur place durant quelques secondes encore. _« - Oh mon dieu. »_ Il alla alors s'enfermait dans une cabine de douche et se laissa tomber à terre.

Cloud resta enfermé là-dedans durant toute l'heure et ne sortit jamais du vestiaire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son casier était juste à côté de celui de Zack ! Cela signifiait qu'il verrait le corps nu de Zack toute l'année ! Pas que Cloud s'y oppose bien au contraire, mais Zack verrait son corps nu aussi et si Zack surprenait Cloud à le regarder fixement ?! Cloud savait qu'il n'irait pas souvent en cours de Gym.

A la fin de la journée, Cloud rentra finalement chez lui après avoir également séché la dernière heure de cours. Il se sentait encore un peu malade et sachant qu'il devait rentrer à pieds ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Il regarda vers le parking de l'école et vit Sephiroth dans sa voiture avec Genesis et Angeal. Il savait qu'ils allaient à une fête, mais il aurait été content si Sephiroth lui avait offert de le raccompagné jusqu'à la maison. Au lieu de ça, Sephiroth pencha la tête par la fenêtre alors que Cloud était sur le trottoir pour lui dire : **« - Au revoir Cloud, sois sage ! » **Puis ils disparurent au bas de la rue. Cloud baissa la tête et continua à marcher jusqu'à la maison.

_Aujourd'hui était un des pires jours de ma vie. J'ai appris que j'avais trois cours en commun avec Zack et que mon casier de sport était directement à côté du sien, on m'a lancé un sandwich à la figure, j'ai séché la quatrième et cinquième heure de cours, on a fait tomber ma salade au sol et j'ai passé ma sixième heure de cours dans une cabine de douche._

Cloud soupira alors qu'il atteignait sa maison et pénétra à l'intérieur. **« - Loz, donne-moi cette fichue télécommande ! » **Cria Kadaj en essayant de la reprendre à Loz.

**« - Désolé Kadaj, je l'ai prise le premier. » **Dit Loz et il commença à zapper sur plusieurs chaines.

**« - Je m'en fiche ! » **Cria Kadaj en sautant sur Loz et ils commencèrent à se battre sur le canapé. Cloud secoua la tête et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il ignora Loz et Kadaj et commença à monter les escaliers. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'étage, il entendit une forte musique pop-rock venir d'une des chambres. Il traversa le couloir et vit une des portes ouverte. Cloud jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et se rendit compte que la musique provenait de la chambre de Yazoo. Ce dernier était en train de danser devant son miroir sur une chanson de Britney Spears, 'Toxic'.

Yazoo commença à secouer ses fesses et bouger ses cheveux devant le miroir alors qu'il commençait à danser et chanter. **« - I'm addicted you, don't you know that your toxic ! Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now ! » **Sa danse devint plus séduisante. **« - Woo ! » **Cria-t-il en dansant encore plus vite. Cloud était complètement abasourdi et s'éloigna. Il entra dans sa propre chambre et ferma la porte.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. _Je suis fatigué et affamé. Mais, Sephiroth nous a laissé sans argent. _Cloud se leva du lit et s'approcha du miroir. Il prit une mèche de cheveux blonds dans sa main. _Mes cheveux sont sales aujourd'hui. Je me demande si Zack m'a critiqué dans mon dos._ Cloud était sur le point de retourner se coucher, mais il entendit un grand fracas provenir du rez-de-chaussée. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Il regarda dans la salle de séjour et vit les morceaux d'un vase cassé aux pieds de Kadaj.

**« - Merde ! Loz, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Sephiroth va en faire toute une crise ! »** Cria Kadaj.

**« - Hé, c'est toi qui m'a poussé contre l'étagère ! » **Cria Loz en retour pour se défendre.

Kadaj haussa un sourcil. **« - Oh ouais ? Bien, si ton cul n'était pas si gros, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas percuté l'étagère ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! » **S'écria Loz en se plantant devant Kadaj.

**« - Tu m'as très bien entendu ! » **Cria Kadaj alors que Loz et lui recommençaient à se battre.

**« - Arrêtez les gars ! » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Ferme-la idiot ! » **Répliqua Kadaj en frappant Loz.

**« - Hé ! Ne parle pas à Cloud comme ça ! » **Déclara Yazoo alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

**« - Ferme-la Yazoo ! Espèce de salope ! »**

Les yeux de Yazoo se plissèrent et son visage devint rouge. **« - POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU DE ME TRAITER AINSI ? »** Cria-t-il et il bondit sur Kadaj et Loz. Ils étaient à présent tous les trois en train de se battre.

Cloud soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. _C'est une soirée typique._ Il ouvrit une armoire et fouilla dedans pour trouver une barre chocolatée. _Oui ! Nourriture. _Il s'en saisit rapidement et sortit de la cuisine. Il regarda vers la salle de séjour et vit que ses trois frères se battaient encore. Cloud soupira et monta l'escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre. _Je pourrais essayer de les arrêter, mais je doute qu'ils m'écoutent._

Cloud se coucha de nouveau dans son lit et commença à grignoter sa barre chocolatée. _J'espère que demain sera un meilleur jour. _Il continua à manger dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit que les cris provenant d'en bas augmentaient et il redescendit.

**« - Lâche-moi ! »**

**« - Non ! »**

**« - Kadaj, je vais te tuer ! »**

**« - Pas si je te tue d'abord Yazoo et Loz, bouge ton gros cul du mien ! »**

**« - Bon sang non ! Tu viens de dire que j'étais gros ! »**

**« - Et j'ai raison ! »**

Cloud soupira et secoua la tête. **« - Aidez-moi. »**

_A suivre…_


	2. J'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un se sou

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 2**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« J'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un se soucie de moi. »_

Le soleil illuminait la chambre de Cloud alors qu'il se réveillait lentement. Il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. _« C'est une belle matinée. » _Il bailla et s'étira avant de sortir du lit. _« Je commence à mieux me réveiller. »_ Pensa Cloud alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre et descendait.

Il regarda dans le salon et vit Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo endormis les uns sur les autres. Cloud secoua la tête. _« Ils semblent épuisés, de la façon dont ils se sont battus, je ne suis pas surpris. Peut-être que je devrais les réveiller. » _Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, mais la referma rapidement. _« A la réflexion, vaut mieux pas. » _Il ne voulait pas être la victime de l'état excentrique de ses trois frères. Cloud s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la buanderie. Il ouvrit le séchoir, sortit ses vêtements et ferma ensuite la porte. Cloud regagna ensuite l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il enleva son pyjama et enfila ses vêtements quotidiens. Cloud ne possédait qu'un seul pyjama, qu'un seul pantalon et qu'un seul pull. Donc il portait tous les jours la même chose, de même que Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Sephiroth n'était pas vraiment un frère très généreux. Il gardait l'argent qu'il gagnait pour lui, il ne leur donnait que dix dollar chaque jour pour le déjeuner. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils mangeaient dans la journée. La cuisine était vide la plupart du temps. Le fait que Cloud trouve une barre chocolatée dans le placard était une chose très rare. Cloud soupira et termina de s'habiller avant d'entreprendre de se mettre un peu d'eye-liner sous les yeux. _« C'est une bonne chose que Yazoo dorme. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait heureux de savoir que j'ai emprunté son eye-liner sans lui demander. » _Cloud avait toujours porté de l'eye-liner, ça faisait parti de sa personnalité individualiste.

Même si Cloud était assez intimidé, il n'allait pas permettre aux gens de le faire cesser de s'exprimer et d'être lui.

Cloud se lava ensuite les dents et se brossa les cheveux. Il se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de quitter la salle de bain. Il sortit de la pièce en même temps que Sephiroth sortait de sa chambre, habillé et prêt à partir.

**« - Salut Sephiroth. » **Dit Cloud, alors que son frère ainé lui passait devant.

**« - Eh. Où sont les trois autres erreurs ? » **Demanda Sephiroth froidement.

**« - Ils sont en bas. » **Répondit Cloud en le regardant descendre les escaliers et se dirigeait vers le salon. Cloud entendit alors un cri.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon vase ?! » **Cria Sephiroth en lançant un regard furieux aux trois garçons.

Ils se regardèrent tous et baissèrent la tête.

**« - Aucun ne veut parler ? Ok, alors qui dois-je étrangler en premier ? » **Cria-t-il.

Kadaj dit alors : **« - Loz l'a cassé ! »**

Loz le regarda. **« - C'est toi qui m'a poussé ! »**

**« - Ouais, parce que tu ne me donnais pas la télécommande ! »**

**« - Mais je l'avais le premier ! »**

Sephiroth perdait vraiment patiente maintenant. **« - Taisez-vous ! Maintenant, pour avoir cassé mon vase, aucun de vous ne recevra d'argent pour le déjeuner durant le reste de la semaine ! »**

**« - Mais Sephiroth, nous mourrons de faim ! » **S'écria Yazoo.

**« - Je m'en fiche. Kadaj et Loz auraient dû y penser avant de casser mon vase ! » **Déclara Sephiroth en s'approchant de la table pour y prendre ses clés. **« - Je pars maintenant. Je vous verrais à l'école. » **Et il sortit pour aller chercher Genesis et Angeal.

Yazoo frappa alors Kadaj et Loz au bras. **« - Vous faites chier les gars ! A cause de vous deux, aucun de nous ne mangerons ! »** Yazoo grimpa les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Cloud était assit sur les marches et avait observé la scène. _« J'ai faim. Le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que nous sommes seulement mardi. »_

Loz et Kadaj se regardèrent. **« - Je suis désolé, Loz. » **

Ce dernier fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais, moi aussi. »**

Ils sortirent du salon et allèrent dans leurs chambres. Cloud hocha la tête, ramassa son sac et partit ensuite en direction de l'école. Alors que Cloud marchait, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. _« Juste parce que je suis mécontent, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'arrive pas à lever les yeux pour apprécier le ciel. » _Il soupira. _« Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. »_

Sephiroth avait déjà récupéré Genesis et venait de s'arrêter devant la maison d'Angeal, il klaxonna pour le faire sortir. Angeal sortit, son frère Zack le suivant.

**« - Hé, Sephiroth ! Est-ce que c'est okay si Zack vient avec nous aujourd'hui ? » **Demanda Angeal.

Sephiroth roula des yeux. **« - Parfait. »**

Angeal sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Zack. **« - Allez vient, gamin. »**

Zack sourit et grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture avec Angeal. **« - Salut Genesis ! Salut Sephiroth ! » **Salua Zack.

**« - Bonjour. » **Répondit Genesis sans lever les yeux de son livre.

**« - Salut. » **Grogna Sephiroth alors qu'il repartait.

**« - Sephiroth, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » **Demanda Angeal.

**« - Mes crétins de frères ont cassés mon vase ! »**

Genesis rigola de la frustration de Sephiroth. **« - Nous t'avions bien dit de t'occuper d'eux. »**

Sephiroth serra les poings autour du volant. **« - Ce n'est pas ça qui pardonnera la faute de ses crétins ! »**

Angeal gloussa. **« - Je suis content que Zack ne soit pas comme eux. »**

Sephiroth souffla. **« - Ouais, bien sûr. »**

* * *

Cloud venait d'arriver à l'école. _« Pas comme si j'étais impatient. » _Pensa-t-il alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'école, et presque immédiatement, cinq garçons l'entourèrent et le poussèrent contre un mur.

**« - Bien, regardez ce que nous avons ici, les gars. Un idiot efféminé. » **Dit le même garçon qu'hier à ses amis. Cloud baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire. **« - Je suis Sam. Souviens-toi de ce nom, Strife. » **Dit Sam en frappant Cloud au visage. Il entendait vaguement les autres rirent alors que Sam continuait de le frapper. Après un moment, Cloud avait l'impression que son visage était engourdit et que son esprit s'obscurcissait. Finalement, Sam arrêta et Cloud s'effondra au sol. **« - Passe une bonne journée. » **Il rigola et s'éloigna avec ses amis.

Cloud se redressa, douloureusement et humilié. _« Je ne sens plus mon visage. » _Il gémit doucement tandis qu'il s'asseyait contre le mur. _« Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un ! Ma douleur apporte-t-elle vraiment du plaisir à ces gens ? » _Pensa-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

Sephiroth se gara sur le parking du lycée et descendit de voiture avec Genesis, Angeal et Zack. **« - Merci pour le trajet, Sephiroth. Je vous verrais plus tard, les gars ! » **Fit Zack en s'éloignant. Angeal lui fit un signe de main avant que Genesis, Sephiroth et lui se dirigèrent vers l'école.

**« - Zacky Locs ! » **S'écria Leon alors que Zack s'approchait d'eux.

**« - Lady Locs ! »** S'écria Zack en retour en souriant. Vincent et Reno sourirent également et saluèrent Zack.

**« - Hé mec, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit si longtemps ? La cloche va sonner dans deux minutes. » **Demanda Léon.

**« - J'ai fais le trajet avec Sephiroth et il était un peu en retard aujourd'hui. » **

Reno rigola. **« - Mec, tu es venu avec Sephiroth ? »**

**« - Ouais, et alors ? »**

Reno secoua la tête. **« - Désolé mec. J'ai eu quelques pensées perverses. » **Reno commença à en rire et Zack le frappa sur la tête avec son sac.

**« - Tais-toi. »**

**« - Hé hé, désolé. »**

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

**« - Hé, ça sonne. Dépêchons d'aller en cours. » **Dit Léon et tous les Locs se mirent en route.

Cloud entendit la cloche mais ne bougea pas. _« Comment suis-je allé en cours comme ça ? » _Il se passa la main sur le visage et sentit du sang chaud. _« Je dois avoir une sale tête. » _Cloud donna un coup de poing au sol avec frustration. Allait-il devoir supporter ça quotidiennement ? Il espérait vraiment que non.

Zack était sur le point d'entrer dans sa classe quand il entendit quelque chose claquer par terre. Zack se retourna pour voir Cloud au sol et visiblement blessé. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers lui. **« - Hé, tu vas bien ? »**

Cloud se raidit. _« Oh mon dieu, c'est Zack ! Non, non, non, non ! Zack ne peut pas me voir ainsi, il ne peut pas. » _Cloud fit un signe de tête et Zack demanda de nouveau : **« - Es-tu sûr ? »**

Cloud fit à nouveau un signe de tête. Zack n'était toujours pas convaincu, il tendit la main vers les cheveux de Cloud pour lui dégager le visage. **« - Hé, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?! Tu sembles avoir reçu un bon coup de poing. » **Les yeux de Zack s'adoucirent alors qu'il touchait le visage de Cloud. Ce dernier agit sous l'impulsion et frappa la main de Zack.

**« - S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste tranquille. » **Chuchota Cloud. _« Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fais ça ! »_

Zack sembla troublé et secoua la tête. **« - Non, nous devons aller à l'infirmerie. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je vais bien. »**

**« - Entêté, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit Zack, redressant un Cloud réticent.

Cloud se contenta de garder les yeux baissés. _« Comment peut-il même me regarder ? »_

Zack posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud et désigna le couloir. **« - L'infirmerie n'est pas très loin. Je vais t'y conduire. » **Cloud commença à paniquer, pas seulement parce que Zack lui parlait, mais il l'avait touché quatre, il avait compté. _« Je crois que je vais commencer à hyperventiler. » _Cloud avait l'impression que sa gorge se resserrer et il porta ses mains à son cou avec panique. Zack se tourna pour regarder l'heure. **« - Hum, nous serons en retard en cours. Ça te dérange ? » **Dit Zack en se retournant pour voir que Cloud n'était plus là. Il était en train de s'éloigner. **« - Hé, hé, hé ! Où vas-tu ?! » **Zack put alors voir Cloud se mettre à courir avant de trébucher, et tenter faiblement de se redresser pour continuer à fuir.

**« - Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller ? » **Demanda Zack en rattrapant Cloud. _« Air, air. » _Cloud essayait de récupérer son souffle, mais quand Zack lui toucha le dos et le regarda dans les yeux, cela aggrava la situation. **« - Mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » **Questionna Zack en voyant Cloud se tenir la gorge.

**« - Je… peux plus… respirer. »**

Zack commença à paniquer. **« - Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Ok, ok ! Reste calme ! » **Zack souleva Cloud du sol et le prit dans ses bras comme une mariée.

**« - Qu… qu'es-ce… que tu… fais ? »** Demanda Cloud alors que son visage devenait rouge. _« Zack me porte ! Oh dieu, la crise cardiaque ! » _Cloud perdit alors complètement connaissance et se détendit dans les bras de Zack.

Les yeux de Zack s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. **« - Non, non, non ! Ne meurs pas ! » **Il commença alors à courir aussi vite qu'il le put vers l'infirmerie.

**« - Alors Sally, comment s'est passé tes vacances ? »**

**« - C'était bien et les tiennes Susan ? »**

**« - C'était bien aussi. Bien que je sois heureuse de revenir ici soigner les gosses. »**

**« - Moi aussi. » **Les deux infirmières parlaient tranquillement en buvant une tasse de thé.

**« - Comment va ta fille ? » **Demanda Sally.

**« - Oh, elle grandit et ton fils ? » **Demanda Susan.

**« - Il est fantastique. » **Elles continuaient à parler joyeusement jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à la volée, les faisant sursauter de peur.

**« - Ah !!! » **Crièrent-elles sous le choc.

Zack était à genoux devant elles, le visage éperdu et un Cloud évanoui dans les bras. **« - Aidez-moi ! Je crois qu'il est mort ! »** Cria Zack, secouant Cloud. **« - Sauvez sa vie, s'il vous plait ! Oh mon dieu, je crois que je suis celui qui l'a tué. Quand je l'ai touché, il s'est relâché complètement ! Oh mon dieu, c'est entièrement ma faute ! Oh non ! Je pourrais être une épidémie ambulante ! » **Cria Zack avec la force de ses poumons.

**« - S'il te plait, calme-toi. »**

**« - Je voulais juste l'aider. Mais, non ! Je suis allé et je l'ai tué ! » **Cria Zack.

**« - S'il te plait, calme-toi ! Il ira bien. » **Dit Sally en prenant Cloud des bras de Zack.

**« - Je vais aller en prison ! Ma vie est finie ! Parce qu'il est mort ! »**

Susan examina alors Cloud pour voir s'il avait un pouls.

**« - Pardonnez-moi ! » **Cria Zack au plafond et continua à crier, jusqu'à ce que Sally le saisisse par les épaules et le secoue durement.

**« - Il est vivant ! »**

**« - Pardonnez-moi !! Pardo… attendez, quoi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Il est vivant. Susan vient de vérifier son pouls. Il n'est pas mort, il a juste perdu connaissance. » **Sally rassura Zack.

Zack eut alors l'impression que toute tension quittait ses épaules et prit une profonde inspiration. **« - Juste évanoui ? Ok, ce n'est pas mauvais alors. »**

Susan déplaça les mèches de cheveux du visage de Cloud et haleta. **« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au visage de ce pauvre garçon ?! »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Je lui ai demandé, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire. »**

**« - Oh, le pauvre malheureux. Nous allons le garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Merci de l'avoir emmené jeune homme. » **Fit l'infirmière Susan en souriant.

**« - Aucun problème. »**

Sally regarda Zack. **« - Maintenant, qu'as-tu dit que le nom de ce garçon était ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Oh, il me l'a dit hier. Mais j'ai oublié. » **Il rigola nerveusement.

**« - Bien, sais-tu quelque chose sur lui ? » **Demanda Susan.

Zack se frotta alors le menton alors qu'il réfléchissait. **« - Hum, ben hier en cours d'anglais, quand il faisait sa présentation, il a dit qu'il avait quatre frères. Un de dix-huit ans et trois de quinze ans. »**

**« - Ces renseignements n'aideront pas à moins que nous ne sachions son nom. »**

**« - Attendez, donnez-moi juste une seconde pour réfléchir. » **Zack fronça les sourcils et commença à penser durement. **« - Hum… »**

**Flash-back**

_**« - Whoo ! J'ai trouvé ! » **__Fit alors la voix de Zack alors qu'il posait la main sur le casier. Cloud avait levé la tête vers lui et s'était figé Zack regarda Cloud et posa la main sur son épaule. __**« - Hé voisin ! » **__Dit Zack à Cloud. Ce dernier était toujours figé. __**« - Je suis Zack. Quel est ton nom ? » **_

_Cloud eut l'impression que ses paumes commençaient à s'humidifiaient. __**« - Je… je suis Cloud. »**_

_Zack sourit. __**« - Content de te rencontrer Cloud. Bien, je te reverrais durant le cours de gym. A plus tard ! » **__Dit Zack en partant._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Zack sursauta et sourit. **« - Oh ! Maintenant je me souviens que son prénom est Cloud ! Cloud Strife je pense. »**

Sally tapa le nom de Cloud sur son ordinateur et acquiesça. **« - Ici, Cloud Strife. Elève de onzième, quatre frère scolarisés ici également. Ca dit que leurs noms sont Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Sephiroth est le plus vieux. Je suppose que c'est lui que nous devrions prévenir pour le moment. »**

**« - Sephiroth est le frère de Cloud ?! Quoi ? » **Demanda Zack, choqué. Il se souvint alors de ce que Sephiroth avait dit ce matin durant le trajet sur le fait que ses frères avaient cassés son vase.

**« - Ca doit être pour ça que le visage de Cloud est tout ensanglanté ! Parce que le vase s'est cassé sur le visage de Cloud ! » **Dit Zack avec confiance.

**« - Oh le pauvre malheureux. » **Dit Susan alors qu'elle commençait à nettoyer le sang du visage de Cloud. Elle lança un regard à Zack pendant qu'elle s'affairait. **« - Merci pour ton aide. Tu dois retourner en classe maintenant. Bien que, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de la première heure, alors tu peux attendre ici jusqu'à la sonnerie, ok ? »**

**« - Bien sur. » **Dit Zack en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

**« - Voyons voir, le deuxième cours de Sephiroth est Physique. Je le ferais appeler avant le début de l'heure alors. » **Dit Sally.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et Zack quitta l'infirmerie. Il secoua la tête. **« - Wow, quelle matinée. Je suis sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelque chose comme m'arrive. » **Zack eut alors un petit sourire quand il se rappela comment Cloud l'avait regardé alors qu'il était penché sur lui. **« - Ha ha, il est assez mignon maintenant que j'y pense. » **Ayant Cloud en tête, il sourit durant toute l'heure de son deuxième cours.

Sephiroth venait de s'installer pour son deuxièmes cours, parlant avec Genesis et Angeal.** « - Et donc, je l'ai regardé et je lui ai dit : "on dit s'il te plait, sale chien !". » **Genesis et Angeal rigolèrent. Sephiroth eut un petit sourire satisfait et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Il ne me demandera plus jamais mes notes à l'avenir, ce sale petit con. » **

Angeal se tenait les côtes en continuant à rire. Genesis secoua la tête. **« - C'est ridicule. »**

**« - Sephiroth ! Sephiroth, pouvez-vous venir ici s'il vous plait ? » **Demanda son enseignant. Sephiroth se leva et s'approcha de son bureau. **« - J'ai ici une note de l'infirmerie qui réclame votre présence. » **

Sephiroth prit la note avec confusion et retourna auprès d'Angeal et Genesis. **« - Il t'a fait la morale Sephiroth ? » **Demanda Genesis et Angeal rigola.

Sephiroth leur lança un regard furieux. **« - Non, je dois aller à l'infirmerie, je reviens. »**

Sephiroth sortit de la salle de classe et se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie. **« - Pourquoi diable dois-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne suis pas malade. Vaudrait mieux pas pour eux que se soit à cause d'une de ses calamités ou je serais vraiment furieux. » **Se dit-il à haute voix juste avant de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière Sally quitta Cloud des yeux. **« - Sephiroth ? »**

**« - Oui. » **Acquiesça-t-il en s'avançant et il aperçut alors Cloud sur le lit. **« - Cloud ? Que fait-il ici ? » **Demanda Sephiroth en regardant Cloud. **« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son visage ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pourrait être encore plus laid, mais je vois que j'avais tord. »**

Sally regarda Sephiroth. **« - Je comprends votre inquiétude. Mais, nous avons cru que vous pourriez savoir ce qui était arrivé à son visage. »**

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. **« - Comment le saurais-je ? »**

**« - Bien, vous êtes son frère. »**

**« - Et alors, ça ne signifie pas que je suis avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, si c'était le cas, je me suiciderais probablement. »**

L'infirmière Sally le regarda. **« - Nous avons entendu parler d'une histoire de vase. »**

**« - Vase ? D'où est-ce que vous tenez ça ? »**

**« - Le garçon qui l'a emmené ici à parler d'un vase. »**

**« - Quel garçon ? » **Demanda Sephiroth, perdu.

**« - Je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom, mais il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs en brosse. »**

Sephiroth réfléchit et ensuite il comprit. **« - Zack ! Ce petit con ! »**

**« - Surveillez votre langage, jeune homme ! » **Réprimanda l'infirmière Sally.

**« - Ouais, ouais. Mais Cloud n'a pas été blessé par un vase. » **Dit Sephiroth.

**« - Bien, nous voudrions savoir si vous voulez qu'il reste à l'école aujourd'hui ou si vous voulez le ramener à la maison ? » **Demanda Sally.

**« - Faites ce que vous voulez. » **Dit Sephiroth avant de sortir.

Sally regarda fixement la porte. **« - Un vrai impoli, ce garçon. »**

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Une complète perte de temps. »**

Le temps continua à défiler et Cloud se réveilla trois heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner. Les infirmières Sally et Susan réapprovisionnaient l'armoire médicale, quand Cloud commença à bouger. **« - Hum… » **Susan et Sally se retournèrent pour le regarder.

**« - Oh, Cloud ! Tu es finalement réveillé ! » **Dit Sally en s'approchant de lui. **« - Comment te sens-tu ? »**

Cloud se redressa pour s'asseoir lentement et toucha son visage, il soupira quand il sentit des bandages. Il se figea alors et se souvint de ce qui était arrivé. _« Sam m'a attaqué, Zack m'a trouvé, je saignais, il a voulu m'emmener à l'infirmerie, j'ai commencé à hyperventiler, j'ai essayé de fuir mais j'ai trébuché, Zack m'a rattrapé et je me suis évanoui. » _**« - Quelle heure est-il ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Mais nous voudrions que tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin de la journée. » **Dit Susan.

**« - Oh… »**

**« - Donc, détends-toi juste, ok ? » **Dit Susan à Cloud.

Le blond se recoucha et ferma les yeux. _« Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, il a touché mon visage, il m'a porté, Zack s'est soucié de moi. J'ai été si choqué et heureux en même temps. Je ne peux pas le montrer, mais je suis heureux, il m'a trouvé. »_

**« - Donc tu étais à l'infirmerie ce matin ? » **Demanda Leon.

**« - Ouais, pourquoi ? » **Fit Zack.

**« - Non ne comprenons pas. Pourquoi as-tu aidé le solitaire Cloud ? » **Dit Reno en mordant dans son sandwich.

**« - Il allait mal. Je n'allais pas le laisser là. Je ne pouvais pas. » **Répondit Zack.

Vincent secoua la tête. **« - Toujours à jouer les héros, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Zack eut un petit sourire. **« - Tu me connais. »**

Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis mangeaient à leur table habituelle, quand Angeal observa le réfectoire. **« - Sephiroth, où est Cloud ? »**

Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche. » **Angeal hocha la tête et continua à manger.

**« - Loveless, acte I. » **Dit Genesis à haute voix.

Sephiroth soupira alors que Genesis se plongeait dans son acte. **« - Tu n'en auras jamais assez de ce livre, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Genesis secoua la tête. **« - Non. »**

Le déjeuner et le reste de la journée passèrent et Cloud se leva du lit d'infirmerie. Il regarda les infirmières. **« - Je pars maintenant. » **

Les deux infirmières le regardèrent. **« - Ok, fais attention dorénavant, d'accord ? »**

Il fit un signe de tête. **« - Merci. » **Il sourit. **« - Au revoir. » **Et il partit. Les couloirs étaient presque vides maintenant et, il savait que Zack était probablement déjà parti. _« Je le remercierais plus tard. » _Cloud sortit de l'école et regarda vers le parking, la voiture de Sephiroth avait disparu. Il se retourna alors pour voir si Kadaj, Loz ou Yazoo étaient là, mais il ne les vit pas non plus. _« Je ne veux pas vraiment rentrer à la maison seul aujourd'hui, mais plutôt je partirais mieux ça sera. »_

Cloud commença alors à marcher d'un pas rapide dans la rue. Il avait peur d'être attaqué de nouveau. Mais bien qu'il avait peur, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Zack. _« Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait trouvé. »_

Cloud s'approchait de la rue dans laquelle il vivait et vit la porte grande ouverte. _« Lequel d'entre eux a oublié de fermer la porte ? Quelque peu entrer et nous voler. Attend… qu'est-ce que je dis ? Il n'y a rien de valeur dedans. » _Il entra dans la maison et ferma la porte. Une forte odeur d'alcool provenait du salon ainsi que plusieurs voix.

**« - Bien Loz, c'est ton tour maintenant ! »**

**« - Bien ! » **Dit Loz en prenant la bière qui lui était tendue.

**« - Prêt ?! Et heup, heup, heup, heup ! »**

Cloud s'approcha pour voir Loz et ses amis entourés de bouteilles d'alcool. Ils encourager actuellement Loz à boire cul-sec une bouteille de bierre, sans prendre un moment de repos. _« Je me demande où est Sephiroth en ce moment ? »_

**« - Ouais !! » **Acclamèrent les amis de Loz alors qu'il finissait la bouteille.

**« - Bon sang ! C'était impressionnant ! » **S'écria Loz. Ils se mirent à rire et ouvrirent une autre bouteille.

**« - Loz, que fais-tu ? » **Demanda Cloud.

Ils arrêtèrent tous de rire et regardèrent Cloud. **« - Je m'amuse juste, frérot ! » **Répondit Loz.

**« - Loz, tu ne devrais pas boire. »**

Loz haussa les épaules. **« - Hé, si tu as un problème avec ça, t'as qu'à partir ! » **Dit-il en lançant une bouteille vide sur Cloud. Ce dernier grimaça alors que des éclats de verre le touchaient au bras qui se mit immédiatement à saigner.

**« - Loz arrête. » **Essaya encore une fois Cloud, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas seulement Loz qui lui lançait des bouteilles, mais également ses amis.

Cloud battit rapidement en retraite avant que les bouteilles ne le touchent. Il entendit alors un cri provenant du haut des escaliers, Cloud leva les yeux et vit Kadaj descendre en titubant. **« - J'arrive, Loz ! » **Cria Kadaj. Ce dernier avait évidemment bu et se trouvait sur le palier de l'étage, prêt à sauter par-dessus la rambarde. _« Kadaj non ! » _Cloud le regarda d'un air horrifié alors que son frère sautait et atterrissait sur Loz. _« Oh mon dieu, il aurait pu se tuer. » _Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et vit qu'ils riaient tous et que Loz donnait une bouteille de bière à Kadaj.

**« - Bon sang ! Tu es un type fou, frérot. » **Dit Loz en lui donnant la bouteille.

**« - Putain, ouais ! » **Répliqua Kadaj en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Cloud soupira et baissa les yeux vers son bras, il était complètement rouge. _« Je perds beaucoup de sang et rapidement. » _Il essaya de se lever, mais sa vision se troubla et il retomba au sol. _« Je me sens étourdi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour aller dans ma chambre. » _Il s'appuya contre le mur et espéra qu'il pourrait éviter de se faire frapper de nouveau, s'ils décidaient de lancer des bouteille sur lui encore une fois.

**« - Cloud ?! » **S'écria Yazoo en descendant les escaliers.

**« - Yazoo ? » **Demanda Cloud, sa vision devenant encore plus brouillée.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, frérot ? » **Demanda Yazoo en lui désignant son bras.

**« - Loz a lancé une bouteille vide sur moi. » **Répondit Cloud.

Les yeux de Yazoo s'élargirent. **« - Loz a fait ça ? »**

Cloud acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

**« - Oh, bon sang non ! » **Dit Yazoo en entrant dans le salon où Loz, Kadaj et leurs amis buvaient et agissaient stupidement. **« - Loz !! » **Cria Yazoo en se jetant sur lui.

**« - Woah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » **S'écria Loz alors que Yazoo s'attaquait à lui. Kadaj et tous les autres se mirent à les acclamer et rigolèrent alors que les deux frères commençaient à se battre.

**« - Bon sang, Loz qu'as-tu fais ? » **Demanda un de ses amis alors qu'il regardait Yazoo le frappait à plusieurs reprise dans l'estomac et au visage.

**« - Yazoo, que fais-tu ?! » **Demanda Loz en essayant de l'arrêter. Yazoo le saisit alors par le col et le frappa au visage. **« - Ah ! » **Cria Loz et il tira sur les cheveux de Yazoo.

Yazoo cria et frappa Loz dans le ventre. **« - Lâche mes cheveux ! »**

Mais Loz ne les lâcha pas et continua à les tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Yazoo le mordre à la main. **« - Ah !! Les gars, aidez-moi !! » **Une des amis de Loz se dirigea vers Yazoo et le frappa sur les fesses. Yazoo donna un dernier coup à Loz qui finit par lâcher ses cheveux et il se redressa pour attaquer l'ami de Loz qui venait de le fesser.

**« - Tu es fougueux, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda l'ami alors que Yazoo l'attaquait. Ce dernier était sur le point de le frapper mais il fut retenu par Kadaj et Loz.

**« - Kadaj, c'est quoi ton problème ? » **Demanda Kadaj.

**« - Loz a blessé Cloud ! » **S'écria Yazoo, furieux.

Kadaj regarda Loz. **« - Excuse-toi pour que nous puissions continuer à boire ! »**

Loz roula des yeux. **« - Je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir frapper Cloud. » **Yazoo frappa alors Loz au visage.

**« - Dis ça avec plus de sincérité, merde !! »**

**« - Ok, ok, je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir blesser Cloud. »**

**« - C'est mieux. Vous n'êtes que des cons ! » **Dit Yazoo en sortant de la pièce.

Les amis de Loz commencèrent alors à rire. **« - Ha ha, bon sang Loz ! Tu t'es fais botter les fesses. »**

Loz grogna. **« - Ouais, ouais. »** Dit-il alors qu'il se massait le visage, là où Yazoo l'avait frappé. **« - Aie. »**

Yazoo retourna auprès de Cloud et vit une petite flaque de sang l'entourant. Il s'approcha rapidement et le prit dans ses bras. Bien qu'il eu un peu de mal, parce que Cloud n'était pas léger. Yazoo porta Cloud en haut des escaliers jusque dans la salle de bain. Il posa Cloud au sol et commença à chercher sous l'évier des bandages. **« - Merde ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? » **Cria-t-il en commençant à tout sortir du meubre. Yazoo s'arrêta quand il les trouva finalement. Il mouilla un tissu et nettoya le sang du bras de Cloud avant de recouvrir les coupures avec les bandages. Il sourit d'un air satisfait une fois sa tâcher terminée et reprit Cloud dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

Yazoo ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et marcha jusqu'au lit de Cloud. Il déposa le blond dessus et entreprit de le déshabiller avant de le glisser sous les draps. Yazoo tapota la tête de Cloud et quitta ensuite la pièce.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Sephiroth rentra pour trouver Kadaj et Loz endormis dans le salon, entourés par des bouteilles vides.** « Ils peuvent être recyclés. » **Sephiroth monta les escaliers et regarda dans la chambre de Yazoo pour le trouver endormi. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Cloud pour constater qu'il dormait aussi. **« - Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à son visage. » **Sephiroth était sur le point de réveiller Cloud pour le lui demander, mais se ravisa. **« - Je ne vais pas le réveiller pour ça quand même, de plus, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire. » **Sur ce, Sephiroth quitta la pièce.

Cloud dormait paisiblement en dépit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Zack s'était soucié de lui et c'était ce qui importait pour Cloud.

_« Il m'a touché six fois en tout. »_

_A suivre…_

_Remerciement :_

Merci à _**Nemon**_ ; _**Redfoxline**_ ; _**yaoi-girl38**_ ; _**Tsukiyo2894**_ ; _**Chibi Kazan'**_ et _**A-Loves-L**_ pour leurs reviews, et je remercie également les anonymes qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews.


	3. Prêt à tomber

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews à **Asuka Tanku** ; **Louna** ; **yaoi-girl38** ; **Clem** et **Seoban et ange blond**. _

* * *

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 3**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Prêt à tomber. »_

Deux jours étaient passés et Cloud n'était pas retourner à l'école. Il se sentait réellement malade et avait des vertiges, alors il avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas vu Zack et n'avait pas été capable de le remercier pour l'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. Les deux jours passés l'avait complètement détendu. Il n'avait pas eu à penser aux tyrans ou du spectacle qu'il aurait donné en allant en cours couvert de bandage. Cloud se leva du lit et commença à enlever les pansements de son visage, il était complètement guéri. Bien que, son bras était encore un peu blessé. _« Je suppose que je vais devoir aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas assisté à mes quatrièmes et cinquièmes heures de cours de toute la semaine. Je devrais y aller avant qu'ils n'appellent Sephiroth pour le prévenir. Pas qu'il s'en soucie, mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas être déranger par l'école. »_

Cloud soupira et commença à s'habiller. La matinée était brillante et ensoleillée, ce qui apportait un certain confort à Cloud. Alors qu'il passait sa chemise, son estomac grogna. _« Je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours. J'ai faim. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir deux jours de plus sans rien mangé. » _Cloud finit de se préparer et sortit de sa chambre.

Il entendit alors des pleurs alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir. Loz était assit sur les marches de l'escalier en se tenant le ventre. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes et son regard faisait de la peine. Cloud s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. **« - Hé, tu vas bien ? »**

Loz leva les yeux vers Cloud. **« - Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?! »**

**« - Bien, non. »**

**« - Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? » **Fit Loz en repoussant Cloud.

Ce dernier regarda Loz avec des yeux inquiets. **« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Loz recommença à sangloter. **« - J'ai faim ! Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin de manger. »**

Cloud ébouriffa les cheveux de Loz. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. J'essaierais de parler à Sephiroth. » **

Sans mentir, Cloud ne voulait vraiment pas parler à Sephiroth, mais ils souffraient tous de famine et si quelque chose n'était pas bientôt fait, il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Cloud se dirigea vers la chambre de Sephiroth. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. _« Ne me crie pas dessus, s'il te plait. » _Pria-t-il alors qu'il cognait à la porte.

Toc,

Toc,

Sephiroth était devant son miroir, en train de se préparer pour l'école quand on frappa à sa porte. Il roula des yeux **« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? »** Se demanda-t-il à haute-voix et alla ouvrir sa porte. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » **Demanda-t-il en regarda Cloud.

Cloud baissa les yeux et tripota ses pouces alors qu'il parlait. **« - Bien, Sephiroth. Je sais que tu es toujours furieux contre Loz et Kadaj pour avoir cassé ton vase, mais nous mourrons vraiment de faim. Si nous ne mangeons pas bientôt, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous tiendrons avant que quelque chose n'arrive. »**

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. **« - Donc, tu essais de me dire que vous voulez être nourris ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête en levant les yeux vers Sephiroth. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. **« - Ok, alors j'ai une offre. Je vous nourrirais à une condition. L'un d'entre vous ne sera pas nourrit jusqu'à lundi, entendu ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous en tirer si facilement. Donc, qui ne mangera pas ? »**

Cloud regarda dans le couloir où Loz continuait à pleurer. **« - Je ne mangerais pas jusqu'à lundi. »**

Sephiroth rigola. **« - Bien. Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, venait prendre votre argent pour le déjeuner. »**

Les trois adolescents aux cheveux argentés déboulèrent alors dans le couloir et vinrent voir Sephiroth qui leur donna l'argent. Cloud regarda ses frères et vit leurs yeux s'illuminaient de joie. _« Je ne mérite pas de manger de toute façon. » _Pensa alors Cloud en s'éloignant d'eux, il se saisit de son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il avait l'impression que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il marchait vers l'école.

_« Si ne pas manger jusqu'à lundi nourrit mes frères, alors ça vaut la peine de souffrir. Ils sont plus importants que je ne le suis de toute façon, moi, je suis juste un fardeau pour les autres. Quelquefois, je me demande pourquoi je suis toujours vivant. Je ne fais que gaspiller de l'air. Maintenant, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde me déteste et je ne les blâme pas pour ça… pas du tout. »_

Cloud commença alors à gémir alors que les larmes continuaient de couler. Il avait envie de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer à la maison, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer un autre jour d'école cette semaine. Il essuya ses larmes et continua sa route. _« Au moins, je pourrais voir Zack, n'est-ce pas ? »_

**« - Au revoir chéri, passe une bonne journée à l'école ! »** S'écria la mère de Zack après l'avoir déposé devant l'école.

**« - Au revoir maman ! » **Dit Zack en souriant et monta les marches pour entrer dans l'école. **« - Aujourd'hui ça va être géniale parce que c'est vendredi ! » **S'écria Zack, heureux mais il fut surpris de ne voir aucun des 'Locs'. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et à sa grande surprise, ses amis étaient déjà là.

**« - Les grands esprits se rencontrent, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit Reno en souriant à Zack.

**« - Tu le sais. » **Fit Zack en s'asseyant.

**« - Je pense que nous devrions sortir aujourd'hui après l'école. » **Fit alors Léon.

Ils se regardèrent tous et acquiescèrent. **« - Okay. »**

**« - Génial, quelqu'un à une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire ? » **Demanda encore une fois Léon.

Reno mit la main sous son menton et réfléchit. **« - Hum, nous pourrions aller là où toutes les poulettes affluent ? »**

Vincent secoua la tête. **« - Est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à ça ? »**

Reno fit un signe de tête. **« - Ca et la nourriture. »**

Ils rigolèrent tous. Zack sourit, il ne savait ce qu'il ferait sans ses amis. Ils étaient presque son monde, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans eux. qu'est-ce qu'il lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait eu aucun ami ? Il ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer, quelle existence solitaire ça devait être. Sortant de nulle part, l'image de Cloud s'imposa dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête. **« - Ho, c'était bizarre. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demanda Vincent en regardant Zack.

Zack le regarda. **« - Oh, rien. »**

**« - Tu es sûr ? » **Demanda de nouveau Vincent.

**« - Ouais, je suis sûr. »**

Reno se redressa alors sur son siège. **« - Alors Zack, j'ai entendu dire qu'Aerith revient bientôt. »**

Zack le regarda. **« - Quoi ? »**

Reno eut un petit sourire satisfait. **« - Ouais, elle a appelé hier et m'a dit qu'elle devrait revenir dans le courant de la semaine de prochaine. Elle voulait t'appeler, mais elle était trop nerveuse. »**

**« - Il semblerait que tu aurais un peu d'action de nouveau, Zack. » **Dit Léon en haussant les sourcils.

**« - Aerith me manque. » **Dit Zack pensivement.

**« - Et bien, on dirait que tu seras quoi faire à son retour. » **Dit Reno.

**« - Ca y ressemble. » **Dit Zack, ses pensées étant envahi par Aerith.

La cloche sonna quand Cloud approcha de l'école. Il se mit à courir, ayant peur d'être en retard. Cloud aurait voulu passer par les toilettes pour vérifier si son eye-liner avait coulé, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Donc il traversa rapidement le hall en direction de sa salle de classe. Quand il entra, il baissa la tête et alla rapidement à sa place.

M. Lazard leva les yeux et vit Cloud s'asseoir à sa place. **« - C'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, Cloud. » **Cloud garda les yeux baissés. M. Lazard sortit alors son marqueur et commença à écrire sur le tableau blanc. **« - Bien, maintenant quelqu'un se souvient-il de ce que nous avons dit hier sur la révolution russe ? »**

Cloud leva lentement les yeux et se tourna légèrement vers la droite, il vit Zack en train de prendre des notes et écoutant attentivement ce que disait M. Lazard. _« Il est mignon quand il se concentre. » _Cloud savait que Zack était un bon élève, il avait toujours de bonnes notes et était inscrit dans deux ou trois clubs de sport. Il admirait vraiment Zack.

**« - Que pensez-vous de cela, Cloud ? »**

Cloud détourna le regarde de Zack et regarda M. Lazard. _« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle. »_

M. Lazard hocha la tête.** « - Vous ne savez pas, Cloud ? Je ne suis pas surpris. Peut-être que si vous prêtiez un peu plus attention à la leçon et ne pas regarder fixement M. Fair, vous sauriez quoi répondre. »**

Le visage de Cloud s'empourpra et il baissa immédiatement la tête. _« Oh non ! Maintenant Zack sait que je le regardais ! » _Zack se retourna pour regarder Cloud et sourit.

**« - C'est bien. C'est cool de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie ma fringante beauté. » **Il fit un clin d'œil et la classe rigola. Cloud se sentait si embarrassé qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. _« Je n'aimerais rien faire d'autre que de me cacher sous une pierre et mourir, maintenant. »_

Cloud posa la tête sur le bureau tandis que M. Lazard continuait la leçon. A la fin du cours, le professeur distribua les devoirs et laissa ensuite les élèves sortir. Cloud sortit rapidement de la pièce et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit que l'eye-liner avait un peu bavé sous ses yeux. Cloud prit un tissu, le mouilla avec de l'eau et commença à nettoyer ce qui avait coulé. Il secoua la tête. _« Je suis une vraie épave. » _Après s'être nettoyé, il entra dans une cabine et ferma derrière lui. _« Je n'ai pas envie de déshonorer le cours d'anglais par ma présence aujourd'hui. »_

Cloud ouvrit son sac et en sortit un morceau de verre cassé qu'il avait ramassé au sol avant de quitter la maison aujourd'hui. Il resta assit là à le regarder fixement. _« Cela pourrait avoir une bonne utilisation. » _Cloud posa alors le morceau de verre contre son visage et se coupa plusieurs fois. Il cria alors qu'il continuait. _« Je suis un monstre, alors tant que j'y suis je pourrais commencer à en être un. »_

Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cela en lui, rien dans sa vie n'allait bien. Rien n'allait jamais bien pour Cloud. _« J'épargnerais aux autres tous les problèmes que je cause et me détruirais. »_ Il regarda à nouveau le morceau de verre et le posa.

_« Je ne me souviens même plus à quand remonte la dernière où j'ai vraiment souri ? Hum… probablement quand j'étais encore un gosse et que maman était avec nous. Nous n'avons jamais connu notre père, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que nous avions notre mère. Elle était toujours là pour nous à chaque fois que nous avions besoin d'elle, mais un jour, elle est partie et n'est jamais rentrée à la maison. Ce jour-là, tout à basculé et nous sommes restés complètement seuls. Personne ne sait que notre mère nous a quitté, donc nous n'avons jamais été emmené dans un orphelinat. Sephiroth, étant le plus vieux et grâce à ses traits adultes a pu trouver un travail pour nous soutenir et nous maintenir en vie. Bien que, Sephiroth nous ait reproché le départ de notre mère, il nous a dit qu'elle était parti à cause de nous ce jour-là. Depuis, Sephiroth est devenu ce jeune homme plein de haine et d'angoisse. Depuis ce jour, je sais que… maman ne nous a jamais aimé, ne m'a jamais aimé. »_

Cloud resta enfermé à l'intérieur de la cabine jusqu'à la fin de la troisième heure de cours. La cloche sonna et il sortit de sa cachette, se regarda dans le miroir et sourit en voyant son visage couvert de coupures et de sang. Tout le monde était dans les couloirs, rejoignant leurs amis pour passer la récréation ensemble. Alors que Cloud apparaissait dans le hall, il entendit les gens haletaient et il avait l'impression que leurs yeux faisaient des trous dans son dos. Il savait qu'ils regardaient son visage. _« Qu'ils mangent leurs cœurs. »_

Cloud s'installa dans son coin habituel et se tendit. _« Je ne vois pas Sam ni aucun de ses amis aux alentours, donc je suppose que je suis en sécurité pour le moment. » _Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, il vit Sam et ses amis se diriger vers lui.

A dire vrai, Cloud avait peur. _« Je dois réagir cette fois. »_ Cloud attrapa rapidement son sac et était sur le point de commencer à courir, mais il fut retenu et lancé contre les casiers. Il leva les yeux vers eux, son cœur battant à toute allure. _« Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse plus mal ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me laissent pas juste tranquilles ?! Je suis fatigué d'être tourmenté ! »_

**« - N'essaye pas de fuir, Strife. As-tu vraiment cru que tu pouvais t'échapper ? » ** Demanda Sam, alors que Cloud baissait les yeux.

Cloud garda la tête baissait et répondit : **« - Laisse-moi tranquille. »**

Sam et ses amis rigolèrent. **« - Ha ! Tu réponds maintenant ? Mais tu devrais le savoir, non ? » **Fit Sam alors qu'il saisissait Cloud par ses cheveux et tapa violemment sa tête contre les casiers. **« - Nous ne te laisserons jamais tranquille. »**

Cloud eut l'impression que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et avant qu'il ne le sache, il sentit un poing frapper son estomac et il se retrouva immédiatement au sol. Une foule commençait à se former autour d'eux alors qu'ils continuaient à frapper et malmener Cloud. Le blond crachait du sang quand Sam le prit par le col. **« - Vois ce qui arrive aux monstres comme toi ! »**

Sam était sur le point de donner un autre coup de poing à Cloud quand il fut violemment pousser contre les casiers avec fracas. **« - Qu'est-ce que ?! » **Fit Sam en tombant au sol aux côtés de Cloud. Il se retourna pour voir Yazoo devant lui. **« - Viens-tu de me pousser ?! » **Demanda Sam en se redressant et faisant face à Yazoo.

**« - Pose encore un doigt sur mon frère et je te tuerais ! » **S'écria Yazoo et poussant à nouveau Sam contre les casiers.

Autour d'eux, la foule commençait à s'agiter et à scander : **« - Battez-vous, battez-vous, battez-vous ! »**

Sam était fou maintenant. **« - Amène-toi, l'étudiant de seconde année efféminé ! Comment oses-tu me pousser ! Qui crois-tu être pour faire ça ?! »**

**« - Ton pire cauchemar, sale con ! » **S'écria Yazoo avant de se jeter sur Sam.

Tout le monde criait maintenant et était excité alors qu'ils regardaient Yazoo et Sam se battre. Cloud leva lentement les yeux du sol, la vision brouillée. **« - Y… Yazoo… » **Cloud voyait que Yazoo tenait Sam par la gorge et cognait violemment sa tête contre le sol à maintes reprises.

**« - L…Lâche… lâche-moi !! » **Réussit à dire Sam alors que Yazoo continuait de l'étrangler. Yazoo ignora son appel, il ne méritait aucune clémence.

Cloud se redressa lentement pour s'asseoir et dit : **« - Yazoo arrête… tu vas le tuer si tu continue. » **

Yazoo s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Cloud. **« - C'est ça le but ! » **Sam commença alors à tirer sur les cheveux de Yazoo alors qu'il regardait vers ses amis pour demander de l'aide. Les amis de Sam se saisirent alors de Yazoo et le lancèrent contre les casiers.

**« - Attrapez-le ! »** Les amis de Sam bondirent alors tous sur Yazoo et commencèrent à le frapper.

**« - Ah ! » **Cria Yazoo alors tout son corps était frappé. Cloud essaya de se lever, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. _« Je ne peux pas l'aider. » _Il essaya de se lever encore une fois, mais retomba.

_« C'est ainsi. »_

Kadaj et Loz descendaient dans le hall quand ils virent une foule réunis autour de ce qui semblait être une bagarre. **« - Génial ! Il y a une bagarre ! Viens Kadaj, allons la voir ! » **Kadaj et Loz se faufilèrent parmi la foule pour arriver devant et avoir une meilleure vue. Quand ils furent devant, ils virent Cloud en sang au sol avec Sam et sur la droite ils virent un groupe de garçon se battant contre Yazoo.

**« - Bon sang non ! »** Cria Loz en sautant sur un des gars, alors que Kadaj faisait de même avec un autre, essayant de lui arracher l'oreille à coup de dent.

**« - Ah ! Mon oreille ! » **Cria le garçon sous la douleur, alors que Kadaj continuait à le mordre.

**« - Tu aimes salop ! »** Cria Kadaj comme un hystérique.

Débarrassé de deux des gars qui le battait, Yazoo put s'attaquer à un troisième, commençant à défoncer son visage. Beaucoup de monde assistait à cette bagarre et l'écho des cris pouvait être entendu dans presque toute l'école. Les enseignants étaient dans leur salle de repos quand ils entendirent finalement les cris et commencèrent à se diriger vers le hall, mais ils arrivèrent trop tard parce que quelqu'un était intervenu en premier.

**« - QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !? »**

Tout le monde se tut et ils se tournèrent pour voir un Sephiroth très furieux. Yazoo et Loz s'arrêtèrent immédiatement quand ils virent leur frère, mais Kadaj mordait toujours l'oreille du gars. Sephiroth tapa alors immédiatement Kadaj derrière sa tête, ce qui le fit lâcher prise.

**« - Mon oreille ! » **Cria le gars.

Sephiroth regarda ses frères, remarquant Cloud en sang au sol. Il inspira profondément et parla : **« - Qui a commencé ? » **Chacun se regarda et ils désignèrent ensuite Yazoo. Sephiroth saisit alors Yazoo par les cheveux et lui administra une puissante claque au visage, immédiatement les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Loz et Kadaj s'éloignèrent de Sephiroth. **« - Tous les quatre, vous êtes pitoyables ! » **Cria Sephiroth.

**« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? »** S'écria un des enseignants alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

Sephiroth se tourna vers eux. **« - Restez en dehors de ça ! J'ai arrêté cette bagarre et maintenant je vais m'occuper de mes frères. » **Les enseignants regardèrent Sephiroth dans les yeux et se plièrent. Sephiroth se tourna ensuite vers les spectateurs. **« - Qu'attendez-vous ?! Dégagez ! » **Aussitôt qu'il dit, tout le monde s'éloigna rapidement, incluant les professeurs.

Sephiroth s'approcha de Cloud et lui donna un léger coup de pied dans l'estomac. Cloud grimaça et leva les yeux vers son frère. **« - Lèves-toi. Tu m'embarrasses. » **Fit Sephiroth et Cloud se débattit pour se relever.

**« - Je… je ne peux pas. »**

Sephiroth saisit alors Cloud par le col pour le redresser contre les casiers. **« - Gringalet. » **Il se tourna alors pour regarder Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo. **« - Rendez immédiatement votre argent pour le déjeuner ! » **Ils sortirent tous les trois lentement leurs argents et le donnèrent à Sephiroth. **« - Je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé, jamais ! » **Cria Sephiroth en les regardant. Il secoua la tête et dit : **« - Dorénavant, vous trouverez un moyen pour vous nourrir et vous entretenir, parce que je ne le ferais plus. » **Sephiroth se détourna alors et s'éloigna.

Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo s'assirent au sol, semblant démoralisés. Loz regarda Kadaj. **« - Est-ce que ça signifie que nous sommes sans foyer maintenant ? »**

Kadaj secoua la tête. **« - Non, il ne peut pas nous virer. »**

Yazoo quant à lui continuait de pleurer. **« - Sephiroth m'a frappé… »**

Kadaj le regarda. **« - Tu l'as mérité. Tu es celui qui a commencé ! » **Accusa-t-il en le poussant.

**« - Non, je ne l'ai pas fait ! C'est ce tyran qui harcèle Cloud qui a commencé ! J'essayais seulement de le protéger. » **Yazoo regarda alors Cloud qui tentait de se maintenir debout en s'aidant des casiers.

**« - Regarde où le fait de protéger Cloud nous a emmené ! » **Cria Kadaj à Yazoo. Il secoua la tête et soupira. **« - Je vais en cours. Je verrais plus tard à la maison les gars. » **Kadaj se leva et s'éloigna, rapidement suivit par Loz.

Yazoo baissa la tête. **« - Je suis désolé Cloud. C'est ma faute. » **

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non. Je suis heureux que tu m'ais aidé. »**

Yazoo sourit et se leva. **« - Permets-moi de t'aider à aller aux toilettes, il faut que tu te nettoie le visage. »**

Cloud agita la main. **« - Non. Ne t'en fais pas, je peux marcher. »**

Yazoo le regarda. **« - Es-tu sûr ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais. Merci. »**

Yazoo acquiesça. **« - Ok. Au revoir Cloud. »** Yazoo lui fit un dernier signe et s'éloigna.

Cloud boitilla alors jusqu'aux toilettes. Une heure après, Sam, ses amis, Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo furent envoyés dans le bureau du principal. Ils restèrent enfermés dans ce bureau pendant une heure en se disputant. Finalement, le principal en eu assez et leur donna un devoir à faire pendant les déjeuners durant toute la semaine prochaine. L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la bagarre.

**« - Tifa, tu as entendu parler de la bagarre ? » **Demanda Yuffie.

Tifa repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et répondit : **« - Oui, évidemment. Je peux même dire que je suis la raison pour laquelle Sam s'est battu avec Cloud. »**

Tout le monde autour de la table la regarda avec stupéfaction. Yuffie demanda alors : **« - Vraiment ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?! »**

**« - Sam a apprit que Cloud avait des vues sur moi et il est devenu jaloux. Donc ils se sont battus. » **Tifa ricana sottement.

**« - Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que Sam t'aimait. » **Dit Yuffie.

**« - Tch, évidemment qu'il m'aime. Qui ne le ferait pas ? » **Demanda Tifa en repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Tout devait toujours tourner autour d'elle.

Tous les 'Locs' étaient assis à leur table et mangeaient quand Reno aborda la bagarre.

**« - Je veux dire c'était si génial ! Vous auriez dû voir ça. Bon sang, je suis surpris que Sam n'ait pas le cerveau endommagé vu comment Yazoo frappait sa tête contre le sol. » **Fit Reno en ricanant.

Léon hocha la tête. **« - Je sais ! C'était une bagarre de malade ! »**

**« - Et vous avez vu Kadaj essayer de manger l'oreille de ce gars ? » **Ajouta Vincent.

**« - C'était trop hilarant. » **Dit Reno et ils rigolèrent tous.

Zack leva les yeux vers eux. **« - Vous l'avez tous vu, hein ? »**

**« - Ouais ! Où étais-tu au fait ? » **Demanda Léon.

**« - J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Angeal, en train de l'aider à chercher un livre. » **Répondit Zack.

Reno secoua la tête. **« - Tu as complètement tout manqué. »**

**« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battaient tous ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Parce que Sam s'en ait prit à Cloud et à commencé à le frapper, alors Yazoo est intervenu et s'est battu avec Sam et ensuite, soudainement, les amis de Sam ont tous sautés sur Yazoo, c'est alors que Loz et Kadaj sont intervenus. » **Répondit Reno.

**« - Cloud… ça fait un moment depuis. »**

**Flash-back**

_Zack était sur le point d'entrer dans sa classe quand il entendit quelque chose claquer par terre. Zack se retourna pour voir Cloud au sol et visiblement blessé. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers lui. __**« - Hé, tu vas bien ? »**_

_Cloud se raidit et fit un signe de tête et Zack demanda de nouveau : __**« - Es-tu sûr ? »**_

_Cloud fit à nouveau un signe de tête. Zack n'était toujours pas convaincu, il tendit la main vers les cheveux de Cloud pour lui dégager le visage. __**« - Hé, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?! Tu sembles avoir reçu un bon coup de poing. » **__Les yeux de Zack s'adoucirent alors qu'il touchait le visage de Cloud. Ce dernier agit sous l'impulsion et frappa la main de Zack._

Fin du Flash-back

**« - Il venait de se faire battre quand je l'ai trouvé. » **Zack secoua la tête. **« - Pauvre gars… »**

Cloud s'était à nouveau enfermé dans une cabine, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. _« Je ne peux plus le supporter ! Je suis si malade ! Malade de cette vie ! Ah ! » _Il entendit alors la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et des garçons entrer. Cloud jeta un coup d'œil par la fêlure de la porte de la cabine et vit Sam et ses amis. _« Oh non. » _

**« - Putain, cet étudiant de deuxième année était vraiment bon, Sam. » **Dit un de ses amis.

Sam claqua son poing contre le lavabo et leva les yeux à cette réflexion, regardant son reflet, son visage était couvert de pansements et d'ecchymoses et il avait des empreintes de doigts autour de son cou. **« - Attendez un peu que je croise un de ces monstres. Ils sont morts. » **Sur ce, Sam se nettoya un peu et ils quittèrent les toilettes.

Cloud inspira profondément et appuya sa tête contre le mur de la cabine. _« Maintenant à cause de moi… ma famille est en danger. Pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller durant une bagarre, mais si tous ces gars les attaquent quand ils seront seuls, je ne sais pas ce qui pourra arriver. C'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je devrais mourir, ce n'est pas comme si je manquerais à quelqu'un. Peut-être à Yazoo, mais il surmontera ça. je ne veux plus être ici. je suis pitoyable. Ma vie est insignifiante, personne ne m'aime, ma dépression me consume, je vais dans la pauvreté, je mange rarement, je n'ai aucun ami, ma famille m'abandonne, je suis intimidé chaque jour et Zack ne voudra jamais d'un perdant comme moi. Il m'a seulement aidé ce jour-là parce qu'il avait pitié de moi. »_

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours et chacun se dirigea vers sa classe. Zack et Vincent se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et commencèrent à se déshabiller. Zack se tourna sur le côté et vit un espace vide. **« - Cloud ne s'est pas montré en sport depuis cinq jours, je me demande ce qui lui arrive. » **Il haussa les épaules. **« - Je devine que si je venais de me faire frapper, je ne me montrerais pas en cours non plus. »** Zack termina de se préparer et alla au cours de sport. **« - Hum, je me demande ce qu'il nous a préparé pour aujourd'hui. »**

Vincent vint s'asseoir à côté de Zack sur les gradins alors que Cid commençait son cours. **« - Alors, nous nous voyons toujours aujourd'hui ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais, juste le temps que je rentre à la maison pour récupérer quelque chose et je vous rejoindrais chez Léon. » **

Vincent regarda Zack. **« - Bien, mais ça ne te prendra pas trop de temps, hein ? Ta mère ne vient pas te chercher d'habitude ? » **

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Ouais mais elle m'a envoyé un texto un peu plus tôt pour me dire de rentrer seul à la maison, elle ne peut pas venir me chercher aujourd'hui. »**

Vincent acquiesça. **« - Ok, je dirais à Léon que tu seras un peu en retard. »**

Zack sourit. **« - Merci. »**

La dernière sonnerie résonna et l'école se termina. Tout le monde sortit du bâtiment, prêt pour réaliser leurs plans pour ce vendredi soir. Zack était à la recherche d'Angeal, mais quand il regarda vers le parking, il vit que la voiture de Sephiroth avait déjà disparu. **« - Je ferais mieux de me mettre en route. » **Zack commença alors à marcher en direction de chez lui.

Cloud marchait dans la rue avec la tête basse. _« La vie à la maison va pire maintenant. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre maintenant, ma vie est une succession d'ennui. Il n'y a rien dans la vie. Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. Je parie que le monde deviendrait meilleur si je disparaissais. » _Cloud s'arrêta et regarda la route. _« J'ai le pouvoir d'en finir. » _Il resta là quelques secondes à regarder les voitures fixement avant de soupirer. _« C'est ça… je vais le faire. » _Cloud commença à pleurer, mais il secoua la tête et inspira profondément. _« Le mieux est que je le fasse rapidement. » _Il se précipita alors au milieu de la route, parmi les voitures roulant à pleine vitesse.

**« - Hé ! Attention ! » **Juste au moment où une voiture était sur le point de percuter Cloud, il fut tiré sur le côté. Cloud leva des yeux choqué pour voir Zack se tenant près de lui. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, mec ? » **S'écria Zack en regardant Cloud.

**« - Je n'essayais pas de faire n'importe quoi… » **Dit Cloud en baissant les yeux.

**« - Alors pourquoi étais-tu au milieu de la route ?! » **Cria Zack en s'approchant de Cloud. **« - Es-tu fou ou quoi ?! Pourquoi irais-tu au milieu de la route ?! Je ne comprends pas ! »**

**« - Parce que j'essayais de ME TUER ! » **Cria Cloud à Zack et en le repoussant. Zack regarda Cloud avec choc, il n'avait jamais entendu Cloud crier auparavant. Les yeux de Zack s'adoucirent. **« - Pourquoi veux-tu te tuer ? »**

**« - Parce que je suis misérable ! Chaque jour je me réveille pour vivre une vie faite de misère et de tourment ! Je ne peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir sans me sentir dégoutté ! Je suis un être humain pitoyable, je n'aurais JAMAIS dû naitre ! Je suis un poids ! JE ME DETESTE ! » **Cria Cloud, au bord de l'hystérie.

Zack sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, les mots de Cloud étaient puissants. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce que Cloud ressentait. **« - Allons, tu ne veux pas vraiment dire ça. »**

**« - Comment sais-tu ce que je veux dire ou ne pas dire ? Tu n'en as aucune idée, ce que je veux, pourquoi je le veux ou de quoi j'ai vraiment envie ! » **Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack, des yeux remplis de douleur et de colère. **« - Si tu veux vraiment savoir, parfait, je vais répéter. » **Cloud s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle alors que Zack retenait le sien. **« - Je veux mourir depuis longtemps. »**

Les yeux de Zack s'adoucirent, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Cloud était si attrayant alors qu'il criait et c'était tragique la façon dont il menait sa vie. Zack ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais il était attiré par ça. il s'approcha de Cloud et le prit dans ses bras.

**« - Tout ira bien. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. »**

Cloud leva les yeux vers lui. _« Ca me réconforte… c'est un tel sentiment si peu familier. »_

Zack prit alors Cloud dans ses bras, le portant comme une marié et le regarda. **« - Tu viens à la maison avec moi. » **Il commença alors à marcher vers chez lui, Cloud dans les bras.

_A suivre…_


	4. Cette douleur me hante comme un fantôme

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

_Merci à **Yayuhe** ; **yaoi-girl38** ;** Asuka Tanku** et **Tsukiyo2894.**_

* * *

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 4**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Cette douleur me hante comme un fantôme. »_

Zack reposa Cloud sur ses pieds et prit ses clés dans sa poche pour ouvrir la porte. **« - Ne bouge pas. Hum, ok, c'est ouvert ! » **Zack reprit alors Cloud dans ses bras et le porta à l'intérieur. _« Il agit comme si nous étions jeunes mariés. » _Pensa Cloud alors qu'ils entraient.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit une maison admirablement bien décorée, pleine de meuble d'art et chers. **« - Wow… » **S'exclama doucement Cloud.

Zack sourit. **« - Joli, n'est-ce pas ? » **Cloud hocha la tête. _« C'est vraiment joli. Je ne suis jamais allé dans un endroit comme cela auparavant. » _Zack referma la porte derrière eux et porta ensuite Cloud dans le salon, l'installant sur le canapé.

**« - Mes parents travaillent pour ces compagnies bien établies, donc ils ont assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre ici, tu sais ? »** Dit Zack à un Cloud stupéfié. Il rigola. **« - Oh, allez mec, n'agis pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu de maison comme celle-là auparavant. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - C'est le cas… »**

Zack baissa les yeux. **« - Oh. Bien c'est bien. » **Il releva les yeux et sourit à Cloud. **« - Donc parlons. »**

Cloud baissa la tête et bougea, mal à l'aise. **« - De quoi ? »**

**« - Bien, j'espérais parler de ce qui t'arrive. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es si blessé. » **Dit Zack en regardant fixement Cloud.

**« - Je n'en parlerais pas. »**

Zack baissa la tête. **« - Je comprends, mais tu sais que je veux vraiment t'aider. » **Il s'assit et se plaça près de Cloud. **« - Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je suis un bon auditeur. »**

Cloud trembla. _« Je ne peux pas… me confier à Zack. Mes problèmes avec tous ces gens ! Mais, il semble vraiment vouloir s'intéresser à moi. Ça pourrait être bien de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais si je lui dis et que Sephiroth l'apprend, j'aurais plus de problème que maintenant. »_

Cloud leva légèrement les yeux vers Zack. **« - Um, bien. » **Il tritura l'ourlet de sa chemise et regarda le sol. **« - Que veux-tu savoir ? »**

**« - Pourquoi tu es si malheureux. »**

**« - Uh, et bien je suis sûr que tu serais malheureux aussi si tu te faisais battre chaque jour à l'école. »**

Zack le regarda. **« - Pourquoi te détestent-ils tellement ? »**

**« - Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je suis un monstre. » **Dit Cloud en regardant Zack. **« - Si j'étais eux, je me détesterais aussi. Tout le monde me déteste. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Je ne te déteste pas. »**

**« - Tu le devrais. »**

**« - Oh allez, mec. Je ne ressemble pas à ces autres gars. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais, je sais… c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. » **_« Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Qu'ais-je dis ? »_

Zack sourit. **« - Tu m'aime bien, hein ? Bien, tu n'es pas si mauvais toi-même. »**

Cloud rougit et baissa la tête.

**« - Donc qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »**

**« - Um, principalement ça. Il n'y a rien d'autre. » **Dit Cloud, nerveusement.

**« - Et ta vie de famille ? Tu as une famille ? Comment c'est ? » **Questionna Zack.

Cloud pensa à ses frères et à la pauvreté dans laquelle ils vivaient, mais il ne comptait pas le dire à Zack, parce que c'était trop embarrassant. **« - C'est génial… » **_« Le mensonge du siècle… »_

**« - Tu mens n'est-ce pas ? » **Zack regarda Cloud. **« - Je sais que l'intimidation ne suffit pas à briser quelqu'un comme tu l'es. »**

**« - Comment sais-tu… tu n'as jamais été victime d'intimidation. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Je sais, mais je connais aussi ton frère, Sephiroth et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il n'est pas le gars le plus agréable qu'il soit. »**

**« - Angeal t'a dit ça ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Ouais. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses terribles. Mais, c'est évident rien qu'à te regarder que tu n'es pas bien. » **Dit Zack en touchant la main de Cloud. **« - Tu es si fragile. » **Cloud retira sa main.

**« - Je… je sais que j'ai des problèmes, ok ! Mais, te le dire ne me fais pas me sentir mieux. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Angeal t'a probablement dit que j'étais mal dans ma peau, non ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » **Zack était assit près de Cloud, ce qui faisait que leurs hanches se touchaient presque et il le regarda droit dans les yeux. **« - Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? »**

Cloud se figea et se souvint de lundi dernier, quand il avait prit quelques bouchées de salade et une barre chocolatée. _« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air physiquement malade ? Que devrais-je dire ? »_

**« - J'ai mangé ce matin. » **Mentit Cloud.

**« - Qu'as-tu mangé ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Est-ce vraiment important ? » **Demanda Cloud en se levant.

**« - Ben ouais parce que je crois que tu mens. » **Répondit Zack en levant les yeux vers Cloud.

Cloud commença à trembler un peu. **« - Donc tu crois que je suis un menteur ? »**

**« - Je ne crois pas que tu sois un menteur, mais je sais que tu as menti sur ton repas de ce matin. Angeal m'a parlé aujourd'hui dans la bibliothèque de Sephiroth et du petit accord qu'il a passé avec tes frères et toi. Angeal ne voulait pas vraiment me le dire, mais il est inquiet de savoir ce que son meilleur ami fait à ses frères. » **Dit Zack en se levant à son tour.

_« Il semblerait que Zack en sache beaucoup sur moi. Oh mon dieu, il croit probablement que je suis un perdant ! Il croit probablement que je suis fou, laid, un monstre ! »_

**« - Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » **Dit Cloud en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

**« - Bien, je considère que ce sont mes affaires. Tu attends de moi que je reste là et que je te regarde mourir ? » **Dit Zack en se rapprochant de Cloud. **« - Souviens-toi, je suis celui qui t'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. »**

**« - Ouais ?! Bien, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire ! » **S'écria Cloud en s'élançant vers la porte. _« Je dois sortir d'ici ! Je ne peux pas continuer cette sorte d'interrogatoire. » _Il était sur le point de sortir en courant quand il fut propulsé au sol par Zack.

**« - Hé ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! » **Dit Zack alors qu'il retenait Cloud au sol.

**« - Lâche-moi ! » **Cria Cloud.

**« - Non ! Pas avant que tu ne me dises la vérité. » **Répondit Zack, continuant à maintenir Cloud sur place.

Le blond commença à se débattre, et finit par donner par hasard un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Zack, qui s'écarta aussitôt de lui. **« - Aïe ! »**

Cloud paniqua. _« Oh non ! Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fais ça ! Ah, je suis un tel idiot ! » _Cloud se leva alors rapidement et traversa le hall.

Zack se redressa lentement. **« - Tu es résolu à t'échapper, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, à propos, c'était un bon coup de pied ! » **Dit Zack en suivant Cloud dans le hall.

Cloud se retrouva par inadvertance dans la cuisine et regarda autour de lui avec panique. _« Ah ! Ok où sont-ils ? » _Il leva les yeux et vit un jeu de couteaux posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. _« - Là ! »_ Il s'approcha rapidement du jeu de couteau au moment où Zack entra. Ce dernier regarda le comptoir et vit Cloud se saisir du plus grand couteau du jeu.

**« - Hé, Hé, Hé ! Que fais-tu ? » **

Cloud était sur le point de se transpercer avec la lame mais Zack le saisit par le poignet et commença à se battre avec lui. **« - Lâche ce couteau ! »**

**« - Non ! Permets-moi juste de me tuer et d'en finir avec tout ça ! » **Cria Cloud en se battant avec Zack.

**« - Tu ne le feras pas dans ma maison ! »** S'écria en retour Zack.

**« - Alors je sortirais ! »**

Zack réussit alors à se saisir du couteau et l'arracha de la main de Cloud. Le blond essaya alors de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Zack le saisit par le poignet et le retint. Cloud tomba au sol, entrainant Zack dans sa chute. Le brun lâcha alors le couteau qu'il tenait toujours et il vola dans les airs avant de retomber comme au ralenti. Zack protégea alors le visage de Cloud avec son bras et le couteau se planta alors dans son bras.

**« - Ah ! Mec ça fait mal ! » **S'écria Zack en retirant rapidement le couteau de son bras. **« - Ah ! Tu sais que c'était presque ton visage ! » **Fit-il en baissant les yeux vers Cloud. Le blond se sentait terriblement mal, il ne pouvait pas le croire, Zack avait été poignardé au bras à cause de lui. Il sentit des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. _« C'est entièrement ma faute ! Je suis un monstre ambulant ! »_

**« - Je… je suis dé… désolé. »** Murmura Cloud en s'éloignant de Zack. **« - C'est entièrement de ma faute ! Je t'ai causé plus de problème en cinq minutes que toute autre personne dans ta vie ! »**

Zack attrapa une serviette et la mouilla dans l'évier, il entoura ensuite la serviette autour de son bras. **« - Non c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû mieux le tenir. Aïe. »**

**« - NON ! Si ce n'était pas pour mes stupides actions, tu ne te serais pas fait mal ! Je n'aurais jamais dû naitre ! » **Commença alors à dire Cloud, au bord de l'hystérie. Zack se tourna vers lui et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sol.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, les coupures se guérissent, ce n'est pas si grave. »**

**« - Si ça l'est ! Je suis un tel idiot ! » **Fit Cloud et il commença à tirer sur ses cheveux.

**« - C'est bien. S'il te plait, calme-toi. » **Dit Zack, aidant Cloud.

Cloud donna une claque à la main de Zack pour la repousser. **« - Non ! Je me DETESTE ! » **Il commença alors à ramper loin de Zack, mais ce dernier le retint.

**« - Arrête de fuir ! S'il te plait, parle-moi ! »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Sephiroth avait raison ! Je suis la cause du départ de ma mère ! Ce n'est pas étonnant puisque personne ne m'aime ! Parce que je suis un tel embarras ! Regarde-moi, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aimer ? » **S'exclama Cloud en désignant son visage.

Zack pencha la tête. **« - Non, Cloud ne dit pas ça. »**

**« - Je suis un monstre ! J'existe seulement pour ruiner des vies et amuser d'autres gens ! » **Cloud commença à hyperventiler.

Zack passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud et l'attira contre sa poitrine. **« - Ce n'est pas vrai. »**

Cloud essaya de maitriser sa respiration, mais les sanglots rendaient la tâche difficile. **« - La seule chose qui reste près de moi, c'est mon ombre ! »**

Zack baissa les yeux vers le visage de Cloud et encore une fois, il vit la beauté tragique qu'il avait vue plus tôt aujourd'hui. **« - Tu sais, tu es vraiment beau. » **Le visage de Cloud devint rouge. _« Que… que dit-il au juste ?! »_ Zack frotta alors son nez contre les cheveux de Cloud. **« - Oui, très mignon. » **Zack sourit. Cloud avait l'impression de défaillir. _« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! » _Zack abaissa lentement son visage vers celui de Cloud et ensuite…

…

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »**

Zack lâcha Cloud avec panique et tourna les yeux vers Angeal qui les regardait depuis le seuil de la cuisine. **« A… Angeal ! Hé ! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **

Cloud regarda également Angeal. _« Oh… mon… dieu ! »_ Cloud avait l'impression que tout son corps commençait à trembler de peur. _« Si Sephiroth l'apprend… Oh mon dieu ! »_

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, Zack ?! Je te parle un peu de ce garçon et de sa situation et ensuite je rentre à la maison pour te trouver en train de le tripoter sur le sol de la cuisine ?! » **S'écria Angeal.

Zack semblait embarrassé. **« - Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça. »**

Angeal mit ses mains sur sa tête et fit les cent pas. **« - Si Sephiroth devait découvrir que Cloud est ici, oh nom d'un chien ! Que fait-il ici de toute façon ?! »**

Zack lança un coup d'œil à Cloud avant de revenir sur Angeal. **« - Bien, il est venu parce que… nous avons un devoir d'anglais à faire ! »**

**« - Tu ne pouvais pas le faire seul ? » **Demanda Angeal.

**« - Nous sommes en binôme ! » **Fit Zack en souriant avec confiance.

Angeal haussa un sourcil. **« - Et je suppose que le fait de tripoter ton partenaire de binôme fait parti du devoir ? »**

Zack rougit. **« - Um, bien non. »**

**« - Ne le pense pas. » **Dit Angeal. **« - Cloud, je vais devoir te demander de partir. » **Cloud baissa la tête et acquiesça. Il était sur le point de se lever, mais Zack le retint.

**« - Oh, attend mec ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Permets-lui de rester ce soir au moins. » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Faut-il une nuit entière pour finir un projet ? »**

**« - Oui ! » **Sourit Zack.

Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Je ne sais pas Zack. Je ne veux pas que Sephiroth pique une crise parce que Coud est resté ici pour la nuit. »**

**« - Ce que Sephiroth ne sait pas ne lui fera pas mal. »** Dit Zack en souriant. Cloud baissa la tête. _« Ouais, mais il pourrait me faire mal. » _**« - S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Pouvons-nous le garder ? » **Supplia Zack. **« - Regarde son visage ? Comment peux-tu dire non ? » **

Angeal baissa la tête vers Cloud et dans ses yeux, il vit de la tristesse et de la douleur. Angeal soupira, il ne pouvait pas le nier. **« - Parfait, nous pouvons le garder. » **Dit-il.

**« - Aw, merci ! Angeal, je t'aime mec ! » **Dit Zack en se jetant sur son frère.

Angeal le repoussa. **« - Ouais, ouais. Allez dans ta chambre maintenant. »**

Zack saisit Cloud par la main et couru avec lui jusqu'à l'étage. Angeal secoua la tête et alla s'installer dans le salon. **« - J'espère juste que Sephiroth ne remarquera pas immédiatement l'absence de Cloud. »**

Zack emmena Cloud dans sa chambre. Cloud regarda autour de lui et vit que Zack avait une chambre à coucher vraiment très agréable, elle était bien meublée et propre. _« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis dans la chambre de Zack ! Ah ! » _Zack conduisit Cloud jusqu'à son lit et le fit asseoir.

**« - Désolé, cette excuse de devoir en anglais était une excuse boiteuse. » **Dit Zack en gloussant.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - C'est parfait. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Ok, cool. » **Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de Cloud. **« - Je sais, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas avec toi, mais chaque fois que tu voudras en parler… je serais là. » **

Cloud regarda Zack dans les yeux et vit la sincérité dans ses prunelles. _« Pourquoi se soucie-t-il tellement de moi ? » _Cloud acquiesça de la tête. **« - Um, puis-je utiliser tes toilettes, s'il te plait ? » **

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais, bien sûr. Tu ne dois même pas demander. »**

Cloud se leva du lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain de Zack, il ferma la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Zack me comprend-t-il ? Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? J'en ai un mauvais pressentiment, c'est juste trop incroyable. » _Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir et soupira alors qu'il touchait les coupures sur son visage.

Il souleva alors sa chemise et toucha son estomac, il n'avait pas mangé depuis quatre jours et il n'était pas sûr si lundi comptait vraiment. Cloud avait un visage horrible. _« Je n'ai jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant comme je suis gros. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Sephiroth ne veuille pas que je mange. Il me fait une faveur en me privant. »_ Cloud rigola et se laissa retomber au sol. **« - Je suis si dégoûtant. »**

Zack entra dans la salle de bain d'Angeal et sortit un rouleau de bandage. Il retira la serviette ensanglantée de son bras et commença à bander soigneusement son bras. Alors qu'il le faisait, son téléphone portable sonna. Zack banda rapidement son bras et répondit. **« - Allo ? »**

**« - Hé Zacky Locs ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps ? » **Demanda Léon à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Zack paniqua, il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient censés se voir ce soir. **« - Hé ! Désolé mec, j'ai perdu un peu de temps, tu sais ? »**

**« - C'est bien, mec. Nous avions le pressentiment que tu allais oublier, ainsi, nous avons décidé de venir à toi. » **Répondit Léon.

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Ouais, nous t'attendons devant chez toi ! » **Expliqua Léon.

Zack paniqua. **« - Merde ! Uh, bien. J'arrive ! » **Zack raccrocha et sortit de la salle de bain. **« - Merde, merde, merde ! » **Il entra dans sa chambre et attrapa son portefeuille dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et au moment où il allait sortir de sa chambre, Cloud revint de la salle de bain. **« - Hé ! » **S'écria-t-il en se stoppant.

Cloud regarda Zack et pencha la tête sur le côté avec confusion.

Zack soupira et s'avança vers Cloud. **« - Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai oublié que j'avais des plans avec mes amis ce soir et j'ai promis que je sortirais avec eux. » **Il regarda Cloud. **« - J'essaierais de revenir aussitôt que possible, ok ? » **Cloud baissa la tête et acquiesça. **« - Je ne partirais pas longtemps, okay ! Au revoir ! »** Dit Zack en quittant la pièce.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Angeal leva les yeux de la télé. **« - Tu pars ? » **

Zack se retourna et regarda Angeal. **« - Ouais ! J'ai oublié mon livre d'anglais à l'école alors je vais chez Léon emprunter le sien. »**

Angeal hocha la tête. **« - Bien, dépêche-toi. Tu ne voudrais pas laisser Cloud seul trop longtemps. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Je sais. Au revoir ! » **Il sortit alors en courant par la porte.

**« - Zacky Locs ! » **L'accueillirent-ils tous.

**« - Hé les gars. Désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps. » **S'excusa Zack.

**« - T'inquiète. Allez les gars, allons en ville ! » **Ils partirent tous pour une virée en ville.

Cloud resta là, seul et silencieux. _« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a laissé… je croyais qu'il allait rester là et me tenir compagnie. » _Cloud secoua la tête. _« Je suis vraiment un imbécile pour en avoir tant attendu. Je parie qu'il devait chercher une excuse pour s'éloigner de moi. » _Il s'assit au sol et baissa la tête. _« Juste quand je pensais qu'il voulait vraiment ma compagnie, il part. Il paraissait si sincère dans ses paroles… J'ai été dupé par le fait de croie qu'il se souciait de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser immédiatement. Je suis si troublé. Comment a-t-il pu partir ? S'attend-t-il vraiment à ce que je reste là et que je l'attende ? Sans parler du fait qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser un peu plus tôt ! Bien, c'était agréable, mais il n'en a pas parlé après ! Peut-être que c'était juste une erreur. »_

Une heure ou deux passa depuis que Zack était parti et Cloud en était plus affecté que jamais. Angeal regarda l'heure et monta ensuite les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Zack. **« - Hé, je suis désolé de l'absence de mon frère. » **Cloud fit un signe de tête en baissant les yeux. **« - Je vais partir maintenant, donc si tu veux bien venir avec moi, je te ramènerais. » **

Cloud leva les yeux et articula : **« - Où ? »**

**« - Chez toi. Sephiroth a organisé une fête là-bas. » **Répondit Angeal.

Cloud réfléchit. _« Sephiroth organise une fête ? Je ne suis pas surpris, il est temps qu'il commence à faire ses fêtes ridicule. Quel est le but du fait de rester ici de toute façon ? Zack a probablement tout oublié de moi… comme son inquiétude d'ailleurs. »_

Cloud acquiesça de la tête et suivit Angeal dans les escaliers et hors de la maison. _« J'espère que ma chambre ne sera pas trop détruite quand je rentrerais à la maison. » _Angeal déverrouilla sa voiture et s'y introduit. Cloud était quelque peu perdu. _« Si Angeal a sa propre voiture, pourquoi fait-il le trajet avec Sephiroth chaque jour ? »_

Alors qu'ils roulaient, Cloud avait les yeux tournaient vers la fenêtre et il soupira. _« Je suis si mécontent. » _Angeal lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que Cloud semblait bouleversé.

**« - Hé, tu vas bien ? » **Cloud regarda Angeal et fit un signe de tête, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison, Cloud vit des gens et des ordures devant chez lui. Il y avait des voitures garées partout et on pouvait entendre la musique de l'extérieur. Cloud savait que les voisins ne se plaindraient pas, parce qu'ils craignaient que Sephiroth vienne les tuer dans leur sommeil.

Angeal trouva une place et sortit de la voiture. Cloud le suivit alors qu'ils traversaient la foule dans la maison. Partout autour de lui, Cloud voyait des gens parler, manger, danser, etc.… Il regarda dans le salon et vit Kadaj et Loz mangeaient comme des goinfres, ce qui était une bonne chose à faire, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient bientôt plus manger de nouveau. Il s'approcha de la cuisine pour y trouver Sephiroth entourait d'une foule de gens.

**« - Et je suis une pute, s'il vous plait. »** Dit Sephiroth, et tout le monde se mit à rire. Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et prit une gorgée de son verre. Angeal s'avança parmi la foule et alla saluer Genesis et Sephiroth. Ils le saluèrent en retour.

**« - Angeal ! Je parlais du gros porc en spandex serré qui a essayé de me draguer au magasin, la semaine dernière. Tu te souviens ? » **Lui dit Sephiroth.

Angeal rigola. **« - Ouais, je m'en souviens. »**

**« - Oh, oh ! Ok, lundi j'ai reçu un appel d'une folle et elle m'a sortit 'Est-ce Sephiroth ? J'appelle pour confirmer le rendez-vous de votre docteur.' Et je n'ai jamais prit de rendez-vous avec un docteur, alors je lui réponds 'Excusez-moi ? Est-ce un appel pour me donner rendez-vous ?' Alors elle a répondu, toute fière d'elle 'Non ! C'est la confirmation d'un rendez-vous !' Et ensuite j'ai dit 'désolé, je n'accepte les rendez-vous que les mardis et les dimanches !' » **Dit Sephiroth et le groupe éclata une fois de plus de rire.

**« - Bon sang Sephiroth, tu es fou ! »**

**« - Je sais, n'est-ce pas ? » **Sephiroth repoussa encore une fois ses cheveux en arrière et se retourna. **« - Où diable est Genesis ? Je l'ai vu il y a un instant. »**

Ce que Sephiroth ne savait pas, c'est que Genesis était parti rejoindre Yazoo, ayant avec lui une conversation charmeuse. Genesis était assit avec Yazoo au sommet des escaliers, tenant une boisson dans une main et jouant avec les cheveux de Yazoo de l'autre. **« - Hum, Sephiroth ne rigolait pas quand il dit que tu as du sex-appeal. » **Yazoo rigola sottement, ayant évidemment bu. **« - J'ai entendu dire que Sephiroth refuse de vous entretenir, tes frères et toi maintenant, et que vous allez devoir trouver un moyen pour vous entretenir vous-même. » **Dit Genesis en s'approchant du visage de Yazoo. **« - Peut-être que je peux aider. »**

Yazoo sourit. **« - Oh, vraiment ? »**

Genesis acquiesça et prit la main de Yazoo pour le lever. **« - Laquelle est ta chambre ? » **Yazoo lui montra et ils y entrèrent.

Cloud se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et monta les escaliers. _« Je veux juste aller au lit. » _Il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il vit des verres vides et certaines de ses affaires au sol. _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Qui était là ? » _Cloud se pencha pour ramasser les verres vides et les poser sur sa table de nuit. Quand il se retourna pour ramasser ses affaires, quelqu'un lui bondit dessus et le poussa contre le mur. Cloud leva les yeux et vit un jeune homme devant lui.

**« - Je suppose que tu es un des frères de Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sembles correspondre à la description : blond et des putains d'yeux bleus. Il semble que tu sois mon gars. » **Dit l'homme en se penchant vers le visage de Cloud. ce dernier sentit une odeur d'alcool émanant de l'homme. Alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus, il sut que l'homme avait bu.

**« - Alors, amusons-nous ? **Dit-il en saisissant Cloud par le menton et attirant son visage près du sien. Cloud s'arracha immédiatement à son étreinte et essaya de s'éloigner, mais il fut stoppé quand l'homme se jeta sur son dos. Il tomba au sol et sentit les mains de l'autre homme au niveau de son pantalon. **« - Allez, Blondie. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste nous amuser ? » **Avec désespoir, Cloud lança son bras en arrière et son coude alla alors frapper l'autre homme au visage. **« - Oh merde, putain ! » **Dit l'homme et Cloud se dégagea rapidement de sous lui.

Il se releva et quitta la chambre, se retrouvant dans le couloir, cherchant frénétiquement un endroit pour se cacher, mais juste au moment où il était sur le point de traverser tout le couloir, il fut propulser dans la salle de bain qui faisait face à sa chambre. Il trébucha à l'intérieur et sa tête alla cogner contre le bord du lavabo. _« Non ! Ma tête, ah ! » _Cloud avait l'impression que sa vision commençait à devenir flou, et il paniqua un peu plus.

L'homme essaya d'allonger Cloud au sol, mais avait quelques difficultés parce que Cloud commençait à se défendre et à lui donner des coups de pieds.

**« - Arrête de résister, Blondie ! » **Dit l'homme en lui donnant une claque. Cloud se sentait prit de vertige plus que jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de lutter. Cloud repoussa alors l'homme contre le mur et se réfugia dans le bac de douche. **« - Arrête de résister ! Tu vas finir par te faire blesser ! » **L'homme bondit alors Cloud dans le bac, mais Cloud était prêt. Alors que l'homme allait l'attraper, il tourna le bouton d'arrivée d'eau chaude. **« - Ah ! » **Cria l'homme alors que l'eau brûlante coulait sur son dos, Cloud en profita pour le pousser et sortir du bac aussi vite qu'il le put. Il était sur le point de sortir de la salle de bain, mais l'homme le saisit par les jambes et le retint.

**« - Reviens ici ! » **Cria-t-il en essayant de le retenir.

**« - Non ! » **Cria Cloud en donnant un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme.

**« - Ah ! Petite salope ! Je jure que je te tuerais ! »**

Cloud traversa aveuglément le couloir, il avait peur et était éperdu. Sa vision était brouillée, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui, donc il finit par trébucher et tomber dans les escaliers. _« Ah, ma tête. A l'aide, quelqu'un, aidez-moi ! »_ Tout le monde avait bu et était abordé par leurs conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Cloud du tout.

En criant, Cloud se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**« - Allez Sephiroth, raconte-nous une autre histoire ! »**

**« - Ouais, nous t'écoutons tous ! »**

Sephiroth eut un petit sourire satisfait. **« - Bien, je suppose que je pourrais. Ok, alors il y a quelques temps… » **Alors que Sephiroth commençait son histoire, Cloud se faufilait dans la foule qui l'entourait. **« - …Et ensuite… »**

Sephiroth était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse, Cloud s'élança sur lui, criant et le visage en sang. **« - Sephiroth ! Sephiroth ! Ai… aide-moi ! S'il te plait ! Aide-moi ! » **Cria Cloud, agrippant fermement Sephiroth et ne voulant pas le lâcher.

Tout le monde les regardait fixement avec horreur et confusion, ils étaient choqués.

**« - Oh mon dieu… il va bien ? »**

Sephiroth regardait Cloud et était lui-même choqué. Cloud ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de lutter pour sa vie. Tout le monde regarda Sephiroth pour voir ce qu'il ferait. Sephiroth le regardait fixement alors que Cloud se cramponnait à lui et continuait de crier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cette douleur écrasante le frappait en plein cœur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit mal.

**« - Tu es là ! » **S'écria l'homme contre lequel Cloud avait du se battre.

Cloud cria et s'accrocha encore plus fort à Sephiroth. **« - Sephiroth, à l'aide ! »**

L'homme retira la ceinture de son pantalon et la tint de façon menaçante. **« - Je jure que quand j'aurais mis la main sur toi, je vais te battre ! »**

**« - Dégage maintenant. » **Dit Sephiroth en s'avançant vers l'homme. Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils faisaient et les regardèrent.

**« - Pas avant que je n'ai eu Blondie ! »**

**« - Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je jure que je TE TUERAIS ! » **Cria Sephiroth en se saisissant d'un couteau de cuisine. **« - Je découperais ton corps en million de moreaux, mais je garderais ta tête pour y sculpter une citrouille pour Halloween, connard ! Dégage maintenant ! »**

Kadaj et Loz intervinrent à leur tour. **« - Tu as entendu ! Dégage connard ! A moins que tu veuilles que se soit nous qui te sortions ! »**

Craignant pour sa vie, l'homme commença à s'éloigner, mais avant de partir, il se retourna et regarda Cloud. **« - Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu me vois. » **Et il poussa tout le monde pour sortir de la maison.

Cloud leva alors les yeux vers Sephiroth et essaya de contrôler ses pleurs. **« - M… Merci. » **Sur ce, Cloud s'évanouit.

* * *

**« - Au revoir les gars ! » **Dit Zack en agitant la main en direction de ses amis. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et entra. **« - Angeal !? » **Cria Zack. Il regarda dans le salon et la cuisine. **« - Hum… il a dû sortir. » **Zack se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre. **« - Cloud ! Mec, je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai perdu la notion du temps ! Une minute… Cloud ? » **Appela Zack en regardant autour de lui. Il vérifia partout dans sa chambre et dans la salle de bain, mais Cloud n'était nulle part en vue. **« - Aw, mec. » **Fit Zack en se tapant le front. **« - Il a dut en avoir marre d'attendre et partir. »**

Zack secoua la tête et soupira. **« - Je suis désolé, Cloud. »**

_A suivre…_


	5. Prise de conscience

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

_Merci à **Mysti cloud** ; **seoban et ange blond** ; **evils-roses** ; **Asuka Tanku **; **Tsukiyo****2894 **et **yaoi-girl38**.

* * *

_

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 5**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Prise de conscience. »_

Il s'était passé tellement de chose durant la semaine que Cloud avait eut à maintes reprises l'impression d'avoir été happé par une violente tempête. Ce fut difficile pour lui de se lever ce matin et décider d'aller à l'école, mais il le fit quand même. La matinée n'avait pas été différente des autres. Cloud s'était levé tôt, s'était habillé avant tous les autres et était parti. Aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il reverrait Zack. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il ne voulait pas du tout voir Zack. Cloud était encore blessé à cause de vendredi quand le brun était parti et n'était pas revenu. Mais, il n'aurait pas dû en attendre autant de lui. Cloud savait que tout le monde passait avant lui et c'était dur quand on le lui rappelait constamment.

Cloud baissa la tête et continua à marcher dans la rue. _« J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas voir Zack… vraiment pas. » _Il regarda le sol et vit son ombre. _« Je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit à Zack pour mon ombre. » _Il soupira et continua sa route.

_« Il y a tellement de chose que se sont passé ces dernier jours, mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, en plus du fait que Zack a essayé de m'embrasser, ce fut que Sephiroth m'ait protégé. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. J'ai été choqué. Quand tout s'est calmé, il m'a repoussé et m'a dit d'aller dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir. Ordre auquel je m'attendais, mais ça m'a rendu heureux que Sephiroth se soucie de moi. Même si c'était probablement de courte durée, pour une fois, je me suis sentit en sécurité. »_

_« Sephiroth ne nous a pas donné d'argent pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui, ce qui signifie qu'il était sérieux quand il a dit qu'il ne s'occuperait plus de nous. Donc maintenant, il faut que Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo et moi trouvions un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Nous devrons trouver un travail. Je crois que mes frères en ont déjà trouvé un car je n'ai vu aucun d'entre à la maison de tout le week-end. Aujourd'hui après l'école, je vais chercher un travail et je prendrais le premier que je trouverais. » _

Cloud leva les yeux alors qu'il approchait de l'école. _« Allez, c'est parti. »_

**« - Alors Zack, comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »** Demanda Léon.

Zack réfléchit. **« - Hum, c'était bien. Bien que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. » **Reno ricana alors. Zack le regarda et demanda : **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Justes des pensées perverses, mec. Pensées perverses. » **Reno sourit.

**« - Je ne le crois pas. » **Répondit zack.

**« - Bien, héhé. Tu as dis que tu n'avais pas FAIS grand-chose, donc j'ai pensé immédiatement à une sorte d'activité ce week-end. » **Reno rigola.

**« - Hé ! Tais-toi, mec ! »** Dit Zack en frappant Reno sur la tête avec son sac.

**« - Héhé. Désolé. »**

Ding, dong

Ding, dong

**« - Hé les gars, ça sonne. Arrêter de faire les imbéciles et venez. » **Dit Léon et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leurs classes.

Reno rigola de nouveau. **« - Mais, j'aime FAIRE L'IMBECILE. Tu sais ? » **Reno reçu alors une autre claque sur la tête de la part de Zack.** « - Aïe ! »**

Tout le monde entra et prirent place. Cloud s'installa et posa sa tête sur la table. _« Je me sens terriblement mal rien qu'en étant simplement assit dans la même pièce que lui. » _M. Lazard sortit ses notes et commença à faire le cours d'aujourd'hui. Zack prenait des notes, mais il s'arrêta et regarda Cloud, étonnamment, le blond ne le regardait pas fixement comme il le faisait normalement. Zack baissa les yeux, toujours tourné vers lui. Il se sentait mal vis-à-vis du départ de Cloud ce soir-là. Il releva les yeux et vit que Cloud avait toujours la tête baissée. Il soupira. **« - Ouais. Je suis un pauvre type. » **Il reporta alors son attention sur ses notes à nouveau.

Cloud choisit ce moment pour lever la tête et regarder Zack. _« Il ne me regarde même pas. C'est bien, il peut m'ignorer. Je ne voudrais même pas me fréquenter moi-même. » _Cloud regrettait vraiment de ne pas être déjà mort.

L'heure toucha rapidement à sa fin et il se dirigea vers sa deuxième classe. Le professeur arriva et débuta tout de suite son cours. **« - Bien, comme c'est une classe d'anglais, il est important de travailler sur nos connaissances d'écriture. Je voudrais que vous sortiez tous un morceau de papier. »** La classe s'exécuta et tout le monde sortit une feuille. **« - Ok, je voudrais que vous écriviez tous un poème qui vous représente. Quelque chose de court et de personnel, ok ? Je veux que vous nous fassiez partager cette pensée. Quand j'aurais estimé que vous avez eu assez de temps, vous irez au tableau et lirez votre poème à la classe. Vous pouvez commencer. »**

Cloud regarda le morceau de papier blanc. _« Quelque chose qui me représente ? Hum… je sais exactement quoi faire avec ça. »_

Zack quand à lui se creuser la tête pour trouver une idée, il n'était pas très bon en poésie. Il se retourna et regarda Reno. **« - Hé, que vas-tu écrire ? » **

Reno eut un petit sourire. **« - Veux-tu vraiment savoir ? »**

Zack soupira. **« - Oublie ce que j'ai demandé. » **

Vincent de son côté écrivait furieusement sur son papier, un peu plus et il pourrait y mettre le feu. Zack pencha la tête vers lui. **« - Hey, Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »**

Vincent leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Je suis en train d'écrire sur moi. Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est comme parler de moi, encore et encore. J'ai entendu Léon le faire tant de fois, ce n'est pas une chose inconnue. » **Il continua ensuite à écrire.

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Ca a du sens. » **Il regarda sa propre feuille et commença à écrire.

Cet exercice dura encore quinze minutes et le professeur estima que c'était assez. **« - Bien, posez vos stylos. Maintenant, qui veut commencer ? » **Elle regarda la classe et vit Reno lever la main. **« - Ok Reno, viens ici. »**

Reno se leva et alla devant la classe et Zack secoua la tête. **« - Oh non. »**

**« - Bien, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. C'est un poème de Reno Turc et il s'appelle L'HOMME. » **Reno sourit et commença à lire.

_**« Je suis l'homme,**_

_**Viril homme viril,**_

_**L'homme avec plein de poulettes,**_

_**L'homme qui sait comment donner du plaisir,**_

_**L'homme que les femmes réclament le plus,**_

_**L'homme qui sait comment vous faire gémir,**_

_**Reno Turc est mon nom,**_

_**Et draguer est mon jeu,**_

_**Personne ne peut faire mieux,**_

_**Parce que je suis plus chaud que l'été. »**_

Tout le monde regarda Reno, muet. Zack se sentait vraiment embarrassé. **« - Je ne le connais pas. Je ne le connais pas ! »**

Reno se tourna vers le professeur. **« - Alors, comment était-ce ? »**

Elle hocha la tête et prit la feuille de Reno. **« - Oui, um, très charmant. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. »**

Reno retourna à sa place et Vincent le regarda. **« - J'ai honte d'être appelé ton ami. »**

Reno eut un petit sourire. **« - Ne me déteste pas Vincy. »**

Mme Crescent se racla la gorge. **« - Ok, qui veut continuer ? » **

Tifa leva la main et se leva. Elle alla se placer à l'avant de la classe et prit une profonde inspiration. **« - C'est un poème appelé, LA REINE DE L'UNIVERS. »**

_**« Ecoutez bien parce que je suis plus que ça,**_

_**Je suis mieux que vos insipides petites-amies stupides,**_

_**Je ne pèse pas cinquante-deux kilos, sauf si je porte une bague de diamant et peut-être,**_

_**Je suis la plus belle de l'école et je sais que je règne,**_

_**Parce que je suis plus que ça,**_

_**Et vous regrettez de ne pas m'avoir, mais non**_

_**Je suis une majorette et je ne me contente pas de petits garçons,**_

_**Mais si tu as une voiture, peut-être pourrions-nous allez plus loin que la troisième base,**_

_**Nous pourrions allez à la maison,**_

_**Venez donc pour mademoiselle Tifa Lockhart,**_

_**Reine de l'univers. »**_

Reno commença à rire et toutes les majorettes présentes dans la classe applaudirent. **« - Yo ! Allez Tifa ! » **S'exclamèrent-elles. Elle donna sa feuille à l'enseignante. **« - Voilà tenez. Oh, et je crois qu'il serait temps d'épiler vos sourcils, parce que votre regard est un peu broussailleux en haut. » **Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et retourna à sa place.

La professeur venait d'être insultée, mais elle n'y fit pas cas. **« - Suivant ? »**

Vincent se leva de son bureau et alla devant la classe. **« - Il faudrait que je change de classe. » **Il baissa les yeux vers son papier et commença à lire. **« - Ce poème s'appelle VINCENT. »**

_**« Bonjour je suis Vincent,**_

_**Et je suis le seul qui me connaisse,**_

_**Regardez mes cheveux luisants,**_

_**Pouvez-vous les voir rougeoyer,**_

_**La lune m'aime,**_

_**Je suis le gars le plus intelligent que je connaisse,**_

_**Et si vous croyez que c'était Reno,**_

_**Vous êtes un imbécile,**_

_**Vincent est le meilleur,**_

_**Vincent est calme,**_

_**Vincent ne se vante vraiment pas comme ça,**_

_**Mis à part pour ce devoir,**_

_**Je suis très particulier,**_

_**Spécial Vincent, c'est ce que je suis. »**_

Vincent donna sa feuille avec embarras et retourna rapidement à sa place. **« - Bien, c'était agréable, Vincent. » **Dit-elle, finalement quelque peu satisfaite d'un poème d'un de ses élèves. **« - Bien, continuons avec Zack maintenant ? »**

Zack leva les yeux et sourit. **« - Bien sûr. » **Il se leva et alla devant la classe. **« - Ok, ce poème s'appelle, LE SOLDAT. »**

_**« La force est dans mon cœur,**_

_**Elle y est depuis le début,**_

_**L'honneur et la fierté représentent ce que je suis,**_

_**Aussi dois-je ajouter le respect,**_

_**La vie n'est pas quelque chose que je considère comme allant de soi,**_

_**J'apprécie chaque seconde et regrette le temps que je n'ai pas eu,**_

_**Je sais qu'il y en a certains d'entre vous là-bas,**_

_**Qui ont l'impression que vous n'avez rien à perdre et rien à gagner,**_

_**Mais écoutez une seconde ce que je suis sur le point de dire,**_

_**Avancez la tête haute,**_

_**Et luttez pour votre droit de vivre,**_

_**Nous sommes tous des soldats protégeant ce que nous représentons,**_

_**Et comme un soldat, je représenterais tout le monde ici,**_

_**Si vos genoux cèdent et que votre cœur est sur le point de s'arrêter,**_

_**Je vous recueillerai et deviendrais une personne à qui vous fier,**_

_**Parce que, c'est ce qu'est être un soldat,**_

_**Souriez et concentrez-vous sur les choses positives,**_

_**Cette vie en vaut la peine,**_

_**Il n'y a rien dans le fait de mener une guerre sans espoir,**_

_**Nous sommes tous ensemble ici,**_

_**Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie,**_

_**Et la guerre ne sera peut-être jamais vraiment gagnée,**_

_**Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la paix en vous,**_

_**Et si vous pensez ne pas y arriver seul,**_

_**Tendez-moi la main et je vous aiderais à trouver l'espoir,**_

_**Vous avez besoin d'aller de l'avant,**_

_**Je suis un soldat et je ne vous laisserez pas abandonner,**_

_**Prenez ma main et ensemble nous ferons de ce monde,**_

_**Un endroit meilleur. »**_

Zack termina son poème et leva les yeux vers la classe, tout le monde souriait et certaines filles étaient presque en larme. Le professeur sourit et applaudit avec le reste de la classe.

**« - Bon sang, Zack ! » **S'écria Reno.

Zack rougit et baissa les yeux, puis il regarda Cloud et le vit le regarder fixement, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Zack savait que son poème avait dû affecter Cloud d'une certaine façon.

**« - C'était très bien Zack ! Bon travail ! » **Dit le professeur alors que Zack lui tendait sa feuille et retournait s'asseoir. Tout le monde le félicita et lui dit qu'il était génial, sauf Cloud.

Cloud regardait l'endroit où Zack s'était tenu avec une crainte révérencielle. _« C'était beau… je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi inspiré de ma vie. Zack devait vraiment penser ce qu'il écrivait. Il me fait vraiment à un soldat suivant sa voie. C'était stupéfiant, je sais que je ne serais jamais capable d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. »_

**« - Wow. Ok, Cloud ne pas venir ici et nous lire votre poème ? » **Dit Mme Crescent avec un sourire. Zack se tourna et regarda Cloud. Le blond se leva de son siège, tête basse, tenant sa feuille de papier blanc.

Il se planta devant la classe et parla doucement. **« - Je n'ai pas é…écrit de poème. »**

Le professeur le regarda. **« - Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? »**

Cloud bougea sur place. **« - Parce que je pense que ce morceau de papier blanc me représente tout à fait. » **Dit Cloud sans lever les yeux.

Zack fut triste en l'entendant dire cela. Il disait fondamentalement qu'il n'était absolument rien.

Le professeur hocha la tête. **« - Cloud, vous vous rendez compte que je dois vous mettre un zéro pour ce devoir. » **

Cloud acquiesça et retourna à sa place. _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit ainsi parce que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je veux dire qu'il aurait été inutile pour moi d'écrire quelque chose. Un morceau de papier blanc me représente mieux que les mots ne feront jamais. Comment est censé faire une personne pour écrire quelque chose sur rien ? » _Les lectures de poème continuèrent et pas longtemps après, la cloche sonna pour leur indiquer la fin du cours.

Cloud sortit rapidement de la classe et se dirigea vers le hall, il n'allait pas vers son coin habituel parce qu'il savait que Sam l'attendrait. Il atteignit rapidement les toilettes et se réfugia dans une stalle. Mais il ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivi. Cloud s'assit à l'intérieur de la cabine et soupira. _« Une autre journée dans les toilettes. »_

**« - Hé, ho ? Je sais que tu es là, sors. »**

Cloud se redressa et regarda à travers l'interstice de la porte. Il vit que Zack l'attendait à l'extérieur. Cloud s'éloigna bien vite et ne dit pas un mot, Zack ne pourrait pas le trouver. **« - Hé, ho ? » **Fit Zack en commençant à regarder à l'intérieur des cabines. Cloud paniqua et rampa sous la cabine suivante, le sol était dégoûtant, mais à ce point Cloud ne s'en soucia pas. **« - Où es-tu ? » **Zack commença à pousser chaque porte rapidement et Cloud rampa plus vite. Quand il atteignit la cabine la plus proche de la porte, il rampa rapidement sous celle-là, ouvrit la porte de la cabine et se précipita hors des toilettes. Zack se retourna et vit un éclat blond disparaître derrière la porte. **« - Hé ! Reviens ici ! » **Et Zack sortit en courant derrière lui.

Cloud courait dans les couloirs aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. _« Je dois m'éloigner de Zack. »_ Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui et ne vit pas Zack. _« - Hé, je crois que je l'ai semé. » _Mais c'est alors qu'au loin il vit Zack fendre la foule pour le rattraper. Cloud paniqua et courut plus vite. _« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! » _**« - Hé ! Hé ! Reviens ici ! »**

Cloud se détourna précipitamment et vit la porter qui menait à l'extérieur, il la poussa et sortit en courant. Zack le suivit et ouvrit la porter juste après lui. **« - Ca suffit ! Je ne joue plus ! » **Zack augmenta sa vitesse et se retrouva juste derrière Cloud. Ce dernier continua à courir sans se retourner. Tout à coup, Zack se jeta en avant et propulsa Cloud à terre. **« - Ha ! Je t'ai attrapé mec. »** Cloud gémit alors qu'il touchait violemment le sol, se blessant. _« Zack est lourd. » _

Zack baissa les yeux vers Cloud. **« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler, tu essaies de t'enfuir ? »**

Cloud soupira. **« - Lâche-moi. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non. Pas avant que tu ne me dises pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler. » **_« Comment vais-je m'enfuir maintenant ? Attend… j'ai une idée. » _Cloud commença à respirer difficilement et tousser. Zack le regarda fixement. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » **

Cloud prit son cou entre ses mains. **« - Je… je ne peux pas respirer. Je fais de l'hyperventilation. »**

**« - Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé ! » **S'écria Zack en lâchant rapidement Cloud.

Au moment où le poids de Zack disparut, Cloud se redressa rapidement et recommença à fuir. Les yeux de Zack se transformèrent en soucoupe. **« - Hé ! Je croyais que tu hyperventiler ! Espèce de… » **Zack pourchassa alors Cloud une nouvelle fois, il se remit à courir et retint Cloud par le bas de sa chemise. **« - C'est quoi ton problème, mec ?! » **Cloud se débattit pour s'échapper de la prise de Zack, mais il ne réussit à rien. **« - Regarde-moi ! » **Dit Zack en regardant Cloud directement dans les yeux. **« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? »**

Cloud en avait assez. **« - Arrête ! Laisse-moi juste tranquille ! »**

**« - Non, je ne peux pas le faire ! » **Cria Zack en retour.

**« - Pourquoi pas !? »**

**« - Parce que je m'inquiète ! »**

**« - Ouais, bien sûr ! » **Dit Cloud en repoussant Zack. **« - Tu ne me connais pas ! Peut-être que tu m'as sauvé deux fois la semaine dernière et que tu sais seulement ce qu'Angeal t'a dit, mais ne crois pas me connaître vraiment ! Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble durant ces trois dernières années et tu ne t'es jamais soucié de moi et tu ne t'en soucie pas aujourd'hui. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Hé, si je ne m'en souciais pas, je ne t'aurais pas sauvé ! »**

**« - Il y a seulement une raison à me maintenir en vie, et cette raison c'est que tu es un sans-cœur ! » **Dit Cloud et il commença à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, ses émotions le frappaient comme un ouragan.

Zack se rapprocha de Cloud et le regarda. **« - Hé, ne crie pas mec. Ça me rend triste et quelle raison aurais-je d'être un sans-cœur ? »**

**« - La seule raison que tu me veuilles vivant, c'est pour ton amusement et celui des autres ! Si je disparais, que feront-ils pour s'amuser ? Qui regarderont-il souffrir ? Qui harcèleront-ils ?! » **Cria Cloud.

Zack le saisit alors par les épaules et le secoua durement.** « - Hé ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit ! » **Cela avait mit Zack en colère de voir que Cloud le considérait comme ça.

Cloud leva les yeux vers lui. **« - Nous avons commencé à nous parler seulement depuis la semaine dernière et tu t'attends à ce que je te raconte tout ? Tu m'as sauvé et tu m'as ramené chez toi pour me faire croie que tu serais là et me calmer, mais tu m'as laissé seul alors que tu sortais. Je suppose que tes amis sont plus importants que quelqu'un au bord du suicide. » **Cloud soupira. **« - Ce n'est même pas la pire partie. »**

Zack lâcha les épaules de Cloud et baissa les yeux. Ce jour-là, il avait seulement pensé qu'à lui quand il avait laissé Cloud. Zack ne savait pas à quel point cela l'avait fait se sentir mal. Zack avait de la chance que Cloud n'ait pas décidé de retourner dans la cuisine et essayer de se tuer de nouveau avec un couteau de cuisine. Il baissa les yeux vers son bras bandé et soupira, il se sentait terriblement mal. **« - Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu ressentirais ça. » **Il regarda Cloud mais il vit que ce dernier continuait de pleurer. Zack passa alors ses bras autour de Cloud et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte. **« - Je suis si désolé. » **Dit-il.

Cloud repoussa alors Zack loin de lui et Zack le regarda d'un air perdu. **« - Je ne veux pas que tu me juges et ne me serres plus dans tes bras non plus. » **Dit Cloud en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

**« - Pourquoi pas ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Parce que la dernière fois que tu l'as fais… nous étions sur le sol de ta cuisine et tu as commencé à me tripoter. »**

Zack rigola et secoua la tête.** « - Ok, tu es dans ton droit, hein ? »**

**« - Et ensuite… tu as dit que j'étais beau et tu as essayé de m'embrasser. » **Dit Cloud en regardant Zack dans les yeux. **« - Tu n'en as même pas reparlé après, tu as fais comme si de rien n'était. »**

Zack se figea, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé en lui quand il avait fait ça. Il regarda Cloud. **« - Je n'en ai pas reparlé après, parce que cela ne signifiait rien. Je me suis rattrapé au dernier moment. »**

Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer. **« - Ca ne signifiait rien ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non, rien. Quand j'ai voulu t'embrasser… je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je t'ai regardé, je n'avais pas vu de tels beaux yeux depuis la dernière fois où j'ai vu mon amour. »**

_« Donc quand il a dit que j'étais beau, il ne le disait pas vraiment à moi… il parlait à son amour. »_

Cloud avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu tomber raide mort, juste là. **« - Oh… je vois. »**

**« - Ouais, désolé pour ça. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te donner de fausses idées. » **Dit Zack en souriant.

**« - Fausses idées ? Ce serait plus un faux espoir. » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Espoir ? Qu'essayes-tu de dire ? » **Demanda Zack.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Ne t'en fais pas. Je… je vais y… y aller. »** Fit Cloud en se relevant et s'éloignant.

Zack se leva et dit : **« - Hé ! Y'a-t-il une possibilité pour que je passe plus de temps avec temps ? » **

Cloud se tourna vers Zack. **« - Non. Et n'essaye plus jamais de me sauver la vie. » **Il se détourna alors et s'éloigna à pied.

Zack resta sur place et soupira. **« - Bien, je suppose que c'est bien. »**

La cloche sonna pour la troisième heure de cours mais Cloud n'y alla pas. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école. _« Je ne peux pas rester, je dois sortir d'ici. » _Il avait presque atteint la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

**« - Cloud ! » **Il leva les yeux et vit que c'était Yazoo. Il soupira et s'éloigna de la porte. **« - Où allais-tu ? » **Demanda Yazoo.

**« - J'allais quitter l'école et rentrer à la maison. » **

Yazoo pencha la tête. **« - Pourquoi frérot ? »**

Cloud baissa les yeux. **« - Parce que je ne veux pas être ici en ce moment. »**

Yazoo posa une main sur l'épaule de Cloud. **« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »**

Cloud s'assit et soupira. **« - Si je te dis quelque chose… tu promets de ne pas le répéter ? »**

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Je promets. »**

Cloud soupira et rougit. **« - Um, bien il y a ce garçon… »**

Yazoo poussa un petit cri. **« - Oh là là ! Cloud qui est cet homme chanceux ? » **Demanda Yazoo en prenant place près de lui.

**« - Son nom est Zack Fair et c'est le jeune frère d'Angeal. » **

Yazoo sourit. **« - Donc vous avez couché ensemble ou quoi ? » **

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non ! Nous nous parlons à peine depuis la semaine dernière. »**

Yazoo haussa un sourcil. **« - Oh ! Je vois, tu veux coucher avec lui, mais tu ne sais pas comment lui dire. »**

Cloud secoua à nouveau la tête. **« - Non ! Zack et moi n'avons pas couché ensemble et ne le ferons pas ! »**

Yazoo fronça les sourcils.** »- Aww ! J'attendais au moins quelques détails croustillants… »**

Cloud le regarda. **« - Pervers. »**

Yazoo rigola. **« - Je sais ! Donc, continue. »**

Cloud bougea un peu. **« - Bien, je l'aime vraiment et vendredi j'allais mettre fin à ma… um, mes mauvaises habitudes et pendant que je le faisais, il m'a vu et m'a ramené chez lui. » **Yazoo ricana sottement en l'écoutant. **« - Là, nous avons parlé un moment et j'avais un peu faim, donc nous sommes allés dans sa cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, mais le sol était mouillé, donc nous avons glissés. Une fois sur le sol, il a passé ses bras autour de moi et m'a dit que j'étais beau. »**

Yazoo sourit. **« - Aw ! Cloud ! »**

Cloud rougit. **« - Ensuite, il s'est penché pour m'embrasser mais il ne l'a pas fait. » **Cloud baissa les yeux. **« - On s'est fait surprendre. Après ça, on est monté dans sa chambre et on a un peu discuté. Ses amis l'ont appelé pas longtemps après et il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec eux et qu'il reviendrait bientôt, mais il n'est pas revenu. »**

Yazoo fronça les sourcils. **« - C'est triste. »**

**« - Aujourd'hui, nous avons parlé de ce qui était arrivé vendredi et je lui ai demandé pour le presque baiser… » **Cloud avait l'impression que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

**« - Continue. » **Dit Yazoo, intéressé.

**« - Il a dit que cela ne signifiait rien et que quand il avait été sur le point de m'embrasser, il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. Zack pensait à la personne à laquelle il était amoureux. » **Dit Cloud et il commença à pleurer doucement.

Yazoo prit Cloud contre lui et souffla : **« - Quel connard ! Je jure que quand je verrais ce Zack, j'irais lui donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses ! »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Ne fais pas ça, sinon il saura que je t'ai tout dit et tu as promis que tu ne le répèterais à personne. »**

Yazoo soupira. **« - Oh ouais, hein ? Bien, tu aimes vraiment ce gars ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Oui. »**

**« - Et est-ce que tu le veux ? »**

Cloud continua à pleurer. **« - Plus que n'importe quoi. » **_« Je n'ai jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent à quel point je voulais Zack. Je le veux tellement ! Ce sentiment est si écrasant ! Je veux vraiment être avec lui que je pleure quotidiennement et pense constamment à lui. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. » _Cloud regarda Yazoo. **« - Yazoo, je le veux tellement. Tellement, mais cela semble inutile, parce qu'il ne voudra jamais quelqu'un comme moi. Tout ce que je peux avoir de Zack, c'est sa pitié et rien d'autre. »**

Yazoo saisit le visage de Cloud et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. **« - Tu n'auras jamais Zack si tu reste assit là et que tu pleures sur ton sort. Si tu le veux vraiment, va vers lui et passe à l'étape suivante. » **Il caressa les cheveux blond de son frère. **« - Tu as déjà attiré son attention avec ta beauté, mais maintenant, montre-lui pourquoi il aura besoin de toi dans sa vie, autant que tu le veux dans la tienne. »**

**« - Mais il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »**

**« - Pff ! Oublie cette chienne. Même, ne t'en inquiète pas. » **Dit Yazoo en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Ca n'a pas d'importance s'il a déjà quelqu'un, tu as juste à faire en sorte que cette personne ne représente plus d'intérêt pour Zack. Fais en sorte que Zack te veuille. »**

**« - Mais, comment ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Bien, pour commencer, tu peux passer plus de temps avec lui. » **Suggéra Yazoo.

Cloud se frappa le visage avec une main. **« - Ah ! J'ai rejeté l'occasion de le faire. »**

**« - Dis-lui que tu y a réfléchi. » **Conseilla Yazoo.

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Ouais, ça parait bien. Merci Yazoo. »**

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Pas de quoi. Maintenant, si je te dis quelque chose, tu promets que tu n'iras pas le dire ? »**

**« - Je promets. » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Tu te souviens de la fête ? Bien, j'étais assis dans mon coin quand Genesis est venu me voir et a commencé à me parler, il a dit qu'il était au courant que Sephiroth ne nous entretiendrait plus et qu'il pouvait m'aider à résoudre le problème d'argent. » **Dit Yazoo.

**« - Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Je lui ai demandé comment il pourrait le faire et ensuite il m'a demandé où se trouvait ma chambre et je lui aie dit. Nous y sommes allés, et Genesis a refermé la porte derrière nous et il m'a dit qu'il me paierait si je couche avec lui. » **Yazoo rougit.

Cloud le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. **« - Mais, tu as refusé, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Après ça, j'y ai réfléchi et je savais que cet argent m'aiderait, donc je lui ait dit que je le ferais et ensuite, nous avons couché ensemble. »**

**« - Si Sephiroth l'apprend, il va vous tuer Genesis et toi. »** Dit Cloud.

**« - Sephiroth n'apprendra rien et en plus, la paye en vaut la peine. Je suis disposé à partager l'argent avec toi, Kadaj et Loz. » **Dit Yazoo en regardant Cloud.

**« - Mais Yazoo, je ne veux pas que tu gagnes d'argent de cette façon. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - Au point où nous en sommes, nous ferions n'importe quoi pour en gagner. Même toi. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux. **« - Tu as raison. »**

Yazoo retira alors cinquante dollar de sa poche et les donna à Cloud. **« - Tiens, utilise-les sagement. » **

Cloud prit l'argent et soupira. **« - Cela ne me parait pas juste de te prendre ton argent. »**

Yazoo haussa les épaules. **« - Garde-le. »**

Ding, dong

Ding, dong

La cloche sonna pour annoncer la quatrième heure de cours et les élèves sortirent dans les couloirs. Cloud et Yazoo se levèrent et se regardèrent. **« - Nous devrions aller en cours. » **Dit Yazoo et Cloud acquiesça. _« Donc peut-être que j'ai vraiment une chance avec Zack, mais je ne dois pas entretenir mes espoirs. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il me remarque plus et peut-être aller lui parler plus souvent. Bien qu'il faille que je lui parle d'autre chose que de mes problèmes. » _Cloud soupira et se dirigea vers son cours.

* * *

Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal traversaient le couloir pour aller à leur quatrième cours quand ils aperçurent Kadaj et Loz luttaient pour une barre de céréale.

Genesis ricana. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ? »**

Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Tu devrais les arrêter, Sephiroth. »**

Sephiroth s'avança alors dans la direction de Kadaj et Loz. Il les tapa tous les deux violemment sur la tête. **« - Arrêtez, idiots ! Vous m'embarrassez ! » **Dit Sephiroth avant de s'éloigner.

Kadaj et Loz se frottèrent la tête et dès que Sephiroth fut hors de vue, ils recommencèrent à se battre.

**« - Alors les gars, que voulez-vous faire après l'école ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

Angeal haussa les épaules. **« - Ce que vous voulez. »**

Genesis secoua la tête. **« - Je ne serais pas capable de sortir, aujourd'hui. »**

Sephiroth lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Pourquoi pas, bon dieu ?! »**

**« - Parce que je vois ton frè… Je veux dire, parce que j'aide ma mère ! » **Dit Genesis.

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - C'est drôle, j'ai cru que tu allais dire que tu voyais mon frère. »**

Genesis rigola nerveusement et détourna le regard. **« Angeal, je suppose que nous serons en tête à tête. Allons manger quelque chose, ça pourrait être romantique. » **Dit Sephiroth sarcastiquement.

Angeal hocha la tête. **« - Oh, oui. Très romantique. »**

Sephiroth rigola. **« - Oh ! Et d'ici la fin de la nuit, tu seras dans mon pantalon. »**

Genesis bailla et Angeal eut un petit sourire. **« - Et tu en apprécieras chaque seconde. »**

Sephiroth s'approcha d4angeal et se sera contre lui. **« - Ah ! A… Angeal ! » **Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois et se rendirent à leur quatrième heure de cours.

La quatrième et cinquième heures de cours passèrent rapidement et le déjeuner arriva. Coud s'était réfugié dans une cabine des toilettes comme à son habitude et réfléchissait à comment parler à Zack. _« Ok, je vais tout de suite parler à Zack et je lui dis que j'ai repensé à son offre et que j'accepte. » _Cloud prit une profonde inspiration et quitta les toilettes.

**« - Mec ! J'ai faim ! »** S'écria Reno en dévorant son sandwich.

Vincent secoua la tête. **« - Si tu ne ralentis pas, tu vas t'étouffer. »**

Reno haussa les épaules et continua de manger. Léon quant à lui était en bout de table et flirtait avec certaines filles. **« - Alors mesdames, aimez-vous vous amuser ? » **Demanda Léon d'une voix séduisante qui firent glousser les filles. Et Zack de son côté, mangeait son sandwich en pensant au prochain cours de sport.

**« - Nous y voilà ! »** Annonça Sephiroth alors que lui-même, Genesis et Angeal s'installaient à leur table habituelle. Kadaj était en train de nettoyait la cafétéria. Tout ceux qui avait participé à la bagarre de vendredi devait faire le ménage durant toute cette semaine durant le déjeuner. Loz nettoyait le hall et Yazoo était censé nettoyer les classes, mais il préférait draguer les gens. Cloud entra dans la cafétéria et vit Zack assit à une table avec ses amis, il était très nerveux à l'idée de lui parler. Cloud prit une profonde inspiration. _« Allez, c'est parti. »_

Tous les 'Locs' riaient et mangeaient à leur table, quand Cloud s'approcha derrière Zack et lui tapota l'épaule. Zack se retourna et lui sourit. **« Hé. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux et rougit. **« - Salut… um, je me demandais si… si tu voudrais encore passer du temps a… avec moi ? »**

Zack sourit. **« - Evidemment. »**

Cloud eut l'impression que des papillons voletaient dans son ventre. **« - O… Ok, génial. Après la dernière heure de cours, nous pourrions aller quelque part. »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - J'attends ça impatiemment. »**

Cloud rougissait toujours et fit un signe de tête. **« - Ok, um, au revoir. » **

Puis il s'éloigna précipitamment de Zack et ce dernier rigola. **« - Ha. Il est mignon. » **Puis il se retourna et continua à rire et manger avec ses amis.

La dernière heure de cours arriva et Cloud se dirigea vers les vestiaires. _« Oh mon dieu. Le moment que j'ai redouté ! Me changer à côté de Zack ! » _Il alla vers son vestiaire et vit que Zack était déjà là.

Cloud évita de le regarder et alla aux côtés de Zack. Il ouvrit son casier et sortit ses vêtements de sport. _« Oh non… » _Zack enlevait sa chemise et son pantalon. Cloud avait l'impression de commencer à suer alors que Zack retirait tous ses vêtements, il observa son corps de haut en bas et s'imagina toucher cette peau lisse et blanche. _« - OH… MON… DIEU ! ZACK EST SI CHAUD !! » _Alors que Cloud regardait Zack, il commença à hyperventiler. Cloud s'élança alors vers une cabine de douche avec ses vêtements et essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. _« Surcharge ! Surcharge ! »_

Finalement, Cloud réussit à se calmer et se changea dans les douches. Il mit ses autres vêtements de son casier et partit assister au cours de sport. Cid souffla dans son sifflet. **« - Ok, je veux que vous formiez deux équipes ! » **Tout le monde s'exécuta et Cloud s'assura d'être dans la même équipe que Zack. **« - Bien alors ! Dodge Ball ! » **Chacun se mit en place et les balles commencèrent à voler de partout. Cloud essaya et la balla passé près de Cid. **« - Hey ! Regardes où tu vises ! » **Cria Cid. Le jeu dura pendant toute l'heure et Cloud put à nouveau respirer quand ça se termina. Il prit rapidement ses vêtements dans le casier et se changea dans les douches.

Après s'être changé, Cloud attendit Zack à l'extérieur des vestiaires. Zack en sortit et sourit à Cloud. **« - Nous y allons ? » **Demanda Zack en passant son bras autour de Cloud.

Ils quittèrent alors l'école pour commencer leur petit 'rendez-vous'.

_A suivre…_


	6. Crise

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à _**Mysti Cloud**__** ; Simili Cloud** (Lol, oui les histoires sur Zack et Cloud sont rares c'est la raison pour laquelle je les traduis, je n'ai pas assez d'inspiration pour écrire des histoires sur eux moi-mêmes, et puis, certaines histoires sont tellement bien que c'est regrettable de ne pas pouvoir les lire à cause de la barrière de la langue.) **; seoban et ange blond et evils-roses.**_

* * *

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 6**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Crise. »_

_« Oh mon dieu, c'est si irréel ! Je ne peux pas croire que je marche à côté de Zack et nous somme pratiquement en rendez-vous ! Je ne pourrais jamais avoir rêvé de ce jour-là, je veux dire que jusqu'à la semaine dernière, je n'étais personne pour Zack et maintenant nous faisons une sortie. Que quelqu'un me pince, parce que je dois rêver et si ce n'est pas le cas alors… yeah. »_

Zack se tourna vers Cloud et lui sourit. **« - Affamé ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais. » **_« Je suis pratiquement mort de faim, je suis surpris de ne pas avoir perdu connaissance à ce moment-là. Mais si je dois perdre connaissance, je le ferais quand je serais à la maison. »_

**« - Bien alors je connais un restaurant vraiment agréable où mes parents nous emmène Angeal et moi, tout le temps. » **Dit Zack avec un sourire. **« - Je suis sûr que tu aimeras. »**

Cloud regarda Zack. **« - Restaurant ? »**

Zack acquiesça. **« - Ouais, pourquoi ? »**

Cloud semblait quelque peu embarrassé. **« - Um, bien je ne suis jamais allé au restaurant avant. »**

Les yeux de Zack s'agrandirent. **« - Jamais ? Vraiment ?! Bien, je suis heureux d'être celui avec qui tu partageras ta première expérience au restaurant. »**

Cloud sourit et posa sa main sur sa bouche. _« Ma première expérience au restaurant avec Zack… c'est presque romantique en fait. En toute amitié bien sûr ! »_

Cloud et Zack marchaient dans la rue et ils étaient silencieux tous les deux. C'était un peu maladroit en fait. Cloud désirait faire la conversation, mais il était trop timide et nerveux pour commencer. _« Je veux dire quelque chose, mais mes lèvres ne bougent pas. » _Cloud soupira et baissa les yeux. _« C'est désespérant. »_ Cloud ferma les yeux et repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Yazoo.

* * *

**Flash-back**

_**« - Yazoo, je le veux tellement. Tellement, mais cela semble inutile, parce qu'il ne voudra jamais quelqu'un comme moi. Tout ce que je peux avoir de Zack, c'est sa pitié et rien d'autre. »**_

_Yazoo saisit le visage de Cloud et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. __**« - Tu n'auras jamais Zack si tu reste assit là et que tu pleures sur ton sort. Si tu le veux vraiment, va vers lui et passe à l'étape suivante. »**__ Il caressa les cheveux blond de son frère. __**« - Tu as déjà attiré son attention avec ta beauté, mais maintenant, montre-lui pourquoi il aura besoin de toi dans sa vie, autant que tu le veux dans la tienne. »**_

**Fin du Flash-back

* * *

**

_« Yazoo a raison, je dois faire des efforts si je veux avoir le cœur de Zack. » _**« - Hé, um, il fait un temps agréable aujourd'hui, hein ? » **Dit Cloud alors que Zack levait les yeux vers lui.

**« - Ouais, c'est agréable. » **

Cloud fit la moue. _« Bien, ça ne mène absolument nulle part. » _**« - Um, aimes-tu… les lapins ? »**

Zack rigola. **« - Ouais les lapins sont calmes. Je me souviens que Léon en avait un et il disait que le lapin était son héros. » **

Cloud pencha la tête. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Zack rigola. **« - Parce qu'il disait que son lapin savait comment le tabac était fort. » ** Zack continua à rire et Cloud hocha la tête. _« Um… ok ? » _Zack secoua la tête. **« - C'était le bon temps. Je parie que tu as pleins de petits souvenirs dans ce genre avec tes amis, hein ? » **

Cloud baissa la tête. _« Étais-je donc si invisible pour Zack ? M'a-t-il tellement ignoré qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que je n'ai aucun ami ? » _**« - Je n'ai pas d'amis. » **

Zack se figea. **« - Oh ouais, désolé. »** Il regarda Cloud et fronça les sourcils. **« - Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ton ami, ok ? » **

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Merci. » **_« L'amitié est la première étape d'une relation, pas vrai ? »_

Ils continuèrent à marcher et ils redevinrent silencieux encore une fois. Cloud poussa Zack du coude et il se tourna vers lui. **« - Donc, nous sommes amis maintenant… n'est-ce pas ? »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Ouais. »**

Cloud se sentit un peu embarrassé. **« - Donc cela signifie-t-il que je peux venir déjeuner avec toi ou ce genre de truc ? » **

Zack gloussa et passa son bras autour de Cloud. **« - Évidemment que tu peux ! J'ai le sentiment que les gars vont t'adorer ! »**

Cloud sembla troublé. **« - Les gars ? » **

Zack acquiesça. **« - Ouais, tu connais les 'Loc' ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Oh, ouais. » **_« Locs ? Pouah, c'est un nom si bête. » _**« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous faites appeler les Locs ? »**

Zack répondit : **« - Parce que Léon a cru que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir un nom à nous, donc il a pensé à Locs. Nous avons tous des noms de Loc aussi. »**

Cloud soupira. **« - Comme quoi ? »**

**« - Et bien, Léon est Lady Locs, Reno est Reni Locs, moi Zack c'est Zacky Locs, et Vincent est Vincy Locs » **Dit Zack plein de fierté. **« - Léon dit que nous allons être une légende. » **_« Léon doit être un rêveur. » _Pensa Cloud. **« - Et tôt ou tard, tu seras un Loc aussi. »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent. _« Oh non… » _**« - Tu auras un surnom et tout ! » **Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Ca sera génial. » **_« Non, non, non ! » _Cloud soupira et Zack s'exclama soudainement : **« - Nous y voilà ! »**

Cloud regarda et vit un restaurant sophistiqué, avec un homme garant les voitures des clients et tout. Il y avait même un gars qui ouvrait la porte pour vous. **« - Wow. » **Pensa Cloud à voix haute.

**« - Agréable, hein ? » **Zack tira alors Cloud vers la porte que le maitre d'hôtel leur ouvrit pour eux. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et virent l'abondance de gens riches habillés dans de riches tenues et buvant à petites gorgées leur vin parfait. Cloud se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et pas à sa place. _« Je n'appartiens pas à cet univers. »_

**« - Une table pour deux, s'il vous plait. »** demanda Zack.

Le serveur regard Zack et Cloud de haut en bas. **« - Excusez-moi monsieur, mais votre ami n'est pas habillé convenablement pour ce restaurant. » **Fit-il en regardant Cloud et plissant le nez. **« - Il y a un fast-food en bas de la rue, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de vous servir. » **Les éconduit le serveur en repartant ensuite dans la salle principale.

Zack grogna et Cloud baissa la tête, il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de crasse. _« Je suis un déchet. » _

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Vous n'auriez jamais dit ça si mes parents étaient là ! » **Cria Zack et il regarda ensuite Cloud. **« - Je suis désolé. Il n'y a rien de mal avec la façon dont tu es habillé. » **

Cloud garda la tête baissée, se sentant toujours aussi humilié. Zack tira alors son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela sa mère. Il parla avec elle environ trois minutes puis raccrocha. Il se tourna ensuite vers Cloud et dit : **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, ok ? » **Cloud resta silencieux et environ deux minutes plus tard, le serveur qui les avait éconduits s'approcha vivement de Zack et Cloud.

**« - Oh ! M. Fair, je m'excuse d'avoir été si impoli avec vous tout à l'heure, je… je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! » **Expliqua le serveur.

Zack lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Bougez-vous vite et placez-nous avant que je ne vous fasse renvoyer. »**

Le serveur acquiesça. **« - Ok, oh ! Suivez-moi. » **Fit-il en s'éloignant vers la salle principale pour les conduire à une table. **« - Voici vos menus et un serveur sera à votre disposition. »**

**« - Pauvre type. » **Souffla Zack en ouvrant son menu.

Cloud regarda autour de lui et vit certains clients le regarder fixement avec dégoût. **« - Um, Zack ? Peut-être devrions-nous aller ailleurs ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non, nous sommes déjà installés. » **

_« Je dois trouver une excuse pour sortir d'ici. » _**« - Mais Zack… je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer mon repas. » **Dit-il.

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je paierais… »**

Cloud rougit et baissa la tête. **« - Oh… um, ok. » **_« Cela ressemble presque à un rendez-vous finalement. »_

**« - Ouvre ton menu et voit ce que tu veux manger. » **Dit Zack à Cloud.

Le blond ouvrit alors son menu et ses yeux s'élargirent. _« Wow… cette nourriture est si élégante et chère ! Vingt dollars chaque assiette ?! Mais, je suppose que ça se comprends, rien qu'à voir cette nourriture, elle semble le valoir. Mais je ne veux pas que Zack dépense son argent pour moi. » _**« - Dès que j'aurais de l'argent, je te rembourserais Zack. » **Dit-il.

Zack gloussa. **« - Hé. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai de l'argent, tu n'as pas à me rembourser. Ça me fait plaisir, ok ? N'hésite pas à prendre tout ce que tu veux. » **Il fit un clin d'œil à Cloud et reporta son attention sur son propre menu.

Cloud quant à lui fondait pratiquement. _« Il est si charmant ! »_

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et sortit un stylo et un calepin. **« - Bonjour, mon nom est Oliver et je serais votre serveur pour la soirée. Puis-je prendre commande de vos boissons ? »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Oui, je prendrais de la limonade. »**

Le serveur l'écrivit et se tourna vers Cloud. **« - Et vous, monsieur ? »**

Cloud bégaya : **« - Um… je… um… » **Il semblait très embarrassé.

**« - Il prendra de la limonade aussi. » **Dit alors Zack et Oliver acquiesça.

**« - Je reviens avec vos boissons. » **

Zack se tourna alors vers Cloud. **« - Hé, détends-toi. »**

Cloud trembla un peu. **« - Je… je suis désolé si je t'ai embarrassé. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non, tu m'as pas embarrassé. Mais, ça serait bien si tu te détendais un peu et ensuite peut-être que tu seras plus à l'aise. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Ok. »**

Oliver revint avec leurs boissons et une panière de petit pain au potiron. Il prit ensuite la commande de leur plat principal et retourna en cuisine. Zack prit une tranche de pain tandis que Cloud regardait fixement. _« N… nourriture… nourriture… nourriture. » _

Zack le remarqua et sourit. **« - Tu en veux ? » **

Cloud hocha la tête et Zack lui donna alors une tranche. Cloud tendit le bras et la prit, mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il la laissa tomber sous la table. _« - NON ! » _Pensa Cloud avec horreur et Zack rigola.

**« - C'est rien, il y a d'autres pains. Pas besoin de paniquer » **Zack prit une autre tranche et sourit à Cloud. **« - Dis 'ah' ! » **

Cloud le regarda d'un air confondu. **« - Hein ? » **_« Ah ? »_

**« - Ouvre la bouche. » **Ordonna Zack.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche et Zack mit le morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Cloud devint rouge écarlate. _« Oh mon dieu ! C'est si… oh mon dieu ! » _

Zack sourit. **« - Tu aimes le pain ? » **

_« Pas le pain, toi. » _**« - J'aime ça. » **Répondit Cloud et Zack sourit de nouveau.

Ils grignotèrent le pain un moment avant qu'Oliver revienne avec leur repas. **« - Bon appétit. » **Dit-il et il s'éloigna.

Ils commencèrent alors à manger et Cloud ne pouvait pas se contenir. _« Ce sera probablement la dernière chose que je mangerais dans ma vie, alors, je dois l'apprécier au mieux. » _Cloud commença alors à dévorer son assiette, mettant pratiquement tout dans sa bouche.

Zack regarda Cloud avec de grands yeux. **« - Tu as un grand appétit, n'est-ce pas ? » **Cloud fit un signe de tête et continua à manger. **« - Je n'ai jamais vu personne manger autant depuis que Léon et Reno ont fait le concours de celui qui mangeraient le plus de hot-dog. » **Dit Zack.

Tout en continuant à manger, Cloud observa la salle du restaurant et vit quelqu'un qui le fit s'étouffer.

**« - Hé ! Hé ! Tu vas bien ?! Oh mon dieu. » **Dit Zack en commençant à taper dans le dos de Cloud. _« Air ! Air ! » _Cloud continuait de s'étouffer et quelques personnes le remarquèrent, mais personne ne se leva pour voir si le pauvre Cloud allait bien. Zack tapa alors plus fort dans le dos du blond et la nourriture se décoinça finalement de la gorge de Cloud. _« Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis presque étouffé à mort à mon "rendez-vous" avec Zack ! Il m'a vraiment tapé fort aussi, j'aurais probablement une contusion. Oh bien, au moins ça sera une contusion de Zack. »_

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **S'inquiéta Zack.

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Je vais bien maintenant. » **Fit-il, puis il secoua la tête. **« - Ne t'avais pas dit de ne plus jamais me sauver la vie de nouveau ? »**

Zack eut un petit sourire. **« - Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »**

Zack recommença à manger et Cloud se tourna vers la personne qu'il avait vu. _« Quelles sont les chances pour qu'Angeal et Sephiroth mangent dans le même restaurant que Zack et moi ? » _Ils étaient là, Angeal et Sephiroth étaient installés à une table pas loin de la leur, parlant et riant. _« J'espère que Sephiroth ne me verra pas ou je suis mort. Hé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a juste Angeal et Sephiroth ? Où est Genesis ? »_

* * *

**« - Ahaha ! » **Rigola Sephiroth et frappa Angeal au bras. **« - Tu es vraiment drôle. »**

Angeal eut un petit sourire. **« - Je sais, je sais. » **

Sephiroth sourit alors à Angeal. **« - Donc tu connais notre serveur ? Quel est son visage ? »**

Angeal fit un signe de tête. **« - Oliver. »**

Sephiroth rigola. **« - Oh ouais, cette chienne. Tu sais, il flirtait complètement avec moi. »**

Angeal haussa un sourcil. **« - Comment ça ? »**

Sephiroth chuchota alors : **« - Bien, tu te souviens quand il est venu prendre notre commande et qu'il a laissé tomber sur stylo sur mes genoux ? » **

Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Sephiroth, c'était un accident. »**

Sephiroth se récria. **« - Non ! Non, ce n'en était pas un. Parce que quand il l'a ramassé sur mes genoux, je peux te jurer avoir senti ses doigts caresser ma cuisse lentement. » **Sephiroth frissonna de plaisir.

**« - Sephiroth, tu es trop. »** Dit Angeal.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard furieux. **« - C'est Seigneur-Sexy-Sephy pour toi, chienne. »**

Angeal demanda alors : **« - Et quel est donc mon surnom ? »**

Sephiroth eut un petit sourire et répondit : **« - Stupéfiant-au-lit-Angeal. »**

Angeal rigola et demanda : **« - Et Genesis ? »**

Sephiroth répondit : **« - Beau-regard-Genesis. »**

Angeal hocha la tête. **« - Comment sais-tu que je suis stupéfiant au lit ? »**

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et prit une gorgée de son verre. **« - Je suppose juste, mais je suis sûr que nous le saurons ce soir, quand tu te pencheras pour moi, chienne. »**

Angeal haussa un sourcil. **« - Nous verrons qui se penchera pour qui. »**

Les yeux de Sephiroth se plissèrent. **« - Oh nous le saurons, et peut-être que Genesis aura terminé d'aider sa mère et que nous pourrons s'amuser à trois. »**

* * *

**« - Alors, parle-moi de toi. » **Dit Zack.

Cloud le regarda. **« - Comme quoi ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne sais pas, quelle est ta couleur préférée par exemple ? »**

Cloud dut y réfléchir, personne ne lui avait jamais demandé auparavant. **« - Um, bleu ? »**

Zack sourit. **« - C'est ma couleur préférée aussi. »**

Cloud rougit. _« Zack et moi avons la même couleur préférée ! » _

**« - Pourquoi portes-tu de l'eye-liner ? » **Demanda Zack, faisant lever les yeux de Cloud vers lui.

Cloud sembla quelque peu embarrassé. **« - Um, bien. J'aime porter de l'eye-liner. » **_« Zack déteste probablement. » _Pensa Cloud et Zack sourit.

**« - Toi ? J'aime bien. Cela te va bien, ça fait plus ressortir tes yeux. » **Zack tendit alors la main et souleva une mèche de cheveux du visage de Cloud. **« - Pas que tu en ais besoin, tes yeux ressortent déjà sans eye-liner. »**

Cloud rougit. **« - Merci. » **_« Zack m'a complimenté ! »_

Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, Zack paya l'addition, sans tenir compte de ce que Cloud disait et ils passèrent rapidement devant Angeal et Sephiroth en direction de la porte. **« - Zack, c'était un repas stupéfiant, merci. »**

Zack passa son bras autour de Cloud et sourit. **« - De rien. Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je ne sais pas. »**

Zack réfléchit une ou deux minutes puis dit : **« - Veux-tu aller au parc ? »**

Cloud acquiesça. _« J'aime le parc. » _Ils marchèrent alors en direction du parc.

Alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin, Cloud vit Kadaj et Loz sortir d'un magasin spécialisé en alcool. Loz aperçut Cloud et agita la main pour le saluer, Cloud le salua en retour. Ils portaient des sacs marron et le blond se doutait qu'ils devaient être remplis de bières. Il espérait que tout irait bien quand il rentrerait à la maison aujourd'hui et qu'il n'y aurait pas de répétition de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Etonnamment, Loz traversa la rue pour se diriger vers Cloud et Zack. Loz regarda Zack et dit : **« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » **Puis il se tourna vers Cloud. **« - Si Sephiroth demande où Kadaj et moi sommes, dis-lui que nous passons la nuit chez un ami pour travailler sur un devoir pour l'école. »**

Cloud regarda Loz. **« - Où allez-vous en vérité ? »**

Loz lui fit un petit sourire. **« - Chez un ami qui fait une fête. »**

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Bien, je lui dirais. »**

Loz sourit. **« - Merci. »**

Puis il s'éloigna, rejoignant Kadaj.

**« - Wow, tu es un grand frère génial. » **Dit Zack.

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je suppose. »**

Zack rigola. **« - Tu l'es vraiment. Je sais que si je dis à Angeal que je vais chez un ami faire la fête, je ne pense pas qu'il me permettrait aussi facilement d'y aller. » **

Cloud réfléchit. **« - Bien, Kadaj et Loz peuvent se débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation. »**

Ils atteignirent finalement le parc et Zack alla immédiatement s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il s'y coucha et Cloud s'assit à côté de lui. **« - J'aime le temps le soir. » **Dit Zack en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

**« - Je l'aime aussi. » **Répondit Cloud.

Zack sourit et continua à regarder le ciel.

**« - Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »** Demanda alors Cloud.

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Bien sûr. »**

Cloud baissa la tête et demanda : **« - Qui est la personne dont tu es amoureux ? »**

Zack arrêta de sourire et regarda Cloud. **« - Quoi ? »**

Cloud trembla un peu. **« - Um, si… si tu ne veux pas répondre… ne le fais pas. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - J'ai juste été surpris que tu demandes ça. Mais, si tu veux savoir… son nom est Aerith. » **Zack sourit. **« - Elle est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu. »**

Cloud eut l'impression qu'il se déchirait à l'intérieur. Il savait maintenant que Zack ne serait jamais à lui. Peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait, combien ils s'entendaient bien ou comment proche ils deviendront… Cloud n'avait pas de chance. _« J'ai envie de me trancher la gorge. »_

**« - Elle a une si belle personnalité. Aerith est innocente et pure. Je ne pourrais jamais la comparer à quelqu'un, parce que personne ne lui sera jamais comparable. Je suis amoureux d'elle. » **Continua Zack et il regarda ensuite Cloud. **« - C'est ce que ça a toujours été, et ça le sera toujours. »**

A ce point, Cloud devait combattre son désir de pleurer. Il avait envie de tomber raide mort, juste là. _« … » _Cloud se leva alors et sans regarder Zack, il dit : **« - M… merci pour aujourd'hui. J'ai… j'ai passé un agréable moment, mais je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant. Je… j'ai promis à mon frère que je l'aiderais pour un devoir. Donc, um, au revoir. »**

Zack se redressa et regarda Cloud. **« - Oh, ok. Bien, si tu dois rentrer, je te verrais plus tard, alors. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête et commença à s'éloigner rapidement. Zack regarda fixement Cloud qui s'enfuyait loin de lui, encore une fois. Il soupira. **« - Est-ce quelque chose que j'ai dit ? » **Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Cloud quant à lui se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, il sentait le poids entier du monde sur ses épaules. _« Il ne peut plus aimer ! Zack ne peut plus aimer quelqu'un d'autre, il ne peut plus ! Il n'y a rien de plus à essayer. Je dois juste renoncer et accepter son amitié, sans tenir compte de ce que Yazoo à dit. Je ne pourrais jamais être comparable à 'Aerith' ou à personne d'autre d'ailleurs… je veux dire, regardez-moi. Je suis hideux. » _Cloud courut plus vite et pleura.

Il atteignit finalement sa rue et heurta aveuglément quelqu'un.

**« - Hé, hé. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? Vous avez fait tomber mon livre. »**

Cloud leva les yeux et vit Genesis devant lui. **« - Genesis ? »**

**« - Uh, ouais. »**

**« - Pourquoi tu es dans ma rue ? »**

Genesis rigola et devint légèrement rouge. **« - Je cherchais Sephiroth et Angeal, alors je suis allé chez toi, mais ils étaient pas là. Je viens de finir d'aider ma mère, ha ha, donc je, um, j'ai voulu passer les voir. »**

Cloud lui lança un regard soupçonneux. **« - Tu aidais ta mère ? »**

Genesis se racla la gorge. **« - Uh, ouais. »**

Cloud voulait lui demander à propos de Yazoo, mais il ne dit rien. **« - Ok, bien… je vais y aller. » **Cloud dépassa alors Genesis et marcha vers sa maison. Genesis eut un petit sourire et reprit sa route. Cloud arriva devant chez lui et pénétra à l'intérieur, il referma derrière lui et appela : **« - Yazoo ? » **Il entendit alors une forte musique pop provenir des escaliers. Cloud grimpa à l'étage et alla vers la chambre de Yazoo. Son frère dansait devant son miroir sur une musique de Lady Gaga "_Just Dance_". **« - Yazoo ? »**

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et regarda Cloud. **« - Oh, frérot ! Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as pleuré. » **Yazoo s'approcha de Cloud et passa ses bras autour de lui.

**« - Zack et moi avons passé un moment ensemble… et il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. » **Sanglota Cloud.

**« - Bien, tu le savais déjà qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. » **Répondit Yazoo.

**« - Je sais ! Mais, Yazoo… il est vraiment, VRAIMENT amoureux. » **Dit Cloud.

Yazoo le regarda. **« - Alors, qu'essais-tu de me dire ? »**

Cloud baissa la tête et dit : **« - Je renonce. Je peux me contenter de son amitié. Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'ai tout simplement pas de chance. Je suis un perdant. »**

Le visage de Yazoo devint rouge. **« - Qu'est-ce que ce connard t'a dit ?! »**

**« - Qu'il est amoureux d'une fille appelée 'Aerith' et que personne ne pourra jamais lui être comparable. » **Cloud se remit à pleurer.

Yazoo alla alors attraper ses gants en cuirs et sortit de sa chambre. Cloud le suivit. **« - Yazoo, où vas-tu ? »**

Yazoo enfila ses gants et serra les mains en un poing. **« - Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec ce crétin de Zack ! »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non ! Yazoo, ne fait pas ça. » **Yazoo l'ignora et ouvrit la porte avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Cloud le suivit rapidement, paniqué. **« - Yazoo, non, arrête ! »**

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et rigola. **« - Ha ! Pas question. »**

Cloud soupira. _« Oh non, oh non. Je ne peux pas voir ça. » _Cloud retourna alors à l'intérieur de la maison et ferma la porte. Il avait trop peur pour être témoin de ce que Yazoo était sur le point de faire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter Yazoo quand il avait décidé de se battre.

Ce dernier était justement en train de marcher dans la rue, partant presque à la chasse à l'homme. Il savait où trouver Zack, parce qu'il était toujours avec les 'Locs' et les 'Locs' suivaient tous Léon, et ce dernier aimait aller aux fêtes et Yazoo savait qui organisait une fête ce soir-là. Il continuait à descendre la rue, cherchant la maison où la fête se déroulait.

**« - Bingo, sale con de Zack, tu vas pas m'échapper. » **Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et entrant, fendant la foule de gens. Les 'Locs' étaient installé à une table en train de boire et rire quand Yazoo les aperçut. Zack était avec eux, riant lui aussi. Yazoo lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. **« - Comment ose-t-il rire alors que mon frère pleure. »**

**« - Ha ha ! Oh mon dieu, Léon ! Tu es si stupide ! » **Fit Reno en riant.

Léon haussa les épaules. **« - Ha, je sais. »**

Vincent pensa à voix haute. **« - Je me demande où sont les bonbons… »**

Zack rigolait aussi avec Reno. **« - Ha ha ! »**

Zack était sur le point de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, mais il fut subitement soulevé par le col et lancé contre un mur. **« - Ah ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend mec ?! » **Cria Zack et tous les 'Locs' se levèrent.

**« - Hé, c'est quoi ton problème bon sang ! » **Dit Léon à Yazoo et ce dernier le frappa alors à la mâchoire.

**« - Dégage du chemin où je te brise la nuque ! » **Cria hystériquement Yazoo à Léon, tandis que ce dernier tombait à la renverse en tenant sa mâchoire. Reno était sur le point de se jeter sur Yazoo, mais il fut plus rapide que lui et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Reno. **« - Prend ça, sale con. » **Yazoo se tourna alors vers Vincent. **« - Suivant ? »**

Vincent secoua négativement la tête et murmura. **« - Bon sang. »**

Yazoo focalisa alors son attention sur Zack et le frappa au visage. Zack grimaça et porta une main à son visage. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, mec !? »**

Yazoo saisit alors Zack par ses cheveux et claqua sa tête contre le mur. **« - C'est toi mon problème. Toi et ta sale gueule d'idiot. » **Zack grogna et Léon se releva, se remettant du coup. Il se précipita vers Yazoo pour l'éloigner de Zack, mais reçu un coup de pied de la part de Yazoo en plein dans sa 'région sensible'.

**« - Oo ! » **Léon haleta et tomba au sol.

Zack réussit alors à repousser Yazoo loin de lui. **« - Ecoute, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais si tu ne nous laisse pas tranquille maintenant, je le ferais. » **Dit Zack.

**« - Ha ! » **Yazoo rigola. **« - Essaye donc connard. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse pour te tuer. »**

Zack le regarda. **« - Et c'est ? »**

Bougeant aussi vite que l'éclair, Yazoo s'attaqua à Zack, le faisant tomber à terre et s'assit sur son ventre, il fixa ensuite Zack avec un regard de tueur. **« - Ecoute-moi connard, si tu ne baise pas mon frère avant la fin de cette année… JE TE TUERAIS ! »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent. **« - Baiser ton frère ? Quoi ? »**

**« - Tu m'as bien entendu. » **Siffla Yazoo.

**« - Ton frère et moi sommes juste amis. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. » **Dit Zack, se sentant mal à l'aise.

Yazoo regarda Zack et secoua la tête. **« - Ecoute, je me fiche de qui est cette chienne. Sais-tu à quel point tu as fais mal à mon frère ? D'abord tu essayes de l'embrasser, tu lui dis ensuite que ce n'était rien et après tu passes la soirée avec lui pour lui dire que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?! Je pense que tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il ressentirait, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! »**

Zack soupira, il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment Cloud devait ressentir maintenant. **« - Je n'y avait pas pensé de cette façon. »**

Yazoo lui donna une claque au visage et dit : **« - Commence à penser alors. » **Zack grogna et Yazoo descendit de lui. **« - Je m'attends à ce que tu lui présentes tes excuses, sinon… je reviendrais et je te tuerais. » **Yazoo partit alors et Zack en resta abasourdi.

Léon se redressa et regarda Zack. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »**

Cloud était assit dans la salle de bain, les larmes sortant de ses yeux. Ses mains et son visage était couvert de sang, il s'était coupé partout. _« J'espère que je saigne à mort. Je crois que ça rendrait tout le monde heureux. Surtout Zack, il ne devrait pas voir mon visage lait de nouveau. » _Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée claquer.

**« - Cloud ! » **Appela Yazoo. Cloud paniqua et verrouilla la porte de la salle de bain. **« - Cloud, où es-tu ? » **Demanda Yazoo en vérifiant dans sa chambre. Cloud avait l'impression que son cœur battait plus vite. _« S'il me voit ainsi, il me prendra pour un monstre. »_

Yazoo frappa alors à la porte de la salle de bain. **« - Cloud ? »**

**« - … »**

**« - Je sais que tu es là, ouvre. »**

**« - Yazoo, reste loin de moi ! » **Cria Cloud en lançant une bouteille contre la porte.

Yazoo en fut choqué. **« - Cloud, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Cloud commença à trembler et il ne pouvait pas penser correctement. **« - Juste r… reste loin de moi ! » **_« Je ne peux pas permettre à Yazoo de me voir ainsi. »_

**« - Laisse-moi entrer ou je défonce la porte ! » **Cria Yazoo.

**« - Fais ça et Sephiroth te tuera. »**

Yazoo commença alors à taper contre la porte. **« - Au diable Sephiroth ! Je me fiche ce que 'il fera. Je veux que je baise avec son meilleur ami, tu crois que je me soucie de ce qu'il pense ?! Ouvre la porte ! »**

**« - NON ! » **Cria Cloud.

Yazoo en eut assez et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Cloud se recroquevilla de peur alors que Yazoo entra. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ?! » **S'écria Yazoo en regardant Cloud.

**« - R… reste loin de moi ! » **

Mais Yazoo alla saisir Cloud par les épaules et le secoua durement. **« - Cloud, ne te fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! » **

Cloud repoussa Yazoo et lui cria : **« - Permets-moi de me tuer et d'en finir avec ça ! » **Dit Cloud en se saisissant de la lame et il se coupa avec.

Yazoo saisit alors Cloud par le bras et essayé de lui prendre la lame, mais Cloud ne se laissa pas faire. **« - Donne-moi le couteau ! »**

**« - Non ! » **Cria Cloud.

Ils continuèrent à lutter l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le couteau s'envole dans les airs. Cloud leva les yeux et regarda le couteau retomber comme si c'était au ralenti. _« Zack et moi avons fait pareil auparavant… »

* * *

_

**Flash-back**

_Zack réussit alors à se saisir du couteau et l'arracha de la main de Cloud. Le blond essaya alors de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Zack le saisit par le poignet et le retint. Cloud tomba au sol, entrainant Zack dans sa chute. Le brun lâcha alors le couteau qu'il tenait toujours et il vola dans les airs avant de retomber comme au ralenti. Zack protégea alors le visage de Cloud avec son bras et le couteau se planta alors dans son bras._

**Fin du Flash-back

* * *

**

**« - AH ! » **Cria Yazoo et Cloud regarda avec horreur le couteau tombé et couper Yazoo à travers le visage.

Cloud commença alors à pleurer hystériquement. _« Pourquoi est-ce que le couteau ne me frappe jamais ?! » _**« - Yazoo ! Yazoo ! Je… Je suis si désolé. Je suis désolé ! » **Cria Cloud.

Zack soupira alors qu'il approchait de la maison de Cloud. Il avait quitté la fête en dépit de ce que les 'Locs' avaient dit. Zack se souciait de s'excuser auprès de Cloud et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Parce qu'ils étaient amis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il monta les marches du perron et était sur le point de frapper à la porte, mais remarqua que c'était déjà ouvert. Zack pénétra alors à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui, presque immédiatement, il entendit un cri suivit par des pleurs provenant de l'étage.

**« - Oh non. » **Zack grimpa rapidement l'escalier et commença à sentir l'odeur du sang. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les pleurs et regarda à l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

Le cœur de Zack s'arrêta quand il vit la scène. Il y avait du sang sur les murs et sur le sol. Yazoo et Cloud en étaient recouverts, le premier criant de douleur tandis que Cloud s'enfonçait le couteau dans la poitrine.

Et Zack retint sa respiration…

_A suivre…_


	7. J’ai besoin de vrais sentiments

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

_J'adresse un merci particulier pour les reviews à **yaoi-girl38** ; **SimiliCloud **; **seoban et ange blond** ; **evils-roses** et **Tsukiyo2894**._

* * *

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 7**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« J'ai besoin de vrais sentiments. »_

Sephiroth faisait lentement les cent pas avec colère. Les choses étaient devenus incontrôlable ces derniers temps et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter ça. Pas qu'il voulait les arrêter, mais il n'aimait pas devoir rentrer à la maison et régler les crises. La nuit dernière, il était rentré pour assister à un des épisodes les plus horrifiques qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir venant de Cloud. Sephiroth savait que son frère souffrait de dépression, mais il n'avait jamais réellement prit son mal être au sérieux. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Cloud était au bord du suicide à chaque moment de sa vie récemment. Cependant, la nuit dernière quand il avait monté l'escalier et qu'il avait vu Zack à genoux dans sa salle de bain, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose de si terrible. Etant le type de personne qu'il est, les choses n'affectaient pas vraiment Sephiroth, mais cette fois, c'était un peu différend. Parce que Sephiroth n'avait auparavant jamais vu son frère se transpercer la poitrine avec un couteau, il n'avait jamais vu les murs et le sol couverts de sang, il n'avait jamais entendu Yazoo pousser un cri perçant et horrifié, il n'aurait jamais cru… que Cloud survivrait.

Cloud avait manqué de peu son cœur, vraiment de peu. Zack et Sephiroth avant transporté Cloud de la salle de bain jusqu'à sa chambre. Zack avait voulu appeler le 911, mais Sephiroth ne lui en avait aucun cas permis. Premièrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'assurance maladie ni assez d'argent pour payer l'hospitalisation. Et deuxièmement parce que depuis ces cinq dernières années, ils vivaient seuls et livrer à eux-mêmes. Imitant les signatures, faisant de faux papiers, volant de l'argent, mentant à tout le monde autour d'eux en faisant croire que leur mère était toujours là et parfois ils étaient tellement convainquant qu'eux-mêmes auraient presque crus que leur mère vivait toujours avec eux. Sephiroth ne voulait prendre aucun risque, ils soigneraient Cloud eux-mêmes. Heureusement, ce que Sephiroth achetait le plus souvent pour eux était des produits de soins et, une chance pour Cloud, Sephiroth s'y connaissait bien en milieu médical. Bien que Sephiroth ait un travail à temps partiel, ses projets étaient de poursuivre une carrière en tant que chirurgien, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Tous ses frères avaient leurs propres ambitions et buts, mais tous étaient très différents. Le seul but de Cloud était de finir au cimetière et il y était presque.

Sephiroth se souvint que Cloud avait ouvert les yeux quelques secondes la nuit dernière. Le regard dans ses yeux était si mort, c'était comme s'il n'était pas mort physiquement mais que mentalement il l'était. Aussi mal que Cloud allait, Sephiroth le plaignait 'presque', mais il était plus furieux que n'importe quoi. Sephiroth n'aimait pas la faiblesse, c'était sa bête noire la plus grande. Cela était une des raisons qu'il n'aimait pas Cloud. il avait toujours vu en lui un petit garçon pitoyable sans but dans la vie, et ironiquement, Sephiroth avait toujours regardé Cloud avec désespoir, mais n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre. Il refusait d'aider les faibles, mais Angeal lui avait dit une fois que le point principal dans la formation d'un chirurgien était de vouloir aider les faibles et Sephiroth avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles, juste physiquement mal, ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour Angeal. Cela faisait Sephiroth ressemblait à un hypocrite, mais il devait s'y attendre venant de quelqu'un comme Sephiroth. Ses autres frères étaient au moins un peu plus stables. Une autre chose qui avait ennuyé Sephiroth fut le message vocal urgent qu'il avait eu sur son téléphone la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas répondu parce qu'il était en train de s'occuper de Cloud, mais quand il avait trouvé le temps pour l'écouter, il avait entendu la voix paniquée de Kadaj, mais n'avait rien compris. Kadaj et Loz n'étaient pas rentrés à la maison. Mais il y avait Zack, Sephiroth n'avait jamais aimé ce gamin. Il savait qu'une des causes principales de la souffrance de Cloud était causé par Zack et cela emmerdait Sephiroth de voir que c'était lui qui l'affectait autant.

Sephiroth baissa les yeux vers un Cloud réveillé et le regarda avec une expression apathique. Cloud devina qu'une réplique était sur le point de survenir. Il baissa les yeux devant le regard de Sephiroth. **« - Peux-tu commencer à comprendre ce que tu as fait ? » **Demanda Sephiroth et Cloud resta silencieux. Sephiroth lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Je t'avise pas d'attendre à ce que je me tienne ici et faire la conversation à moi-même. Commence à parler. »**

Cloud garda les yeux baissés. **« - Qu'attends-tu que je dise ? »**

**« - Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te tuer ? »**

**« - Parce que je me déteste. »**

**« - Réalises-tu ce qui serais arrivé si tu avait réussi ? »**

Cloud secoua négativement la tête.

**« - Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo seraient envoyé dans des foyers d'accueil et j'irais en prison à cause de ces cinq dernières années de vol et de fraude d'identité ! » **Cria Sephiroth.

Cloud se sentit coupable en entendant ça. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, ce qui lui fit demander : **« - Co… comment va Yazoo ? »**

Sephiroth le regarda et soupira. **« - Il va bien, bien qu'il est ruminé toute la journée parce que sa carrière de mannequin était ruiné et qu'il refuse d'aller à l'école tant que la coupure n'ait pas cicatrisée. »**

**« - Il est ici ? » **Demanda Cloud doucement.

**« - Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'il refusait d'aller à l'école ? » **Répondit impatiemment Sephiroth.

Cloud fit un signe de tête. Il voulait parler à Yazoo et s'excuser de ce qui était arrivé. Il devait être prudent, parce qu'il sentait toujours cette douleur immense dans sa poitrine. **« - Je vais aller lui parler. » **Dit Cloud mais Sephiroth le força à rester sur place.

**« - Tu restes ici, nous avons besoin de parler. »**

_« Cela ne peut pas être bon. »_

**« - Je suis au courant de ta petite amourette pour Zack. »**

Cloud leva les yeux vers Sephiroth, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux.

**« - Je ne suis pas surpris. Je suppose que les perdants attirent juste d'autres perdants. » **Fit Sephiroth avec un petit sourire. **« - C'est vraiment pitoyable. »**

_« Zack n'est pas un perdant… »_

**« - Attends que j'en parle à Genesis et Angeal. Nous allons bien nous amuser en vous tournant tous les deux en dérision. »**

**« - Comme si Genesis était mieux. » **Répondit Cloud.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. **« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Rien du tout. »**

Sephiroth lança à Cloud un regard méfiant, mais ce regard se transforma alors en sourire. **« - Donc, il est certain de supposer qu'il soit la raison qui t'ait poussé à te tuer ? Ha, pitoyable. Tu serais prêt à mourir pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas ? Cloud, tu es beaucoup plus naïf que je ne le pensais. Peut-être que si ça s'était passé deux ans plus tard, je remercierais Zack de te rendre ainsi, car alors tu aurais dix-huit ans et que tu pourrais te tuer sans que je n'ai à subir les conséquences de ta connerie. »**

Cloud regarda alors Sephiroth fixement avec des yeux tristes. Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre de tels mots venant de Sephiroth, mais cela ne changeait rien à la douleur qu'ils provoquaient. Dans deux ans, Cloud aurait dix-huit ans et il serait capable de se tuer sans que sa famille ne soit impliquée, il serait juste un visage sans nom. Cloud eut l'impression que les larmes se formaient dans ses yeux à cette pensée. Il aurait finalement ce qu'il voulait, mais… ce n'était pas assez tôt.

**« - Encore en train de s'apitoyer sur soi-même ? » **Demanda Sephiroth alors que Cloud pleurait silencieusement. **« - Ecoute, aussi longtemps que tu seras mineur, je ne te permettrais pas de te tuer, mais, dès que tu auras dix-huit ans, n'hésite pas à sauter d'un pont le jour même si tu veux. Je me fiche de combien ton amour d'adolescent te fasse souffrir, fais juste ce que je dis. » **Sephiroth secoua la tête. **« - Regarde !? A cause de ta stupidité, je dois manquer un jour d'école. Merci. » **Sur ce, Sephiroth bascula ses cheveux en arrière et sortit de la pièce.

Cloud avait mal autant à l'intérieur qu'à sa blessure. _« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Dais-je souffrir !? » _Le blond frappa contre le matelas et dit : **« - La vie est une juste une conspiration contre moi, n'est-ce pas !? Je veux juste MOURIR ! »**

* * *

Zack était assit devant les 'Locs' avec la tête baissée. Il savait qu'ils avaient entendu tout ce que Yazoo lui avait dit hier soir et au regard que Léon lui lançait, Zack pouvait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très heureux de ça. il avait quitté la fête avec une telle hâte qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer quoi que se soit à ses amis, c'est ainsi qu'il était présentement assit devant ses amis et sur le point de tout leur expliquer.

**« - Alors, depuis quand es-tu… sais-tu que tu es gay ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Léon, je ne suis pas gay. »**

**« - Ha ! Tu m'as dupé. Bon sang, tu m'as vraiment dupé, tu nous as tous dupé. » **L'accusa Léon.

Reno ricana légèrement. **« - hé hé, dupeur. »**

**« - Tais-toi Reno. » **Fit Vincent.

**« - Léon, je ne suis pas gay. Je te dis la vérité et ça n'a jamais été mon intention d'essayer de vous duper les gars. Vous êtes mes amis. » **Zack sourit honnêtement.

Léon secoua la tête. **« - Bien, si nous sommes de tels bons 'amis' pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avez essayé D'EMBRASSER Strife, qui est um, je ne sais… un GARS ?! »**

Reno et Vincent regardèrent Zack et Zack restait silencieux. Quand Cloud et lui s'étaient presque embrassés, il pensait à Aerith, mais pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait ressenti quelque chose pour Cloud et cela avait troublé Zack, bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que Léon le comprenne.

**« - Parce que j'étais troublé. » **Répondit Zack.

Léon rigola. **« - C'est vraiment stupide ! Comment quelqu'un qui sort depuis toujours avec des filles peut-il presque embrasser un gars ?! Ca n'a pas de sens. »**

**« - Zack à quoi penses-tu ? As-tu oublié entièrement Aerith ? » **Demanda Reno.

**« - Crois-moi Reno, il n'y a pas un jour depuis qu'elle est parti où je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle, et Léon, ça n'a pas de sens pour moi non plus. » **Dit Zack.

**« - Bien sûr, c'est juste parce que tu es tellement désespéré que non seulement tu trompes presque Aerith, mais que tu vas à un rendez-vous avec un mec qui se trouve être ce looser de Cloud Strife ! Mon pote, tu as vraiment touché le fond avec lui. Que penses-tu qu'Aerith ressentira à ce sujet si elle l'apprend ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Tu as mentionné quelque chose au sujet de passer plus de temps avec Strife récemment. Putain mec ! Admets-le ! Tu es gay ! » **Cria Léon.

Zack leva alors la tête pour faire face à Léon. **« - En quoi ça t'importe que je le sois ou non !? Léon, nous sommes amis ! Les amis s'acceptent, peu importe qui ils sont ! Tu devrais le savoir présentement, en réfléchissant au nombre de fois où je t'ai pardonné ! »**

Léon sembla perplexe, mais répliqua rapidement. **« - Me pardonner pour quoi ? »**

Zack fit un geste de la main dans l'air. **« - Oh bien ! Je ne sais pas, pour le nombre de fois où tu me volais ma petite-amie ! »**

Vincent regarda Léon et Léon resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Reno fut sur le point de sortir une ânerie mais Vincent l'arrêta d'une claque sur la tête.

**« - Ou quand tu as essayé de draguer Aerith !? »** Cria Zack.

Silence.

**« - Où quand tu as dit à une de mes petite-amie que je la trompais pour nous séparer ! »**

**« - Ca suffit ! » **Cria Léon. **« - On ne parle de moi, merde ! On parle de toi ! Toi et ton petit-ami. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! » **Nia Zack. **« - Crois-moi. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Rien du tout. Il me fait juste pitié, ok ? »**

**« - Il semblerait qu'il y ait plus que de la pitié. » **Répondit Léon.

**« - Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir des penchants pour les garçons. C'est un choix personnel. » **Dit Vincent.

Léon regarda Vincent. **« - Quoi ? Oh non, Vincent, ne me dis pas que tu es gay toi aussi ! »**

Zack roula des yeux avec frustration. Il n'y avait rien à faire comprendre à Léon.

**« - Tu pourrais être gay toi aussi ! » **S'exclama Reno.

**« - Quoi !? » **Cria Léon.

**« - Reno, tais-toi. » **Fit Vincent.

**« - Reno, allons ! » **Dit Zack.

Reno haussa les épaules. **« - Bien tout ce que je sais, c'est tout les gars pourraient l'être. »**

**« - Ouais et tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais te frapper ! » **Cria Léon, mais Vincent le retint. **« - Arrête ça Léon, c'est puérile ! »**

Léon repoussa Vincent et se tourna vers Zack. **« - Tu sais Zack, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu nous dis que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour Cloud, je ne te croirais pas. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Parce qu'après que Yazoo soit parti, j'ai vu une grande inquiétude dans tes yeux après ce qu'il t'a dit pour Cloud. Tu es parti au courant si rapidement, comment peux-tu ne pas avoir de sentiment pour lui ? Menteur. » **Asséna Léon. Zack resta silencieux et Léon reprit : **« - C'est fini, Zack. Tu n'es plus un membre des 'Locs'. J'espère que tu apprécieras le temps passé avec Cloud. »**

Zack roula des yeux. **« - Ha, tu ne vas pas nous dissoudre. »**

**« - Nous le sommes. » **Sur ce, Léon s'éloigna suivit par Reno et Vincent. Zack sentit la colère bouillonnait en lui, tout cela arrivait à cause de Cloud. Zack cria et frappa contre les casiers. **« - Attendez que je le vois ! »**

Cloud avait les yeux grand ouvert et pleins de larmes. **« - Yazoo, je suis si désolé. »**

Yazoo s'assit au bord du lit de Cloud, des pansements plein le visage. Ses yeux ne reflétaient pas leur lueur confiante ordinaire, mais de la tristesse. **« - C'est bon. Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai fais une erreur en partant. »**

**« - C'est ma faute… j'aurais dû te donner simplement le couteau. »**

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Je ne veux pas en parler. » **Il regarda alors Cloud. **« - Aussi longtemps que tu es bien, je le suis aussi. » **Cloud voulut sourire, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de le faire en lui. Yazoo était d'un si grand secours pour lui en tout, surtout en ce qui concernait Zack. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le rembourser de tout ça. Si Yazoo ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la salle de bain, il serait mort. Bien que se soit ce que Cloud voulait, il apportait trop de problème à Sephiroth et ses frères.

**« - Cloud, tu sais ? Peu importe ce que Zack te dit, il ne peut pas nier qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. » **Déclara Yazoo doucement.

**« - Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » **Demanda Cloud, ne souhaitant pas que ce se soit des mensonges.

**« - Parce que, ce regard qu'il avait… quand il t'a vu. On avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre juste à ce moment-là. » **Expliqua Yazoo. **« - Et, quand Sephiroth nous a rejoint et a commencé à couvrir tes blessures, c'est comme si son cœur était reparti. Il était vraiment inquiet pour toi, frérot. »**

Cloud baissa les yeux. **« - Le cœur de Zack s'est arrêté pour moi ? »**

**Flash-back**

_Cloud était installé sur son lit, les larmes coulant de ses yeux et saignant abondamment de la poitrine. Sephiroth avait rapidement prit les choses en main et s'occupait de Cloud tandis que Yazoo criait à Sephiroth de se dépêcher. Zack, cependant, était resté à l'écart, regardant Cloud de loin, il voyait le regard plein d'inquiétude et d'effroi de Zack. Il avait l'impression que son âme quittait son corps et il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Après quelques moments immobiles, Zack s'approcha de Cloud et prit sa main._

_**« - … Je… je, oh mec. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. » **__Zack était tellement submergé par ce qu'il voyait, il lâcha la main de Cloud et se détourna pour partir. Peu importe combien il voulait donner des mots d'encouragement, il ne pouvait pas y arriver._

_**« - Z… Zack, c… c'est o…okay, je s… sais que je suis h… horrible à re… regarder. » **__Réussit à dire Cloud entre ses sanglots._

_Zack se retourna alors et lança un regard triste à Cloud. __**« - Cloud non. Ce n'est pas ça. »**_

_**« - C… c'est… qu… quoi ? » **__Demanda Cloud, ayant peur de la réponse._

_Zack se saisit à nouveau de la main de Cloud et se pencha vers lui. __**« - C… c'est juste que je me sens mal. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal, crois-moi, ce n'était pas mon intention. » **__Zack baissa la tête. __**« - J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet. Je voulais juste que nous nous amusions ensemble aujourd'hui et regarde comment ça a fini. Tout est de ma faute. »**_

_Cloud secoua la tête. __**« - N… non, c'est m… ma faute. Je… je n'aurais pas du être si é… égoïste. J'en a… attendais trop de toi. »**_

_**« - Mais c'est ma faute de ne pas te donner une chance. » **__Dit Zack en levant les yeux vers Cloud._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Les yeux de Cloud se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il se souvenait. **« - Crois-tu qu'il va bien, Yazoo ? »**

Yazoo haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne sais pas. »**

**« - J'espère que je pourrais le voir bientôt. » **Dit Cloud tristement.

**« - Bien, ça ne sera pas pour bientôt, vu que tu ne retourneras pas à l'école pour un moment. » **Lui rappela Yazoo.

**« - Tu n'iras pas non plus. » **Ajouta Cloud.

**« - Bon sang non. Pas tant que je ressemblerais à une momie ou que j'aurais une cicatrice encore trop voyante. Je n'y retournerais jamais en ressemblant à ça. » **Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et ajouta : **« - Et puis je souhaite rester là de toute façon. »**

**« - Mais tu vas manquer beaucoup de cours et tes études en pâtiront. » **S'inquiéta Cloud.

Yazoo rigola. **« - Mon avenir n'est pas dans une université. Je ne m'y vois pas. De plus, je peux quand même faire une grande carrière sans ces diplômes stupides. »**

**« - Quelle carrière ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Tueur à gages, Vigil ou Strip-teaseur. » **Répondit Yazoo.

Cloud soupira. **« - Yazoo, tu es trop. »**

Yazoo sourit. **« - Je sais, je sais. Tu n'es pas une exception non plus. Cloud, tout ira bien. Tu dois juste mettre tes actes de côtés et montrer à chacun que tu es plus fort qu'ils ne le pensent. »**

Cloud baissa le regard. **« - Mais je ne suis pas fort. »**

Yazoo s'approcha de Cloud et le saisit par le menton. **« - Si tu l'es. Tu es la plus forte personne que je connaisse Cloud. Que tu le réalise ou non. »**

Cloud y réfléchit un moment. _« Et bien, je suis passé par beaucoup de chose et j'ai survécu. Cela me rend-il fort ? J'ai survécu à l'absence de ma mère, j'ai enduré l'humiliation de Sephiroth, j'ai survécu aux coups de Sam, j'ai échappé à un psychopathe qui m'a presque violé et j'ai survécu à un coup de couteau près du cœur. Je pense… que ça me rend fort. »_

**« - Je ne suis pas fort, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. » **Conclut Cloud.

**« - Tais-toi. »**

Cloud regarda Yazoo, perplexe. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Juste, tais-toi ! » **S'écria Yazoo. **« - Je suis malade et fatigué de t'entendre te plaindre ! Personne ne reçoit ce qu'il souhaite en restant se morfondre sur lui-même et en se faisant du mal tout le temps ! Cloud, si tu veux vraiment être heureux, il est temps que tu te réveille et que tu te rendes compte que tout le monde à une vie dure, pas seulement toi. Tu n'as qu'une seule prise de vue. Mais tu pourrais aussi en retirer le meilleur. » **Déclara Yazoo avec un regard frustré.

**« - Ce n'es pas aussi facile. » **Répondit doucement Cloud.

**« - C'est toi qui ça difficile. » **Exposa Yazoo.

**« - Yazoo, comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu sais par quoi je suis passé ? » **Demanda Cloud, blessé.

**« - Tu veux être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Yazoo en réponse.

**« - Ouais. »**

**« - Bien, tu peux être heureux. La seule chose qui t'en empêche, c'est **_**toi**_**. » **Dit Yazoo en regardant Cloud dans les yeux. **« - Et tu le sais. »**

Cloud avait mal au cœur et il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, posant une main dessus. _« - Je sais. »_

Cloud et Yazoo levèrent tous les deux les yeux alors que la porte de la chambre de Cloud s'ouvrait. Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal entrèrent.

**« - Alors Cloud, tu te sens un peu mieux ? » **Dit Sephiroth avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Yazoo se leva. **« - Que veux-tu Sephiroth ? Cloud ne veut pas te parler. »**

Les sourcils de Sephiroth se froncèrent et il lança un regard furieux à son plus jeune frère. **« - Yazoo, je ne te parlais pas à toi, imbécile. Je parlais à Cloud. » **Sephiroth s'avança vers Cloud et baissa les yeux vers lui. **« - Angeal et Genesis sont venus pour avoir pitié de toi. Apprécie ça. »**

Angeal le regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude tandis que Genesis faisait des mouvements suggestifs vers Yazoo, derrière le dos de Sephiroth. Angeal parla alors : «** - Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord si je parle à Cloud en privé ? »**

Yazoo et Genesis acquiescèrent, tandis que Sephiroth grogna. **« - Parfait, mais pas trop longtemps. Je deviens vite jaloux. » **Sephiroth se tourna alors vers Genesis qui arrêta immédiatement de faire ses mouvements suggestifs. **« - Que faisais-tu Genesis ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

Genesis s'approcha alors de Sephiroth et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. **« - J'essayais juste de faire en sorte que tu me remarques. »**

Sephiroth planta son regard dans le sien. **« - Bien, tu as mon attention. » **Genesis grignota alors l'oreille de Sephiroth pour plaisanter, ce qui fit rire Sephiroth et Angeal roula des yeux. **« - Viens, 'beau regard Genesis', allons dans un endroit plus privé. » **Ils rirent tous les deux et sortirent. Yazoo sortit après eux, furieux de l'étalage d'attention que Genesis avait donné à Sephiroth.

Angeal se tourna alors vers Cloud et lui sourit tristement. **« - Je suis désolé. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Ce n'est pas ta faute. »**

**« - Tu sais, je sais que tu aimes Zack. Je l'ai deviné le jour où il t'a emmené à la maison. J'ai vu ta façon de le regarder. » **Avoua Angeal.

**« - Est-ce si évident ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Oui, crois-moi. »**

Cloud soupira et lança les draps sur sa tête. **« - Si tu es venu me dire de ne plus approcher ton frère, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de lui parler complètement. »**

**« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te dire et pourquoi arrêterais-tu de lui parler ? » **Demanda Angeal.

**« - Parce que je ne veux plus l'accabler. De plus, chaque fois que j'essaye de l'approcher un peu plus… mon cœur finit par être celui qui souffre le plus. » **En disant ça, Cloud eut l'impression que son cœur s'alourdissait. **« - Je suis fatigué de souffrir. Je ne pourrais pas en supporter plus. »**

**« - Bien, t'es-tu vraiment attendu à ce qu'il tombe immédiatement amoureux de toi ? » **Demanda Angeal.

**« - C'était le rêve évidemment, mais mon rêve a été brisé et alors je ne veux plus jamais rien souhaiter de nouveau. » **Dit Cloud d'un ton vaincu.

**« - Juste parce que mon frère t'a repoussé, ça ne signifie pas que tu dois renoncer à trouver l'amour. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »** Répondit Angeal.

Le corps de Cloud commença à trembler et il repoussa les couvertures pour regarder Angeal. **« - Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai trouvé l'amour ! Je suis amoureux de Zack ! Je l'aime tellement que chaque jour je pleure tellement ça me tue à l'intérieur ! Ce n'est peut-être pas la fin du monde pour toi, mais ça l'est pour moi ! Zack est tout pour moi, JE L'AIME ! » **Cria Cloud. Il aimait Zack tellement que ça en était insupportable. **« - Il n'y a pas un jour qui pense sans que je ne pense à lui ! Pas un jour sans que je ne pleure à cause de lui ! Peu importe que je ne puisse pas me le sortir de la tête ! » **Cloud commença à trembler plus violemment. **« - J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie ou JE MOURRAIS ! » **Il s'arrêta alors, la respiration devenant plus dure et il serra fortement son oreiller. **« - Je… je peu… peux plus respirer ! »**

Angeal paniqua et commença à tapoter le dos de Cloud pour le calmer. **« - Cloud, c'est bon, respire. » **Dit Angeal essayant de calmer Cloud.

**« - Ce… ce n'est pas b… bon ! » **Fit Cloud en continuant à pleurer et manquant d'air. Angeal quant à lui regarder fixement Cloud, voyant à travers lui toute la douleur et la tristesse qu'il ressentait, Angeal savait que Cloud était complètement amoureux de Zack. Frénétiquement amoureux. Si amoureux que ça lui faisait mal et Angeal sentit son cœur se serrer en le regardant.

Après un certain moment, Cloud réussit à retrouver une respiration normale. Il leva les yeux vers Angeal et dit : **« - Merci. »**

Angeal fit un signe de tête et attira Cloud contre lui pour une étreinte. Angeal se sentait incroyablement mal pour lui, il souffrait tellement et surtout à cause de son propre frère, Zack. **« - Je suis vraiment désolé. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. **« - Je sais. »**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, révélant Genesis et Sephiroth. Sephiroth grogna quand il vit Angeal et Cloud enlacé. **« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Cloud s'éloigna rapidement d'Angeal et baissa les yeux.

**« - Nous parlions juste. » **Fit Angeal.

Sephiroth roula des yeux. **« - Ouais ? Bien, la conversation est terminés, imbéciles. Angeal allons-y. » **Fit Sephiroth et Angeal se leva. Il offrit à Cloud un regard sympathique avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre, suivant Sephiroth.

Genesis quant à lui observa Cloud et eut un petit sourire. **« - Loveless, Acte I. » **Il s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre Angeal et Sephiroth.

Cloud avait envie de mourir.

Peu de temps après le départ de Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis, Cloud s'endormit. Il était tellement émotif et à fleur de peau qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Mais peu de temps après, quelqu'un s'approcha de son lit. **« - Cloud. »**

Cloud murmura quelque chose et se retourna. _« Que veulent-ils maintenant ? » _Cloud se redressa d'un air endormi et se frotta les yeux. **« - Quo… ? » **Commença-t-il à balbutier, mais il s'interrompit le temps que sa vision soit moins floue. Après quelques secondes, sa vision se concentra et il retint sa respiration. _« Non… » _Zack était en face de lui, le regardant.

**« - Nous devons parler. »**

Cloud essaya de rester calme. **« - Il n'y a rien à dire. »**

**« - Je crois que si. Tu sais que mon amitié avec Léon est finie à cause de toi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas garder tes amis. » **Répondit froidement Cloud.

Zack lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Tu m'as causé beaucoup de problème ces derniers temps, tu le sais ça ? »**

**« - Pas autant que tu m'en as causé. » **Cloud le regarda droit dans les yeux. **« - Laisse-moi tranquille. »**

**« - J'aurais voulu que toi tu me laisses tranquille avant que tout ça n'arrive. » **Répliqua Zack, énervé.

**« - Bien, je ne t'avais pas demandé de me sauver la vie quand j'étais au milieu de la route la semaine dernière ! » **Dit Cloud.

Zack soupira et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Cloud. **« - Comment est-ce arrivé ? »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? » **Demanda Cloud, curieux de découvrir ce qu'il voulait dire.

**« - Nous. Nous nous étendions bien, mais alors les choses ont mal tournées. Peut-être que c'est ma faute, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour blâmer quelqu'un. » **Dit Zack en se tournant pour regarder Cloud. **« - Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à te sortir de la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cloud rougit. **« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose. »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Moi non plus, mais ça dépend de comment on voit ça. »**

**« - Zack… » **Chuchota Cloud.

Zack le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cloud baissa les yeux vers le sol et rougit. **« - En dépit de tout ça, je… je t'aime encore. Je sais, je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que cela provoque un feu à l'intérieur de moi qui refuse de mourir. Zack, je t'aime. » **Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack. **« - Vraiment beaucoup. »**

**« - Cloud, je… »**

**« - Je sais, tu aimes Aerith. » **Dit Cloud en baissant la tête, mais Zack la lui releva en lui prenant le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

**« - Non, Cloud. Pas Aerith… toi. » **Zack posa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Cloud. Le monde entier s'arrêta alors de tourner. Les joues de Cloud devinrent roses et ses paumes devinrent moites de sueur. _« Est-ce réel ? » _Mais même si ce n'était pas réel, Cloud en appréciait chaque minute.

Le baiser de Zack était si doux, bien que passionné en même temps. Cloud sentait le désir de Zack le brûlait à travers ses lèvres.

_« Zack, je t'aime. »_

_A suivre…_


	8. Être entouré d’incertitude me rend incer

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

**_Merci à_ evils-roses ; Tsukiyo2894 ; seoban et ange blond ; Clem ; Ashérit _et_ yaoi-girl38.

* * *

**

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 8**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Être entouré d'incertitude me rend incertain. »_

**« - Je ne crois pas que je puisse le faire. » **Dit Cloud en se dissimulant derrière Zack, effrayé.

**« - Si, tu peux. Tout ira bien, en plus, je suis là. » **Zack rassura Cloud en l'embrassant sur le front.

Cloud rougit et baissa les yeux. **« - Je n'en suis pas sûr. »**

Zack saisit la main de Cloud et lui souleva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. **« - Ecoute, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, ok ? Laisse-les parler, laisse-les regarder fixement, ça n'a pas d'importance qu'ils pensent. La seule chose importante maintenant, c'est nous. »**

Cloud rougit. **« - Je… je suppose que tu as raison. » **_« Nous… »_

Cloud était encore mal à l'aise à cause de tout ce qui était arrivé la semaine dernière. Il était sortit dehors avec Zack et ça s'était totalement terminé en désastre, ce qui l'a poussé à tenter de se suicider. Étonnamment, il a survécu, mais a dut rester cloué au lit pendant une semaine entière. La coupure de Yazoo guérissait bien et il avait décidé de retourner à l'école en même temps que Cloud. Sephiroth s'était occuper de tout et avait dit à l'école que Cloud avait subi une intervention chirurgicale et qu'il serait absent un certain temps. Kadaj et Loz de leurs côtés avaient eu quelques problèmes. Ils étaient rentrés à la maison les vêtements déchirés et en sang, ils s'étaient battus et avait évidemment perdus. Sephiroth avait été très furieux et leur avaient crié dessus pendant une heure entière, demandant à savoir ce qu'ils avaient fabriqués, mais Kadaj et Loz avaient de répondre. Donc ils avaient tous les deux reçus une violente claque au visage par Sephiroth. Les blessures de Kadaj et Loz guérissaient en ce moment, mais devaient encore retrouver leur attaquant. Evidemment Yazoo, étant le bagarreur qu'il était, avait dit à Kadaj et Loz que s'ils lui disaient le nom de celui qui leur avait ça, il irait lui faire payer immédiatement. Cloud se sentait incroyablement coupable. Loz avait dit à Cloud que lui et Kadaj allait à une fête et si Cloud aurait prévenu Sephiroth ce jour-là, il aurait pu éviter ça. Bien que le grand moment de la semaine ait été quand Zack l'avait embrassé. Et pas seulement ça, Zack avait dit son nom pour la première fois ce jour-là. La première fois ! Ce qui rendait Cloud incroyablement heureux. Ils n'étaient pas exactement un couple, mais ils étaient plus que des amis. Cloud était content juste avec ça, pour le moment.

**« - Alors, tu es prêts ? » **Demanda Zack.

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Pas vraiment, mais on ne va pas rester là pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non. »**

Cloud soupira et referma son bras sur celui de Zack. **« - A… allons-y alors. »**

Zack sourit. **« - Allons-y. »**

Ils entrèrent alors dans l'école. Cela devait être un des moments les plus terrifiants de la vie de Cloud. Ironiquement, il était plus effrayant en entrant dans l'école avec Zack, que quand il était tout seul. _« Ok, ok, respire. Tout ira bien… n'est-ce pas ? Oh non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'hyperventilation. Respire, respire. » _Pensa Cloud, en essayant de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient penser ? Que diraient-ils ? Que feraient-ils ? Cloud n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de défaillir. Presque immédiatement, il entendit les halètements des gens, il avait l'impression que leurs yeux lui brulaient le dos, il entendait les chuchotements et l'air s'alourdit. Personne ne le soutiendrait. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait le plus de ne pas avoir Yazoo près de lui.

**« - Alors Zack ! Quand es-tu es sorti du placard !? » **Ricanèrent quelques garçons.

Zack leur lança un regard furieux. **« - Quand ? Juste après ton père. »**

Les garçons se turent et Zack ricana et continua sa route avec Cloud à ses côtés. Quelques commentaires leur furent lancés alors qu'ils avançaient : **« - Pédés ! Monstres ! Malades ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Sortez d'ici, aucun gay n'est permis ! Faites-nous une faveur et mourrez ! »**

C'est alors que Cloud flancha. Il se laissa glisse au sol devant son casier et pleura. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il n'était pas aussi fort que Zack. Zack se mit à genoux devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule. **« - Hé, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Ils ne sont que des idiots bourrés de préjugés. Ils ne sont pas importants. »**

**« - Ils arrivent à me toucher, quand même ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! » **Cloud pleura. **« - Nous sommes dans l'école depuis deux minutes et ils me font déjà craquer, comment suis-je censé survivre à ça toute la journée ? » **Cloud regarda Zack. **« - Je… je veux rentrer à la maison. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non. »**

Cloud regarda Zack d'un air déchiré. **« - Non !? Tu veux vraiment que je souffre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre ? »**

**« - Je pense que tu es trop sous pression pour le moment, mais fuir les problèmes n'est pas la solution. Tu crois que ça ne m'inquiète pas moi aussi ? Evidemment que si, mais je sais que qu'importe ce qu'ils disent, je ne vais pas changer pour eux ou m'enfuir. Toi non plus. Tu n'iras pas chez toi, tu vas rester ici et jusqu'à la fin. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses. Laisses-les parler, leurs mots ne signifient rien. Lèves-toi maintenant, garde la tête haute et allons à notre premier cours. » **Dit Zack en levant Cloud du sol.

Cloud regarda Zack avec de grands yeux. _« Il a une telle facilité pour les mots. Wow. » _Essuyant ses larmes, Cloud respira profondément et ils continuèrent à marcher.

Ding, dong

Ding, dong

Tout le monde rejoignit rapidement leurs salles de classe. Cloud alla immédiatement s'installer à sa place près de la fenêtre et posa la tête sur le bureau. Zack le suivit et s'installa à côté de lui, sachant que les 'Locs' ne tarderaient pas à rentrer et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir à sa place habituelle près d'eux. ils finirent par entrer et immédiatement, Léon et Zack se fixèrent, et Léon fut le premier à détourner le regard, il le posa sur Cloud et il eut un sourire narquois. **« - Je crois que ton petit-ami pleure Zack. » **

Reno ricana et Zack se leva. **« - Garde tes commentaires pour toi, connard. »**

Reno fut un peu interloqué par le ton de Zack et alla rapidement à sa place. Léon regarda à nouveau Zack. **« - Hé Zack, s'il a besoin d'un mouchoir, je suis sûr que tu peux demander à un de tes semblables gays de t'en donner un. »**

Zack planta son regard dans celui de Léon. **« - Fais encore un commentaire stupide, et tu le regretteras. Vas-y ! Fais-le si tu l'oses ! » **Dit Zack.

Léon rigola. **« - Bien, je ne dirais plus rien sur toi et ton cœur doux. » **Sur ce, Léon alla s'asseoir suivit par Vincent.

Zack se tourna alors vers Cloud. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Cloud acquiesça sans redresser la tête. Il avait entendu ce que Reno et Léon avaient dit et il se sentait mal car c'était sa faute si Zack avait perdu ses amis les plus proches. Zack et ses amis avaient semblés si unis. Cloud croyait qu'ils accepteraient Zack quoi qu'il arrive, mais évidemment ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il était étonnant de voir comment des années d'amitié pouvaient être détruites en une seconde. C'était triste. pourquoi devait-il l'être toute façon ? Cloud n'avait jamais eu aucun ami, mais il croyait que la base d'une amitié était la loyauté, la confiance et l'acceptation. Si ces choses-là n'existaient pas dans une amitié, pouvait-on vraiment appelé ça une amitié ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait une chose. Si les 'Locs' n'avaient pas accepté Zack pour ce qu'il était, alors ils n'étaient pas de vrais amis. Et même si Zack s'était contre eux pour le défendre, Cloud était certain qu'ils lui manquaient.

M. Lazard entra et prit place à l'avant de la classe. Il aperçut alors Cloud et sourit. **« - Cloud ! Bon retour parmi nous ! Comment l'opération s'est-elle passée ? »**

Cloud leva la tête avec confusion. **« - Hein ? »**

M. Lazard haussa un sourcil. **« - Ton opération ? »**

Cloud se souvint alors du mensonge de Sephiroth. **« - Oh, elle s'est bien passée. »**

M. Lazard fit un signe de tête. **« - Bon à entendre. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Tu as beaucoup de travail à rattraper. »**

Cloud soupira et baissa la tête. _« Super. » _M. Lazard commença alors son cours. Tout au long de l'heure, Cloud entendait les chuchotements de Tifa et pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui. **« - Oh mon dieu, as-tu vu Zack et Cloud se tenir la main ce matin ?! Je sais hein. C'était énorme, je veux dire si Zack est vraiment devenu gay, il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de plus beau et populaire ? Cloud est si dégoûtant et c'est un looser. Je ne peux pas croire le choix de Zack en matière d'homme. » **Tifa lança un regard dégoûté à Cloud. **« - C'est un embarras pour la société. »**

**« - Donc, quelles seraient les conséquences de cette guerre ? Ah, oui Cloud ? » **Fit M. Lazard et Cloud saisit son sac en se levant.

**« - Pu… puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Je… je ne me sens pas bien. » **Demanda Cloud en regardant le sol.

M. Lazard acquiesça et lui fit un mot. Sans jeter un seul regard à Zack, il sortit de la classe. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs en direction des toilettes et s'enferma dans sa cabine habituelle. Il serra alors ses mains autour de la cuvette des toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. La pression qu'il subissait le faisait se sentir mal physiquement et moralement. _« Suis-je vraiment si dégoutant ? Je dois l'être et le fait que je suis laid et gros n'aide pas non plus. » _Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre. _« J'ai trop mangé durant la semaine passée. Etonnamment, Sephiroth m'a fait à mangé tout le temps où je suis resté alité. Sephiroth est un bon cuisinier. Il se sentait même assez généreux pour faire manger Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo également. J'ai cru que Sephiroth prenait des médicaments car il était très gentil. Mais, j'ai pris beaucoup de poids du coup, c'est dégoûtant. »_ Il poussa un profond soupir. _« Mais, ça devrait aider. »_

Zack resta seul dans la classe, s'inquiétant au sujet de Cloud. il était parti sans rien dire. Zack savait, il aurait dû se doutait qu'il serait malade et qu'il ne le montrerait fort probablement pas avant la deuxième heure de cours. Il décida qu'à la récréation, il n'irait pas à la recherche de Cloud, mais irait plutôt voir Angeal. Cloud avait besoin d'espace et Zack l'avait comprit. En plus de Cloud, Angeal était sa seule autre compagnie maintenant. Finalement, la classe se termina et tout le monde se dirigea vers leur deuxième cours. Cloud se cachait toujours dans les toilettes et n'avait pas l'intention d'en sortir pour le moment. Il se sentait lasse de la vie et de tout. _« Si fatigué. » _Il avait l'impression que la nausée revenait et il se pencha rapidement vers la cuvette.

Il fallut un moment à Cloud pour reprendre ses esprits, mais quand il fit, il vit du sang devant les yeux. _« Sang ? » _Oh non. Et ce fut le trou noir.

Cela étonnait Zack de voir comment un jour il pouvait être populaire et être ami avec tout le monde, et comment le jour suivant il était exclu et sans ami. Cela tracassait Zack. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé jusqu'à maintenant combien il était dépendant des autres personnes. Toutes les filles l'aimaient, tous les garçons l'enviaient, il était juste un garçon populaire. Mais, il ne l'était plus. Ironiquement, comment avait-il pu dire à Cloud de ne pas s'inquiéter ? Cloud n'avait rien à perdre et rien à gagner. Zack avait tout à perdre et rien à gagner. C'était vraiment triste en fait. Zack essayait tant bien que mal de garder des pensées positives. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un jour. Il avait encore une année entière à s'occuper. Zack soupira et commença à prendre des notes pendant que Mme Crescent parlait.

* * *

Yazoo traversa rapidement le couloir en direction de son deuxième cours de la journée, il était en retard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rester avec Genesis dans un coin isolé. **« - Merde ! Genesis ! Toi et tes baisers divins ! » **Yazoo frissonna de plaisir alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers. Juste au moment où il atteignit les dernières marches, un garçon portant une pile de papier arriva en même temps. Il y eut collision et le garçon se retrouva presque collé contre Yazoo. Ce dernier le repoussa brusquement en criant : **« - Eloigne-toi sale con ! » **Le garçon tomba donc au sol parmi tous ses papiers. **« - Putain, ces cons envahissent toujours mon espace. » **Il grimpa rapidement la dernière volée d'escalier et traversa à pleine vitesse le couloir. Alors, l'inexplicable arriva. Il entra en collision avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais d'une façon complètement différente. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, l'un sur l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Yazoo rougit et se leva rapidement du corps de l'étranger. **« - Désolé. » **S'excusa-t-il.

Il y eut un silence maladroit durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que les rougeurs de l'autre garçon s'estompent. Il fit un signe de tête. **« - Ce n'est rien. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu gênant ? » **

Yazoo secoua la tête, prenant un air aguicheur. **« - Ca l'est, mais tu as des lèvres vraiment agréables. » **Fit-il.

Le garçon rougit de nouveau. **« - Ben toi aussi. »**

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Oh, je sais. »**

Le garçon rit nerveusement et ils se levèrent tous les deux. **« - Bien, je dois partir. » **Dit le garçon.

Yazoo lui fit un clin d'œil. **« - Ouais, j'espère te recroiser. » **Dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Le garçon dit alors : **« - Attend avant de partir. Puis-je avoir ton nom ? »**

**« - Je suis Yazoo Strife. » **Répondit Yazoo en revenant vers le garçon et lui tendant la main pour la lui serrer.

**« - Vincent Valentine. »

* * *

**

Zack sortait de son deuxième cours et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Quelques étudiants étaient déjà là en train de lire silencieusement. Il ne vit pas Angeal au début, mais tout à coup, il y eut une explosion de rire dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Zack secoua la tête quand il vit Sephiroth et Genesis en train de rire et parler tandis qu'Angeal restait silencieux et lisait. **« - Et puis là, cette chienne me dit 'Evidemment que mes seins sont réels ! Je n'ai fait aucune fichue chirurgie pour les avoir aussi parfait ! Tu ne sais pas reconnaître des perfections quand tu en vois ?" Quelle conne. » **S'exclama Sephiroth en se frottant le front.

**« - Parfait. » **Fit Genesis en riant.

Leur conversation leur attirait les regards noirs des autres étudiants présents dans la bibliothèque.

**« - SHH ! » **Fit la bibliothécaire.

Sephiroth se tourna alors vers la bibliothécaire. **« - Oh, que non ! Vous taisez-vous sale conne ! N'osez même pas me faire 'SHH' à nouveau, vielle chouette ! » **Cria Sephiroth.

La bibliothécaire haleta sous le choc. **« - Excusez-moi jeune homme ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler ainsi. Attendez que j'en parle au proviseur ! » **Elle décrocha alors le téléphone et était sur le point de composer le numéro quand Genesis saisit sa main.

**« - Attendez, attendez. Il n'y a aucune raison d'appeler les renforts. Nous sommes tous adultes ici et ai-je déjà dit à quel point vos boucles d'oreilles en perle vous vont à merveille ? » **Demanda Genesis en lui faisant un baisemain, lui faisant ainsi oublier le coup de téléphone.

**« - Oh mon dieu. Merci. » **Fit-elle en rougissant.

Genesis se pencha alors vers son oreille et lui chuchota : **« - Vous savez, je me verrais bien avec une femme comme vous à un rendez-vous, dans un restaurant, devant un feu de camps, sous les 'draps'. » **Dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot et elle rougit encore plus.

**« - Oh comportez-vous convenablement ! » **Fit-elle en riant sottement et Genesis gloussa.

**« - Voyons, pourquoi voudrais-je me comporter convenablement quand je peux me conduire mal ? »**

**« - Genesis. » **Dit Angeal en s'approchant du bureau de la bibliothécaire. **« - Ca suffit. »**

Genesis eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers la vielle dame. **« - Je vous parlerais plus tard. » **Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il regagnait la table avec Angeal et que la bibliothécaire le regardait avec des yeux brillants.

**« - Bien joué, Beau Regard. » **Fit Sephiroth alors que Genesis s'asseyait.

**« - Bien que puis-je dire ? Je suis assez charment, demande donc à ton fr… je veux dire, demande donc à ma grand-mère ! Elle dit toujours que j'ai toutes les femmes à mes pieds. » **Fit Genesis en riant nerveusement.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. **« - C'est marrant, j'ai cru que tu étais sur le point de dire 'demande à ton frère'. »**

Genesis détourna le regard de Sephiroth et commença à lire. **« - Loveless, Acte II. »**

Angeal secoua la tête. Il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

**« - Hé, les gars. » **Fit Zack en souriant alors qu'il s'approchait du trio.

Angeal sourit et accueillit son jeune frère. **« - Hé. Que fais-tu ici ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Je passais juste. » **Répondit Zack en saluant Genesis qui le salua en retour avec un sourire, mais quand il salua Sephiroth, il n'eut aucune réponse, juste un regard interrogateur.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas être avec mon frère en ce moment ? » **Demanda Sephiroth. Angeal lui lança un regard noir et Genesis gloussa. Zack rougit. **« - Non ? »** Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et continua : **« - Bien, pourquoi diable non ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un parfait idiot ? Je crois personnellement qu'il est hideux, mais je croyais que tu étais censé l'aimer ? Si tu ne le trouve plus attirant, je ne te blâme pas. Il devient plus laid chaque jour. » **Genesis avait du mal à contenir son rire, tandis qu'Angeal ne trouvait pas ça amusant.

**« - Ce n'est pas que je ne le trouve pas attirant. Je crois juste qu'il a besoin d'être seul un moment. » **Répondit Zack, essayant de ne pas paraître furieux.

**« - Seul un moment ? Ce dont ce garçon a besoin est un coup de pied aux fesses. » **Dit Sephiroth avec un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que Genesis continuait à rire, se retenant presque à Sephiroth. **« - C'est bon Genesis. Touche mon corps. » **Fit-il en souriant.

**« - Sephiroth, ça suffit. Si mon frère veut passer du temps avec nous, c'est okay. » **Dit Angeal sévèrement.

**« - Bien, il n'a pas ses propres amis ? Tu sais, les 'Locs' ? Ou un nom stupide dans ce genre. » **Demanda Sephiroth en passant les doigts dans les cheveux de Genesis.

**« - Nous ne sommes plus amis. » **Répondit Zack en baissant la tête. Angeal posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le consoler. Zack lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé et il savait que Zack était très affecté par ça, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre.

**« - Pourquoi ça ? Est-ce que tu sens mauvais à ce point ? » **Demanda Sephiroth. Genesis sortit alors sa bouteille d'eau de Cologne et jeta quelques gouttes vers Zack.

**« - Sephiroth, arrête. » **Dit Angeal brusquement. **« - Je ne le tolérerais pas. » **Il lança ensuite un regard furieux à Genesis. **« - Venant de toi aussi. »**

Sephiroth haleta. **« - Angeal ! Tu ne nous défends pas ? Tu as besoin de te détendre, tu sembles tendu. Je sais ! Toi, Genesis et moi allons sortir tous les trois ce soir. Cela libérera un peu de ta tension. » **Sephiroth posa alors une main sur la cuisse d'Angeal sous la table. **« - La tension sexuelle, bien sûr. »**

Angeal repoussa immédiatement la main de Sephiroth et se leva. **« - Viens Zack, allons-y. » **Angeal et Zack allèrent plus loin dans la bibliothèque.

Sephiroth se tourna alors vers Genesis avec confusion. **« - Est-ce que j'ai frotté sa jambe dans la mauvaise direction ? »**

**« - Zack, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demanda Angeal à son petit frère une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille.

**« - Et bien… »**

**« - Putain ! »**

Zack et Angeal tournèrent la tête vers un coin précis de la bibliothèque. **« - Ah ! Ouvre-toi merde !! » **Cria Sephiroth. Angeal et Zack virent Sephiroth se débattre pour ouvrir une bouteille de soda. **« - Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que cette chose ne s'ouvre pas ?! »**

Sephiroth continua à forcer dessus quand Genesis intervint. **« - Attends, permets-moi d'essayer. J'ai un doigté magique. » **Genesis prit donc la bouteille et tenta de l'ouvrir. **« - Ah ! Ouvre-toi ! » **Genesis se débattit pendant quelques secondes, puis rendit ensuite la bouteille à Sephiroth. **« - J'ai essayé. »**

Sephiroth lança un regard furieux à la bouteille. **« - Doigté magique mon cul. » **Il recommença donc à essayer d'ouvrir la bouteille. **« - Houe ! »** Cria-t-il quand il réussit enfin à l'ouvrir. Il prit une grande gorgée et la reposa sur la table. **« - Ah. Satisfaction. »**

Angeal eut l'impression qu'il pourrait étrangler Sephiroth et Genesis à cet instant. **« - Viens Zack. Allons dans les toilettes où n'importe où ailleurs où nous pourrons parler sans entendre Sephiroth. » **Ils quittèrent donc la bibliothèque et allèrent vers les toilettes.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Il se trouvait au sol, toujours dans la cabine. Il porta la main à sa bouche et vit du sang sur le bout des doigts. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » **Il se rappela alors qu'il était en train de vomir dans la cuvette, et il baissa les yeux vers elle pour voir qu'il y avait également du sang là. Cloud supposa alors qu'il avait dû perdre connaissance. Mais combien de temps ? Quelle heure était-il ? Pourquoi crachait-il du sang ? Il ne savait pas mais toutes ses questions furent oubliées quand il entendit deux voix parlait à l'extérieur de sa cabine.

**« - Angeal, je… je ne suis plus sûr. » **Avoua Zack.

Cloud jeta un coup d'œil par la fente de la porte de sa cabine et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Angeal et de Zack. _« Zack ? »_

**« - De quoi n'es-tu plus sûr ? » **Demanda Angeal.

**« - De tout. Tout est arrivé si vite ! Premièrement, l'année a bien commencé, puis je trouve Cloud dans le couloir et nous commençons finalement à être proche quand j'ai encore une fois sauvé sa vie alors qu'il tentait de se suicider, après, il me dit qu'il m'aime et je l'emmène à un rendez-vous qui se termine mal, je suis témoin de sa tentative de se poignarder et je me suis senti terriblement coupable, Léon met ensuite fin à notre amitié pour quelque chose de stupide, je vais affronter Cloud prêt à lui crier dessus, mais je me suis sentit trop mal en le voyant alors je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai fini par l'embrasser alors que je ne voulais pas le faire. Je… je suis juste sentit mal pour lui et il y a Aerith qui doit revenir très bientôt ! Cloud s'est attaché à moi maintenant et j'ai l'impression de le mener en bateau et ça me met mal à l'aise d'être avec lui. Je ne l'aime pas, bien que j'aie des sentiments pour lui. Mais j'aime Aerith, n'est-ce pas ? » **S'exclama Zack avec désespoir et confusion. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de sa vie.

Angeal prit alors son frère dans ses bras. **« - Hé, c'est bon. Tout peut s'arranger. N'ai pas peur de faire ce que tu sens être bien. »**

**« - Je ne sais pas Angeal. Et Cloud ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Cloud comprendra. »** L'assura Angeal.

**« - Je ne pense pas. Il ne sera pas capable de bien le prendre. » **Dit Zack, sachant à quel point Cloud était psychologiquement faible.

**« - Nous le ferons d'abord savoir à Sephiroth, il pourra ensuite fournir à Cloud un peu d'aide professionnel. » **Dit Angeal.

**« - Mais, je me soucie vraiment de Cloud. »**

**« - Mais tu aimes Aerith. »**

**« - Je ne sais plus. » **Dit Zack avec confusion.

**« - Zack, tu ce dont tu as besoin est d'un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ta vie. Prend le temps de le faire et tu te sentiras mieux. Tout s'arrangera et ensuite, Léon et toi vous réconcilierez. » **Dit Angeal.

Zack acquiesça. **« - Tu as raison. Merci Angeal. »**

**« - C'est pour ça que je suis là. »**

Ding, Dong

Ding, Dong

La cloche sonna et Angeal et Zack se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs.

* * *

Cloud était figé sur place. Il sentit son cœur craqueler et se briser en un millier de morceaux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne pouvait même pas le comprendre. _« - Comment Zack peut-il ? Comment Zack peut-il me mener en bateau comme ça alors qu'il n'est pas sûr de lui ? Comment a-t-il pu m'embrasser alors qu'il le faisait seulement parce qu'il avait pitié ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça. ?! Suis-je juste un jouer pour être ainsi traité ? Etre malmené, utiliser et mentir ?! Mes sentiments n'importent-ils donc à personne ? Pourquoi suis-je même né ?! POURQUOI, POURQUOI, POURQUOI ?! Je suis une putain d'erreur ! Suis-je donc seulement né pour que les autres puissent se jouer de moi ? Je veux mourir ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! »_ Cloud frappa le sol de son poing et cria. **« - AAAHHH !! AAAHH !! »**

Les cours se passèrent rapidement et le déjeuner approche en un rien de temps. Les couloirs étaient bondés, tout le monde se dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Cloud cependant était encore dans les toilettes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il leva les yeux au plafond. _« Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Dois-je rester ici jusqu'à ce que la journée soit finie ? Dois-je affronter Zack ? Je ne sais pas… peut-être que je pourrais parler à Yazoo d'abord, il sait toujours quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Mais, si je lui raconte, je sais qu'il ira voir Zack pour lui faire payer, et si Yazoo se bat à nouveau, ça lui causera plus de problème. Pas qu'il s'en soucierait, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes à cause de moi. Bien qu'il soit le seul qui peut m'aider. » _Cloud se leva alors, ramassa son sac, sortit de la cabine puis des toilettes.

Les 'Locs' étaient assit à leur table habituelle et mangeaient. Reno et Léon parlaient d'Aerith pendant que Vincent regarder Yazoo fixement de l'autre coté de la cafétéria. **« - Alors, elle a dit exactement quel jour ? » **Demanda Léon en mordant dans son sandwich.

**« - Non, elle a juste dit qu'elle revenait cette semaine. Elle avait encore plusieurs choses à s'occuper. » **Répondit Reno.

Léon demanda alors : **« - A-t-elle demandé des nouvelles de Zack ? »**

Reno hésita quelques secondes. **« - Ouais, elle l'a fait. Elle m'a demandé comment il allait et s'il était heureux qu'elle revienne. » **

Léon secoua la tête. **« - Pauvre fille, que lui as-tu dit ? »**

Reno haussa les épaules. **« - Uh, je lui ai dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il était heureux de la revoir. »**

Léon soupira. **« - Génial, qu'allons-nous lui dire quand elle verra Zack avec Cloud ? »**

Reno gloussa. **« - Revirement ? »**

Léon lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Ce n'est pas drôle. » **Il se tourna alors vers Vincent. **« - Hé, pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ? »**

Vincent détourna son attention de Yazoo et regarda Léon. **« - J'étais pensif, désolé. »**

Léon haussa les épaules. **« - Je te laisse penser alors. »**

Vincent fit un signe de tête et reporta son attention fixement son attention sur Yazoo. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vincent sentit quelqu'un le prendre par les épaules. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard de Rufus Shinra. **« - Hé, bébé. »**

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent en entendant cela. **« - Pardon ? »**

Rufus s'installa alors à côté de Rufus et joua avec ses cheveux. **« - Je veux que tu m'aimes, bébé. »**

Vincent repoussa immédiatement Rufus et dit : **« - Rufus, quel est ton problème ? »**

Rufus Shinra : fils de M. Lazard, le président du Conseil Etudiant, féru de science, toujours à la mode, arrogant, égoïste, narcissique et harceleur de Vincent. Il était obsédé par Vincent depuis la première année et n'arrivait pas à recevoir quelque chose de son obsession, il était le pire cauchemar de Vincent. Bien sûr, les 'Locs' l'avaient menacé à plusieurs reprises et une fois Léon lui avait donné un coup de poing au visage, lui brisant le nez, mais cela n'avait pas arrêté Rufus. Rien ne marchait.

**« - Tu as développé mon appétit, mais pas pour la nourriture, mais pour toi. » **Dit Rufus en se penchant vers Vincent.

Cela attira l'attention de Léon et Reno, et ils se levèrent tous les deux de table, baissant les yeux vers Rufus. **« - Yo, je suggère que tu commences à courir. » **Fit Reno en s'approchant de Rufus avec Léon.

**« - Ouais, tu ne voudrais pas avoir le nez cassé une nouvelle fois ? »**

Rufus souffla. **« - Je suis Rufus Shinra et Vincent sera mien. »**

Reno rigola. **« - Même pas dans tes rêves. » **

Reno et Léon se saisir chacun d'un bras de Rufus et le portèrent jusqu'à la poubelle. Rufus commença à se débattre violemment. **« - Non ! Mes vêtements vont se salir ! Vous êtes deux bêtes ! »**

Le dernier commentaire fit rire Léon et Reno. Ils appelèrent alors Vincent pour qu'il vienne ouvrir le couvercle de la poubelle, ce qu'il fit. Après l'avoir balancé pour l'élan, ils jetèrent Rufus dans la poubelle. Les 'Locs' commencèrent à rire fortement quand ils entendirent les cris de colère de Rufus provenant de l'intérieur de la poubelle. **« - Je vais le dire à mon père ! Vous aurez des nouvelles de mon avocat ! Vincent, je t'aime ! »**

**« - Merci les gars. » **Dit Vincent en regardant ses amis.

**« - Yo, aucun problème. » **Dit Reno alors qu'ils retournaient à leur table pour reprendre leur repas.

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas Vincy, nous te défendrons. » **Répondit Léon

Vincent fit un signe de tête et reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Yazoo.

Cloud entra timidement dans la cafétéria et vit immédiatement Zack assit avec Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis. Il ressentit le désir d'aller le voir et le disputer, mais Cloud n'avait pas assez de courage à cet instant et avait trop peur. Ses yeux balayèrent la cafétéria et il aperçut Yazoo dans un coin en train de flirter avec quelques gars, typique de Yazoo. Cloud avait attribué la responsabilité du comportement de Yazoo à Sephiroth qui n'avait pas donné un bon exemple. Il regarda vers Genesis et vit que les yeux de ce dernier était fixé sur son jeune frère et qu'il ne semblait pas content du comportement de Yazoo. Cloud se dirigea alors vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule. **« - Yazoo ? »**

Yazoo se tourna, envoyant ses cheveux dans son dos dans le mouvement. **« - Quoi connard ? Oh, c'est toi Cloud ! Salut frérot. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Cloud saisit alors Yazoo par le bras et l'entraina vers une table proche. Ils s'y installèrent tous les deux et Cloud regarda Yazoo. **« - J'étais dans les toilettes aujourd'hui et j'ai entendu par hasard Zack dire à Angeal que la seule raison pour laquelle il m'a embrassé, c'était parce qu'il se sentait mal pour moi et qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment. »**

Les yeux de Yazoo s'élargirent. **« - Que… oh putain non ! » **Il était sur le point de se lever quand Cloud le retint.

**« - Yazoo s'il te plait, ne te bat pas avec lui. Je sais que tu es furieux, mais j'ai juste besoin de tes conseils à propos de ça. » **Supplia Cloud.

Yazoo soupira. **« - Tu veux mon conseil ? Permets-moi d'aller lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Yazoo ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait. »**

Yazoo soupira à nouveau. **« - Mais je le veux vraiment ! Ah, très bien. Je ne le toucherais pas. Bien frérot, mon conseil est que tu ailles voir Zack, que tu l'affrontes. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Ca tourne toujours à la confrontation avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Yazoo eut un petit sourire. **« - Oh putain ouais, et si Zack agit encore comme un connard, j'irais le voir. »**

Cloud se leva et dit : **« - Ok. Merci Yazoo. »**

Yazoo sourit. **« - Pas de problème. On se voit à la maison, ok ? Au revoir. » **Yazoo se leva alors et s'éloigna.

Cloud regarda Zack et la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours se fit entendre.

Les élèves s'entassaient dans les vestiaires pour se déshabiller. Cloud se dirigea vers son casier et vit que Zack était déjà là. Il était sur le point de parler, mais il fut distrait par le corps de Zack. _« Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'admirer son corps. Tu es furieux contre lui, tu te souviens ?! » _**« - Zack, nous avons besoin de parler. » **Dit Cloud.

Zack se tourna pour le regarder. **« - Je suis d'accord. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Chez moi aujourd'hui après l'école ? »**

Zack acquiesça. **« - Ouais. »**

_« Bien, aujourd'hui après l'école, j'aurais la chance de sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et d'affronter Zack. »_

_**A suivre…**_


	9. J’avance et qu’importe la douleur qui ad

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

_**Merci à Tsukiyo2894 ; yaoi-girl38 ; Asran ; Asuka Tanku ; Ashérit **_et_** evils-roses. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 9**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« J'avance et qu'importe la douleur qui adviendra. »_

Cloud referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Zack. _« Même ici rien ne va. » _Cloud baissa les yeux et bougea inconfortablement. **« - Je t'ai entendu aujourd'hui alors que tu parlais avec Angeal dans les toilettes. » **Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent et immédiatement, il baissa la tête avec honte. **« - C'est drôle de voir comment quelqu'un peut me mentir sans aucun remord. » **Fit-il en levant finalement les yeux vers Zack. **« - Comment peux-TU me faire croire à tout ça alors que tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu ressens pour moi, et ce que ressens pour AERITH ! » **S'écria Cloud en poussant Zack. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si génial chez elle de toute façon ?! Quel type d'emprise a-t-elle sur toi ?! Qu'a-t-elle que je n'ai pas ?! » **Il regarda désespérément Zack qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. **« - Zack, dis-moi ! »**

**« - Ce n'est pas Aerith. » **Dit Zack en levant finalement les yeux.

Cloud rigola amèrement. **« - Ah. Oh, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. » **Il regarda Zack avec mépris.

Zack quant à lui regarda Cloud avec confusion. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? »**

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent. **« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?! Rien ne va ! Tu n'as aucune idée par quoi je pesse tous les jours, Zack et ton incertitude et tes mensonges ajoutent plus de tension que j'en ai déjà ! »**

**« - Mes mensonges ? Je n'ai pas menti. » **Dit Zack sévèrement.

**« - Je ne vois pas de différence ! » **Cria Cloud.

Zack secoua la tête et dit : **« - Ecoute, juste parce que je pense encore a Aerith ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi. »**

**« - Tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi ! » **Cria Cloud.

**« - Si, j'en ai. »**

**« - Oh ouais, c'est pour ça que tu as dit à Angeal que tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'embrasser ? » **Cloud regarda Zack. **« - Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé si ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ? Juste parce que tu avais pitié de moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sympathie, merde !! » **Cloud fronça les sourcils. **« - La seule chose que je veux, c'est ton amour. »**

Zack se détourna de Cloud et alla vers la fenêtre. Il s'appuya contre elle et regarda le ciel. **« - L'amour… n'apparait pour personne sur un plateau en argent, Cloud. L'amour est quelque chose qui vient avec le temps et qui a besoin d'être nourri. »**

**« - Je croyais que nous avions le potentiel pour nous aimer. » **Répondit Cloud. **« - Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais il n'y a pas longtemps. »**

**« - Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose. » **Dit Zack.

**« - Si tu l'as fait ! Ne le nie pas ! » **S'écria Cloud. **« - Tu l'as fais et tu le sais. Souviens-toi, avant que tu m'embrasse… »

* * *

**

**Flash-back**

_Zack le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cloud baissa les yeux vers le sol et rougit. __**« - En dépit de tout ça, je… je t'aime encore. Je sais, je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que cela provoque un feu à l'intérieur de moi qui refuse de mourir. Zack, je t'aime. » **__Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack. __**« - Vraiment beaucoup. »**_

_**« - Cloud, je… »**_

_**« - Je sais, tu aimes Aerith. » **__Dit Cloud en baissant la tête, mais Zack la lui releva en lui prenant le menton et le regarda dans les yeux._

_**« - Non, Cloud. Pas Aerith… toi. » **__Zack posa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Cloud. Le monde entier s'arrêta alors de tourner. Les joues de Cloud devinrent roses et ses paumes devinrent moites de sueur. « Est-ce réel ? » Mais même si ce n'était pas réel, Cloud en appréciait chaque minute._

_Le baiser de Zack était si doux, bien que passionné en même temps. Cloud sentait le désir de Zack le brûlait à travers ses lèvres._

_« Zack, je t'aime. »_

**Fin du Flash-back

* * *

**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Je peux l'avoir insinuer, mais je ne l'ai jamais dit. »**

**« - Le fait de l'insinuer est la même chose, Zack ! Tu l'as seulement insinué parce que tu as trop peur de l'admettre. »** Les yeux de Cloud commençaient à se remplir d'eau. **« - Tu es un lâche ! Tu ne peux même pas l'admettre maintenant. »**

**« - Il n'y a rien à admettre. Cloud, je suis désolé si je t'ai induit en erreur là-dessus, mais je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime ni vouloir le dire. » **Répondit Zack. **« - Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis un mois maintenant. Comment pourrais-je t'aimer avec une période aussi courte ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas impossible. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - Si ça l'est. »**

**« - Et Roméo et Juliette ? Ils sont tombés amoureux au premier regard. » **Dit Cloud en repensant à cette histoire d'amour.

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Cette histoire est fictive, Cloud. Irréaliste. De plus, ce que nous vivons n'est pas une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette. »**

**« - Je parie que tu le regrettes, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Cloud alors que les larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Zack le regarda avec confusion. **« - Regrettez quoi ? »**

**« - D'avoir sauvé ma vie. Tu le regrettes. » **Cria Cloud.

Zack regarda alors Cloud avec colère. **« - Quoi ? Comment peux-tu même croire ça ? Quelle sorte de personne crois-tu que je suis, Cloud ?! Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir sauvé ! Jamais. »**

**« - Si tu le fais ! Je sais que tu le fais ! Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé, je serais mort immédiatement et ta vie serait tout à fait parfaite ! » **Cria Cloud.

**« - Cloud écoute, je … »**

Cloud essuya les larmes qui continuaient à couler et commença à trembler. **« - Pou… pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? » **Zack le regarda avec confusion. **« - Pou… pourquoi me mène-tu en bateau et me donner de faux espoirs ? Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai honnêtement cru que tu te souciais de moi. Je suis si fou. » **Cloud baissa la tête. **« - J'aurais dû le savoir à ce moment-là… je n'arriverais jamais à être heureux. »**

**« - Ne dis pas ça. Tout le monde arrive à être heureux. » **Dit Zack dans une tentative pour calmer Cloud.

**« - Conneries. » **Dit Cloud en levant les yeux vers lui. **« - Qui es-tu pour essayer de me réconforter ? J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un gars génial, mais maintenant je sais que j'ai été aveugle. Tu es un beau menteur. » **Il lança un regard furieux à Zack. **« - Et ne le prends pas comme un compliment. »**

**« - Ne m'insulte pas, pas après tout par quoi je suis passé aujourd'hui, à cause de toi. » **Dit Zack sévèrement.

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent. **« - Tu crois que c'était mauvais ? Imagine-toi en train de supporter ça chaque simple jour ! Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas été raillé, taquiné, intimidé, battu et insulté ! Tu n'as aucune idée de comment c'est dur de se lever chaque jour et de savoir que ça sera comme le jour précédent, c'est absolument horrible ! » **Il avait l'impression que sa respiration devenait plus rapide alors qu'il parla à nouveau : **« - Evidemment, tu ne le penseras jamais, parce que tu es habitué à être un mec populaire et mépriser les exclus comme moi. Sais-tu ce que c'est de n'être rien d'autre qu'une ombre ?! Je ne suis même pas considéré comme étant une personne vivante, respirant et ayant des sentiments ! De vraies émotions ! »**

Zack regarda Cloud et vit le désespoir et la douleur dans ses yeux. Il baissa ensuite la tête, se sentant égoïste. **« - Je… je suis désolé. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non, tu ne l'es pas ! » **Cria-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol et ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. **« - Tout ce dont tu te soucie, c'est d'Aerith ! » **Zack se pencha vers Cloud et posa une main sur son épaule, mais le blond le repoussa violemment. **« - Reste loin de moi ! » **Zack fronça les sourcils et essaya de forcer Cloud à se lever, mais il n'eut en réponse qu'une claque au visage. **« - Ne me touche pas ! » **Il se figea. Ce ne fut que quand il donna la claque à Zack qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Zack se redressa et hocha la tête. **« - Tu sais quoi, parfait. Je vais le FAIRE. Je ne peux pas continuer. » **Il commença à se diriger vers la porte quand il entendit Cloud parler.

**« - Alors c'est tout, tu vas juste partir ? » **Dit Cloud doucement. **« - Lâche… »**

Zack se retourna et avança alors à pas rageur vers Cloud et le saisit par les épaules. **« - C'est quoi ça ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »**

**« - Ton amour… »**

**« - Ouais, bien ton attitude ne me rend pas vraiment enclin à ça, Cloud. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas ! Les choses prennent du temps ! » **Répondit Zack.

**« - Alors donne-moi le temps ! » **Dit Cloud alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler. Il referma ses bras autour de Zack et pleura. **« - Pa… passe du temps avec m… moi. Je… je sais que tu … m'aimeras. » **Il leva les yeux vers Zack désespérément. **« - S'il te plaît. Peu importe le temps… Je… je ne veux pas te perdre. »**

**« - Cloud… je… »**

**« - S'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça… ne pars pas. » **Supplia Cloud.

Zack soupira en pensant à Aerith. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il donner une chance à Cloud ? Ou lui tourner le dos ? Il baissa les yeux vers le blond et sourit, un garçon si triste. Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer Cloud au fil des années ou peut-être pas. Mais, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?

**« - Bien, je resterais. » **Dit Zack en serrant Cloud contre lui.

Le blond s'accrocha à lui. **« - S'il te plait, Zack, s'il te plait… plus aucun mensonge. Dorénavant, tu dois me dire ce qui te passa dans la tête. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais en supporter plus… »**

Sur ce, Cloud s'évanouit dans les bras de Zack.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment déjà que l'école était terminée, mais Yazoo devait rester pour une retenue. Aujourd'hui, un garçon de sa classe lui avait mit la main aux fesses et Yazoo l'avait frappé, résultat le garçon s'était retrouvé avec un nez en sang et un œil au beurre-noir. **« - Ah… » **Soupira Yazoo alors qu'il descendait la rue. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces cons ? Je veux dire, je sais que je suis beau, mais bon sang, ils ne peuvent pas avoir plus de contrôle ? » **Aussi fou que Yazoo était, il était soulagé que le professeur n'est pas appelé Sephiroth. Si son frère ainé l'aurait apprit… il frissonna. **« - Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que ce branque de Sephiroth aurait fait. » **Tandis qu'il continuait sa route, il entendit des klaxons et des sifflements, mais cela ne le surprenait pas. Ce qui le surpris par contre, ce fut quand un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux l'interpella et s'approcha de lui.

**« - Yazoo ! »** Appela Vincent alors qu'il s'approchait. **« - Um, salut. »**

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et fit un clin d'œil. C'était un bon moment pour un peu de flirt. **« - Hé, l'étalon. » **Il se rapprocha de Vincent et lui caressa la joue. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'un bel homme comme toi fait dans la rue à cet instant ? »**

Vincent rougit. **« - Je… je voulais juste te raccompagner chez toi. »**

Les yeux de Yazoo s'écarquillèrent. **« - Oh, je vois. Donc tu es là pour marcher un peu avec moi, beau gosse ? Comme c'est mignon. Bien, je suppose que tu le peux. »**

Vincent rougit de nouveau et fit un signe de tête. Ils commencèrent alors à descendre la rue. Yazoo pouvait dire qu'à partir du moment où il avait rencontré Vincent il y avait eu une sorte d'étincelle entre eux. Sans parler, ils avaient l'air de deux totaux opposés. Vincent était un garçon timide et Yazoo projetait de l'utiliser à son avantage. La séduction était un des hobbies préférés de Yazoo.

**« - Alors, pourquoi devais-tu rester après l'école ? » **Demanda timidement Vincent.

**« - J'ai frappé un gars, lui infligeant un nez en sang et un œil au beurre-noir. » **Dit fièrement Yazoo.

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent en entendant ça. il ressentait une légère sympathie pour la pauvre victime vu qu'il avait été témoin des dommage que Yazoo avait causé à Reno, Léon et Zack lors de la fête. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Parce qu'il m'a mit la main aux fesses. Je veux dire, qui ce con croit-il être ? S'il était un gars mignon alors ouais, peut-être qu'il y aurait échappé. Mais il était si moche ! » **Répondit Yazoo.

**« - Tu aimes te battre, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Vincent avec un sourire.

**« - Et comment ! J'**_**adore**_** ça. » **Yazoo sourit.

**« - Wow. La beauté, le cerveau et la force, tu es une triple menace. » **Fit Vincent, flirtant avec une légère incertitude.

Yazoo haussa un sourcil et sourit. **« - Flirtes-tu avec moi ? »**

Vincent acquiesça timidement de la tête. **« - Je suppose que c'est ce que je fais. »**

Yazoo rigola sottement. **« - Oh, ne sois pas timide pour ça. Je flirterais complètement avec moi si j'étais toi. N'hésite pas à me mettre la main aux fesses si tu veux. »**

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent et il rougit profondément. Il rigola d'un air embarrassé et secoua la tête. **« - Um, n…non, c'est bon. »**

**« - Tu ne veux pas ?! Pourquoi ?! » **Demanda Yazoo. Il savait qu'il mettait Vincent dans une situation inconfortable, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il aimait chaque minute.

**« - Je… je ne peux pas. » **Fit Vincent en baissant la tête, embarrassé.

Yazoo sourit et regarda Vincent attentivement. **« - C'est très bien. » **Il donna alors une tape sur les fesses de Vincent. **« - Je ferais tout le toucher alors. »**

Vincent se raidit, se sentant presque violé. Finalement, ils atteignirent la maison et Vincent accompagna Yazoo jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. **« - Bien, nous sommes arrivé. » **Dit Vincent en baissant le regard.

**« - On dirait. » **Dit Yazoo en soulevant le menton de Vincent. **« - Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi. » **

Vincent se pencha pour embrasser Yazoo mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à cet instant, laissant apparaître un Sephiroth méfiant, un Angeal inexpressif et un Genesis furieux. Yazoo s'éloigna rapidement de Vincent en voyant Genesis.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu croyais être en train de faire ?! » **S'écria Sephiroth.

**« - R… rien ! Pourquoi ? » **Répondit Yazoo.

**« - Ca ne ressemble pas à rien. » **Dit alors Genesis en regardant méchamment Vincent.

Vincent commença à reculer. **« - Je… je vais y aller. Au revoir, Yazoo. » **Il s'éloigna rapidement et disparut dans la rue.

**« - Non, Vincent attend ! » **Appela Yazoo, mais il était déjà parti.

Sephiroth saisit alors Yazoo par les cheveux et le jeta à l'intérieur de la maison. **« - Yazoo, je ne veux pas que tu fasses la pute ici ! » **Cria-t-il. **« - A moins que… tu ne te fasses payer. Alors là, et SEULEMENT alors là, ça serait okay. » **Après avoir dit ça, Sephiroth entra dans le salon, suivit par Angeal. Genesis resta immobile, regardant Yazoo comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose. **« - Genesis ! Viens ici ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour parler avec moi ! » **S'écria Sephiroth. Genesis se détourna alors de Yazoo et entra dans le salon.

Yazoo sentit le remord l'envahir. Flirtait avec Vincent était-ce une mauvais chose à faire ? Lui et Genesis, ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Mais… Yazoo soupira et grimpa les escaliers. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, il regarda dans la chambre de Cloud. Peut-être que Cloud saurait quoi faire. Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte de son frère mais baissa la main. **« - Cloud à ses propres problèmes. Je ne veux pas l'accabler avec les miens. » **Sur ce, Yazoo s'éloigna.

* * *

**« - Hé, comment te sens-tu ? » **Demanda Zack alors que Cloud remuait et ouvrait les yeux. Il avait été resté inconscient un moment et fut surpris de voir que Zack était encore là, mais sa présence était réconfortante.

**« - Je vais bien… » **Mentit Cloud. Il sentait prit de vertige et faible, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était sentit mal toute la journée.

**« - Bien, c'est bien. » **Fit Zack en souriant et s'installant sur le lit à côté de Cloud. **« - Tu m'as inquiéter. J'ai presque failli appeler Sephiroth pour qu'il vienne t'examiner. »**

Cloud soupira de soulagement. **« - Je suis heureux que tu ne l'as pas fait. » **

Zack lança un regard interrogateur à Cloud. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Bien, tu sais comment Sephiroth, c'est le roi du mélodramatique. »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - C'est vrai. »**

Bien qu'il y ait une autre raison pour laquelle Cloud ne voulait pas impliqué Sephiroth. Il savait que son corps arrivait à ses limites et si Sephiroth l'apprenait, il serait forcé d'aller à l'hôpital et ils n'avaient pas d'argent pour ça. Cloud ne voulait pas être aidé, les problèmes financiers de sa famille étaient plus importants que sa santé.

Zack sortit alors son téléphone et l'ouvrit. **« - J'ai reçu un message de ma mère, elle veut que je sois rentré pour le dîner. » **Il regarda Cloud. **« - Je vais devoir partir. »**

Cloud gémit et saisit la main de Zack. **« - Tu es obligé ? »**

Zack se pencha vers Cloud et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. **« - Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te verrais demain à l'école, ok ? » **Disant cela, Zack embrassa Cloud sur le front et se leva.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre mais s'arrêta quand Cloud parla. **« - Attends, passe par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas envie que Sephiroth te vois. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête, comprenant et entreprit donc d'escalader la fenêtre. **« - Au revoir. »**

**« - Au revoir… » **Cloud laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, peiné, et soupira.

Il se leva de son lit et sortit lentement de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il pouvait entendre le rire de Sephiroth provenir d'en bas. **« Et je ressemble à une salope s'il vous plait ! Comment diable dois-je faire pour vous donner mon numéro ? » **Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer Angeal en train de rouler des yeux et Genesis taquiner charmeusement Sephiroth. Cloud marcha silencieusement vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et se laissa glisser au sol. Il regardait fixement devant lui, se souvenant de l'évènement tragique qui était survenu dans cette pièce il y a seulement une semaine. Ca avait chamboulé tout le monde, particulièrement lui-même. _« Tout a tellement changé depuis. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un incident comme ça nous mettrait ensemble, Zack et moi. Zack… »_ Pensa-t-il.

Mais Zack l'avait une fois de plus blessé et il lui pardonnait encore. _« J'ai trop de faible pour ce type. » _Pensa Cloud affectueusement. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient maintenant avoir de bons souvenirs ensemble au lieu des mauvais. Mais, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui disait que le pire était encore à venir et il détesta cette pensée. Cloud ferma alors les yeux et soupira. _« J'espère que demain sera un meilleur jour. » _Mais, Cloud savait que ses prières avaient peu de chance d'aboutir.

Il sombra alors dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

Kadaj et Loz étaient en train de se morfondre le lendemain matin, tandis que Yazoo était déjà sur le chemin de l'école et que Sephiroth coiffait ses cheveux. **« - Je n'ai jamais vu une si belle personne de ma vie. » **Dit Sephiroth en s'admirant dans le miroir. **« - Je parie que tout le monde me désirera et, peut-être que si je suis de bonne humeur, je laisserais quelques-uns m'approcher. » **Sephiroth rigola et se fit un clin d'œil.

Cloud de son côté était dans sa chambre, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il était déjà habillé et prêt à partir. **« - C'est une si belle journée… » **Chuchota-t-il doucement en levant les yeux vers le ciel dégagé. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé sur le sol de la salle de bain et un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il l'avait cependant ignoré et s'était préparé pour l'école. Il voulait voir Zack. _« Je devrais probablement me mettre en route. » _Cloud se leva alors et descendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit de la maison.

Il fit lentement le trajet jusqu'à l'école. Cloud se sentait physiquement mal et très faible, mais il continuait néanmoins d'avancer. _« Je me demande comment ça sera aujourd'hui. »_ Il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de comment Zack et lui avaient été traité. Cloud ne voulait pas revivre ça de nouveau. Il pensa alors à Yazoo, peut-être que s'il restait près de lui, Yazoo pourrait le protéger. Mais son petit frère n'était pas son garde du corps même s'il aurait voulu le croire. C'était une épreuve qu'il devait traverser tout seul. Peu importe ce que les gens diraient, ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'il est amoureux de Zack.

Cloud soupira alors qu'il arriva devant l'école. _« Je peux le faire. »_ Il monta alors lentement les marches et entra dans l'école.

* * *

Genesis poussa Yazoo contre le mur et le regarda fixement et attentivement. **« - Alors, vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais hier ? »**

Yazoo joua les ignorants et secoua la tête. **« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**

Genesis lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Ne joue pas les idiots, Yazoo. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Que faisais-tu avec Vincent hier ? »**

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et répondit : **« - Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la maison ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Genesis ? Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? Toi et moi couchons juste ensemble, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »**

Genesis saisit alors Yazoo par la taille et le tira contre lui. **« - Maintenant, maintenant, chéri, tu sais que ce n'est pas seulement de la coucherie. Tu peux dire aussi bien que moi qu'il y a plus que ça entre nous, et pas seulement, mais souviens-toi, je suis l'une des raisons qui fait que tes frères et toi ayez de la nourriture sur la table. N'ai-je pas raison ? »** Dit-il en mordillant le cou de Yazoo.

**« - Ah… oui. » **Répondit Yazoo.

Genesis mordilla plus fortement la base du cou de Yazoo avant de s'écarter. **« - Je ne veux pas entendre dire que tu dragues d'autres gars maintenant, Yazoo. Tu es à moi. Garde ça en tête la prochaine fois que Vincent te raccompagnera chez toi. » **Genesis embrassa alors Yazoo sur la joue et sortit ensuite du local de ménage où ils se trouvaient.

Yazoo se leva et toucha sa joue à l'endroit où Genesis l'avait embrassé. Alors, cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant ? Il baissa tristement les yeux et fronça les sourcils. **« - Mais et Vincent ? »

* * *

**

Cloud ressentit le douloureux désir de courir vers Zack dès qu'il le vit, mais il se retint et marcha calmement. **« - Salut. » **Fit timidement Cloud.

Zack lui sourit. **« - Hé. » **Il serra alors Cloud contre lui. **« - Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »**

_« Mal. » _**« - Bien. »** Mentit-il, et il enchaina. **« - Et toi ? »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Assez bien en fait. Et encore mieux maintenant que tu es là. » **Il souleva alors le menton de Cloud et l'embrassa légèrement, ce qui fit palpiter le cœur de Cloud.

**« - Oh, um… wow. » **Balbutia Cloud en rougissant.

Zack sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Cloud. **« - Allez, commençons à nous diriger vers le cours. » **

Cloud acquiesça. **« - Ok. » **_« C'est un bon moyen de commencer la journée. » _Pensa affectueusement Cloud en regardant Zack alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur salle de classe.

Tous les cours de Cloud se passèrent assez rapidement aujourd'hui, et à sa grande surprise, tout se passa bien. Léon ou n'importe quel autre 'Loc' ne leur dit rien et personne d'autre non plus ne le fit. Cela surprenait Cloud alors qu'il y avait tant de haine envers eux hier. Il semblerait que l'école toute entière est décidé de les laisser tranquille. C'était l'heure du déjeuner maintenant et Cloud et Zack marchaient vers la cafétéria quand Zack s'arrêta brusquement et se frappa la tête. **« - Oh non, j'ai complètement oublié ! » **

Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack, interrogateur. **« - Quoi ? »**

Zack soupira. **« - J'ai promis à Angeal que je déjeunerais avec lui à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. »**

Cloud baissa la tête et acquiesça. **« - Oh, ok. »**

Zack fronça les sourcils, sachant que Cloud allait devoir déjeuner seul. **« - Tu veux venir ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non, vas-y. »**

Zack hocha la tête. **« - Bien, je te vois en gym ? »**

Cloud hocha la tête et il s'éloigna rapidement.

_« Maintenant que vais-je faire ? »_

Cloud réfléchit et se dirigea vers son coin habituel. _« Seul de nouveau. »_ Pensa-t-il en s'asseyant.

Cloud était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit avec horreur que Sam et ses amis l'entouraient. **« - Ca faisait longtemps, Strife. Vraiment très longtemps. » **Dit Sam, moqueusement. _« Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Que vais-je faire maintenant ? »_ Cloud baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. **« - Quoi, tu ne veux pas parler avec nous, Cloud ? » **Demanda Sam de façon menaçante. Cloud resta silencieux et on le saisit par les cheveux pour être forcé de lever la tête. **« - Dis quelque chose le monstre ! » **Cria Sam.

**« - Permettez à mes poings de parler pour lui. »**

Sam et ses amis se tournèrent et virent Yazoo mettre ses gants. **« - Je vais vous botter les fesses. » **

Sam lui lança un regard furieux, se souvenant de ce que Yazoo lui avait fait la dernière fois. **« - Reste en dehors de ça, l'étudiant de deuxième année ! A moins que tu veuilles qu'on te fasse mal. »**

Yazoo rigola. **« - Espèce d'idiot, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter d'avoir une bonne assurance maladie, parce qu'après ce que je te ferais, elle va t'être très utile. »**

Sam grogna de frustration et lâcha Cloud pour s'approcher de Yazoo. **« - Est-ce un défi ?! »**

**« - Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, c'est une promesse. » **Répliqua Yazoo avec un sourire.

**« - Alors allons-y. » **Cria Sam.

**« - Volontiers. »** Les yeux de Yazoo brillaient dangereusement.

**« - OH CERTAINEMENT PAS ! »**

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Sephiroth s'approchait d'eux. **« - Vous n'allez pas vous battre ! » **S'écria Sephiroth, regardant Yazoo attentivement.

Yazoo protesta. **« - Oh que si ! Ces sales déchets humains étaient sur le point de s'en prendre à Cloud ! Crois-tu honnêtement que je vais rester là et les laisser faire ? Je ne pense pas. »**

Sephiroth se tourna alors vers Sam et ses amis et leur lança un regard brûlant de fureur. **« - RESTEZ LOIN DE CLOUD ! » **Brailla-t-il, paroles qui se répercutèrent dans le couloir. La bande de garçon déguerpit rapidement.

Mais avant de disparaître, Sam se tourna vers Yazoo et mima silencieusement : **« - Surveille tes arrières. »**

Yazoo roula des yeux. **« - Comme si j'avais vraiment à m'inquiéter à ce sujet. » **Il se détourna alors rapidement pour regarder Cloud. **« - Tu vas bien ? » **

Cloud acquiesça avec reconnaissance. **« - Ouais, maintenant que tu es là. »**

Yazoo sourit et serra Cloud contre lui.

Sephiroth s'approcha d'eux et secoua la tête. **« - Reprenez-vous idiots, on vous regarde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres perdants sanglotant comme Kadaj et Loz qui se morfondent à la maison, c'est compris ? » **Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et Sephiroth s'éloigna alors d'eux.

Cloud se tourna vers Yazoo et soupira de soulagement. **« - Merci. »**

Yazoo sourit. **« - De rien. Hé, où est Zack ? »**

Cloud soupira. **« - Il devait déjeuner avec Angeal. »**

Yazoo hocha la tête. **« - Oh, tu veux que je te tiennes compagnie ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non, ça va aller. »**

Yazoo se leva et dit : **« - Bien, si tu as besoin de moi, cri et je viendrais en courant prêt à massacrer ceux qui s'en prendront à toi, ok ? Au revoir ! » **Sur ce, Yazoo s'éloigna.

Cloud soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. La sixième et dernière heure de cour arriva et Cloud était assit en train de regarder Zack se changer. Le brun regarda Cloud, pleinement conscient qu'il le regardait. **« - Satisfait de ce que tu vois ? »**

Cloud rougit et détourna le regard. **« - Hum… bien, ouais. » **

Zack rigola et secoua la tête. **« - C'est bon Cloud, pas besoin d'être timide. Hé, pourquoi te changes-tu toujours dans les douches et jamais à ton casier ? » **Demanda Zack et Cloud se détourna, haussant les épaules.

Il y avait en fait plusieurs raisons du pourquoi Cloud ne se changeait pas à son casier :

1. Il serait distrait en regardant Zack et finirait par hyperventiler.

2. Il était pudique vis-à-vis de son corps.

3. Il ne se changerait pas seulement devant Zack, mais aussi devant tous les autres garçons. Ce qui l'énervait.

4. Il ne voulait pas que Zack voit la condition horrible dans laquelle se trouvait son corps.

**« - Je ne sais pas. » **Répondit Cloud.

Ils sortirent alors des vestiaires et Zack aperçut Vincent. Il hésita à le saluer, mais décida de ne pas le faire et s'installa avec Cloud. **« - Plus je suis près de toi, plus tu m'en fais voir, en me donnant tout ce que tu as, tu me captureras toujours. » **Chantonna Rufus à l'oreille de Vincent de façon séduisante.

**« - Rufus s'il te plait. » **Supplia Vincent.

**« - A maintes reprises ! J'essaie de me dire que nous ne pourrons jamais être plus que des amis ! » **Dit Rufus en pelotant Vincent.

**« - Nous ne sommes même pas amis ! » **Vincent repoussa Rufus, effrayé.

Mais Rufus continua : **« - Et à l'intérieur je savais que c'était réel ! Voie ce que tu me fais ressentir ! »**

**« - SHINRA ! TAIS-TOI ! » **S'écria Cid lui lançant son sifflet dessus. Rufus fut effrayé et s'écarta.

L'école se termina et Zack et Cloud sortirent. **« - Ma mère m'attend sur le parking. » **Dit Zack en regardant la voiture de sa mère.

Cloud hocha tristement la tête, sachant que c'est là que Zack et lui se quittaient. **« - Ok. »**

Zack regarda alors Cloud et dit : **« - Je te vois demain ? »**

Cloud acquiesça. **« - Ouais. »**

Zack sourit et agita la main. **« - Au revoir. »**

Cloud soupira. **« - Au revoir… »**

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Cloud ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Il aurait voulu recevoir un baiser de Zack, mais il savait qu'il le brun ne l'aurait jamais fait avec sa mère étant là. _« Oh bien, ça sera pour demain. » _Alors que Cloud avançait, il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

**« - Hé ! » **S'exclama Yazoo.

Cloud fut soulagé. **« - Hé. »**

Ils reprirent alors le trajet ensemble. **« - Alors, comment ça se passe avec Zack ? » **Demanda Yazoo avec curiosité.

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Bien je suppose. »**

Yazoo leva un sourcil. **« - Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Rien, c'est que je m'attends à plus, tu sais ? »**

Yazoo soupira. **« - Ne mets pas tes espoirs trop haut. » **C'était un bon conseil.

La rue qu'ils prenaient habituellement était barrée, alors ils durent faire un détour par une allée. Cloud s'accrocha légèrement à Yazoo, n'aimant pas l'atmosphère. Même s'il faisait clair, l'allée semblait vraiment sombre. **« - Je n'aime pas ça, Yazoo. »**

Yazoo regarda droit devant lui et continua d'avancer. **« - Moi non plus. »**

Ils tournèrent finalement au bout de l'allée pour se retrouver dans une autre allée et s'arrêtèrent subitement. _« Non… »_ Devant eux se trouvait Sam et une bande de garçon, pas seulement ses amis ordinaires. **« - Bien, bien, bien. Regardez ce que nous avons là. Perdu ? » **Demanda Sam alors que les autres rigolaient. Effrayé, Cloud recula derrière Yazoo. Sam le remarqua. **« - Oh ne t'inquiète pas Cloud. Ce n'est pas après toi qu'on en a, c'est après lui. » **Dit Sam en désignant Yazoo.

Yazoo prit ses gants dans sa poche et les enfila. Cloud lui chuchota : **« - Que fais-tu ? Nous devons partir d'ici. »**

Yazoo l'ignora. **« - Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour creuser ta tombe, alors tu es tombé sur la bonne personne. »**

Sam grogna. **« - Pas cette fois. Tu auras de la chance si nous te laissons partir d'ici vivant. »**

Yazoo était sur le point de répondre quand il vit Sam retirer un couteau de sa poche. Il chuchota alors rapidement à Cloud : **« - Cloud, va-t-en. »**

Cloud regarda Yazoo et paniqua. **« - Qu… Quoi ? »**

Yazoo lui répondit avec force. **« - Ecoute-moi Cloud. Tu dois partir maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, alors dépêche-toi, va-t-en. »**

Cloud protesta. **« - Mais Yazoo… »**

**« - Allez ! »** Yazoo poussa Cloud dans la direction d'où ils venaient. **« - Va-t-en. » **Cloud finit par obéir avec panique et s'éloigna en courant.

Yazoo se retourna vers le gang et les compta mentalement. Ils étaient environ huit ou neuf. Rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam s'avança vers Yazoo de façon menaçante. **« - Tu sais, tu es le plus jeune de tes frères, tu es le plus dur. Kadaj et Loz n'ont pas vraiment relevés le combat comme tu le fais. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment un grand défi. »**

Les yeux de Yazoo s'écarquillèrent et brillèrent dangereusement, il ne pouvait pas contenir la colère qui l'envahissait. **« - Vous êtes les bâtards qui ont tendu une embuscade à Kadaj et Loz ?! »**

Sam eut un petit sourire satisfait. **« - Exactement et maintenant nous sommes venus pour toi. » **Dit-il, en montrant son couteau à Yazoo. **« - Approche ! »**

Sur ce, Yazoo attaqua.

_A suivre…_


	10. Ailes brisés

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

En ce qui concerne les reviews, je remercie : **evils-roses** ; **Asran** ; **Tsukiyo2894** et **Asuka-Tanku**.

* * *

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 10**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Ailes brisées. »_

**« - Sephiroth ! Sephiroth ! » **Cria Cloud en pénétrant brusquement dans la maison. Il fit le tour des pièces quand il ne reçut aucune réponse. **« - Kadaj ! Loz ! »** Toujours aucune réponse. Cloud grimpa alors rapidement les escaliers et traversa le couloir. Il courut à la porte de la chambre de Sephiroth et tambourina contre elle. **« - Sephiroth ! Sephiroth, ouvre la porte s'il te plait. »** Aucune réponse. Cloud se laissa alors glisser au sol, et tira nerveusement sur ses cheveux. _« Il n'y a personne à la maison. Je devrais juste appeler la police ! Attend… je ne peux pas. Sephiroth nous a toujours dit qu'importe ce que nous faisons mais nous ne devons jamais impliquer la police. Mais, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Restez assit là alors que Yazoo pourrait mourir ?! Je dois retourner là-bas, je dois l'aider. Mais est-ce le mieux à faire ? Je ne sais pas me battre. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Ça n'a pas d'importance, Yazoo a besoin de moi. »_

Cloud se redressa et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, il se saisit d'un couteau sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais se figea alors. _« … je ne me souviens pas avoir fermé la porte d'entrée. » _Il l'avait laissé ouverte quand il était entré brusquement, mais maintenant elle était fermée. Il avança lentement vers le salon et observa. _« Tout semble normal ici. » _Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine et ne vit rien de méfiant. Cloud se dirigea vers les escaliers et ses paumes devinrent moites de sueur. Il monta les marches et regarda dans le couloir. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient fermées comme elles l'étaient d'habitudes. _« Tout semble normal. Peut-être que je m'effraie pour rien. Je dois partir, je ne peux pas continuer à perdre du temps. » _Cloud se tourna et commença à redescendre les marches mais s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu quand il regarda vers la porte d'entrée. _« … »_ Rien ne pouvait décrire la peur qui envahissait Cloud à cet instant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et son visage pâlit. Il pouvait mourir. **« - N..n… n… non… » **_« Ca ne peut pas arriver. »_

**« - Hé, Blondie. » **Fit le garçon de la fête, celui qui avait essayé de le violer.

Cloud ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pouvait à peine parler. **« - Qu… que… fais-tu i… ici ? »**

L'homme eut un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait Cloud luttait pour parler. **« - Bien Blondie, tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand j'ai dit que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que tu me verrais, je ne mentais pas. »

* * *

**

**Flash-back**

_**« - Allez Sephiroth, raconte-nous une autre histoire ! »**_

_**« - Ouais, nous t'écoutons tous ! »**_

_Sephiroth eut un petit sourire satisfait. __**« - Bien, je suppose que je pourrais. Ok, alors il y a quelques temps… » **__Alors que Sephiroth commençait son histoire, Cloud se faufilait dans la foule qui l'entourait. __**« - …Et ensuite… »**_

_Sephiroth était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ne puisse, Cloud s'élança sur lui, criant et le visage en sang. __**« - Sephiroth ! Sephiroth ! Ai… aide-moi ! S'il te plait ! Aide-moi ! » **__Cria Cloud, agrippant fermement Sephiroth et ne voulant pas le lâcher._

_Tout le monde les regardait fixement avec horreur et confusion, ils étaient choqués._

_**« - Oh mon dieu… il va bien ? »**_

_Sephiroth regardait Cloud et était lui-même choqué. Cloud ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de lutter pour sa vie. Tout le monde regarda Sephiroth pour voir ce qu'il ferait. Sephiroth le regardait fixement alors que Cloud se cramponnait à lui et continuait de crier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cette douleur écrasante le frappait en plein cœur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit mal._

_**« - Tu es là ! » **__S'écria l'homme contre lequel Cloud avait du se battre._

_Cloud cria et s'accrocha encore plus fort à Sephiroth. __**« - Sephiroth, à l'aide ! »**_

_L'homme retira la ceinture de son pantalon et la tint de façon menaçante. __**« - Je jure que quand j'aurais mis la main sur toi, je vais te battre ! »**_

_**« - Dégage maintenant. » **__Dit Sephiroth en s'avançant vers l'homme. Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils faisaient et les regardèrent._

_**« - Pas avant que je n'ai eu Blondie ! »**_

_**« - Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je jure que je TE TUERAIS ! » **__Cria Sephiroth en se saisissant d'un couteau de cuisine. __**« - Je découperais ton corps en million de moreaux, mais je garderais ta tête pour y sculpter une citrouille pour Halloween, connard ! Dégage maintenant ! »**_

_Kadaj et Loz intervinrent à leur tour. __**« - Tu as entendu ! Dégage connard ! A moins que tu veuilles que se soit nous qui te sortions ! »**_

_Craignant pour sa vie, l'homme commença à s'éloigner, mais avant de partir, il se retourna et regarda Cloud. __**« - Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu me vois. » **__Et il poussa tout le monde pour sortir de la maison._

**Fin du Flash-back

* * *

**

**« - Et maintenant je suis revenu. Pour toi. » **Dit l'homme, en s'approchant lentement de Cloud. ce dernier essayé éperdument de s'enfuir, mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. **« - Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, mais je t'ai observé. J'ai mémorisé ton emploi du temps, calculant combien de temps ça te prenait pour revenir à la maison depuis l'école, observant ta maison pour localiser les entrées et les sorties. J'ai tout bien planifié tu vois. » **Il continuait à avancer et Cloud commença à reculer lentement.

**« - S… Sephiroth, Kadaj et Loz rentreront bientôt. » **Fit Cloud. **« - S'ils te voient ici, ils te tueront. »**

L'homme secoua la tête. **« - Je ne pense pas. Tu vois, Kadaj et Loz sont chez un ami et Sephiroth travaille aujourd'hui, non ? »**

Cloud fut désappointé. **« - Comment le sais-tu ? » **_« Même moi je ne le sais pas. »_

**« - Tout ce qu'il a fallut, c'est quelques coups de téléphone pour faire partir Kadaj et Loz d'ici. Quant à Sephiroth, j'ai parlé à certain de ses amis. Ils m'ont dit son emploi du temps. » **

L'esprit de Cloud était envahi de questions et d'hypothèses. **« - J'espère que tu n'as pas reçu cette information d'Angeal ou de Genesis ! »**

L'homme sembla choqué. **« - Non, non. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour m'adresser aux deux plus fidèles amis de Sephiroth, approche maintenant. Le comment j'ai obtenu cette information n'a pas d'importance. Je suis surpris de voir cependant que tu n'as pas mentionné le nom de ton plus jeune frère. Je croyais que vous étiez proches tous les deux ? » **Demanda l'homme et Cloud se souvint que Yazoo avait besoin de lui.

Il répondit : **« - Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » **Cloud rassembla alors tout son courage et dit : **« - Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je te suggère de partir immédiatement d'ici. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Mon frère a besoin de moi ! »**

Cloud tenta alors de passer en force et de se diriger vers la porte, mais il fut méchamment retenu et trébucha sur les marches. L'homme retira le couteau de la main de Cloud et le posa contre son cou. **« - Tu n'iras nulle part Blondie. Pas avant que je n'ai eu ce que je veux. »**

Cloud respira lentement. **« - Et qu'est-ce… que tu veux ? »**

L'homme saisit alors les cheveux de Cloud et attira son visage près du sien. **« - Toi. »** Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Cloud se débattit. L'homme appuya alors un peu plus le couteau contre sa gorge. **« - Continue à bouger et tu verras ce qui arrivera à ton petit cou. »**

Cloud réussit alors à prononcer quelques mots. **« - Va… vas-y et… et fais-le. Je… je n'ai pas peur de… de mourir. » **

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté. **« - Oh vraiment ? Tu sembles mignon avec ses mots. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je n'ai pas peur de mourir… en… en fait, j'attends ça impatiemment ! » **S'écria Cloud en donnant un brusque coup dans le ventre de son agresseur. Ce dernier haleta et recula. _« Il faut que j'en profite. » _Pensa Cloud en se levant rapidement et grimpant les escaliers.

Il traversa le couloir en direction de sa chambre, il ouvrit frénétiquement la porte et la verrouilla derrière lui. Cloud se dirigea ensuite vers sa fenêtre et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne bougea pas. _« Ah ! Elle est coincée ! Maintenant que vais-je faire ? »_

Cloud regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à utiliser. _« Je pourrais casser la fenêtre, mais je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Si je casse la fenêtre, Sephiroth me tuera. Ah ! Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter au sujet de la fenêtre ! Qu'est-ce qui est plus important, la fenêtre ou moi ? » _Il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et se saisit de la lampe. Cloud se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre et entreprit de briser le verre avec la lampe. Il réussit à le faire et regarda ensuite fixement les restes pointus de la fenêtre qui étaient restés autour du châssis de la fenêtre. _« Je pourrais passer par là et sauter de là jusqu'au sol et ensuite m'enfuir, mais ça va être pénible de passer ces bords. »_

Bang, bang !

Cloud se retourna et regarda la porte. _« Il essaie de l'enfoncer. » _Il respira profondément et commença à grimper sur le bord de la fenêtre aussi vite que possible.

Cloud réprima un halètement alors qu'il avançait sur le rebord, les morceaux de verres cassés coupant sa peau. Il trébucha sur la gouttière avec douleur et regarda en bas. _« Je dois sauter. » _Cloud se retourna avec panique quand il entendit un grand fracas. L'homme avait défoncé sa porte et posa les yeux sur Cloud. **« - Reviens ici ! »**

Cloud déglutit, et ne comprit pas ce qui lui passa par la tête. **« - Pour quelqu'un qui a tout bien planifié, je dirais que tu as lamentablement échoué ! Considérant que je me suis déjà enfui ! » **_« Qu'est-ce que je dis ?! »_

L'homme se précipita alors vers lui en un éclair et Cloud s'apprêta à sauter, mais il fut retenu par une main. L'homme avait le corps à moitié dehors et se saisit fermement de Cloud. Ils oscillèrent et tombèrent presque. **« - Lâche-moi ! » **Cria Cloud en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait. **« - Ah ! » **Il fut saisit par ses cheveux et tiré à l'intérieur. Cloud atterrit violemment sur le sol et tenta désespérément de se relever pour s'enfuir, mais il fut retenu.

**« - Lâche-moi ! »** Cria Cloud désespérément alors que l'homme grimpait sur lui. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait Cloud se débattre sous lui.

**« - Allons, allons arrête de te débattre, Blondie et essaye d'apprécier cela, veux-tu ? » **Il commença alors à enlever sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon.

Cloud secoua frénétiquement la tête et commença à pleurer. **« - S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! Non… »**

L'homme posa un doigt contre la bouche de Cloud. **« - Shh. »**

Il enleva complètement son pantalon et s'attaqua à celui de Cloud, le défaisant lentement. Cloud pleura encore plus fortement et le supplia. **« - Tu ne dois pas le faire ! S'il te plait ! Lai… laisse-moi partir ! » **L'homme se pencha alors et l'embrassa et passa une main sous le pantalon de Cloud. ce dernier secoua la tête violemment, échappant à ses lèvres. **« - Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! » **Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Cela énerva l'homme, il leva sa main libre et donna une claque sur le visage de Cloud. **« - Tais-toi petite pute ! Peu importe combien tu pleures ou brailles, personne ne va te sauver. Personne. » **Cloud était presque assommé. Il sentait que toute sa force et ses espoirs s'échapper de son corps impuissant.

* * *

Il y eut un grand fracas alors que Yazoo percutait quelques poubelles. **« - Tu en as assez ? » **Demanda Sam en regardant Yazoo essayait de se relever. Un des gars s'approcha de Yazoo et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et immédiatement, il retomba au sol. Le groupe rigola sadiquement. **« - Tu vois ? C'est ce qui arrive quand on se frotte à nous ! Tu as de la chance de respirer encore. »**

Yazoo leva la tête et lança un regard furieux à Sam. **« - Tu es pitoyables. Au lieu de te battre contre moi comme un vrai homme, tu laisses tes disciples faire tout le boulot pour toi ! Si tu crois que tu as gagné, tu te trompes. La seule chose que tu ais faites, c'est faire le bouffon. Bien que tu n'es pas beaucoup d'effort à fournir pour y arriver ! » **

Yazoo reçut presque aussitôt un coup au visage. **« - Ne me parle plus jamais ainsi ! » **Cria Sam. Yazoo porta la main à son visage et essuya le sang qui coulait, il refusait de perdre ainsi. Il se leva lentement et réunissant toute la force qu'il lui restait, il se jeta sur Sam et lui donna autant de coup de poing qu'il put avant d'être écarté de lui.

**« - C'est ça ! » **Cria Sam en se relevant. **« - Tuez-le ! »** Yazoo essaya désespérément de se défendre, mais ses efforts étaient vains alors qu'ils étaient sept contre lui. Il fut frappé, coupé et projeté continuellement pendant que Sam regardait.

**« - Ah ! » **Cria Yazoo alors qu'il était violemment balancé contre le mur, il glissa au sol, mais sa tête fut relevée et le couteau vint s'appuyer contre sa gorge.

**« - C'est fini. Une dernière parole ? » **Demanda Sam.

Yazoo rigola faiblement. **« - Va te faire voir. »**

**« - Hé ! »**

Sam et son groupe se retournèrent et virent une silhouette noire s'approcher d'eux. **« - La police est en route ! Je m'enfuirais à votre place. »**

Ils se mirent tous à paniquer et s'enfuir rapidement. Sam lança un dernier regard furieux à Yazoo. **« - Nous reviendrons pour toi. » **Sur ce, il partit en courant.

La silhouette s'approcha rapidement et se pencha vers lui. **« - Hé, tu vas bien ? »**

Yazoo regarda la silhouette et sourit faiblement, même si sa vision était floue, il aurait reconnu ce visage n'importe où. **« - Vincent, mon chevalier en armure noire. »**

Vincent gloussa et posa la main contre la joue de Yazoo. **« - Tu sembles aller mal. Nous devons aller dans un hôpital tout de suite. »**

Yazoo secoua la tête en protestant. **« - Non, je ne peux pas. Ne demande pas pourquoi, c'est compliqué. Les policiers arrivent-ils vraiment ? » **Demanda Yazoo, essayant de se redresser.

**« - Non. J'ai juste dit ça pour les effrayer. Je savais que je ne serais pas capable de les battre tous en même temps. Alors j'ai improvisé. »**

Yazoo eut un petit sourire. **« - Intelligent. »**

Vincent attira alors Yazoo contre lui et le porta comme une mariée. **« - Tu as besoin de recevoir des soins médicaux. »**

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Ramène-moi juste chez moi. Mon frère Sephiroth pourra m'aider. »**

Vincent secoua la tête. **« - En fait, je pensais plutôt t'emmener chez moi. »**

Yazoo leva les yeux vers lui, confondu. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Vincent commença alors à marcher, tenant Yazoo contre lui. **« - Parce que je ne suis pas seulement un chevalier en armure brillante, je suis aussi un infirmier certifié. » **Yazoo rit sottement et en dépit de la douleur, embrassa Vincent sur la joue.

* * *

Sephiroth attendant impatiemment Angeal, il souffla quand il vit Genesis fouillait dans les rayons de la librairie. Sephiroth ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait travailler ici, c'était si ennuyeux. **« - Angeal, dépêche-toi. Je ne deviens pas plus beau tu sais. »**

Angeal haussa les épaules. **« - Je dois finir mon heure. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec Genesis ? »**

Sephiroth se tourna alors vers Genesis et le vit en train de lire. Il s'approcha de lui et lui enleva le livre des mains. **« - Genesis… » **Dit Sephiroth de manière séduisante et commença à caresser la cuisse du jeune homme.

Genesis leva alors la tête lui. **« - Hum… oui ? »**

Sephiroth se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa agressivement. Genesis le repoussa rapidement et le visage de Sephiroth refléta une légère surprise. **« - Sephiroth, que fais-tu ? » **

Ce dernier le regarda avec incrédulité. **« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne t'es jamais soustrait à mes baisers. »**

Genesis repoussa Sephiroth et se leva. **« - Les choses changent. »**

Sephiroth regarda Genesis d'un air interrogateur. **« - Les choses changent ? Les choses ne changent pas comme ça ! Baises-tu quelqu'un d'autre ? » **

Genesis ferma son livre et le regarda. **« - En fait, je baise ton f…. » **Il s'interrompit et embrassa Sephiroth sur les lèvres. **« - Ha, évidemment que non. Je joue juste avec toi. »**

Angeal apparut alors à côté d'eux et roula des yeux. **« - Allez, allons-y. »**

Ils roulaient tous les trois quand Sephiroth soupira d'ennui. Il eut alors un petit sourire et dit : **« - Comment pourrions-nous pimenter ce petit tour en voiture ? »**

Angeal regarda Sephiroth depuis le siège passager. **« - En ne faisant rien. »**

Sephiroth regarda alors Genesis via le rétroviseur intérieur. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Beau Regard ? »**

Genesis eut un petit sourire. **« - Les ondulations se forment à la surface de l'eau. Doucement mais sûrement. »**

Sephiroth roula des yeux. **« - Oublie ton fichu bouquin, idiot, toute façon c'est moi qui conduit. »** Sephiroth appuya alors sur l'accélérateur et la voiture se propulsa en avant.

Angeal s'agrippa à son siège. **« - Hé, hé. Calme-toi, nous allons avoir un accident ! »**

Genesis leva les yeux avec indifférence. **« - Ou pire encore, nous nous ferons arrêter à cette vitesse. »**

Mais Sephiroth continua à accélérer quand sortit de nulle part, il vit un gyrophare apparaître derrière leur voiture. **« - Merde ! » **Jura Sephiroth.

Genesis leva les yeux de son livre et dit : **« - Je t'avais prévenu. »**

Angeal soupira et posa les mains sur son visage. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que je traine avec vous les gars ? »**

Genesis répondit rapidement. **« - Parce que nous sommes sexy. »**

Sephiroth ralentit et se gara sur le bas-côté et la voiture de police s'arrêta derrière lui. Le flic sortit lentement de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de Sephiroth. Ce dernier se tourna vers Angeal et Genesis et leur fit un clin d'œil. **« - Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, je m'en occupe. »**

Sephiroth baissa sa fenêtre alors que le policier s'approchait. Ce dernier regarda Sephiroth et dit : **« - Madame, sortez s'il vous plait de votre véhicule. »**

Genesis s'étouffa presque et Angeal réprima un rire. Genesis marmonna alors : **« - Bien, cela devrait marcher à notre avantage… »**

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et sortit. **« - Madame, je vais devoir vérifier votre taux d'alcoolémie. »**

Sephiroth saisit alors le policier par sa cravate et dit : **« - Je connais un moyen plus facile de vérifier ça. »**

Il commença alors à embrasser le policier. Angeal en resta bouche bée. Après une longue minute, Sephiroth s'écarta et dit de façon séduisante : **« - Ai-je un goût d'alcool, monsieur l'officier ? »**

Le policier secoua la tête. **« - Non, je n'ai pas senti. »**

Sephiroth eut alors un petit sourire. **« - Bien. » **Il ouvrit alors sa portière et reprit place derrière le volant. Avant de démarrer, il regarda le policier. **« - A propos, vous embrassez bien. » **Sur ce, Sephiroth accéléra brusquement et s'éloigna, laissant sur place un policier abasourdi.

Genesis secoua la tête. **« - Tu es une salope. »**

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la maison de Sephiroth. Alors qu'ils se garaient, Genesis observa soupçonneusement la bâtisse. **« - Sephiroth ? Cette fenêtre était-elle déjà cassée ? »**

Sephiroth regarda et son regard se noircit en voyant la fenêtre. **« - Putain non. D'abord ils cassent mon vase et maintenant la fenêtre ?! Putain ! Putain ! »** Il sortit alors de la voiture et s'avança rageusement vers la maison.

Angeal et Genesis le suivirent. **« - Sephiroth calme-toi. » **Dit Angeal.

**« - Bon sang ! Kadaj ?! Loz ?! Yazoo ?! Cloud ?! » **Cria Sephiroth alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Il traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cloud. **« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la porte ?! » Cloud ! » **Cria Sephiroth. Il enjamba la porte défoncée et entra dans la chambre. La pièce était en désordre. Du verre cassé, les draps, des morceaux de bois et autres objets étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol. Sephiroth regarda dans un coin près de la fenêtre vit Cloud assit par terre, presque replié sur lui-même et se balançant dans les deux sens. **« - Cloud, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! » **S'écria Sephiroth en s'approchant de lui. **« - Hé, réponds-moi ! » **Mais Cloud ne répondit pas.

Genesis observa la scène tandis qu'Angeal s'approcha de Sephiroth. **« - Sephiroth, arrête. Il n'est pas bien. »**

Sephiroth ignora Angeal et saisit Cloud par le bras. Cloud se détacha brusquement de la prise de Sephiroth. **« - Ne me touche pas ! » **Cria Cloud.

Sephiroth lança un regard interrogateur à Cloud.

Angeal observa Cloud et se rendit compte qu'il saignait. **« - Sephiroth, il a besoin de soin. »**

Sephiroth lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Cloud, lève-toi. »** Cloud secoua la tête. **« - J'ai dis lève-toi, merde !! »**

Cloud lui cria alors : **« - Je ne… peux pas ! »**

Sephiroth fut sur le point de se saisir de Cloud, mais Angeal le retint. Il força Sephiroth à rester de côté en dépit de ses protestations et se pencha vers Cloud. il sourit doucement et lui demanda : **« - Hé, tu vas bien ? » **Cloud secoua la tête, la tête baissée. **« - Permet-nous de t'aider, Cloud. » **

Angeal posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Cloud, mais se dernier le repoussa violemment en criant : **« - Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! »**

Angeal s'écarta rapidement et se redressa. Genesis observa Cloud de haut en bas et dit : **« - Je sais ce qui est arrivé. »**

Sephiroth et Angeal le regardèrent. **« - Comment le saurais-tu ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

**« - Je peux le dire rien qu'en le regardant. Après tout, je suis un génie. » **Répondit Genesis.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » **Demanda Angeal.

Genesis ouvrit son livre et commença à lire. **« - Il a été violé. »**

Sephiroth se figea et Angeal porta la main à sa bouche et sortit de la pièce. Cloud commença alors à sangloter. Il avait lutté, avait donné des coups de pieds, avait crié et pleuré. Mais tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles, personne ne l'avait entendu. Il avait cru que peut-être un des voisins seraient venu voir ce qui se passait, mais les voisins savaient mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler des histoires de la famille de Cloud. Sephiroth leur faisait peur. Genesis referma son livre et s'approcha de Cloud, se penchant vers lui. **« - Peux-tu tenir debout ? » **Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Cloud, laisse-nous t'aider. Tu ne peux pas rester ici dans ce coin pour toujours. Tu dois te lever. » **Mais Cloud secoua à nouveau la tête. **« - Ne fais pas le difficile. »**

**« - Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous te sortirons de cette pièce. Maintenant lève-toi ou j'emploierais la force. » **Dit alors Sephiroth. **« - Je te trainerais s'il le faut. »**

Cloud continua à sangloter et Angeal revint dans la chambre. **« - Arrête ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça. » **Sephiroth et Genesis se tournèrent vers Angeal, et ce dernier s'avança vers Cloud et le prit lentement dans ses bras, il le souleva et le porta. **« - Allons-y. »**

**« - Où suggères-tu que nous allions exactement, Angeal ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

**« - A l'hôpital. » **Dit Angeal en sortant de la pièce et ils le suivirent.

L'œil de Sephiroth tressauta. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'hôpital, tu le sais ! »**

**« - Sephiroth écoute-moi. Cloud a besoin d'aide. Une aide que nous ne pouvons pas lui fournir ici. Il a besoin d'une aide professionnelle. » **Insista Angeal.

**« - Je n'ai pas d'argent, Angeal. » **Répondit Sephiroth.

**« - Mais Angeal en a. Tu offres de payer, n'est-ce pas, Angeal ? » **Suggéra Genesis.

Angeal fit un signe de tête. **« - Je le couvrirais, Sephiroth. »**

**« - Ils auront besoin de la signature du tuteur légal quand même. » **Ajouta Sephiroth.

**« - Tu es bon pour imiter les signatures, Sephiroth. » **Fit Genesis avec un petit sourire.

**« - Et que penseront-ils quand aucun parent ne viendra voir Cloud à l'hôpital ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

**« - Met-moi une perruque et appelle-moi maman. Angeal pourra être le cher papa. » **Dit Genesis avec un sourire sournois.

Angeal et Sephiroth se regardèrent. **« - Ca pourrait marcher… » **Fit Sephiroth pensivement. **« - Mais si nous nous faisons attraper, je suis fichu. »**

Genesis s'inquiéta alors. **« - On a pas le temps de discuter. Nous devons emmener Cloud à l'hôpital tant qu'il a encore des traces sur lui. »**

Sephiroth jura. **« - Merde !! Nous devrons impliquer la police, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Angeal fit un signe de tête. **« - Tout ira bien. »**

Sephiroth soupira et ils regagnèrent tous les trois la voiture. Angeal ouvrit la portière arrière et installa Cloud sur la banquette avec Genesis. Sephiroth prit place derrière le volant et Angeal sur le siège passager. Sephiroth fit une marche arrière dans l'allée et prit ensuite la direction de l'hôpital. Tandis qu'ils roulaient, Cloud regarda d'un air vide par la fenêtre, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages dérivaient lentement et calmement. Le soleil était presque couché et le ciel s'assombrissait lentement. Il se doutait qu'il y avait probablement une brise douce aussi. C'était le soir maintenant. Cloud regarda les ombres pourpres, orange et jaune se mélangeaient dans le ciel pour créer un beau coucher de soleil. _« C'est une si belle journée… »

* * *

_

Yazoo gémit doucement alors que Vincent mordillait son cou. **« - Doucement. »**

Vincent s'arrêta et le regarda. **« - T'ai-je fais mal ? »**

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Non, mais je viens de me faire battre, tu te souviens ? »**

Vincent caressa affectueusement les cheveux de Yazoo. **« - Mais je prends soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire beaucoup pour des os cassés. »**

Vincent se leva immédiatement. **« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »**

Yazoo se déplaça douloureusement. **« - Je suis un dur à cuire. Je peux faire avec. »**

Vincent secoua la tête. **« - Nous devons aller à l'hôpital. »**

Yazoo saisit alors Vincent par le cou et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. **« - Je vais bien Vincent. J'ai envie de toi. » **Il commença alors à embrasser Vincent plus passionnément.

Vincent se détacha de lui. **« - Quoi ? »**

Yazoo lui lança un regard interrogateur. **« - J'ai dit que j'avais envie de toi. »**

Vincent prit la main de Yazoo. **« - Mais nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. »**

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Je m'en fiche, et je te veux. J'ai envie de sentir tes mains sur chaque centimètre de mon corps. »**

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent légèrement. **« - Tu l'as déjà fait avant, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Oui. »**

**« - Et si je t'emmenais d'abord à l'hôpital ? » **Fit Vincent en se penchant vers Yazoo et le prenant dans ses bras. Il se pencha alors et embrassa Yazoo. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Yazoo pensa à Genesis.

* * *

**« - J'emmène mon frère. » **Fit Sephiroth à la réceptionniste. **« - Il a besoin de soins immédiats. » **Elle fit un signe de tête et appela un infirmier.

**« - Etes-vous venu avec un parent ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**« - Ma mère sera bientôt là. » **Répondit Sephiroth alors qu'un infirmier approchait avec une chaise roulante.

Angeal s'approcha et installa Cloud sur la chaise. L'infirmier fit un signe de tête. **« - Je vais m'en occuper maintenant. » **Et il emmena alors Cloud dans le couloir.

**« - Il sera placé dans la chambre 532. » **Dit la réceptionniste à Sephiroth. Ce dernier acquiesça et les trois garçons suivirent l'infirmier. Cloud avait l'impression que sa vision commençait à se brouiller alors qu'il était poussé le long du couloir. Il se sentait sale et dégoûtant, il voulait mourir. Cloud ne savait pas comment Zack le regarderait quand il l'apprendrait. _« Je… j'ai fais beaucoup d'effort pour l'arrêter. Mais, il ne s'est pas arrêté. Il a continuait à aller et venir ! Je me sens si sale ! Et dégoûtant ! Pourquoi… »

* * *

_

**Flash-back**

_**« - Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête, s'il te plait ! » **__Cria Cloud avec désespoir._

_**« - Tu aimes ça ? Hein, Blondie ! »**_

**Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

**

Cloud se raidit immédiatement, il refusait d'y penser. Il ne laisserait pas ça l'envahir. Cloud fut installé sur un lit avec l'aide de deux infirmières. Ils lui donnèrent des antidouleurs et des calmants et le couchèrent. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sephiroth entrer dans la chambre. Sephiroth s'approcha vers une des infirmières et lui parla dans l'oreille. Elle fit un signe de tête et dit ensuite quelque chose à la seconde infirmière. **« - Ok Cloud, nous allons commencer à t'examiner. »

* * *

**

Zack était assit sur son lit, se sentant incertain. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs et n'avait rien d'autre à faire. **« - Angeal devrait être rentré maintenant, il finissait son travail il y a une heure. » **Il soupira et se coucha sur le lit. **« - Je me demande ce que fais Cloud. » **Zack hésita à aller voir le blond ou pas. **« - Eh, vaut mieux pas. Sephiroth va être furieux si je vais là-bas. » **Il posa la tête sur son oreiller et soupira. **« - J'espère qu'il va bien. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Je déteste cet endroit

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

* * *

J'adresse un grand merci pour les reviews à **Ailes ecarlates **; **Lys9191** ; **A-Loves-L** ; **Arya **_(Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes cette traduction à ce point et que tu la trouve captivante :) J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite.) _;** AShérit **_(Ah ça, on peut dire que Cloud en bave un max dans cette histoire, mais voit le bon côté des choses... y'a peu de chance qu'autre chose de pire que ça puisse lui arriver maintenant xD Peut-être qu'il va enfin pouvoir se mettre à sourire maintenant.... ou pas.) ; **Asran **_; **Tsukiyo2894 **; **evils-roses** et **Asuka Tanku.**

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 11**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Je déteste cet endroit.. »_

Cloud était sur le lit d'hôpital, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Il regardait fixement le plafond d'un air absent sans cligner des yeux, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était arrivé et Zack ne lui avait pas rendu visite… pas une seule fois. Angeal avait informé Zack que Cloud avait été hospitalisé et Zack avait vraiment eu envie de venir voir Cloud, mais il était occupé par l'école et ses activités sportives, alors il n'avait pas le temps. Cloud ne le blâmait pas, il savait qu'il n'était pas important. _« Je ne suis rien. » _Pensa Cloud alors qu'il continuait à regarder fixement le plafond.

Angeal venait le voir chaque semaine, ce qui était un grand réconfort pour Cloud, Yazoo venait également. Cloud était soulagé que Yazoo aille bien, il avait été si inquiet. Il avait une broche à la jambe et à l'estomac, mais dans l'ensemble, il allait bien.

Sephiroth était venu une fois, mais c'était juste pour remplir des papiers et parler avec les médecins. Angeal avait convaincu Sephiroth d'aller voir la police le jour où Cloud avait été hospitalisé et, à présent, ils étaient à la recherche de son violeur. Cloud sentit une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'il repensait à cet évènement. Il se sentait _brisé_.

_« La vie semble continuer sans moi, si cela à le moindre sens. Ces journées à l'hôpital, ces journées immuablement calmes… il avait l'impression de vivre dans une brume constante ou un brouillard. Je ne peux rien ressentir. Rien, très peu d'émotion et même physiquement. Presque comme si je m'engourdissais. Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment. Alors que je suis en train de pourrir ici, tout le monde à l'extérieur continuent à vivre leur vie avec insouciance. Et pour très longtemps… »_

Cloud tourna la tête lentement et regarda vers la fenêtre. _« Je voulais… vivre aussi. »_

_« J'ai été examiné pour prouver le crime et les policiers sont venus et ont essayé de m'interroger, mais je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis que je suis ici. je ne peux pas parler, j'ai essayé de prononcer un mot, mais rien ne sort. J'ai perdu ma liberté d'expression, j'ai perdu ma voix. Avais-je déjà eu une voix au moins ? Je ne crois pas que j'en ai eu. Même si je pouvais parler… personne n'écouterait, personne ne s'en soucierait. Qui voudrait entendre ma voix de toute façon ? »_

_« Le docteur m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'un psychiatre viendrait me voir. Je redoute même d'y penser. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un essaye de pénétrer à l'intérieur de ma tête et de m'analyser. Ne peuvent-ils pas voir que je suis cassé ? J'ai été suffisamment violé ! Je ne veux pas qu'on viole mon esprit. Permettez-moi d'avoir encore une chose à laquelle m'accrochait. »_

Cloud ferma les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être en enfer. Les journées s'éternisaient et rien ne changeait, la guérison ne l'aidait pas. Cloud entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit le docteur entrer. Il s'approcha de Cloud et dit : **« - Cloud, le psychiatre est ici. J'espère que tu coopéreras. » **Cloud resta silencieux et le docteur soupira, il sortit de la chambre et presque aussitôt un homme entra, un homme grand, mince et des cheveux noir. Il prit place près du lit.

**« - Bonjour Cloud. Mon nom est Dr. Luthen et j'ai été désigné pour te parler. Il semblerait qu'il y a eut quelques évènement traumatiques dans ta vie dernièrement et je voudrais parler de ça avec toi. Tu veux bien ? »**

**« - … »**

Il regarda dans son dossier. **« - Il semblerait que tu n'as pas parlé depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Je ne crois pas que ce soit parce que tu as perdu la capacité de parler, je crois juste que c'est de la réticence. »**

Cloud le sentait, il avait l'impression que la pression montait en lui. Il savait qu'il essayait de le pousser à parler, il savait qu'il voulait le retrancher dans ses limites. Mais Cloud ne voulait pas. **« - Ca sera plus facile pour toi si tu parle de ça maintenant. Si nous devons progresser, cela doit être fait rapidement. Plus tu seras réticent, plus nous passerons de temps ensemble. »**

**« - … » **_« Fichez-moi la paix. »_

**« - Y'a-t-il une quelconque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? »**

**« - … »**

**« - Bien, alors je vais commencer, peut-être que ça te feras réagir. Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton petit-ami ? »**

Cloud se rembrunit et fit une tentative pour parler, mais s'interrompit. _« Co… comment est-il au courant pour Zack ? »_

**« - Je vois, cela te fait réfléchir. Est-ce que ça te fais te sentir mal qu'il ne vienne pas te rendre visite ? Si tu ne veux pas dire quoi que se soit, fais au moins un signe de tête. » **Suggéra le Dr. Luthen.

Cloud hésita puis finit par hocher la tête et le docteur écrivit quelque chose. **« - Crois-tu que c'est parce qu'il ne se soucie pas de toi ? »**

Il fit oui de la tête.

**« - Je vois que tu es des problèmes avec l'estime de soi. »**

_« Evidemment. »_ Pensa Cloud.

**« - J'ai appris que tu avais essayé de te suicider il y a quelques semaines et si c'est vrai, tu as été hospitalisé. Mais, de toute évidence, tu as échoué. » **Fit le Dr. Luthen.

Cloud serra la main en un poing.

**« - Dis-moi, as-tu voulu te suicider à cause de ton petit-ami ? Un amour à sens unique peut-être ? »**

Cloud sentit ces mots le poignarder. Ce n'était pas un amour à sens unique, n'est-ce pas ? Zack l'aimait bien, mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Alors, serait-ce considéré comme un amour à sens unique ? Non, il n'allait pas permettre à cet homme de réussir, pas encore… Zack ne l'aimerait-il donc jamais ? Vu que Cloud ne donna aucune réponse, le Dr Luthen continua : **« - Donc je suppose que c'est ça. Je suppose aussi que tu ne dois pas croire que tu es assez bien pour lui. Ce qui nous emmène à ton trouble alimentaire, le docteur m'a informé que tu souffrais de malnutrition. Penses-tu que si tu deviens parfait, il t'aimera alors ? »**

Cloud hésita mais finit par lentement hocher la tête.

**« - Tu sais, si ce garçon se soucie vraiment de toi, cela ne devrait pas être important de comment tu es. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le problème. Je crois que tu veux d'autodétruire, et ce, longtemps avant que tu es ton petit-ami. Ce qui nous emmène plus loin en arrière. Les problèmes familiaux doivent en être la cause. » **Termina le Dr Luthen.

_« Comment peut-il en savoir autant alors que je ne dis pas un mot ? Est-il intelligent où a-t-il parlé à quelqu'un dont je suis proche ? »_

**« - Il est dit ici que tu vis avec ta mère, ton frère ainé et tes trois jeunes frères, est-ce exact ? » **Demanda-t-il.

_« Non, ma mère nous a abandonnés. » _Cloud hocha la tête.

**« - Ne manges-tu pas correctement parce que vous avez des problèmes financiers ? Ou est-ce de la maltraitance et de la négligence ? En jugeant l'aspect de ton frère aîné, Sephiroth et en voyant sa voiture, je suppose que l'argent n'est pas un grand problème. »**

_« Tu n'en sais même pas la moitié, il est en parfaite santé et à une voiture parce que c'est un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui. » _Cloud hocha à nouveau la tête.

**« - Donc ce n'est pas ça ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête.

**« - Donc c'est de la négligence. Ta mère te maltraite-t-elle ou refuses-tu juste de manger ? » **Demanda le Dr Luthen.

Cloud secoua la tête.

**« - Aucun ? Bien, je pense qu'au contraire c'est un de ces deux cas et je doute que se soit ta mère. Je crois honnêtement que tout vient de toi. Tu es le seul qui te créé un enfer personnel. C'est l'action de personne d'autre, c'est entièrement toi. » **Conclut le Dr Luthen.

_« Arrêtez-ça… arrêtez ça ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus. Pas un mot de plus. Ma vie est un enfant, mais je ne peux pas en être responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde me tourmente, je ne tourmente pas le monde. Je ne suis pas l'attaquant, je suis la victime. Tout le monde me regarde souffrir, ils veulent tous que j'échoue, ils veulent me voir plus bas que terre, alors je ne peux pas me mettre en colère. C'est une grande conspiration. »_

**« - Il est temps de faire quelques changements, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, c'était une séance agréable. Nous nous verrons demain, ok ? Evidemment. Au revoir Cloud. » **Le Dr Luthen rangea ses notes et quitta la chambre. Cloud frappa alors son poing contre les barreaux entourant son lit. _« Je dois sortir d'ici. »_

* * *

**« - Dépêchez-vous de monter dans cette fichue voiture ! » **Cria Sephiroth en lança un regard noir à ses frères.

Kadaj s'énerva. **« - Ferme ta gueule et attend ! Bon sang Sephiroth, tu geins vraiment comme un petit salaud ! » **Il se couvrit rapidement la bouche quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sephiroth le saisit alors par les cheveux et le traina presque jusqu'à la voiture et le balança sur la banquette arrière. **« - Installe-toi ! La prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, j'arracherais tes cheveux de ton cuir chevelu, connard ! Loz, Yazoo, dépêchez-vous ! »**

Loz sortit de la maison et soupira. **« - Je vais monter dans la voiture, mais cet idiot de Kadaj prend tout l'espace ! »**

Kadaj bondit alors de la voiture et se jeta sur Loz. **« - Quoi ?! Quoi ? » **Cria Kadaj en frappant Loz.

Sephiroth perdit patience. **« - FERMEZ TOUS LES DEUX VOTRE GUEULE ET MONTEZ DANS CETTE FICHUE VOITURE ! » **Kadaj et Loz se figèrent immédiatement et se bousculèrent pour grimper sur la banquette arrière. **« - Merde ! » **Cria Sephiroth.

Yazoo sortit alors de la maison, boitillant un peu, portant des chaussures à talons, une courte jupe noire et un chemisier noir fermé avec des lacets. Sephiroth le regarda fixement, bouche bée. **« - Que portes-tu ?! »**

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et s'installa sur le siège passager. **« - Quelque chose de fabuleux. »**

Kadaj roula des yeux et Loz dit : **« - Tu ressembles à une pute. »**

Yazoo eut alors un sourire satisfait. **« - Allons les garçons, c'est comme ça que je vis. Je ne vois rien de mal à paraître moi-même. »**

Sephiroth s'installa derrière le volant et ferma sa portière. **« - Tu te fais payer au moins ? »**

Yazoo sourit. **« - Putain ouais. »**

Sephiroth eut alors un sourire satisfait. **« - Bonne chienne. »**

Loz se plaignit depuis la banquette arrière. **« - Où allons-nous ? »**

Sephiroth s'engagea sur la route. **« - Voir Cloud, merde !! »**

Kadaj demanda alors : **« - Pourquoi ? »**

Sephiroth tourna le volant. **« - Pour faire croire que nous sommes une fichu famille, ce que nous ne somme pas. »**

Yazoo regarda Sephiroth. **« - Il faut le faire. »**

Kadaj donna alors un coup de pied dans le siège de Yazoo. **« - Qui s'en soucie ?! »**

Yazoo se retourna alors et le regarda méchamment. **« - Donne un autre coup dans mon siège, et tu verras ce qui arrivera ! Je te botterais les fesses ! Connard ! »**

Kadaj était sur le point de donner un autre coup, mais Loz l'arrêta. **« - Sérieusement, ne fais pas ça. » **Kadaj bouda alors et croisa les bras.

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - C'est ça, connard. »**

**« - Quand nous arriverons à l'hôpital, agissez normal et aussi inquiet que possible, mais il ne faut pas qu'on soit trop méfiant non plus. » **Ordonna alors Sephiroth.

**« - Parfait, mais me demande pas de lui essuyer les fesses. » **Ajouta Kadaj.

**« - Ferme ta gueule Kadaj ! » **Fit Yazoo.

**« - J'ai faim ! » **Gémit Loz.

**« - Vous me cassez les oreilles ! » **S'écria Sephiroth.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et se garèrent. Ils sortirent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Kadaj se précipita alors vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Cloud, suivit de Loz. Sephiroth quant à lui entreprit de gravir lentement les marches, mais s'arrêta pour se tourner vers Yazoo. **« - Que fais-tu ? »**

Yazoo appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. **« - Il n'y a pas moyen que je monte ces escaliers avec ces talons. » **Les portes s'ouvrirent et il entra joyeusement dans la cabine. Sephiroth roula des yeux et reprit sa route.

Ils se rejoignirent tous les quatre devant la chambre de Cloud, et Sephiroth se tourna alors vers ses frères. **« - Ok, qui veut le voir, parce que je ne le ferais pas. »**

Yazoo écarta Sephiroth de son chemin et entra dans la chambre de Cloud. Ce dernier était toujours en train de regarder fixement le plafond, mais son visage était rempli de frustration. On pouvait voir qu'il vivait une lutte intérieure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, la colère, la tristesse, la tension, tout s'accumulait en lui. Tellement qu'il se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer. Son cœur battait vite. Yazoo s'approcha de Cloud et lui prit la main. **« - Hé, c'est bon. » **Les yeux de Cloud bougèrent et se posèrent sur Yazoo. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de compassion. Cloud voulu dire quelque chose, mais il hésita. Il pouvait se confier à Yazoo, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait parler à Yazoo, mais… _« Je me sens si faible. »_

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? » **Demanda Yazoo en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Cloud soupira et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère chaleur. **« - Bi… bien, je pense. »**

Le sourire de Yazoo s'élargit. **« - C'est bon d'entendre de nouveau ta voix. »**

Cloud regarda Yazoo. **« - J'aime ta tenue. »**

Yazoo rigola sottement. **« - Merci. »**

Ils parlèrent un moment et Cloud raconta à Yazoo sa séance avec le Dr Luthen et à quel point ça avait été horrible. Il lui dit aussi que Zack n'était pas venu une seule fois le voir. Yazoo soupira. **« - Sérieusement, tu devrais oublier ce gars, Cloud. Je sais que tu te soucie de lui et tout, mais il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de toi autant que tu le fais. »**

Cloud eut l'impression que son cœur se craquela. **« - Mais je l'aime. » **Dit-il d'un air suppliant.

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Je sais, Cloud. Je sais. Ne t'attends pas à trop venant de lui. Il est très égoïste. Peu importe ce que les gens disent, je sais qu'il est. » **

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je comprends bien. Je sais que je ne suis pas particulier, mais je suis bien, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Yazoo regarda tristement Cloud. **« - Cloud, ne dis pas ça. Tu es très particulier. »**

**« - Pas pour Zack. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - J'emmerde Zack. » **Dit Yazoo méchamment.

Cloud lui lança un regard troublé. **« - Yazoo ? »**

**« - J'emmerde Zack. Ne permets pas à un gars de te donner l'impression que tu n'es rien. Les hommes sont stupides, Zack n'est pas différent. » **Exposa Yazoo.

**« - Et Genesis ? »** Demanda Cloud.

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Il est peut-être mignon, mais cela ne le rend pas intelligent. Bon… ouais, il est assez intelligent et spirituel, mais il est quand même stupide. Parce que, tu sais bien que c'est un garçon. »**

**« - Nous sommes aussi des garçons, Yazoo. »**

**« - Non pas vraiment. » **Dit Yazoo avec un sourire.

Cloud soupira. **« - Il pourrait au moins m'envoyer des fleurs. »**

**« - Et Genesis pourrait la garder dans son pantalon. » **Yazoo rigola et Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Tu es un pervers. »**

Yazoo acquiesça. **« - Et j'aime ça. »**

**« - Les autres sont ici ? » **Demanda Cloud.

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Ouais, mais ils sont cons alors ils sont restés dehors. L'enquête avance bien d'après ce que j'ai entendu, mais ils veulent rencontrer notre mère. Les policiers viendront à nouveau cette semaine. »**

**« - Mère… » **Répéta Cloud. _« Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censé faire maintenant ? Elle est partie depuis des années. Quelque fois j'oublie même qu'elle a un jour était avec nous, qu'allons-nous faire ? »_

**« - Genesis a offert de se déguiser en notre mère. » **Fit Yazoo en rigolant. **« - Bien que, j'ai mes doute sur la réussite de ça. Genesis est trop charmant pour être une femme. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je ne suis pas sûr que nous réussirons à donner cette image de famille parfaite, Yazoo. »**

**« - Nous ne devons pas être parfaits. Nous devons être décents. » **Répondit Yazoo.

**« - Je suppose. »**

Yazoo leva les yeux vers l'horloge et soupira. **« - Bien, nous allons devoir partir. Nous allons être en retard à l'école. Pas que je m'en soucie vraiment, mais j'ai envie d'arriver de bonne heure et de battre Sam. »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Ce n'est pas sage Yazoo. Tu es encore en guérison, tu vas juste te faire plus mal, ou pire. »**

**« - Je ne m'en soucierais pas si j'étais dans une chaise roulante, je trouverais toujours la force de lui botter les fesses. » **Répondit Yazoo.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la décence ? » **Demanda Cloud.

Yazoo haussa les épaules. **« - Je l'emmerde. Bien, je te verrais plus tard, ok ? »** Dit-il en se levant et prenant la main de Cloud.

Ce dernier leva des yeux suppliants vers lui. **« - Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait. »**

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Je suis désolé, je le dois, mais je reviendrais. »**

Cloud protesta. **« - Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, Yazoo. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas avoir une autre séance avec le Dr Luthen, je peux plus supporter de voir ces murs blancs plus longtemps, ça me tue. »**

Yazoo répondit alors : **« - Mais c'est pour le mieux. Tu sembles en bonne santé depuis que tu es ici et tu c'est plus sûr jusqu'à ce que nous ayons régler des choses, Cloud. Je n'aime pas te savoir ici non plus, mais je ne peux pas te faire sortir même si je le voulais. C'est la décision de Mère, mais au final, rien d'autre qu'une signature falsifiée par Sephiroth. »**

Cloud soupira. **« - Je veux mourir. »**

**« - Ne dis pas ça. Plus vite tu progresseras, plus vite tu sortiras, ok ? » **Yazoo serra alors Cloud contre lui. **« - Au revoir. »**

**« - Au revoir… » **Chuchota Cloud.

Le blond se sentait au bord des larmes alors que Yazoo sortait.

* * *

**« - Dégagez ! » **Cria Sephiroth alors qu'il se garait sur le parking étudiant. Loz et Kadaj sursautèrent et bondirent hors de la voiture, tandis que Yazoo sortait lentement. La cloche avait sonné quand ils étaient arrivés, et leur timing n'était pas si mal. **« - Bien, ne massacre personne aujourd'hui ! » **Lui dit Sephiroth alors qu'il suivait ses frères.

Yazoo haussa les épaules et entra dans l'école. Presqu'immédiatement, il se mit à la recherche de Zack et le vit en train de marcher dans le couloir. Il accéléra le pas et le poussa violemment. **« - Hey ! » **Zack se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Yazoo. **« - Woah, woah. Tout doux. » **Dit Zack en reculant.

**« - Pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas allé voir Cloud ? »**

Zack haussa les épaules. **« - J'étais occupé entre l'école et le sport. »**

**« - J'emmerde l'école et le sport ! Tu vas aller voir Cloud bientôt connard où je te massacrerais ! »**

**« - Hé, je planifierais d'aller le voir aujourd'hui, ok ? » **Répondit Zack.

**« - Tu aurais dû aller le voir plus tôt, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent présentement. Je parie que tu ne sais même pas ce qui lui est arrivé. » **Déclara Yazoo.

Zack le regarda étrangement. **« - Et bien, Angeal m'a dit qu'il était tombé malade. »**

**« - Il n'est pas tombé malade, il a été malade. Pas seulement ça, mais il te manque les autres détails de ce qui est arrivé. » **Répondit Yazoo.

**« - Tu veux dire que quelque chose d'autre est arrivé ? » **Demanda Zack.

Yazoo baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. **« - Et bien, ce n'et pas vraiment l'endroit pour en parler. »**

**« - Pas l'endroit ? » **Questionna Zack.

**« - Tu demanderas à Cloud toi-même quand tu le verras. Je doute qu'Angeal soit capable de te le dire. Et tu ne peux pas demander à Sephiroth ou Genesis, parce qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur pour dire ça avec autre chose que de la froideur. » **Lui dit Yazoo.

**« - Alors tout le monde sait ? » **Demanda Zack.

Yazoo acquiesça et Zack soupira. **« - J'irais voir Cloud après l'école et découvrir ce qu'il se passe. » **Il se détourna alors de Yazoo et reprit son chemin.

**« - Tu as intérêt ! » **Lui cria Yazoo avant de se détourner à son tour et il commença à se diriger vers sa salle de classe quand il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras. Il se figea et serra le poing, prêt à le balancer, mais quand il se tourna, il vit un visage familier. Genesis l'entraina alors vers le local d'entretien et ferma la porte derrière eux. **« Genesis. » **Fit Yazoo en souriant.

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? » **Demanda Genesis.

Yazoo sourit et fit un signe de tête. **« - Mieux. »**

Genesis acquiesça. **« - Bien. » **Dit-il et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. **« - Tu es très sexy aujourd'hui. C'est pour quelle occasion ? »**

Yazoo haussa les épaules. **« - Rien de spécial. Je suis sexy chaque jour. »**

Genesis eut un petit sourire. **« - Est-ce que nous nous voyons après l'école ? Je t'emmènerais dans un endroit sympa et ensuite, nous pourrions aller chez moi. »**

Yazoo sourit et acquiesça. **« - Je veux bien. »**

Genesis fit un signe de tête. **« - Ok, à ce soir alors. » **Il embrassa Yazoo une dernière fois et sortit. Yazoo sourit et s'assit par terre, il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours.

* * *

Vincent regardait fixement le tableau d'un air absent, il soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Yazoo. Léon le regarda. **« - Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Vincent secoua la tête. **« - Rien, j'ai juste du mal à me concentrer. »**

Léon fit un signe de tête. **« - Pareil pour moi. Reno et moi sommes allés à une super fête cette nuit. J'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin. » **Léon regarda alors autour de lui et croisa le regard de Yuffie, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle ricana sottement et se détourna.

Reno se tourna alors vers eux avec un sourire. **« - C'était une fête géniale. Beaucoup de filles chaudes. » **Il commença alors à baver à ce souvenir.

Léon sourit en entendant ça et Vincent regarda Zack. Il demanda alors à Léon : **« - Léon, combien de temps allons-nous faire la tête à Zack ? » **

Léon le regarda. **« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions lui parler ? Je veux dire, il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. » **Expliqua Vincent.

**« - Mec, il sort avec Strife, penses-tu honnêtement que ce n'est rien ? » **Demanda Vincent.

**« - Imbéciles… » **Dit Reno à voix haute, le regard posé sur rien en particulier.

**« - Bien, chacun à le droit de choisir avec qui il veut être. » **Répondit Vincent.

**« - Vincent, c'est CLOUD dont nous parlons ici. Tu ne comprends pas ? » **Demanda Léon.

**« - Bière… » **Reno sourit.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Cloud ? » **Demanda Vincent.

**« - Tout ! C'est une combinaison humaine de tout un désordre de personnalité ! » **Déclara Léon.

**« - Poney… attendez, quoi ? » **Demanda Reno.

**« - N'est-ce pas plutôt parce que Cloud est un gars que ça te tracasse ? » **Demanda Vincent.

**« - Quoi ? » **Léon le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

**« - Oh, allez Léon. Je sais que tu ne supporte pas que Zack soit gay. » **Lui rappela Vincent.

**« - Zack n'est pas gay. Ou du moins, il ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce que Cloud ne commence à lui parler. » **Grogna Léon.

**« - Vous êtes fous les mecs. » **Dit Reno.

**« - Il n'y a rien de mal à être gay. » **Exposa Vincent.

**« - Qu'essayes-tu de dire Vincent ? » **Questionna Léon.

**« - Que nous ne devrions pas arrêter de parler à Zack juste parce qu'il est gay. C'est notre ami. » **Dit Vincent.

**« - Pas question. » **Dit Léon en se détournant.

Vincent regarda Reno en guise de soutiens, mais ce dernier haussa juste les épaules et se retourna.

**« - Je crois que Cloud est gentil. » **Dit Vincent.

Léon se tourna vers Vincent pour le regarder à nouveau. **« - De quel côté tu es à la fin ? »**

Vincent baissa les yeux. **« - Je crois juste que nous devrions tous être amis de nouveau. Cloud à l'air d'un garçon sympa. »**

Léon roula des yeux. **« - Allez Vincent ! Sais-tu à qui il est apparenté ? Sephiroth ! Evidemment, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette famille. »**

Vincent le regarda. **« - Chaque famille à ses problèmes. »**

Léon secoua la tête. **« - Pas comme les frères Strife. Kadaj et Loz sont de vrais psychopathe et Yazoo n'est pas seulement une pute, c'est aussi un mec mentalement dérangé ! »**

Vincent lui lança un regard noir. **« - Ne parle pas de Yazoo comme ça. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Léon.

**« - Ne parle pas des gens que tu ne connais pas. » **Dit Vincent.

**« - Tu agis vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui, tu le sais Vincent ? » **Déclara Léon.

Vincent se détourna de lui et reporta son attention sur le tableau. Zack qui n'était pas loin d'eux, avait secrètement entendu leur conversation. Donc, Vincent voulait vraiment lui parler ? C'était une pensée réconfortante. Avec un peu de chance, Léon et Reno finirait par lui reparler également. Déjeuner avec Angeal n'était pas vraiment agréable, surtout avec Sephiroth et Genesis. Il soupira et pensa à Cloud. Cela faisait un moment depuis qu'il avait vu le blond torturé et il devait reconnaître qu'il lui manquait vraiment. La vie à l'hôpital devait être vraiment horrible pour lui, mais c'était pour son bien, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit gardé là-bas ? Il le découvrirait aujourd'hui quand il irait voir le blond.

* * *

**« - Immobilisez-le ! » **Cria le docteur. Les infirmiers saisirent chacun un bras et une jambe, et maintenir Cloud en place. Il se débattit, se tournant et se retournant, essayant de s'échapper.

**« - Cloud, calme-toi ! » **Cria le docteur et les infirmières repoussèrent Cloud sur le lit.

**« - Je ne veux plus rester ici ! » **Cria Cloud avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus là à regarder ces murs blancs fixement, ça finirait par le rendre fou.

Le docteur sortit une seringue et dit : **« - Maintenant Cloud, il est temps de dire bonne nuit. » **Il planta alors l'aiguille dans son bras et le corps de Cloud se détendit tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Le docteur et les infirmières soupirèrent. **« - Sephiroth en sera informé. Peut-être, a-t-il besoin d'aller dans un asile plutôt. »**

* * *

Sephiroth était en train de déjeuner au milieu d'un groupe de gens, parlant de ses activités de la semaine. Angeal et Genesis arrivèrent et s'assirent tous les deux de chaque côté de Sephiroth. **« - Ne te fatigue pas à me draguer s'il te plait ! Rien que le fait qu'on me voit parler avec toi pourrait nuire à mon image. » **Le groupe éclata alors de rire et Sephiroth continua : **« - Et j'ai rajouté : 'tu pourrais être devenir mon nouveau paillasson, je dois justement en changer'. »**

Le groupe continua à rire et Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Tu as un cœur froid. »**

Sephiroth eut un petit sourire. **« - Et j'aime ça. » **Sephiroth caressa alors la joue de Genesis du bout des doigts. **« - Tu aimes ça toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Beau Regard ? »**

Genesis acquiesça. **« - Evidemment. Pourquoi n'aimerais-je pas ? »**

Sephiroth sourit. **« - Embrasse-moi. »**

Genesis hésita et se retourna pour regarder Yazoo assit un peu plus loin avec Kadaj et Loz, ne lui prêtant pas attention. Il se pencha alors sournoisement vers Sephiroth et l'embrassa. **« - Hum, ton cœur est peut-être froid, mais tes lèvres sont chaudes. »**

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Oh, Genesis tu es un vrai charmeur. » **Il regarda alors Angeal. **« - Et toi ? »**

Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Je ne t'embrasserais pas. »**

**« - Et pourquoi pas, Stupéfiant-au-lit-Angeal ? »**

Angeal s'étouffa alors sa nourriture et le regarda. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Ne fais pas l'ignorant, tu sais que tu l'es. » **Dit Sephiroth en le regardant d'un air suffisant. **« - Embrasse-moi maintenant avant que je ne rentre dans les détails. »**

Vaincu, il embrassa rapidement Sephiroth et se détacha. Sephiroth eut un petit sourire. **« - C'est ça Angeal, je sais que tu veux me faire l'amour. »**

Angeal soupira et secoua la tête, quelquefois Sephiroth pouvait être si ridicule. Yazoo regarda Sephiroth depuis sa place et haussa un sourcil. **« - Je ne savais pas que Sephy et Angeal sortaient ensemble. »**

Kadaj secoua la tête. **« - Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, Sephiroth aime juste jouer avec lui pour s'amuser. »**

Yazoo sourit. **« - Oh. » **Il se tourna alors vers Loz qui semblait être préoccupé. **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » **Lui demanda Yazoo.

Loz sortit de sa rêverie et répondit : **« - Quoi ? »**

Yazoo se détourna de lui et secoua la tête. **« - Non rien. »**

Loz haussa les épaules et reporta à nouveau fixement son attention sur Tifa de l'autre coté de la salle. Tifa se tourna alors vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le visage de Loz devint rouge et il sourit. Yazoo le regarda du coin de l'œil et ricana.

Pendant ce temps, Zack était en train de déjeuner seul dans la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

* * *

C'était la fin du dernier cours et Zack se changeait dans les vestiaires quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Vincent. **« - Hé. » **Le salua Zack.

Vincent fit un signe de tête et répondit : **« - Hé. »**

Zack fut légèrement mal à l'aise et ferma la porte de son casier. **« - Alors… » **Dit finalement Vincent. **« - Je m'excuse pour ne plus t'avoir parlé. C'était stupide. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Ce n'est rien. »**

**« - Alors, comment vas-tu ? » **Demanda Vincent.

**« - Je vais bien et toi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Je vais bien. Où est-ce que tu compte aller maintenant ? » **Demanda Vincent alors qu'ils sortaient des vestiaires.

**« - Je vais voir Cloud. Il est à l'hôpital. » **Répondit Zack.

**« - Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Va-t-il bien ? » **Demanda Vincent avec inquiétude.

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »**

Vincent acquiesça. **« - Je vois. Bien je vais te laisser, Zack, je dois retrouver quelqu'un. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Ok, au revoir Vincent. » **Vincent s'éloigna alors en courant vers la sortie de l'école et disparut dans la rue.

Zack commença à s'éloigner de son côté quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Son cœur commença à battre follement et ses paumes devinrent moites. Etait-ce vraiment…. ?

**« - Hé, ça doit faire au moins un siècle. » **Lui dit Aerith en lui souriant chaleureusement.

**« - Aerith ! »**

* * *

Même si Cloud était encore médicalement endormi, il y eut pourtant une simple larme qui s'échappa de son œil et roula le long de sa joue.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Disparu

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 12**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Disparu. »_

**« - Donc, il n'est pas venu te voir ? » **Demanda le Dr Luthen.

Cloud hocha la tête. **« - Cela fait trois semaines et je n'ai toujours pas eu de contact avec lui. Mon plus jeune frère a parlé avec lui, mais il n'a pas été en mesure de se libérer je suppose. Yazoo m'a dit il y a trois semaines que Zack avait promis de venir me voir mais ne l'a pas fait, quelque chose est arrivé. » **Cloud baissa les yeux. **« - Et Yazoo ne me dira pas ce que c'est. Je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. »**

Le Dr Luthen fit un signe de tête. **« - Pourquoi crois-tu que ton frère te cacherait quelque chose comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que penses que c'est ? »**

**« - Yazoo ne veut pas que je souffre plus. Et je ne sais honnêtement pas ce qu'il pourrait me cacher. » **Répondit-il.

**« - As-tu parlé avec son frère, Angeal ? »**

**« - Il ne vient plus me voir non plus. » **Dit Cloud tristement. **« - Je ne crois pas qu'il me fera face s'il sait ce qui cloche avec Zack. »**

**« - Donc la seule personne extérieure avec qui tu as des contacts, c'est ton frère ? » **Demanda le Dr Luthen.

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Il me raconte ce qu'il se passe dehors et aime me tenir compagnie. Il m'informe aussi des dernières nouvelle de l'enquête. Ils n'ont rien trouvés encore. » **Dit Cloud tristement et il soupira. **« - Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'attraperont. Les Service Sociaux ont également annulé la visite à la maison également. Je crois qu'ils projettent de faire une visite inattendue. »**

**« - Bien, essaye d'avoir un peu de foi en notre système judiciaire et criminel. Je suis sûr qu'ils attraperont ce garçon. Et tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour la visite à ton domicile. Ta mère s'en chargera, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cloud acquiesça avec hésitation. Le Dr Luthen ouvrit son dossier et commença à ranger ses papiers. **« - Durant ces trois dernières semaines, nous avons fait pas mal de progrès. Je suis impressionné. Tu as pris également quelques kilos, c'est très bien. Tu es plus ouvert avec moi également depuis cette semaine. Les deux premières, tu m'as poussé à être froid et plus analytique avec toi que compatissant. Tu es un jeune homme fort, Cloud. Tu peux le faire. »**

**« - Merci Dr Luthen. »**

**« - Même heure demain ? » **Demanda-t-il.

Cloud acquiesça et lui dit au revoir. La porte se referma et Cloud se coucha sur le lit et soupira. _« Beaucoup de choses ont changé ces dernières semaines. Mes rapports avec le Dr Luthen se sont améliorés depuis notre première séance. J'ai décide que s'il était ici, je pourrais lui parlé un peu. Je me sens un peu seul ici. Et parler de mes sentiments m'aide un peu. Mais rien ne peut faire disparaître ce sentiment d'abandon. Zack ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? M'as-tu oublié ? » _Cloud se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

_« As-tu appris… ce qui est arrivé ? Sais-tu ce qu'un complet étranger m'a fait ? Je peux donner une image convaincante, mais à l'intérieur je m'effrite. Quelques fois, je ne peux même pas permettre à Yazoo de me toucher parce que j'ai peur. Le docteur ne peut pas m'approcher trop près sans que je ne panique. Les infirmières ne peuvent pas me faire les soins sans que les larmes coulent de mes yeux. Et tu ne sais même pas… à quel point j'aurais voulu que ma première fois soit avec toi. »_

Cloud sentit les larmes se formaient dans ses yeux et commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. _« Parce que… parce que… »_

**« - Je t'aime tellement ! » **Cria-t-il et il sentit son cœur se serrer. _« Je t'aime Zack. Tu es la seule personne qui ait réussi à me faire autant mal, en dépit de tous les sévices que j'ai subi. Le chagrin que tu me fais ressentir rend tout le reste si insignifiant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je pense faire des progrès, tu me tire vers le bas à nouveau ? Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, il ne fallait pas me mener en bateau ! Ne joue pas avec moi ! Quand tu m'as embrassé… quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! »_

Cloud sanglota et tapa son poing contre les barreaux de son lit. Il leva alors la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. _« Soit je vis avec toi, soit je meurs sans toi. » _Sa vision se brouilla et il pleura un peu plus. _« Je ne peux plus le supporter. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici ! J'ai besoin de voir Zack. » _Cloud arracha alors les perfusions de son bras, il se pencha ensuite sous son lit pour prendre ses affaires personnelles. Il commença alors à se déshabiller et enfiler ses propres vêtements. Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement. Cloud s'arrêta quand il vit Yazoo et le docteur. **« - Oh, tu as déjà été informé, Cloud ? » **Demanda le docteur.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - **_**Maman **_**a signé les papiers de sortie. Nous te ramenons à la maison maintenant. »** Dit Yazoo.

**« - Vraiment ? » **Demanda Cloud, plein d'espoir.

Yazoo hocha la tête. **« - Ouais, viens. »**

Cloud suivit rapidement Yazoo hors de la chambre et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner dans le couloir. **« - Assurez-vous de bien recevoir la facture ! » **Rappela le docteur.

Yazoo jura mentalement et sourit. **« - Ok ! » **Il se tourna alors vers Cloud et dit : **« - Nous n'avons pas d'argent pour payer la facture. Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne pas comprendre. Je dois voir Zack. »**

Zack fit un signe de tête avec compassion. **« - Um, ok. »**

**« - Yazoo, ne me mens plus. » **Dit Cloud, sa voix tremblant un peu.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Yazoo.

**« - Je sais que tu sais ce qui se passe avec Zack. N'agit pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Ça me tue, Yazoo. Tu dois me le dire, je veux savoir. » **Supplia Cloud.

**« - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » **Dit Yazoo en accélérant le pas pour sortir de l'hôpital.

Cloud le suivit à son rythme malgré la difficulté. Resté allongé trois semaines sur un lit d'hôpital ne faisait pas de merveille pour les jambes. Une fois dehors, Cloud se retourna et vit Sephiroth garé sur le trottoir, prêt à partir. **« - Dépêchez-vous idiots avant qu'ils ne nous rappellent pour payer la facture ! » **Leur cria-t-il et ils grimpèrent rapidement dans la voiture.

Kadaj se montra alors. **« - Ils ne risquent pas d'appeler la police et de nous les envoyer ? » **

Sephiroth secoua la tête. **« - C'est pour cela qu'Angeal et Genesis resteront à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils le fassent. Ils se chargeront de la facture. »**

Loz rigola. **« - Ca me parait bon ! »**

Cloud lança un regard sévère à Yazoo pour lui faire comprendre que leur conversation n'était pas terminée. **« - Sephiroth ? » **Fit Cloud avec hésitation.

**« - Quoi ? »** Répondit-il.

**« - Et le Dr Luthen ? Il m'attendra demain. »**

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Il a été informé que tu partais. Donc tu n'auras plus à le voir de nouveau. »**

Cloud baissa la tête. **« - Oh… »**

Sephiroth regarda Cloud à travers le rétroviseur. **« - Tu es triste de ça ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Je m'étais habitué à lui. »**

Quelques instants plus tard, Sephiroth se gara dans l'allée devant chez eux. **« - Sortez ! » **Ils descendirent tous de la voiture et marchèrent vers la maison. Quand ils entrèrent, Cloud aperçut Angeal et Genesis, avachis dans le salon. Angeal semblait très concentré sur la télévision et Genesis lisait Loveless. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux quand ils entrèrent.

**« - Bon retour. » **Accueillit Genesis. Angeal se leva et regarda Cloud avec hésitation.

Sephiroth se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se blottit contre Genesis. **« - La circulation était mauvaise. »**

Yazoo les regarda avec une lueur jalouse dans les yeux et parla : **« - Non c'est faux. Nous sommes arrivés ici rapidement, il exagère vraiment. »**

Genesis gloussa et Sephiroth lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Ferme-la. »**

Cloud leva les yeux vers Angeal quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui. **« - Hé Cloud, comment te sens-tu ? » **Demanda Angeal.

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Bien, je pense. »**

**« - Veux-tu parler ? »**

Cloud le regarda dans les yeux. **« - Oui, je le veux. »**

Cloud se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le porche suivit par Angeal. **« - Assure-toi de fermer la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait. » **Lui dit Cloud.

Angeal le fit et ils s'assirent sur les marches du porche. Angeal poussa un soupir et commença : **« - Tu te demandes probablement pourquoi je ne suis plus venu te voir. » **Cloud acquiesça silencieusement et Angeal se tut. Cloud remarqua l'air coupable sur le visage du jeune homme et il commença à se sentir mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait donc tenu à distance ? Sa culpabilité ou sa peur ? **« - Je n'avais pas le courage de te regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as souffert pendant longtemps et tu as subi une chose horrible, et je savais que si tu l'apprenais, tu te sentirais encore plus mal, et je ne pouvais pas assister à ça. »**

Cloud parla avec hésitation. **« - Que s'est-il passé, Angeal ? »**

Angeal passa une main sur son visage. **« - Je ne voulais pas être celui qui te dirait ça. Je croyais que ton frère, Yazoo, aurait été capable de le faire, mais tout comme moi, il ne voulait pas t'infliger ça. »**

**« - Angeal… tu me fais peur. » **Dit Cloud, confondu. _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

**« - Cloud, je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. » **Dit Angeal en secouant la tête. **« - Je suis si désolé. »**

**« - Angeal ! » **Cria Cloud, les larmes menaçant de couler. **« - Essayes-tu de dire que Zack… Zack est mort ?! » **Il commença à trembler violemment. **« - Pa… parce que ça peut pas être vrai ! Je ne le croirais pas ! »**

Angeal posa une main sur l'épaule de Cloud. **« - Non, non ! Cloud, calme-toi s'il te plait. »**

Cloud se détacha de lui violemment. **« - Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! »**

Angeal supplia. **« - Cloud s'il te plait, Zack est vivant ! Tu ne dois pas paniquer. Il va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« - Je… je vais bien ! Dis… dis-moi juste ce qui se passe. Je meurs là, j'ai besoin de savoir ! » **Sanglota Cloud.

**« -Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un moment pour te calmer. » **Suggéra Angeal, inquiet.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Non ! Je ne dois pas me calmer. Dis-moi juste ! »**

**« - Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. » **Avoua Angeal.

**« - Dis-le juste. » **Chuchota Cloud, essoufflé.

**« - Le jour où Zack était censé venir te voir il y a trois semaine… quelque chose est arrivé. » **Commença Angeal.

Cloud écoutait attentivement, et sentit son cœur commençait à accélérer. **« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »**

**« - Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il a été arrêté. » **Continua Angeal à contrecœur.

**« - Par qui… »** Cloud n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer.

**« - Par… Cloud s'il te plait. Je… je ne peux pas le faire. » **Dit Angeal d'un ton grave.

**« - Non. Non, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter. Continue. Je m'en fiche si ça me blesse. Je veux savoir. » **Dit Cloud désespérément.

Angeal inspira et soupira. **« - Ok. Il a été arrêté par une fille. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. »**

**« - Une fille ? » **Le cœur de Cloud commença à battre plus vite, alors qu'il pensait. _« Veut-il dire… ? » _**« - Non, non, non, non, NON ! Ca ne peut pas être ça. » **Paniqua Cloud.

**« - C'était Aerith. » **Continua Angeal.

Cloud sentit ses larmes commençait à couler et sa tête lui tourna rapidement. **« - Je… je ne peux pas… » **Il commença à hyperventiler.

**« - Cloud ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Angeal s'approcha de lui.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - No… non ! N'a… n'approche pas ! N'arrête pas… de parler, raconte-moi… tout ! » **Cria-t-il, serrant sa poitrine.

**« - Non, je ne peux pas le faire. » **Dit Angeal, essayant d'aider Cloud.

**« - N… Non ! Eloigne-toi ! Con… continue à … parler ! » **Exigea-t-il.

Angeal détourna le regard, il se sentait dégoûtait de faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sur le point de faire souffrir encore plus ce garçon. **« - Ils sortent ensemble depuis. Zack l'a fait revenir dans sa vie. Il n'y a pas seulement ça, Léon et les autres sont ravis de ça et se sont excusés auprès de Zack. Ils sont inséparables à nouveau. » **Angeal s'arrêta douloureusement de parler. **« - C'est tout. »**

Cloud serra fortement sa poitrine et essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais il ne pouvait pas. _« Comment suis-je censé respirer sans air ? Comment suis-je censé vivre sans Zack ? » _Angeal voulait consoler Cloud, mais il savait que ce dernier le repousserait. **« - Je suis tout seul. » **Il respira. _« Il ne s'est jamais soucié de moi, jamais. Il m'a menti durant tout ce temps. J'ai été trompé et dupé. Quel imbécile j'ai été durant tout ce temps. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai cru que Zack serait ma chance au bonheur. Il est seulement devenu ma source de tristesse et de souffrance. »_

Cloud se leva lentement et regarda vers le ciel. Les nuages étaient noirs et le ciel était sombre. **« - J'ai cru que tu serais mon ange gardien et mon sauveur. » **Angeal regarda Cloud tristement. **« - Pourtant tu as pris mon cœur et tu m'as trompé dès le début. Et pendant que tu souriais chaque jours, moi j'étais à l'hôpital en train de mourir de l'intérieur. Tu n'as montré aucun remord ou clémence. Tout n'était qu'un MENSONGE ! » **Cria Cloud vers le ciel. Il avait l'impression que tout sentiment le quittait, et devint indifférent à tout. Ce qui le surprit, ce ne fut qu'une larme ne coula. Il n'en avait plus.

**« - C'est fini Angeal. » **Dit Cloud. **« - Il n'y a plus rien à dire. »**

Angeal regarda Cloud retourner à l'intérieur de la maison et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Cloud mais malgré ce qui était arrivé, il aimait Zack. Angeal ne tournerait jamais le dos à son frère, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Cloud traversa le salon sans regarder personne et commença à gravir l'escalier. Il se figea quand il vit que Yazoo était assit en haut des marches. Il leva et tendit une main vers Cloud. **« - Cloud… » **Mais ce dernier repoussa froidement la main de son frère. La douleur se refléta dans les yeux de Yazoo. **« - Cloud ? » **Cloud ne répondit pas et le dépassa pour aller dans sa chambre.

Quand il entra dedans, il vit qu'elle était exactement comme il l'avait laissé, détruite. Cloud s'avança alors au milieu de la pièce et regarda l'endroit exact où il avait été violé. **« - C'est comme ça aurait dû toujours être. »**

Yazoo s'assit sur les marches, encore sous le choc. Cloud ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi, jamais. Il se retourna quand il vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Angeal pénétrer dans la maison. Angeal leva les yeux et regarda Yazoo. Il s'avança alors lentement vers les escaliers. **« - Je lui ai dis. »**

Yazoo baissa la tête.** « - Je sais. »**

Angeal le regarda mais ne savait pas quoi dire. **« - Je suis désolé, Yazoo. »**

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il devait savoir. »**

Angeal demanda alors : **« - Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »**

Yazoo répondit : **« - Il devra faire face à Zack et Aerith. »**

Angeal passa une main sur son visage et soupira. **« - Le pauvre. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour Cloud. » **Dit Yazoo.

Angeal le regarda. **« - Peut-être que je devrais m'inquiéter alors. »**

Yazoo le regarda d'un air interrogateur. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Tu es très impulsif Yazoo et je ne veux pas que Zack ou Aerith soient blessés. » **Dit sévèrement Angeal.

**« - Ouais, et bien je ne voulais pas que Cloud soit blessé non plus, mais il l'est. Et si je ne peux pas l'aider, Zack et Aerith en payeront le prix. » **Menaça Yazoo.

**« - Laisse-les tranquille. » **Demanda Angeal.

**« - Pas question. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis une personne très impulsive, et juste avec une étincelle de colère, j'explose. Si tu veux les protéger, fais-le, mais tu devras te battre contre moi. » **Dit Yazoo en lui lançant un regard furieux.

**« - Yazoo… » **Angeal essaya de le raisonner.

**« - Non ! Cloud souffre et c'est à cause de Zack et Aerith ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! » **Cria Yazoo avec force et il se leva. **« - J'aime mon frère et tu aimes le tiens, alors nous ferons ce qu'il faut les protéger. Approche Angeal ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. » **

**« - Yazoo, arrête, c'est ridicule. » **Dit Angeal.

**« - NON ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! Jamais ! Jusqu'à ce que Zack et Aerith reçoivent ce qu'ils méritent ! Je me fiche de ce que je devrais faire pour y arriver ! » **Cria Yazoo.

**« - Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plait. » **Supplia Angeal.

**« - Je ferais ce que je voudrais ! » **Dit Yazoo et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Angeal alla dans le salon et vit Sephiroth en train de regarder une émission de téléréalité et Genesis en train de lire. **« - Sephiroth, tu dois parler à Yazoo. Il veut se venger sur Zack et Aerith. »**

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. **« - Le pire qui pourrait arriver, c'est qu'ils se battent comme des chiffonnier. »**

Genesis leva les yeux. **« - Je lui parlerais. Il n'a aucun droit de s'en prendre à ce pauvre Zack. »**

Angeal perçut le sarcasme dans la voix de Genesis et le regarda alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Il atteignit la chambre de Yazoo et frappa à la porte. **« - Allez vous faire voir ! »** Cria Yazoo.

**« - Tss, tss. C'est donc le seul moyen que tu as pour parler avec moi, bébé ? » **Il entendit le verrou et eut un petit sourire.

Yazoo ouvrit la porte et baissa la tête. **« - Désolé. »**

Genesis entra et Yazoo referma la porte. **« - Angeal est paniqué parce que tu as menacé son petit frère. Voyons, chéri, est-ce bien nécessaire ? » **Demanda Genesis.

**« - Evidemment que ça l'est ! Je vais massacrer Zack ! » **Cria Yazoo.

**« - Calme-toi un peu. Tu as t'exploser un vaisseau sanguin. » **Genesis passa ses bras autour de Yazoo et eut un petit sourire. **« - Et si nous baisions ? Ca te ferait peut-être te sentir mieux. » **Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Yazoo doucement sur les lèvres.

Mais Yazoo le repoussa rapidement. **« - Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »**

Genesis ne se laissa pas démonter. **« - Ca t'aiderais à te détendre. »**

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Je ne dois pas me détendre, j'ai juste besoin d'air. Je sors. » **Dit Yazoo et il s'éloigna de Genesis.

**« - Yazoo. »**

**« - Je reviens. » **Yazoo sortit alors de sa chambre, suivit par Genesis.

Il atteignit la porte d'entrer quand Genesis l'arrêta. **« - Où vas-tu ? »**

**« - Dehors. » **Yazoo se libéra alors de la prise de Genesis et sortit.

Angeal. **« - Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »**

Genesis secoua la tête. **« - C'est un gosse. »**

* * *

Toc

Toc

Vincent alla ouvrir la porte. **« - Oui ? »**

**« - Tu es seul ? » **Demanda Yazoo.

Vincent acquiesça et fit entrer Yazoo. **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » **Demanda Vincent.

**« - Nous avons besoin de parler. » **

Vincent acquiesça et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. **« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière eux.

**« - Vincent, je t'aime ! » **Cria Yazoo.

Vincent se figea. **« - Qu... quoi ? »**

Yazoo s'approcha de Vincent et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. **« - J'ai dit que je t'aime. »**

Vincent fut presque bouche bée, il ne s'y attendait pas. **« - Oh, wow. Um… »**

Yazoo l'embrassa alors violemment et dit : **« - Couchons ensemble. Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de toi. »**

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent. **« - Quoi ? Maintenant ? »**

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Oui ! Dépêche-toi, allez ! »**

**« - Yazoo, s'il te plait. Ralenti. » **Dit Vincent.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda Yazoo.

**« - Tu vas trop vite. Tu dois te calmer. » **Répondit Vincent.

Yazoo le regarda d'un air perdu. **« - Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? »**

Vincent fit un signe de tête. **« - C'est le cas ! Je t'adore complètement, mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? »**

**« - Oui ! » **Cria Yazoo.

**« - Ok alors. » **Vincent poussa Yazoo sur le lit et entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements. Yazoo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, le soulagement.

* * *

Cloud ne bougea pas quand il vit les premières lueurs du soleil passaient par sa fenêtre. Il avait dormi sur le sol toute la nuit et son dos lui faisait mal. Il entendit une forte musique provenir d'une des chambres et supposa que c'était une des radios de ses frères.

_I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel_

_Anything else_

_Until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be_

_Anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away_

_I'll find myself _

_Today_

Il se leva lentement, les yeux rouges. _« C'est ça. » _Cela faisait longtemps depuis que Cloud était allé à l'école la dernière fois, et il savait ce qui l'attendrait :

Des leçons en retard, des heures de solitudes, des déjeuners affamant, se cacher dans les toilettes, Sam, l'humiliation… les visages souriants de Zack et Aerith.

_« Je parie qu'ils sont heureux pendant que je sombre… dans ma misère. » _Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'habilla. Après qu'il eut fini, il se regarda alors fixement dans le miroir puis ensuite le sol. C'était ici qu'il avait durement lutté contre le violeur lors de leur première rencontre. C'était ici également qu'il s'était poignardé. C'était ici où il avait essayé de se suicider devant Zack. Cloud s'agenouilla et toucha lentement le mur, il pouvait voir encore un peu de son sang séché sur les murs. Il souleva alors sa chemise et regarda sa cicatrice. _« C'est la marque permanente de la vie que j'avais choisi de laisser derrière moi. »_

Cloud sortit de la salle de bain et ramassa son sac, il descendit les escaliers, mais s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit les policiers à la porte. Ces derniers levèrent les yeux et virent Cloud au sommet des escaliers. **« - Cloud ! T'opposerais-tu à ce que nous te parlions une minute ? Nous savons que tu étais sur le point d'aller à l'école. »**

Cloud hocha la tête d'un air absent et descendit les escaliers. Sephiroth lui lança un coup d'œil et Cloud passa devant lui. Un des flics commença alors à parler. **« - Bien, en ce moment nous n'avons pas fait beaucoup avancé. Il y a la possibilité que ton agresseur ait quitté la ville, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais nous nous en assurerons. La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, tu étais trop choqué pour nous donner une description de ton agresseur, donc nous nous sommes aidé de ce que nous avons trouvé dans ta chambre. Serais-tu capable de nous donner une description maintenant ? » **

Cloud fit un signe de tête avec hésitation. Un des policiers sortit un crayon et attendit la description de Cloud. **« - Il … il avait des cheveux longs. Marron cl… clair, et les yeux ét… étaient bruns clairs aussi. Il n'avait pas de barbe au visage ni aucun autre poil, si ce n'est ses sourcils. » **Cloud s'interrompit.

Le policier l'aida à continuer. **« - Quelle était la longueur de ses cheveux ? »**

Cloud répondit : **« - Un peu au-dessus de ses oreilles, ils étaient plats également. »**

Le flic fit un signe de tête. **« - Des rides ? »** Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Etait-il mince ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Normal. »**

Le policier fit un signe de tête. **« - Et son nez, ses yeux et ses oreilles ? Te souviens-tu quel regard il avait ? »**

Cloud regarda le sol. **« - Um, ses yeux louchés un peu, son nez était long et mince. Et ses oreilles étaient petites. »**

Le policier termina l'esquisse et la montra à Cloud. **« - Est-ce ce à quoi il ressemblait ? »**

Cloud estima que oui, et il sentit sa gorge se nouer et sa poitrine se compresser alors qu'il regardait fixement le dessin.

* * *

**Flash-back**

_**« - Descends de moi ! »**__ Cria Cloud désespérément alors que l'homme grimpait sur lui. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait Cloud se débattre sous lui._

_**« - Allons, allons arrête de te débattre, Blondie et essaye d'apprécier cela, veux-tu ? » **__Il commença alors à enlever sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon._

_Cloud secoua frénétiquement la tête et commença à pleurer. __**« - S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait ! Non… »**_

_L'homme posa un doigt contre la bouche de Cloud. __**« - Shh. »**_

_Il enleva complètement son pantalon et s'attaqua à celui de Cloud, le défaisant lentement. Cloud pleura encore plus fortement et le supplia. __**« - Tu ne dois pas le faire ! S'il te plait ! Lai… laisse-moi partir ! » **__L'homme se pencha alors et l'embrassa et passa une main sous le pantalon de Cloud. ce dernier secoua la tête violemment, échappant à ses lèvres. __**« - Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! » **__Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons._

_Cela énerva l'homme, il leva sa main libre et donna une claque sur le visage de Cloud. __**« - Tais-toi petite pute ! Peu importe combien tu pleures ou brailles, personne ne va te sauver. Personne. » **__Cloud était presque assommé. Il sentait que toute sa force et ses espoirs s'échapper de son corps impuissant._

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

Cloud se couvrit immédiatement la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et fit un signe de tête. Les policiers le regardèrent bizarrement. **« - Tu vas bien ? »**

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête. **« - Ou… ouais ! Je… je dois y aller ! » **Dit Cloud et il s'enfuit de la maison aussi vite qu'il le put.

Les policiers regardèrent Sephiroth et il haussa les épaules. **« - Il ne veut pas être en retard. »**

Ils firent un signe de tête et dirent : **« - Nous reviendrons plus tard dans la journée, votre mère sera-t-elle là ? »**

Sephiroth fit un signe de tête. **« - Elle le devrait. » **Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et referma derrière eux. **« - Je n'ai même pas fini de me coiffer. Angeal et Genesis, nous allons être en retard ! Je ne suis pas encore fabuleux. »**

* * *

Cloud courut quelques mètres sur le chemin de l'école avant de finir par tomber à genoux. Son corps tout entier tremblait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sangloter. _« AH !!!! Mais zut, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait m'arriver ? Je veux juste être heureux comme les autres ! La misère n'est plus la bienvenue ici ! » _Il se redressa mais continua à pleurer. Cloud n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de temps il tiendrait avant qu'il essaye à nouveau de se tuer. _« Chaque simple jour est un cauchemar, un cauchemar où je ne crois pas que je me réveillerais. Je suis si désespéré… si vide. »_ Il se releva lentement et essaya de marcher, mais il retomba vite à terre. Il cogna alors son poing contre le sol et pleura. _« Je ne peux plus continuer. Je suis trop faible. » _Il resta là, immobile sur le sol quand il entendit soudainement un coup de klaxon qui le fait bondir de peur. Il se tourna pour regarder et vit Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal dans la voiture. **« - Amène-toi Looser, nous allons être en retard pour l'école ! » **Cria Sephiroth. Ne bougeant pas de son siège, Genesis ouvrit la portière et Cloud vint s'installer près de lui à l'arrière. Il ferma la portière et ils démarrèrent. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » **Sephiroth lui lança un regard noir via le rétroviseur.

**« - Je renonçais. »**

Sephiroth roula des yeux et se gara sur le parking. **« - Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes en retards, imbéciles ! » **Ils sortirent rapidement de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'école. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis coururent dans le couloir et distancèrent Cloud. Le blond arriva bientôt devant sa classe et son cœur commença à battre follement, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il avait l'impression qu'il mourrait lentement. _« Voilà. Je vais le voir. Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas le faire ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! Aidez-moi… s'il vous plait, faites qu'il y ait un autre moyen. » _Il atteignit la porte et s'arrêta devant, comme il l'avait fait lors du premier jour d'école.

Il soupira. _« Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen et ça doit être fait. » _Cloud ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle.

Tout le monde s'interrompit quand ils virent Cloud entrer, ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'il se manifestait. Même M. Lazard était choqué. **« - Cl… Cloud, bon retour parmi nous. » **

Zack leva les yeux de sa conversation avec Léon et se tourna pour regarder Cloud. Zack avait l'impression immédiate que son cœur s'alourdit et il détourna le regard, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait à peine respirer. Léon jura dans un souffle, Reno gloussa et Vincent baissa la tête, se sentant coupable. Cloud refusa de les regarder et s'assit rapidement à sa place solitaire.

Tifa le regarda et haussa un sourcil. **« - Alors, ils t'ont finalement laissé sortir de ton endroit bizarre ? » **Demanda-t-elle, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Yuffie ajouta alors : **« - Tu devrais porter ta veste droite à l'école. A moins que ça ne devienne à la mode dans le futur. »** Tout le monde rit de plus belle et Cloud laissa lamentablement tomber sa tête contre son bureau.

Tifa fut sur le point de parler à nouveau quand Vincent l'interrompit. **« - Tifa, ça suffit. Laisse-le. » **Dit-il.

Elle roula des yeux. **« - Je te le laisse, Vincent. »**

Reno se tourna alors vers elle et dit : **« - Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était de te taire ! »**

Toute la classe rigola et M. Lazard les calma. Cloud ne fit absolument rien, mais resta lamentablement assit là. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de note, même s'il le voulait. Il tremblait irrésistiblement d'inquiétude d'être dans la même pièce que Zack. La classe se termina rapidement et Cloud changea de salle. Il tomba alors au sol dans le couloir et commença à hyperventiler. Il se moquait qu'on le voit, il savait que personne ne lui demanderait s'il allait bien. _« Comment vais-je survivre à la deuxième heure si je peux à peine me contrôler ? Je ne peux pas abandonner. J'ai tant manqué l'école, je ne serais pas surpris s'ils décident de me faire redoubler. » _En dépit de la douleur qu'il ressentait, Cloud se leva malgré tout et commença à avancer vers son deuxième cours.

Il garda la tête baissée et ne leva pas les yeux. Il entra dans la classe et s'installa. Pourtant de nouveau, il entendit qu'on parlait de lui. Il soupira, c'était un de ses cours détesté en plus. Mme Crescent planifiait toujours une activité qui ruinait sa journée. Ça impliquait toujours de parler à voix haute devant la classe. _« Génial… » _Cloud sentit alors quelque chose le frappait au bras, il baissa les yeux et vit un morceau de papier plié. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et lut :

_**Hé,**_

_**Si ça ne te dérange pas, peux-tu écrire quelque chose en retour ?**_

_**Vincent.**_

_« Je me demande ce qu'il veut. » _Cloud répondit rapidement et le lança à Vincent.

Vincent l'ouvrit et lut :

_**Ok… qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?**_

_**Cloud.**_

Vincent resta immobile un moment, cherchant ses mots. Il ne savait en fait pas comment le dire légèrement sans trop s'avancer. Mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun autre moyen. Il se retourna pour voir si ce qu'il y avait des 'Locs' le regardait avant de lancer le papier. Ils ne le faisaient pas.

_**Je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant pour Zack et Aerith. Si tu ne le savais pas… je voulais que tu le saches avant que tu ne les vois ensemble et que ça te blesse. Ne sois pas triste s'il te plait, ce n'est pas du tout ta faute ! C'est juste que Zack et Aerith avaient une histoire avant qu'elle ne parte un moment, et elle est partie en restant en bon terme avec Zack. Ils étaient en couple depuis peu et Zack a dit qu'il l'attendrait. La seule raison pour laquelle ils se sont séparés, c'est parce qu'Aerith est partie, pas parce qu'ils étaient en conflits. Aerith est une fille vraiment gentille et n'avait aucune intention de te le voler, mais c'est arrivé. Je suis désolé.**_

_**Vincent.**_

Cloud tint le mot dans ses mains et sentit son esprit bouillonnait. _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça exactement ? Vincent essaye-t-il d'excuser Zack, que je ne sois pas furieux contre lui ? Que je dois dire que c'est parfait et que tout va bien ?! C'est des conneries. Aerith n'avait aucune intention de me prendre Zack, ha ! Elle en avait parfaitement l'intention. Quant on quitte quelqu'un, ça n'a pas d'importance s'ils sont encore en bons termes, ça rend tout simplement LIBRE ! Zack était libre, alors j'ai tenté ma chance et nous avons créé un lien, et ouais, il était pratiquement MON petit-ami, pas celui d'Aerith. Mais elle le considérait encore comme SA propriété. Connerie. Je vis l'ENFER à cause d'elle. Elle est la raison pour laquelle Zack ne s'est pas complètement engagé, parce qu'il savait qu'elle reviendrait. »_

Il écrivit une réponse et la lança. Vincent attrapa la note avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le bureau et l'ouvrit.

_**Ne t'excuse pas de quelque chose où tu n'es pas impliqué dedans et, oui, je suis au courant pour Zack et Aerith. Merci pour l'aperçu, je comprends tout à fait.**_

_**Cloud.**_

_« C'est l'enfer. » _Pensa Cloud.

Vincent sourit et lui fit un signe de tête. Mme Crescent commença alors son cours et ce fut la seule chose qui empêcha presque Cloud d'avoir de sombres pensées. _« Suis-je sans importance ? Suis-je si insignifiant ? Au point que personne ne se soucie de mes sentiments… »_

Etonnamment, le cours se termina rapidement et la pause arriva.

Cloud se dirigea vers son coin habituel et s'installa tristement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il craignait de laisser tomber sa garde, de peur que Sam et sa bande ne l'attaque. Cloud était alerte et observa rapidement les alentours pour ne voir aucun signe de Sam et de ses amis. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'ils avaient une nouvelle cible, qu'il savait être Yazoo. Cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux, il s'inquiétait quand même au sujet de son frère. Comme pour répondre à ses questions, il vit Yazoo marchait dans le couloir avec ses amis. Aussi longtemps que Yazoo avait des amis avec lui, Sam le laisserait en paix. Cloud soupira de soulagement et leva les yeux. _« La vie est si inutile. » _Pensa-t-il. Tout semblait si ennuyeux dans sa vie.

* * *

Aerith se blottit contre Zack et sourit. **« - Tu es si incroyablement mignon. »**

Zack la regarda et sourit. **« - Et toi aussi. » **Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa.

Tifa soupira. **« - J'aime les fins heureuses. »**

Aerith lui sourit. **« - Moi aussi. »**

Reno roula des yeux. **« - Pourriez-vous arrêter d'être si romantique ? Ca m'énerve ces conneries. »**

Tifa râla. **« - Oh, tais-toi Reno. Juste parce que tu n'as personne. »**

Reno rigola. **« - Je peux avoir qui je veux. »**

Léon soupira. **« - Ca suffit. Reno, laisse tomber. »**

Reno haussa les épaules et continua à manger ses frites. Vincent les ignora et commença à penser à ses devoirs d'histoire. Léon se redressa alors et dit : **« - La cloche va bientôt sonner. Commençons à avancer. »**

Cloud resta assit au sol alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'une décharge électrique le traversait. Il leva les yeux avec hésitation et sentit son cœur s'arrêter durant quelques secondes. Marchant dans le couloir, il n'y avait pas seulement les 'Locs' mais aussi Tifa et _Aerith_. Zack et elle se tenaient les mains. Cloud sentit sa tête tourner alors que son cœur volait en éclat. Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton et sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il ne put empêcher la douleur de se propager dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression que mille dagues s'enfonçaient brutalement en lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans poitrine. Cloud savait ce que c'était. _« C'est le jour où mon cœur s'est arrêté et ne rebattra plus jamais. »_

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils passèrent tous devant lui sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, à une exception. Aerith se tourna vers Cloud avec un regard suffisant et embrassa ensuite Zack sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Cloud puis se détourna en rigolant légèrement.

_Please, Please_

_Forgive me, but I won't be home again_

_Maybe, someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_**You forgot me long ago**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing __**Me?**_

_Even though, __**I'd be sacrificed**_

_You won't try for me not now_

_**Though I'd die, to know you loved me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I __**bleed, **__I'll __**bleed**_

_**Knowing you don't care**_

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake __**without you**__ there_

_Even though, __**I'd be sacrificed**_

_You won't try for me not now_

_**Though I'd die, to know you loved me**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Je veux m'en sortir, je veux m'y retrouv

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 13**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Je veux m'en sortir, je veux m'y retrouver aujourd'hui. »_

**« - Cloud ? Cloud réveille-toi. »**

Cloud se retourna et battit des paupières. Il gémit doucement et se redressa. Il se tourna alors pour voir Yazoo lui sourire à son chevet. **« - Bonjour. » **Dit Yazoo avec le sourire.

**« - Bonjour. » **Répondit Cloud et il soupira. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'école.

**« - Il est temps de te préparer pour l'école. »**

Cloud pencha la tête sur le côté. **« - Yazoo, tu ne me réveilles jamais pour l'école. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »**

Yazoo lui sourit. **« - Je vais faire le chemin avec toi, évidemment ! »**

_« C'est nouveau. »_ **« - Um, ok. »**

Yazoo se dirigea alors vers la porte mais il s'arrêta. **« - Je t'attendrais en bas. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Ok. »**

_« Les jours ont passés depuis que je suis revenu à l'école, et rien ne semble changer. Je suis toujours misérable, nul et bon à rien. Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer la réalité, tout est devenu brouillé. » _Cloud commença alors à enlever son pyjama et enfila ses vêtements. _« Je suis toujours une personne qu'on ne remarque pas. Juste une ombre dans un coin sombre. »_ Il commença à se brosser les dents. _« C'est drôle comment à un moment tu peux être un peu significatif. » _Il se regarda fixement. _« - Et le suivant… »_ Il baissa les yeux et sortit de la salle de bain.

_« Tu n'es rien. »_

_« J'ai l'impression que je suis au bord du gouffre. Ce qui serait absurde, car il n'y a aucun bord. Je suppose que je serais toujours destiné à être dans le noir, ne m'y retrouvant jamais et n'en sortant jamais. J'en ai assez de la répétition. »_

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et vit Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth en train de parler dans le salon. Angeal leva les yeux à l'arrivée de Cloud, mais détourna rapidement le regard. Angeal et Cloud ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis qu'il avait dit à Cloud à propos de Zack et Aerith. Ils n'avaient de toute façon plus rien d'autre à se dire. Yazoo attendait impatiemment à la porte d'entrée. **« - Allez, Cloud ! Allons-y ! » **Il s'approcha rapidement de Yazoo et ils sortirent.

Il était visible que Yazoo était heureux de passer du temps avec son frère. Il savait que Cloud était au plus bas dans sa vie et il était heureux d'être là pour le consoler. **« - C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Yazoo.

Cloud fit un signe de tête d'un air absent. **« - Jolie. »**

Yazoo regarda son frère avec des yeux inquiets. **« - Les banalités ne t'intéressent pas ? » **Cloud hocha la tête. Yazoo soupira. **« - Je suis désolé, Cloud, de ce qui est arrivé entre Zack et toi. Je le suis vraiment. Même si je ne devrais pas être celui qui s'excuse. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment tu dois te sentir. »**

**« - C'est bon, Yazoo. Je me fiche de Zack ou… Aerith. » **Répondit Cloud, sèchement.

_« Je mens. »_

Yazoo sut également que c'était un mensonge, mais l'ignora. **« - Cloud, tu mérite d'être heureux. Plus que quiconque je le sais et je ne peux pas rester là à te regarder souffrir. Tu as l'air si… mort. » **

Cloud haussa les épaules. **« - Peut-être… que je devrais l'être. »**

Alors soudainement, Yazoo donna une claque à Cloud. Ce dernier eut alors l'impression que tout son corps s'engourdissait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il regarda Yazoo et vit des larmes couler sur son visage.

**« - Ne dit plus jamais, jamais, ça de nouveau ! Compris ?! » **Cria Yazoo, et il continua : **« - Cloud, je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et je suis triste de t'entendre parler si mauvaisement de toi. Tu es tellement plus que ce que tu veux bien croire. Tu es tellement mieux qu'Aerith ! Zack devrait être avec toi en ce moment, pas avec elle ! » **Cria Yazoo.

Cloud eut presque l'impression que les émotions de Yazoo le transperçaient. Il savait que son frère l'aimait, mais Cloud n'avait jamais voulu que son frère ait autant de peine pour ses problèmes. **« - Yazoo… »**

**« - NON ! » **S'écria Yazoo, les épaules tremblantes. **« - Je veux que tu sois heureux ! Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider et te protéger ! » **Il attira alors Cloud à lui pour une étreinte. **« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, mais je croyais que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir une réaction de ta part. »**

Cloud sentit son cœur lui faire mal alors qu'il serrait son jeune frère dans ses bras. Ils partageaient la douleur de l'autre.

**« - C'est bon, Yazoo. Tu en as fais assez pour moi et je ne peux pas t'en demander plus. Je t'aime tellement et je ne veux pas te voir pleurer à cause de moi. » **Expliqua Cloud.

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Sans toi Cloud, je n'aurais pas de raison de pleurer. » **Cloud sentit les larmes de Yazoo tremper sa chemise. **« - Personne ne peut atteindre mon cœur et me faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir. Sans toi, je serais distant, dur et insensible à tout. Je serais froid comme Sephiroth et je ne veux pas être comme lui ! Tu me fais me rappeler que je suis humain et que je suis toujours capable de ressentir de l'amour, de la compassion et de la **_**douleur.**_** » **Yazoo continuait de pleurer et Cloud sentit ses mots lui poignarder le cœur. il n'avait jamais su que Yazoo ressentait ça.

_« Je ne savais pas que ma douleur affecté autant Yazoo. Je me sens si mal, il ne mérite pas de partager ma misère. Il mérite d'être heureux. »_

**« - Yazoo, fais quelque chose pour moi, s'il te plait. » **Dit Cloud, en inspirant profondément.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Cloud éloigna Yazoo de lui et lui prit les mains. **« - Sois heureux, Yazoo. Ne fais pas cas de ma douleur et concentre-toi seulement sur ton bonheur. » **Cloud regarda Yazoo dans les yeux. **« - Permets à Vincent de faire réellement parti de ta vie, et pas seulement partiellement. Je sais que tu fréquente aussi Genesis, mais je peux dire que ton cœur bat au nom de Vincent. » **Il continua. **« - Tu sais, on le voit au regard d'une personne, et je l'ai vu te regarder avec tant d'amour dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment et il voudrait être dans ta vie, vraiment. » **

Les joues de Yazoo devinrent roses et de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. **« - Vin… Vincent ? »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. **« - Oui. »**

Yazoo commença alors à sangloter et Cloud le serra dans ses bras. **« - Je… j'aime Vincent aussi ! » **Dit Yazoo. **« - Et je veux être avec lui. » **

Cloud lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. **« - Alors va avec lui. »**

**« - Ma… mais, Genesis… »** Bégaya Yazoo.

**« - Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. » **Dit Cloud.

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Non, il ne le fera pas ! Il va être furieux et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. »**

**« - Tu ne peux pas renoncer au bonheur juste parce que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un. » **Répondit Cloud. _« Zack ne l'a pas fait. »_

Yazoo soupira et prit les mots de Cloud en considération. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés et Cloud était celui qui conseillait et Yazoo était celui qui écoutait. **« - Tu as raison. » **Fit Yazoo, solennellement. Il leva alors les yeux vers Cloud et sourit : **« - Merci. » **Cloud fit un signe de tête. _« C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. »_

Ils arrivèrent à l'école juste au moment où la cloche sonna. Cloud se dirigea vers son premier cours et fut surpris quand il vit Aerith assise dans la classe aux côtés de Zack. _« Ne me dites pas qu'elle a changé de classe. » _Il s'installa rapidement à sa place et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui le distrairait de la présence d'Aerith. _« Ne voit-elle pas Zack assez ? A-t-elle vraiment besoin d'avoir un cours commun avec lui ? » _Cloud soupira, vaincu et posa sa tête sur la table.

**« - Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta classe, Aerith ? » **Demanda Léon.

Elle secoua la tête. **« - M. Lazard a dit que je pouvais rester assister à son cours aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. » **Fit-elle en souriant.

Tifa s'en réjouit. **« - Faudra le remercier pour ça, c'est si gentil de rester ici avec nous. Spécialement pour Zack. »**

Aerith se tourna vers Zack et lui sourit. Zack fit un signe de tête. **« - Evidemment. »**

**« - Vous êtes si romantiques. Qu'est-il advenu du "prenez et partez" ? C'est ma devise. »** Déclara Reno.

**« - Une devise idiote. On dirait un Escort-boy. » **Répondit sèchement Vincent.

Le groupe rigola et Reno se redressa défensivement. **« - Hé ! Il n'y a rien de mal à fréquenter différentes femmes. Aucune limite, n'est-ce pas Léon ? »**

Léon eut un petit sourire. **« - C'est ça. »**

Aerith secoua la tête. **« - Les gars, vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé quelqu'un de particulier. Comme Zack et moi. »**

Reno haussa les épaules. **« - Qui a dit que nous cherchons ? »**

Léon et Reno rigolèrent et se tapèrent dans les mains.

Tifa roula des yeux. **« - Idiots. »**

**« - Tu n'es pas vraiment une sainte non plus, Tifa. » **Déclara Vincent.

**« - Ferme ton clapet, Valentine ! »** S'écria Tifa.

Vincent haussa juste les épaules. **« - J'expose juste un fait. »**

Aerith regarda Vincent. **« - Quelles sont tes convictions sur le romantisme, Vincent ? »**

Vincent eut un petit sourire. **« - Hn, tu n'aimerais pas savoir. »**

Reno se redressa. **« - Aw, allez Vincy ! Qui baises-tu ? »**

**« - Je ne baise personne. » **Répondit Vincent.

**« - Pff, tu n'es pas marrant, Vincy. » **Souffla Reno.

Tifa se tourna et regarda la classe, elle sourit quand elle aperçut Cloud. **« - Alors Aerith, je parie que Strife doit vraiment te détester horriblement maintenant. »**

Aerith sourit. **« - Pourquoi le ferait-il ? »**

**« - Parce que tu lui as prit son homme. » **Fit-elle en désignant Zack. **« - Ha ! Pauvre Cloud Strife, tout seul au monde. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il se suicide un de ces jours. »**

Zack avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais les mots refusaient de sortir.

Aerith haussa les épaules. **« - Bien, que puis-je dire ? Il a perdu, j'ai gagné. »**

**« - Il n'a pas mérité de perdre quoi que se soit. » **Dit Vincent en regardant Zack. **« - Cloud est un gentil garçon. »**

Léon regarda Vincent. **« - Et bien sûr, tu le sais ? »**

**« - Oui. Il n'est pas différent des autres. Il veut aimer et être aimé comme nous le voulons tous. » **Expliqua Vincent. **« - Pouvez-vous vraiment le détester pour ça ? »**

Le groupe resta silencieux. Ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre, Vincent leur avait tous damner le pion. Aucun d'eux n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon, pas même Zack. Que ça leur importe ou pas, Vincent avait marqué un point. Zack sentit la culpabilité affluait dans son cœur. **« - Comme nous tous, il veut aussi être aimé. »**

Vincent fit un signe de tête et se racla la gorge. **« - Là, tu l'as. Maintenant, gardez vos commentaires pour vous. »**

Tifa roula des yeux. **« - C'est tout de même un perdant et il est évident que jamais personne n'aimera un perdant. Surtout Cloud Strife. »**

Cloud avait entendu ça, d'un bout à l'autre. Il avait tout entendu. _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Vincent s'inquiète de me défendre. Tifa a raison, jamais personne ne m'aimera et je dois admettre que, comme les autres l'ont dit, je suis un perdant. » _Cloud sentit les yeux commençaient à lui piquer.

_« Mais, et si je ne voulais pas être un perdant ? » _La cloche sonna et Cloud sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte d'une cabine et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Il respira profondément pour se calmer, il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable d'assister au second cours de la journée aujourd'hui.

_« Combien de temps vais-je me retrouver dans cette situation ? Combien de temps vais-je encore fuir et me cacher des problèmes ? J'en ai assez ! » _Cloud frappa son poing au sol.

_« Comment a-t-elle pu ? Comment a-t-elle osé me prendre Zack ? Comment ose-t-elle ! Zack est à moi… à moi. » _Cloud ravala ses larmes avec frustration. _« A moi ! Je le veux… je veux qu'il revienne. Mais il ne veut pas. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai l'air pitoyable. Mais je ne peux pas montrer ma faiblesse, au-delà de moi. » _Cloud leva les yeux en réalisant. _« Ca ne peut plus continuer, j'ai permis aux gens d'abuser de moi trop longtemps. Parce que j'avais peur de me battre, de me défendre, et quand je ne le faisais pas, Yazoo le faisait pour moi. Il a prit beaucoup de coups à ma place. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas être fort et dur et même si j'ai toujours peur… je dois me défendre. Si ce n'est pas physiquement, alors ça sera avec des mots. J'ai besoin de parler à Zack ! Peut-être qu'après avoir discuté, je pourrais le laisser partir et continuer ma route. Je veux juste quelques minutes avec lui, c'est tout ce que je demande. Est-ce égoïste de vouloir ça ? » _Cloud se redressa. _« Alors… je vais essayer. »_

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde sortit dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Kadaj poussa les gens pour passer. **« - Bougez sales cons ! Dégagez de mon chemin ! » **Immédiatement, les gens s'écartèrent alors qu'il s'approchait. **« - Voilà qui est mieux. » **Fit-il en souriant alors qu'il avançait vers sa destination. Il y avait la queue, mais ils s'éloignèrent également quand il leur lança un regard féroce. Il soupira et s'approcha du distributeur. Il inséra une pièce dans la machine et sélectionna une barre chocolatée. Kadaj s'en saisit rapidement. **« - Ah, bonheur. » **Soupira-t-il.

Loz apparut alors à ses côtés. **« - Et si on partageait, c'est peut-être amusant. » **Fit-il en regardant la barre de chocolat puis Kadaj.

**« - Non ! Bon sang, Loz ! Achète-toi ta propre barre chocolatée. En plus, tu ne devrais pas être au régime ? » **Demanda Kadaj.

**« - Non je ne le suis pas. » **S'écria Loz.

**« - Et bien tu devrais. » **Fit Kadaj d'un air suffisant.

**« - Kadaj, je te jure que je vais te massacrer ! » **Menaça Loz.

**« - Oh ouais ? Vas-y, essaye ! Je doute que tu arrives à me faire mal avant que je ne te maîtrise ! » **Défia Kadaj. Ils étaient sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand Kadaj eut l'impression que sa barre chocolatée s'échappa de sa main. Il se figea immédiatement et se retourna. Il aperçut alors Yazoo qui s'éloignait avec SA barre au chocolat. **« - Yazoo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » **Cria Kadaj. **« - Rends-moi ma barre de chocolat avant que je ne tue ! »**

Yazoo repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et continua à marcher. **« - Va te faire voir, Kadaj. » **Il déchira l'emballage et commença à manger la friandise. Kadaj et Loz en restèrent abasourdis. Yazoo sourit et tourna au bout du couloir où il aperçut Cloud. Yazoo commença à s'approcher de lui quand il sentit quelqu'un le saisir par le bras. Il se figea immédiatement et se retourna en frappant la personne au visage.

**« - Ah ! Yazoo ! »** Genesis porta une main à son visage.

**« - Oh, Genesis, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. »**

Genesis fit un signe de tête, se tenant toujours le visage. **« - Tu as sacré crochet. »**

Yazoo baissa la tête. **« - Ouais, je sais. »**

Genesis regarda attentivement Yazoo, ce dernier leva timidement les yeux vers lui et détourna le regard. **« - Yazoo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Il se figea. **« - Qu… quoi ? »**

**« - Tu agis différemment avec moi. » **Déclara Genesis.

**« - Vraiment ? » **Demanda Yazoo.

**« - Yazoo, arrête de jouer à ça. Viens-en directement au fait. » **Fit Genesis.

Yazoo n'avait pas le cœur à dire à Genesis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Vincent. Donc il chercha autre chose à dire. Il sourit. **« - C'est juste que ta beauté et ton charme me rendent hésitant. »**

**« - Ma beauté et mon charme n'ont jamais été un problème auparavant. » **Dit Genesis.

**« - Je suppose que tu as raison. »**

**« - Beauté, s'il te plait. » **Fit Genesis en attirant Yazoo contre lui. **« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Yazoo saisit alors Genesis par le bras et l'entraina vers le local d'entretien. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Vincent les voie. **« - Je suis juste inquiet pour Cloud, c'est tout. »**

Genesis gloussa. **« - C'est tout ? Bien nous pourrons arranger une séance de thérapie avec l'école, où si tu es impatient… » **Il commença à glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Yazoo. **« - Alors nous pourrions en avoir une maintenant. »**

Yazoo rougit violemment. **« - N… non ! Après l'école c'est parfait ! »**

Genesis fit un petit signe de tête et se détacha de lui. Il eut un petit sourire. **« - A tout à l'heure, mon chéri. » **Il lui lança un clin d'œil et sortit du local.

Yazoo soupira et prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Il sortit à son tour du local et marcha dans le couloir.

* * *

Cloud était assit dans son coin et regarda les Locs, Aerith et Tifa en train de parler à proximité. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour être brave ou pas. Ses nerfs étaient à vif. Cloud était à portée d'oreille pour entendre leurs conversations. Pendant que les Locs parlaient entre eux, Aerith et Tifa avaient leur propre conversation.

**« - Honnêtement, je crois que tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Zack. Je veux dire sérieusement Aerith, si ce n'était pas pour toi, Zack serait resté avec Cloud. »** Déclara Tifa.

**« - Vraiment ? Pouah, il devait être vraiment désespéré. » **Ajouta Aerith.

**« - Il l'était ! Ils étaient si affreux ensemble, il tombait malade ! Mais heureusement tu es revenu et tu as éloigné Zack de Cloud. » **Dit Tifa avec un sourire.

Aerith sourit et haussa les épaules. **« - Je suis heureuse d'être utile. »**

**« - J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi. »** Déclara alors Cloud en s'adressant directement à Tifa et Aerith. Les Locs arrêtèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers lui.

Tifa rigola. **« - Excuse-moi ? Juste parce que nous parlons de toi, cela ne signifie pas que tu peux t'inviter dans notre conversation. »**

**« - Bien, je me passerais d'invitation. » **Défia Cloud.

**« - Peux-tu nous laisser tranquille ? » **Demanda Aerith.

Cloud se tourna vers elle et la regarda fixement. **« - Comment oses-tu me parler ? Sale SALOPE ! » **Il avait l'impression que toutes ses émotions s'échappait de lui d'un seul coup.

Zack se mit devant Aerith et dit : **« - Cloud… »**

Cloud donna alors une claque à Zack de toutes ses forces et le groupe entier haleta. Zack porta une main à son visage, choqué. **« - Non ! Zack comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu m'abandonner ! A quoi diable as-tu pensé ? Sais-tu ce que ça m'a fait ?! Sais-tu même ce qui m'est arrivé ?! » **Cria Cloud, provoquant une scène.

**« - Ne parle pas à Zack comme ça ! » **Cria Aerith.

**« - Toi, ferme ta sale gueule ! » **Lui cria Cloud avant de reporter son attention sur Zack. **« - Pourquoi Zack ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais me voir ?! Est-ce à cause de cette chienne ? Hein ? Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! » **Cria Cloud.

**« - Ho, ho ! Tu as besoin de te calmer. » **Dit Léon en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cloud.

Ce dernier repoussa violemment Léon loin de lui. **« - Ne me touche pas ! »**

Tifa s'approcha alors de Cloud. **« - Pour qui te prends-tu ? »**

**« - Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Tifa, étant donné que tu parles TOUJOURS de moi ! Ne peux-tu donc pas fermer ta gueule pour une fois, salope. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - Oh ! Alors ça ! » **Tifa leva le bras et était sur le point de donner un coup de poing à Cloud quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le poignet. **« - Ah ! »** Cria Tifa, sous la surprise.

**« - Pourquoi ne joues-tu donc pas avec moi ? » **Dit Yazoo en la lançant contre les casiers. Yazoo était sur le point de la frapper quand Léon intervint et le retint. Enervé, Yazoo donna alors un coup de pied à Léon au niveau de sa zone 'sensible'.

**« - Ah ! » **Gémit Léon.

**« - Recule, connard. » **Menaça Yazoo.

Tifa se ressaisit et attrapa Yazoo par les cheveux et le frappa au visage. Yazoo recula légèrement, mais chargea presque aussitôt et la saisit également par les cheveux. **« - Aimerais-tu goûter à ta propre technique ? » **Et il frappa alors Tifa au visage à son tour, avant de claque sa tête à maintes reprises contre les casiers. On pouvait entendre les cris de Tifa résonnait dans le couloir, et une foule se forma autour d'eux. Yazoo continua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un le repousser. Il lâcha finalement les cheveux de Tifa qui tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur. Il se tourna et vit alors Aerith.

**« - Tu veux aussi que je t'écrase le visage contre les casiers ? Bien alors ! » **Il était sur le point de saisir Aerith quand Reno s'interposa entre eux.

**« - Ne crois pas faire ça si facilement ! » **Cria Reno et il fut sur le point de donner un coup de poing à Yazoo, mais sa main fut stoppée et Reno fut repoussé en arrière. Le rouquin fut choqué.

**« - Ne le touche pas. » **Dit Vincent de façon menaçante.

**« - Vincy, que fais-tu ?! » **Cria Reno.

**« - Je t'empêche de faire une grande erreur. » **Expliqua Vincent et il se mit devant Yazoo. **« - Tout cela doit s'arrêter. »**

**« - C'est trop tard pour ça. » **Tout le monde se retourna et vit le proviseur ainsi que quelques professeurs devant eux. **« - Ok, qui a commencé ?! » **Cria le proviseur.

Aerith se redressa aussitôt. **« - C'est lui qui a commencé ! » **Dit-elle en montrant Yazoo. **« - C'est lui qui a poussé Tifa et il a… Ah ! » **Cria Aerith alors que Yazoo la saisit par les cheveux et la lança contre les casiers.

**« - Ne penses-tu pas que tu es également impliqué ?! »** Cria Yazoo.

**« - Sécurité ! » **Cria le proviseur et la sécurité s'approchèrent et saisirent Yazoo par les bras pour le retenir. **« - Emmenez-le dans mon bureau maintenant ! Et Cid, emmène les blessés à l'infirmerie. Nous règlerons ça avec eux plus tard ! »** La sécurité emmena rapidement Yazoo tandis que Cid accompagnait Aerith, Tifa et Léon à l'infirmerie.

Vincent resta impuissant à côté de Reno alors qu'il regardait Yazoo être emmené. Il était sur le point de protester quand il sentit quelqu'un passer ses bras autour de lui. **« - Tu semblais si brave, chéri ! » **Dit Rufus en se blottissant contre Vincent.

Vincent repoussa immédiatement Rufus et Reno le frappa au visage. Rufus se retrouva à terre. Le proviseur se retourna et roula des yeux. **« - Sécurité, emmenez Valentine et Turc avec nous ! Et que quelqu'un aide Shinra à se relever ! » **Ils saisirent Vincent et Reno tandis que M. Lazard aidait son fils à se relever.

**« - Tu es vraiment embarrassant. » **Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il trainait Rufus vers l'infirmerie.

**« - Vincent je t'aime ! » **Cria ce dernier.

Vincent secoua la tête et Reno se tourna vers Vincent d'un air perplexe. **« - Hé, où sont partis Zack et Cloud ? »**

Vincent sembla aussi perplexe que Reno. Où diables étaient Zack et Cloud ?

* * *

**Flash-back**

_Pendant que Yazoo intervenait et se battait contre Tifa, Zack s'approcha de Cloud et le saisit par le poignet. __**« - Allons-y. »**_

_Cloud essaya de se détacher. __**« - Quoi ? Attends, où m'emmènes-tu, ne me touche pas ! »**_

_En dépit de ses protestations, Cloud finit par suivre Zack en arrêtant de se débattre. Chacun était si distrait par la bagarre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas leur départ._

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

**« - Que faisons-nous ici, Zack ? »** Demanda Cloud en se frottant le poignet que Zack avait fortement serré.

Zack se retourna et ferma la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Cloud, il remarqua qu'il se frottait le poignet. **« - Désolé pour ça. » **S'excusa Zack et Cloud fit silencieusement un signe de tête. **« - Alors, tu voulais une explication… » **Zack soupira. **« - Ok, il y a quelques semaines, je me dirigeais vers ma classe quand Yazoo s'est approché de moi et m'a dit que tu voulais que je vienne te voir à l'hôpital, donc j'ai accepté d'y aller après l'école. Quand les cours se sont terminés ce jour-là, j'étais sur le chemin de l'hôpital quand… »**

**« - Continue. » **Chuchota Cloud.

**« - J'ai vu Aerith. Elle m'attendait à l'extérieur de l'école. Elle s'est avancée et m'a embrassé… après ça, nous avons discutés et nous sommes allés nous promener. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais venir te voir à l'hôpital. Plus tard durant dans la soirée, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que nous recommencions à sortir ensemble. Cloud, tu sais que j'avais des sentiments pour Aerith depuis longtemps et je ne pouvais honnêtement plus les retenir. Alors nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Mais cela ne signifie pas que mes sentiments pour toi ont diminués ou changés. » **Expliqua Zack.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Tu mens. Si tu te souciais de moi, tu serais venu me voir sans qu'on te le demande. Et si tu avais vraiment des sentiments pour moi, ton passé avec Aerith n'aurait pas importé parce que j'aurais été ton avenir. » **Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack. **« - Je t'ai vu marcher avec elle dans le couloir le premier jour où je suis revenu, et tu es passé devant moi comme si je n'existais pas ! »**

**« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de te voir, Cloud. » **Répondit Zack.

**« - Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur de te voir avec Aerith, Zack ! » **Cria Cloud en retour.

**« - Cloud, j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi, crois-moi s'il te plait. » **Dit Zack en s'approchant de Cloud.

Ce dernier recula rapidement. **« - N'ose pas me toucher et n'ose pas me mentir ! »** Il mit ses mains sur sa tête et essaya de se calmer. **« - Zack, est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi j'ai été à l'hôpital ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Non, je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. »**

**« - Tu n'es pas désolé ! Tu ne te soucie même pas de moi ! »** Cria Cloud.

**« - Je me soucie vraiment de toi ! » **Se défendit Zack.

**« - Non tu ne le fais pas ! Pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, tu t'es empressé de sortir avec Aerith ! Tu m'as entièrement oublié ! »** Cloud eut l'impression de commencer à trembler.

**« - Cloud, je… »**

**« - J'ai été VIOLE ! »** Cria Cloud, les larmes coulant alors de ses yeux.

Zack en fut abasourdi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

**« - J'étais si mal après avoir été violé, qu'Angeal a du me porter hors de ma chambre et lui, Genesis et Sephiroth m'ont conduit à l'hôpital. J'étais coincé là-bas durant des semaines ! Attendre et attendre que tu viennes ! Mais tu n'es jamais venu ! J'ai subi des semaines de thérapie qui n'a pas du tout aidé ! Personne ne pouvait s'approcher de moi sans que je crie de peur ! Yazoo ne pouvait même pas me toucher parce que j'étais traumatisé ! Même maintenant il m'est difficile de permettre aux gens de m'approcher ! Je suis brisé, Zack ! Je suis brisé ! » **Cloud pleura.

Zack s'avança vers Cloud, mais se dernier recula à nouveau. **« - Je peux encore le voir debout dans ma chambre, me forçant ! Je peux encore sentir l'empreinte de ses mains partout sur moi ! Je me sens sale et dégoûtant ! J'attends même sa voix dans la journée, résonner dans ma tête et rire de moi ! »**

**« - Cloud, permets-moi de t'aider, s'il te plait. » **Supplia Zack.

**« - Non ! Tu me disais toujours que tu n'étais pas sûr de notre relation parce que tu voulais être libre, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu m'aimes et… et que tu veux prendre soin de moi et m'aider. Non ! Je suis fatigué d'attendre de toi un geste ou des signaux. »** Cloud pleura. **« - C'est… c'est si dur de t'avoir près de moi, sachant que tu me feras du mal à nouveau. »**

**« - Je ne veux pas te blesser, Cloud. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. » **Répondit Zack. **« - S'il te plait, crois-moi. » **Dit-il en se rapprochant de Cloud.

Cloud secoua la tête. **« - Je ne peux pas continuer à te pardonner chaque fois que tu es d'humeur à venir me chuchoter des paroles douces à mon oreille. »**

**« - Tu sais que ça ne me ressemble pas. » **Se défendit Zack.

**« - C'est difficile d'aller de l'avant parce qu'à chaque fois que je pense pouvoir te laisser partir, tu viens toujours tout chambouler. » **Cloud continua de pleurer. **« - Arrête ça ! »**

**« - Je ne vais pas te quitter de nouveau, Cloud ! »** Répondit Zack.

**« - Bien, cette fois c'est mon tour. » **Dit Cloud avec toute la force qu'il pouvait rassembler. **« - Tu voulais ta liberté Zack, bien c'est fait, tu es libres. »**

**« - Cloud, ne fais pas ça… »**

**« - Lai… laisse-moi juste tranquille et continue ta vie… avec Aerith. » **Dit Cloud en passant devant Zack et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cloud sortit directement de l'école. _« Qu'ai-je fais ? Ai-je vraiment rejeté les sentiments de Zack… l'ai-je repoussé pour toujours ? Je ne peux pas croire aux mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche. Je n'étais pas soumis, et je n'ai pas cédé. Je suis resté ferme et je me suis protégé. Est-ce le premier pas vers la guérison ? J'espère vraiment. Mais maintenant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? Zack et Aerith vont s'épanouir au soleil et je vais continuer à leur tourner le dos ? Tant de question auquel personne n'a de réponse. »_

Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la maison et entra rapidement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et glissa au sol. _« Je suppose que c'est fini. » _Cloud regarda le plafond et soupira.

_« Je peux avancer maintenant, sans m'inquiéter au sujet de Zack. Ça sera un comme au début, avant que Zack ne me dise qu'il m'aime, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, avant qu'il ne me trouve dans le couloir… je revins à la case départ, quand j'étais invisible à ses yeux. Seul dans mon coin en train de regarder les gens passaient devant moi, rentrant à la maison où Loz et Kadaj se battront pour des stupidités, c'est bien une chose qui ne changera jamais. J'observerais Yazoo dansait dans sa chambre sur une forte musique pop, bien que cela risque d'être différend si on prend Vincent en compte. J'irais me pelotonner dans mon lit et je mourrais de faim tandis que Sephiroth gaspillera son argent pour des choses matérialistes. La vie sera misérable… je retournerais à ce que j'appelle 'la normalité'. »_

Cloud se leva lentement et s'avança dans le salon, il s'installa sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, appréciant le silence tant qu'il le pouvait. La porte claqua brusquement, le bruit résonnant dans toute la maison. Cloud se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux et vit un Sephiroth à la limite de la fureur et s'agitant nerveusement. Il pouvait également voir Kadaj, Loz, Genesis, Angeal et Yazoo le suivre. Il supposa donc que quelque chose était arrivé.

**« - Alors je rentre dans cette putain de classe et l'enseignante me dit 'Sephiroth ! Où est ton dernier devoir ?' Et là je me suis dit, oh bon sang non ! Cette chienne n'a pas à me demander mon dernier devoir. Je me suis donc tourné vers cette conne et je lui dis : 'Madame, vous N'AVEZ PAS à me demander mon dernier devoir !', puis elle m'a regardé comme si son string lui rentrer trop dans le cul et a répondu : 'Sephiroth comment osez-vous me parler de cette manière !' Et puis : 'je te demande de sortir'. Tout ça pour un putain de devoir ! Alors j'ai balancé mes cheveux à son visage et je suis parti, elle n'avait pas le droit ! » **S'énerva Sephiroth.

Genesis secoua la tête. **« - Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir avec ton histoire. »**

Sephiroth leva la main. **« - Attend une putain de seconde, je n'ai pas fini ! Alors après être sorti, je marche vers notre endroit habituel, vous savez ? Celui qui me donne un look fabuleux ? Enfin bref, je marche et là je croise Kunsel qui me dit 'Bonjour Sephiroth', et bon sang, ce con a dit bonjour à mon beau cul ! Donc je lui ai dit : 'Connard, tu oses venir ici me dire bonjour ! Parce que ce n'est pas un bon jour, parce que ta collègue de travail m'a mit dehors après m'avoir demandé un putain de devoir ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai remis cette chienne aux cheveux bruns et aux dents jaunis à sa place ! Donc non, ce n'est pas un bon jour ! Maintenant, dégage ton gros cul de mes yeux, tu respires tout mon fabuleux air ! MAINTENANT !' » **Sephiroth inspira profondément après avoir terminé.

La bouche de Kadaj s'ouvrit légèrement. **« - … Merde. »**

Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Et nous devons le savoir, parce que ? »**

Sephiroth leva un doigt. **« - Ferme ta gueule Angeal, parce qu'il y a plus à dire ! Donc après que ce con de Kunsel se soit éloigné, je reprends mon chemin vers notre endroit et fait un arrêt au distributeur et je vois qu'un pauvre con a prit la dernière barre chocolaté ! Oh, si ce n'était pas pour la réputation Angeal, j'aurais tué le prochain qui passait ! Alors quand nous sommes allés à notre troisième cours, j'étais très énervé, et l'enseignant m'appelle à son bureau, alors avant qu'il ne se mette à parler, je lui dis 'Je sais que vous m'aimez mais il n'y a aucun moyen que je vous donne votre chance ! Après posez votre vieux cul crasseux sur une chaise et inscrivez-vous sur un site Internet pour trouver un bon coup, parce que JE SUIS MALADE DE VOUS !' Et en voyant l'expression sur son visage, je peux vous dire qu'il en était très confus, puis il me dit 'Vous êtes convoqué chez le proviseur' et là je dis 'Merde ! Maintenant ce putain de proviseur me drague aussi !' Bien, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer parce que je suis sexy en diable ! Alors je marche vers son bureau, prêt à lui faire du charme, et là qu'est-ce que je vois ? Yazoo, et là je sors 'Vous êtes du genre plan à trois ?' Et je peux vous dire que le proviseur a été très étonné, puis il a expliqué l'ensemble de la situation au sujet de la bagarre et que Yazoo était expulsé ! »**

Genesis leva les mains. **« - Attends, quoi ? »**

Kadaj recula prudemment. **« - La barre au chocolat, hein ? » **Et il se précipita rapidement à l'étage.

**« - Donc Yazoo a été mit à la porte ? » **Demanda Angeal.

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Ben non, parce que j'ai convaincu le proviseur de le garder avec toute ma persuasion sexuelle, mais de TOUTE FACON, il m'a dit que quand il avait essayé d'appeler à la maison pour en informer notre mère, personne n'a répondu, donc il va en parler demain à la police pour qu'ils viennent voir ce qui se passe ici. »**

Loz secoua la tête. **« - Merci beaucoup Yazoo ! Regarde ce que tu as fais ! »**

Yazoo le regarda méchamment. **« - Tais-toi Loz avant que je ne te foute un bon coup de pied au cul ! »**

**« - PLUS AUCUN COMBAT MERDE !! » **Cria Sephiroth. **« - Il n'y aura plus aucun bagarre à l'école impliquant n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le dans la rue ! Je suis fatigué de votre merde ! Maintenant que chacun commence à nettoyer la maison, nous devons essayer de sembler normaux merde !! Genesis va chercher ta meilleure perruque et toi Angeal, mets-toi dans la peau du 'je suis le père et tout vas bien ici' ! Nous allons bien faire ce travail ou je vais devoir tuer ou coucher avec quelqu'un demain ! » **Cria Sephiroth en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Genesis cria alors à Sephiroth de manière séduisante : **« - Quelle perruque ? »**

Sephiroth lui cria en retour : **« - J'ai dit ta meilleure ! »**

Cloud baissa la tête. _« Ce n'est pas bon et c'est entièrement de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas provoquer Aerith… Ah ! J'ai tout gâché ! Maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » _Cloud s'enfonça dans le canapé et se couvrir le visage de ses mains. _« Qu'ai-je fais ? »_

_**A suivre…**_


	14. Creux et Seul

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA ; un minuscule brin de Romance ; thème suicidaire ; un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 14**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Creux et Seul. »_

Cloud était assit sur son lit, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où les policiers venaient pour inspecter leurs conditions de vie et pas seulement ça, ils emmenaient les Services Sociaux avec eux. C'était leur pire peur qui se matérialisait, quelque chose pour laquelle ils avaient tout fait pour éviter depuis que leur mère les avait abandonnés. C'est maintenant que Cloud commençait à mettre en doute les préparatifs. Ils avaient stockés plein de nourriture et avait réparé chaque partie de la maison qui semblait suspecte, en incluant sa chambre. Bien que la police savait que Cloud avait été violé, les Services Sociaux regarderaient partout et poseraient pleins de questions comme 'Où était votre mère ?' et 'que faisiez-vous seul à la maison ?'. Cloud mit les mains sur sa tête. _« Il n'y a aucune chance que nous fassions bonne impression durant cette inspection. Tout est fini pour nous maintenant. Ils vont nous emmener et nous placer dans des foyers d'accueil et Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal seront envoyés en prison. Et je suis le seul à blâmer, je voulais juste qu'Aerith me laisse en paix… mais ma colère m'a contrôlé et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et maintenant tout le monde souffre à cause de moi. »_

Cloud essuya une larme qui s'échappa de son œil. _« Je n'appelle pas exactement cet endroit comme une maison, et je ne considère pas que ces gens soient ma famille, mais cette maison… et ces gens sont les seuls choses qui sont proches de moi et que je n'aurais jamais. Si je devais perdre tout ça aujourd'hui, je ne peux même pas y songer. Je vais essayer de tout mon être de paraître heureux et normal, bien que je tente l'impossible. » _Ses yeux quittèrent la fenêtre et se posèrent sur le sol où il avait été violé.

_« Nous ne les tromperons pas seulement eux, mais aussi nous-mêmes. Cette maison n'est pas une maison. C'est juste un sanctuaire appartenant à la plus terrible et douloureuse phase de ma vie. Quand ils viendront nous voir, ils ne sauront pas que la porte d'entrée qu'ils passeront sera la même porte par laquelle notre mère est partie quand elle nous a abandonnés, où comment Sephiroth a chassé mon violeur la première fois avec un couteau de cuisine. Ils ne remarqueront pas que sur les murs de la salle de bain fraichement repeint se trouve mon sang après que j'ai essayé de me suicider, ou que j'ai lutté pour ma vie dans la baignoire contre un violeur en essayant de m'enfuir. Ils ne sauront pas quand entrant dans ma chambre, c'est là que mon âme a été littéralement arrachée de mon corps par un étranger. Ils n'auront absolument aucune idée qu'ils viendront de pénétrer dans mon enfer. »_

_« Ils seront juste les témoins de la plus grande performance de nos vies en essayant de paraître une famille parfaite. Bon sang, même Angeal semble être à la hauteur pour jouer le rôle du père de famille et essayant de faire parti de nos vies. J'espère juste que ça sera suffisant. »_

Cloud se leva de son lit et se regarda dans le miroir. Il soupira. C'était quelque chose qu'il craignait vraiment de vivre. On frappa à sa porte et il entendit la voix de Yazoo. **« - Puis-je entrer ? » **Cloud alla ouvrir sa porte et Yazoo entra avec le sourire et donna des vêtements à Cloud. **« - J'ai pensé que puisque nous allons avoir des visiteurs, autant paraître bien non ? J'ai mis suffisamment d'argent de côté et j'ai pu acheter des vêtements pour Kadaj, Loz, toi et moi. » **Fit Yazoo en souriant. **« - J'espère que tu aimeras. »**

Cloud leva les yeux vers Yazoo, ses yeux s'adoucirent. **« - Tu n'aurais pas dû Yazoo. C'est ton argent, il faut que tu le dépenses pour toi. »**

Yazoo répondit : **« - Mais je le voulais, et comme tu dis, c'est mon argent donc j'ai le droit de le dépenser comme je le veux. Maintenant, enfiles-les, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de nouveaux vêtements. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête et donna une accolade à Yazoo. **« - Merci. »**

Yazoo sourit et serra son frère en retour. **« - De rien. »**

**« - Comment ça se passe en bas ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Bien. L'assurance de Sephiroth est parfaite et Genesis ne semble pas trop mal habillé en femme. » **Fit Yazoo en rigolant.

**« - Et Angeal ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Il ressemble à la parfaite figure paternelle. Avec une belle chemise, une cravate, des lunettes et un journal. Cela me fait presque regretter de ne pas avoir eu une telle présence dans nos vies quand nous grandissions. » **Dit Yazoo en souriant tristement.

Cloud fit un signe de tête, comprenant. Yazoo haussa les épaules. **« - Bien, je vais allé aider Kadaj et Loz à se préparer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, demande-moi, ok ? » **Cloud acquiesça et Yazoo quitta sa chambre.

Cloud commença à retirer son pyjama et enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Quand il eut terminé, il se regarda dans le miroir, il portait une élégante chemise noire, à manche longues, et des manchettes au bout. Le jean noir était décontracté et confortable. Yazoo savait de toute évidence comment habiller quelqu'un. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se voir avec de nouveaux vêtements et un peu étrange également de se voir pour une fois beau, car il n'était pas habitué. Il coiffa ses cheveux et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il entra et se brossa les dents. Après qu'il eut fini, il resta un moment immobile, pensant à tout ça. La pièce avait été de toute évidence nettoyé de sa souffrance. Il ressentit soudain le désir d'enlever la peinture fraiche en grattant les murs, et révéler les taches de sang, mais ne le fit pas. Il semblerait que sa lutte avait été complètement effacée et ça ne signifiait rien. Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et descendit.

Sephiroth soupira et sourit en regardant son travail. **« - Parfait, tout comme moi. » **Genesis s'étouffa et Angeal secoua la tête. Le salon avait été nettoyé et semblait accueillant. Sephiroth s'approcha alors d'Angeal et arrangea sa cravate. **« - Papa, j'ai été un méchant garçon et je crois que j'ai besoin d'une fessée. » **Flirta-t-il.

Angeal le repoussa. **« - Sephiroth, s'il te plait, pas maintenant. »**

Il fit la moue. **« - Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? »**

Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Nous avons une affaire très sérieuse sur les bras. Concentre-toi s'il te plait à essayé d'être un fils présentable. »**

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Parfait, mais après que tout soit fini, je reprendrais là où nous en étions. » **Fit-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. **« - Pendant que tu es encore dans cette tenue ! » **Cria-t-il avant de disparaître.

Angeal secoua la tête et Genesis sourit. **« - Oh chéri ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ton sex-appeal persuadera tout le monde que c'est une maison sûre. Tu sembles aussi beau que Sephiroth l'ait. » **Dit Genesis en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Genesis portait une perruque blonde, et une robe d'intérieur rouge, avec des chaussures à talons noires. **« - Nous ressemblons à un couple bien assortis. Ils essaieront de nous contacter pour une affaire longtemps après cette visite. »**

Angeal secoua la tête. **« - Ta confiance me stupéfie. »**

Genesis eut un petit sourire. **« - Et ton cul me stupéfie. »**

Angeal gémit. **« - Il me tarde vraiment que tout ça soit fini. »**

Cloud entra alors dans la pièce et regarda fixement Angeal. Genesis et Angeal levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers Cloud.

**« - Tu sais que nous n'avons jamais connu notre père. » **Dit-il doucement.

Angeal regarda Cloud et ses yeux s'adoucirent. **« - J'en suis désolé. »**

**« - Si je connaissais mon père, je voudrais qu'il te ressemble juste à cet instant. » **Dit Cloud.

Genesis regarda Angeal et Angeal continua à fixer Cloud, les yeux remplis de compassion.

**« - Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude d'attendre toute la journée sur le porche lors de la Fête des Pères, croyant que mon père viendrait et que je pourrais enfin le rencontrer. Maman essayait toujours de me faire rentrer à l'intérieur, mais je finissais toujours par faire une crise en disant que si je n'étais pas dehors, je le manquerais. » **Cloud baissa les yeux. **« - C'était assez stupide de ma part, maintenant que j'y pense. »**

**« - Ce n'était pas du tout stupide, Cloud. » **Protesta Angeal.

**« - C'était toujours pareil chaque année à l'école. Tout le monde fabriquait quelque chose pour leur père en classe, mais j'étais le seul qui ne le faisait pas. Alors je fabriquais quelque chose pour maman plutôt. » **Expliqua-t-il. **« - J'avais l'habitude de me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas de papa. J'ai demandé à Sephiroth un jour et il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Après ça, je ne suis plus jamais allé attendre sur le porche, il m'a convaincu que j'étais idiot. »**

Angeal se leva alors et attira Cloud contre lui. Il lui dit alors : **« - Ce n'est pas vrai, Cloud. Tu n'étais pas idiot. Je suis sûr que ton père n'était juste pas prêt à prendre la responsabilité qui vient avec les enfants. Il a probablement cru que cela serait mieux s'il n'était pas dans votre vie. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas un jour où il ne pense pas à toi. Même avec ta mère. »**

Cloud regarda Angeal et parla doucement : **« - Tu seras un père stupéfiant Angeal et j'envie tes futurs enfants. Je regrette que tu ne sois pas mon vrai père. »**

Angeal sourit légèrement. **« - Je suis heureux de pouvoir être là pour toi. »**

Sephiroth parla alors. **« - Très touchant. Vous devriez jouer tous les deux dans un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. »**

Cloud s'écarta alors d'Angeal et baissa la tête. **« - Sephiroth, ça suffit. » **Dit Angeal en retournant s'installer aux côtés de Genesis.

Sephiroth s'approcha alors de Cloud et lui prit le visage entre les doigts. **« - Notre père ne s'est jamais intéressé à nous. Oublie-le, tu n'es plus un gosse. Même si tu agis encore comme tel. » **Il lâcha alors Cloud et s'éloigna.

Angeal parla alors d'un ton brusque à Sephiroth. **« - Sephiroth, je t'ai dit que ça suffisait ! » **

Sephiroth le regarda moqueusement. **« - Wow, Angeal tu es un grand acteur. Tu es parfaitement entré dans le rôle du père. » **Dit-il en commençant à grimper les escaliers. **« - Oh, et je sais que tu regardes mon cul alors que je monte les escaliers. » **Sephiroth rigola alors froidement et on l'entendit murmurer : **« - Gucci ou Prada ? »**

Et on put entendre Yazoo répondre : **« - Prada. »**

Cloud quant à lui baissa les yeux au sol. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se souvenait comment Sephiroth était devenu cruel.

* * *

**Flash-back**

_**« - Maman, je suis à la maison ! » **__Cria Cloud alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. __**« - Maman ? » **__Cloud regarda autour de lui, mais sa mère n'était nulle part. il monta alors à l'étage et appela : __**« - Maman ? Où es-tu ? » **__Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, mais elle n'était pas à l'intérieur. Il redescendit alors les escaliers et trouva Sephiroth dans le salon, des larmes coulant sur son visage et serrant fortement un papier dans ses mains. Cloud s'approcha lentement de Sephiroth et dit : __**« - Sephiroth… tu vas bien ? » **__Sephiroth ne répondit pas, il essuya seulement ses larmes. __**« - Où est maman ? »**_

_**« - Elle est partie. » **__Dit Sephiroth finalement. __**« - Elle nous a abandonné. »**_

_Cloud le regarda, incapable de comprendre. __**« - Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par abandonner ? »**_

_**« - Elle est partie et ne reviendra jamais ! » **__Répondit Sephiroth en prenant de profondes respirations._

_Les yeux de Cloud se remplirent de larmes et il sentit son souffle se couper. __**« - M… mais pou… pourquoi elle… elle est… partie ? »**_

_Sephiroth le regarda froidement. __**« - A cause de toi. Elle est partie à cause de toi ! »**_

_**« - M… moi ? » **__Cloud tomba à genoux._

_**« - C'est entièrement de ta faute, maman ne pouvait plus nous faire vivre. Alors elle est partie, n'étant pas capable de subvenir à nos besoins ! Tu étais toujours si nécessiteux Cloud ! » **__Déclara Sephiroth._

_**« - Mais je… je n'ai jamais rien fait de ma… mal ? Elle… elle a dit que j'étais un bon… bon garçon. » **__Cloud pleura._

_**« - Elle a menti ! » **__Cria Sephiroth._

_**« - Pou… pourquoi maman me… me mentirait ? » **__Demanda Cloud désespérément._

_**« - Maman ne voulait pas blesser tes susceptibilités à cette époque. Mais c'est devenu trop lourd pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter plus longtemps. » **__Dit Sephiroth._

_**« - Su… supporter qu… quoi ? » **__Demanda Cloud._

_**« - Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant qu'elle t'aimait plus longtemps. » **__Répondit Sephiroth avec froideur._

_Pour la toute première fois, Cloud commença à hyperventiler et pleura violemment en même temps, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sephiroth passa alors devant lui puis se retourna. __**« - Tu ne verras plus jamais maman. »**_

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

Cela avait le pire jour de la vie de Cloud. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour-là, jamais. Ce fut également la première et dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sephiroth pleurer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Cloud avait toujours cru qu'il était la cause du départ de sa mère, mais maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr. Il devait y avoir une autre raison derrière ça, mais Cloud ne savait pas quoi. Le seul qui savait, c'était Sephiroth. Il entendit alors des cris et des plaintes alors que Kadaj et Loz descendait. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que Yazoo nous a acheté la même veste en cuir identique ! » **Cria Kadaj.

**« - Je sais ! Merde, on dirait que nous sommes des jumeaux. » **Ajouta Loz.

**« - Nous sommes des triplets pour être exacts. » **Dit Yazoo en souriant.

**« - Ca ne signifie pas que nous devons porter les mêmes choses ! » **Cria Kadaj.

Yazoo haussa les épaules. **« - Je ne porte pas la même chose que vous, les gars. Donc je ne vois pas le problème. »**

**« - En plus Kadaj, la veste en cuir attirera l'attention sur ton gros cul. »**

**« - Tu es celui qui a un cul de la taille d'un géant, Loz ! » **Cria Kadaj, il bondit sur Loz, mais Sephiroth le retint. **« - Aucune bagarre, bon sang ! »**

Kadaj fut encore plus énerver de ne pas pouvoir frapper Loz, et Yazoo lui donna une claque sur les fesses pour le provoquer plus. **« - Qu'est-ce que… Yazoo !? » **Yazoo haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. **« - Je déteste cette famille ! » **Cria Kadaj.

**« - Le sentiment est réciproque. » **Répondit Sephiroth.

Genesis se leva rapidement quand il vit trois voitures se garer devant la maison. **« - Tout le monde est prêt ? » **

Tout le monde se figea et regarda Sephiroth.** « - Tout le monde reste ici sans bouger et attend. Angeal et Genesis, allez les accueillir. » **Tout le monde alla vers leurs tâches assignées et attendirent. Cloud pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine avec peur. _« Ca commence. »_

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Angeal attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir.

**« - Bonjour, est-ce bien la demeure Strife ? » **Demanda une femme entre deux âges. Derrière elle se trouvait deux policiers et un autre homme.

Angeal sourit. **« - Oui c'est ici. s'il vous plait, entrez. » **Dit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand pour les faire entrer. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et commencèrent aussitôt à tout regarder autour d'eux. **« - Donc, vous avez dû être averti de notre visite ? »**

Angeal fit un signe de tête. **« - Oui nous l'étions. Permettez-moi de me présenter correctement. Mon nom est Angel Strife et voici mon ex-femme, Jenova Strife. » **

Genesis s'approcha pour serrer leurs mains. **« - Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » **Dit-il d'un ton séduisant.

**« - permettez-moi de nous présenter. Mon nom est Andy Kemlie et voici Lila Grain, nous sommes des Services Sociaux. » **Expliqua Andy.

**« - Je suis l'officier Juden et voici l'officier Linel. » **Se présenta Juden.

Genesis se figea pratiquement quand il posa les yeux sur l'officier Linel, c'était le même policier qui les avait arrêtés pour accès de vitesse, le policier que Sephiroth avait embrassé. Il aurait presque voulu rire, il était sûr qu'Angeal l'aurait reconnu aussi. Ils étaient royalement dans la merde.

* * *

**Flash-back**

_Ils roulaient tous les trois quand Sephiroth soupira d'ennui. Il eut alors un petit sourire et dit : __**« - Comment pourrions-nous pimenter ce petit tour en voiture ? »**_

_Angeal regarda Sephiroth depuis le siège passager. __**« - En ne faisant rien. »**_

_Sephiroth regarda alors Genesis via le rétroviseur intérieur. __**« - Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Beau Regard ? »**_

_Genesis eut un petit sourire. __**« - Les ondulations se forment à la surface de l'eau. Doucement mais sûrement. »**_

_Sephiroth roula des yeux. __**« - Oublie ton fichu bouquin, idiot, toute façon c'est moi qui conduit. »**__ Sephiroth appuya alors sur l'accélérateur et la voiture se propulsa en avant. _

_Angeal s'agrippa à son siège. __**« - Hé, hé. Calme-toi, nous allons avoir un accident ! »**_

_Genesis leva les yeux avec indifférence. __**« - Ou pire encore, nous nous ferons arrêter à cette vitesse. »**_

_Mais Sephiroth continua à accélérer quand sortit de nulle part, il vit un gyrophare apparaître derrière leur voiture. __**« - Merde ! » **__Jura Sephiroth._

_Genesis leva les yeux de son livre et dit : __**« - Je t'avais prévenu. »**_

_Angeal soupira et posa les mains sur son visage. __**« - Pourquoi est-ce que je traine avec vous les gars ? »**_

_Genesis répondit rapidement. __**« - Parce que nous sommes sexy. »**_

_Sephiroth ralentit et se gara sur le bas-côté et la voiture de police s'arrêta derrière lui. Le flic sortit lentement de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de Sephiroth. Ce dernier se tourna vers Angeal et Genesis et leur fit un clin d'œil. __**« - Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, je m'en occupe. »**_

_Sephiroth baissa sa fenêtre alors que le policier s'approchait. Ce dernier regarda Sephiroth et dit : __**« - Madame, sortez s'il vous plait de votre véhicule. »**_

_Genesis s'étouffa presque et Angeal réprima un rire. Genesis marmonna alors : __**« - Bien, cela devrait marcher à notre avantage… »**_

_Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et sortit. __**« - Madame, je vais devoir vérifier votre taux d'alcoolémie. »**_

_Sephiroth saisit alors le policier par sa cravate et dit : __**« - Je connais un moyen plus facile de vérifier ça. »**_

_Il commença alors à embrasser le policier. Angeal en resta bouche bée. Après une longue minute, Sephiroth s'écarta et dit de façon séduisante : __**« - Ai-je un goût d'alcool, monsieur l'officier ? »**_

_Le policier secoua la tête. __**« - Non, je n'ai pas senti. »**_

_Sephiroth eut alors un petit sourire. __**« - Bien. » **__Il ouvrit alors sa portière et reprit place derrière le volant. Avant de démarrer, il regarda le policier. __**« - A propos, vous embrassez bien. » **__Sur ce, Sephiroth accéléra brusquement et s'éloigna, laissant sur place un policier abasourdi._

_Genesis secoua la tête. __**« - Tu es une salope. »**_

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

**« - Donc vous n'êtes plus mariés tous les deux ? » **Demanda Lila.

Angeal hocha la tête. **« - Non, mais je suis finalement revenu. Je n'ai jamais fait parti activement de la vie de mes enfants, ils viennent à peine de me connaître. Quand ils sont nés, j'ai eu des difficultés à m'adapter à la paternité et je n'ai rien su gérer à cette époque, alors je suis parti, ne voulant plus faire parti de leurs vies. Mais maintenant j'ai décidé que j'étais prêt à faire connaissance avec eux et je suis revenu auprès de Jenova. Elle a accepté de me reprendre. » **Angeal sourit à Genesis et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Lila fit un signe de tête et écrivit quelque chose. **« - Je vois. »**

**« - Pouvons-nous jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours ? » **Demanda Andy et Angeal fit un signe de tête. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et virent les cinq frères. Lila sourit. **« - Ca doit être les enfants. »**

Angeal dit alors : **« - Voici nos fils : Sephiroth, Cloud, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. »**

Lila et Andy s'approchèrent immédiatement des garçons et Sephiroth écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il vit l'officier Linel. Il lui lança finalement un clin d'œil et se lécha les lèvres. L'officier Linel se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. Lila s'approcha de Yazoo et tendit la main. **« - Bonjour, je suis Lila et tu es ? » **

**« - Yazoo. » **Dit Yazoo, aussi doux que possible.

**« - Tu dois être la plus jeune des triplets alors. Tu es une très jolie jeune fille. » **Fit-elle en souriant.

**« - En fait, c'est un garçon. » **Déclara Sephiroth. Kadaj et Loz rigolèrent.

**« - Oh ! Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. » **S'excusa-t-elle.

**« - C'est bon. » **Dit Yazoo en souriant.

Andy s'avança vers Cloud. **« - Tu dois être Cloud. » **Cloud fit un signe de tête mais ne dit rien. **« - Nous en savons beaucoup sur toi. Je voudrais te parler de ce qui est arrivé. Viens avec moi s'il te plait. » **Dit-il et Cloud se leva de son siège. Andy fit un signe pour indiquer à Angeal et Genesis de les suivre également. Il se tourna vers les officiers Juden et Linel et leur dit d'attendre dehors. Ils allèrent ensuite tous dans la cuisine et s'assirent.

**« - Nous avons été informés de l'incident impliquant votre fils. » **Dit Andy en regardant Cloud. **« - Et nous sommes inquiets du fait que peut-être vous ne traités pas Cloud et vos autres enfants correctement. Puis-je demander où vous étiez le jour où votre fils a été violé ? »**

_« C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je savais qu'ils allaient utiliser ce qui m'était arrivé pour attaquer directement Angeal et Genesis. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont répondre à ça. J'espère juste qu'ils sont de bons menteurs comme je crois qu'ils sont et s'ils ne le sont pas… je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera. Même si Andy et Lily essaient de paraître 'agréable', je peux dire que leur but principal est de nous emmener loin d'ici et nous mettre dans des foyers d'accueil et nous imposer probablement des thérapies. Je les déteste déjà. »_

**« - Je n'étais pas encore revenu dans la vie de mon fils. » **Répondit Angeal.

Genesis enchaina alors : **« - Je travaillais pour faire en sorte que mes fils aient à manger dans leurs assiettes. »**

Andy hocha la tête. **« - Mme Strife, votre fils est mineur, il ne devrait pas être seul à la maison. »**

**« - Honnêtement Andy, mon fils a seize ans et j'ai confiance en lui quand il est seul. Je lui enseigne l'indépendance. » **Dit Genesis.

**« - Bien, regardez ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est de votre faute. Vous ne devriez pas faire confiance à un enfant. » **Répondit Andy.

**« - Comme je l'ai dit, il a seize ans. Un enfant est considéré comme tel à douze ans et moins. » **Riposta Genesis.

**« - Ce n'est pas le point. C'est un mineur non-supervisé. Lui avez-vous fait suivre un suivi convenable ? » **Demanda Andy.

**« - Pendant que Cloud était à l'hôpital, il a été suivit par le Dr Luthen. Alors oui. Ne mettez pas en doute la santé psychologique de mon fils. » **Répondit Genesis.

**« - Ce n'est pas assez. Il devrait encore suivre une thérapie à ce stade. » **Dit Andy en écrivant quelque chose. **« - Vous ne prenez pas ça au sérieux. »**

**« - Je prends le bien-être de mon fils très au sérieux et je n'apprécie pas que vous mettiez en doute mon éducation maternelle. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez vu que vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant. » **Dit sournoisement Genesis.

**« - Je crois juste que vous devriez faire plus pour Cloud. » **Dit Andy. Il regarda alors Cloud. **« - Cloud, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »**

Cloud répondit : **« - Je me sens très bien. La thérapie avec le Dr Luthen m'a beaucoup aidé. » **_« Mensonges. »_

**« - Tu sembles encore bien dérangé. Je peux dire en voyant ton visage que tu te sens mal. » **Déclara Andy.

**« - Je vais vraiment bien. Je ne suis pas dérangé. » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Alors tu dois la victime d'un viol le plus vite remit que jamais. » **Dit Andy soupçonneusement. Cloud baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.** « - Je suis sûr que tu as encore mal à l'intérieur, Cloud. » **Dit Andy.

**« - Je vais bien. Chaque fois que je me sens mal, ma famille est toujours là pour moi. » **Riposta Cloud.

**« - Alors tu dois avoir un lien très fort avec ta famille. » **Dit Andy.

**« - C'est le cas. Je les aime vraiment… » **Répondit Cloud.

Lila était assise sur une chaise et faisait face aux quatre frères. Elle regarda Kadaj et demanda : **« - Alors, es-tu heureux que ton père soit revenu dans ta vie ? »**

**« - Ouais, je pense. » **Dit Kadaj.

**« - Tu penses ? »**

Yazoo intervint rapidement. **« - Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que nous sommes très heureux. »**

Lila détourna son attention de Kadaj et regarda Yazoo. **« - Yazoo, j'ai entendu des choses sur toi, et on m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup déclencher des bagarres. »**

**« - Je me bagarre parce que j'ai besoin de me protéger. » **Dit Yazoo. **« - Je ne déclenche pas des bagarre juste pour le plaisir. »**

**« - Mais tu as presque été renvoyé de l'école pour ça. » **Déclara Lila.

**« - Bien, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je reste là et que je permette à quelqu'un de me frapper. Je suis le punching-ball de personne. » **Dit Yazoo.

**« - Mais l'école est importante Yazoo. Tu ne peux pas causer des problèmes et compromettre ton éducation. » **Dit Lila.

**« - Mais je ne peux pas permettre aux gens de me marcher dessus. » **Riposta Yazoo.

**« - Ton proviseur m'a également dit que tu étais quelqu'un de très immoral et que tu fréquentes des hommes plus vieux que toi. » **Dit Lila en le regardant avec dégout.

Kadaj et Loz rigolèrent et Yazoo leur lança un regard furieux. Lila dit alors : **« - Tu sais que l'homosexualité n'est pas acceptée dans une maison 'normale'. Cela doit être un environnement plus corrompu que je ne le pensais. » **Dit-elle, en notant quelque chose.

**« - Ma préférence sexuelle n'a rien en commun avec ma famille. Ma famille l'accepte très bien et ne font pas une telle discrimination. »**

**« - Dis-moi Yazoo, avec combien d'homme as-tu dormi ? » **Demanda Lila.

Sephiroth grogna et le visage de Yazoo devint rouge. **« - Quoi ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous me demandez ça. »**

**« - Tu es un très beau jeune homme. Donc je suis sûre que tu as eu beaucoup d'amant. » **Dit Lila, creusant plus profond.

Yazoo en resta abasourdi, il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était important.

**« - Tu n'as pas de religion dans ta vie ? » **Demanda Lila.

Donc voilà où elle voulait en venir. **« - Non. »**

Lila haleta. **« - Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois un pécheur. Si tu n'as pas de religion, tu iras en enfer pour aimer les hommes, tu le sais ? Comment est-ce que tes parents osent-ils ne pas t'enseigner la parole de Dieu. »**

Loz intervint alors pour défendre son jeune frère. **« - Quoi que Yazoo fasse, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour prêcher, vous êtes ici pour surveiller nos conditions de vie et nous sommes évidemment tous en bonne santé et heureux. En dépit de ce que vous pensez. Donc ne parlez plus de la vie sentimentale de mon frère. »**

Lila regarda Loz et haussa un sourcil. **« - Etes-vous gay aussi ? »**

Loz grogna. **« - Non ! »**

**« - Et s'il l'était ? » **Défia Sephiroth. **« - Le considéreriez-vous comme un pécheur aussi ? Ecoutez, si vous voulez parler, parlez seulement quand vous avez quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. »**

Lila sembla offensée. **« - Me traiteriez-vous de stupide ? »**

Sephiroth sentit sa colère bouillir en lui, mais il se retint. **« - Non. »**

Lila détourna le regard de Sephiroth et revint sur Yazoo. **« - Dirais-tu que tu as eu une bonne enfance ? »**

Yazoo fit un signe de tête. **« - Oui. »**

Elle se tourna alors vers Kadaj. **« - Et toi ? » **Kadaj fit un signe de tête et Lila écrivit quelque chose. **« - Dites-moi maintenant, est-ce que l'un de vous a-t-il été battu, affamé ou négligé ? » **Ils se regardèrent tous et se dirent mentalement _« Tous les susdits. »_

Sephiroth répondit pour eux. **« - Non. »**

**« - Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à votre frère. Est-ce que l'un de vous a-t-il aussi subi ça ? » **Ils se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Aucun d'eux n'était tombé en victime. **« - Pourquoi croyez-vous que votre frère ait été une cible ? » **Demanda Lila.

Sephiroth répondit : **« - Parce qu'il est faible et vulnérable. Cloud ne sait pas beaucoup se défendre. Il est toujours très nécessiteux. »**

Lila fit un signe de tête et écrivit à nouveau quelque chose. **« - Diriez-vous que votre frère est instable mentalement ? »**

Yazoo lança un regard menaçant à Sephiroth, mais Sephiroth l'ignora. **« - Vous voulez dire, si nous croyons qu'il est fou ? Bien, il a ses moments. »**

Le visage de Lila se ragaillardit. **« - Tel que ? »**

Sephiroth répondit alors : **« - Il est très émotionnel, il déprime et pleure presque quotidiennement. Il n'aime pas beaucoup mangé non plus. »**

Lila sembla intéressée. **« - Donc il a besoin d'être placé sous notre assistance alors ? »**

**« - Et bien… »**

**« - Ca suffit Sephiroth. » **Le coupa Yazoo en se levant. **« - Je ne te permettrais pas de mentir sur Cloud. »**

Kadaj grogna. **« - Mensonges ? Ha, tu es celui qui ment, Yazoo. »**

**« - Ferma ta gueule, Kadaj. » **Dit Yazoo de façon menaçante.

Lila se leva alors. **« - Yazoo, calme-toi s'il te plait et laisse Sephiroth finir. »**

**« - Je ne lui permettrais pas de mentir sur Cloud. Sephiroth exagère juste les faits pour embarrasser Cloud, et je ne lui permettrais pas de continuer. » **Répondit Yazoo.

Lila fit un signe de tête et écrivit sur son calepin. **« - Il semblerait qu'il y a beaucoup de violence en toi Yazoo, qui est provoquée par la moindre petite chose. Ta mère considère-t-elle le fait qu'elle ne doit jamais te mettre en colère ? »**

**« - Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne supporte pas les menteurs, c'est tout. » **Se défendit Yazoo.

**« - Alors tu es le plus grand hypocrite du monde, Yazoo. » **Répondit Sephiroth.

**« - Sephiroth, tais-toi ! » **Cria Yazoo.

**« - Woah ! Il n'y a aucun besoin de crier. » **Dit Lila sévèrement. **« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Sephiroth ment ? »**

**« - Parce que je connais Cloud mieux que quiconque. C'est mon meilleur ami. » **Répondit Yazoo.

**« - Mais tu vois avec les meilleurs amis, ils ont tendance à se défendre l'un l'autre. » **Dit Lila en écrivant autre chose.** « - Je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil à vos chambres maintenant. » **Dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Yazoo se tourna immédiatement vers Sephiroth. **« - Sephiroth, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »**

Sephiroth eut un petit sourire. **« - Calme-toi idiot, je m'amusais juste. » **

Yazoo secoua la tête. **« - Tu considère Cloud comme un amusement ? Cloud pourrait nous être enlever à cause de tes conneries et tu agis comme si de rien n'était. Je me fiche que tu ais ou pas des sentiments pour Cloud ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous, ça n'importe pas ! Mais nous sommes encore une famille et si tu es prêt à nous séparer juste pour ton amusement et ta colère, alors tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard ! » **Sephiroth donna alors une violente claque à Yazoo. Kadaj et Loz se figèrent et regardèrent Sephiroth d'un air choqué. Yazoo porta une main à son visage et leva les yeux vers Sephiroth. **« - C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! » **Cria-t-il et il quitta rapidement la pièce.

Kadaj regarda alors Sephiroth et demanda : **« - Nous détestes-tu vraiment autant, Sephiroth ? »**

Loz ajouta alors : **« - Est-ce parce que tu crois que nous sommes la cause du départ de maman ? »**

Sephiroth secoua la tête. **« - Vous êtes si mélodramatiques. Vous prenez tout de haut, vous ne vous êtes pas encore rendu compte qu'on n'était pas une famille ? C'est juste pour les apparences. » **Il rigola et s'éloigna. **« - Dites à Yazoo que son mascara va couler et qu'il veut mieux qu'il se nettoie. » **Il s'éloigna alors en direction de la cuisine.

**« - Andy, ne faites pas d'hypothèses sur mes enfants, s'il vous plait. » **Dit Angeal.

Andy regarda Angeal. **« - Bien, M. Strife, étant donné que vous n'avait jamais vécu avec vos enfants, ne pensez-vous pas être mal placé pour les défendre ? »**

**« - Arrêtez ça ! » **Cria alors Cloud et ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui.

_« Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je déteste comment Angeal et Genesis encaissent tout ça pour moi. Ils sont désignés comme de mauvaises personnes alors qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Angeal et Genesis sont de grands amis et j'ai grandi en les ayant toujours avec nous, ils font presque partis de la famille et je n'aime pas comment ce gars leur parle. Je sais que c'est juste une comédie, mais je n'aime pas la pression sous laquelle ils sont mis. »_

**« - S'il vous plait, arrêtez. Je sais que mon père n'a jamais été près de nous jusqu'à maintenant, mais je lui ai pardonné et je n'apprécie pas la façon dont vous lui parlez, à lui ou à ma mère. » **Expliqua Cloud. **« - Je sais que vous êtes inquiets pour moi, mais il ne faut pas, parce que je vais très bien, ok ? » **Dit Cloud et Angeal lui sourit.

Andy était sur le point de répondre quand Lila et Sephiroth entrèrent dans la cuisine. **« - Andy, je voudrais inspecter les chambres maintenant. » **Dit Lila.

Andy regarda Genesis. **« - Pouvons-nous ? »** Genesis fit un signe de tête, et lui et Angeal se levèrent. Cloud les suivit avec Kadaj et Loz tandis qu'Angeal et Genesis conduisait Lila et Andy en haut. Sephiroth quant à lui resta aux pieds des escaliers.

**« - Quelle chambre voulez-vous inspecter ? »**

**« - Nous voudrions voir la chambre de Kadaj et Loz en premier. » **Dit Lila.

Angeal fit un signe de tête à Kadaj et Loz, et ils conduisirent Lila et Andy dans leurs chambres. Yazoo sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha rapidement d'eux et vint se poster près de Cloud. **« - Hé. » **Dit Yazoo en passant un bras autour de Cloud.

Cloud serra Yazoo dans ses bras en retour. **« - Tu vas bien Yazoo ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Ouais, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort. »** Fit-il en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Cloud, et il soupira. **« - Je ne veux pas te perdre, Cloud. » **Chuchota-t-il.

**« - Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, Yazoo. » **Répondit Cloud.

_« Yazoo semble vraiment inquiet tout à coup, j'espère que rien n'a mal tourné pendant que Lila leur parlait. Maintenant je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je veux qu'ils partent rapidement. Ah ! On aurait pu éviter tout ça, nous aurions tous été à l'école à l'heure actuelle, n'ayant pas à subir ça. Mais n'aurais-je vraiment jamais dû dire ces choses à Aerith ? Et pour quoi ? Pour Zack ? Il ne le méritait pas, Zack est juste pitoyable et je le déteste pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je le déteste. »_

Angeal se tourna vers eux et demanda : **« - Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez, les gars ? » **

Cloud baissa la tête et Yazoo répondit : **« - Pas très bien. »**

**« - Avec un peu de chance, ça sera bientôt fini. » **Dit Angeal.

**« - Oui, j'espère bien. Ces talons me tuent. » **Gémit Genesis.

Yazoo rigola légèrement et Genesis lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Juste à cet instant, Andy et Lila sortirent des chambres de Kadaj et Loz. Ils écrivirent quelques choses avant de parler. **« - Leurs chambres ont l'air d'être parfaites et normales. » **C'était de la provocation. Cloud fut surpris qu'ils n'aient pas trouvés une quelconque bouteille de bière ou autre. Ils avaient dû tout mettre en ordre, ou bien les avoir cachés.

**« - Nous voudrions voir la chambre de Yazoo maintenant. » **Dit Andy. Lila regarda Yazoo et il lâcha immédiatement Cloud. il les conduisit alors jusqu'à sa chambre.

Kadaj secoua la tête. **« - Je jure qu'ils agissent comme s'ils étaient sur une scène de crime. »**

Loz acquiesça. **« - Ouais, putain. Ils s'arrêtaient même pour regarder les tâches sur le tapis. »**

**« - Ils essaient de trouver une raison pour vous emmener les gars. Mais Angeal et moi ne laisserons pas ça arriver. Peu importe ce que nous devrons faire. » **Dit Genesis de façon séduisante.

Andy et Lila commencèrent à fouiller chaque tiroir, boîte et armoire qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans la chambre de Yazoo. On pouvait voir sur leurs visages qu'ils n'étaient pas contents. **« - Comment ta mère peut-elle te permettre de t'habiller de cette façon ? » **Demanda Lila, fouillant dans l'armoire de Yazoo.

**« - Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas de discrimination dans cette maison. » **Répondit Yazoo.

Andy secoua la tête et Lila se tourna vers lui pour riposter : **« - Oui mais s'habiller comme une prostituée n'est pas acceptable. » **Dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre avec Andy. Yazoo les suivit, voulant frapper Lila, mais il se retint. **« - Sa chambre est normale à une certaine mesure. » **Dit Lila en écrivant quelques mots. **« - Bien, passons à celle de Cloud, maintenant. » **Cloud fit un signe de tête et les conduisit nerveusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils entrèrent et commencèrent à fouiller. La fenêtre était ouverte et une douce brise remplissait la pièce. Le soleil se reflétait sur le plancher et la chambre semblait très paisible. Cloud resta silencieux alors qu'ils fouillaient sa chambre. Il était sûr qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.

Pendant que Lila fouillait son armoire, Andy regarda sous le lit de Cloud. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il entendit un halètement provenir d'Andy. Cloud sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand Andy se releva avec un couteau à la main. **« - Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! » **Demanda Andy, choqué. Lila haleta et porta une main à sa bouche. Cloud regarda fixement le couteau et commença à trembler. _« Non, non, non, non, non ! Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Comment pourrait-il être ici ? La police n'a-t-elle pas ramassa toute les preuves qu'il y avait dans la chambre ? Alors pourquoi le couteau avec lequel j'ai essayé de me défendre contre ce bâtard est encore ici ? Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être que quand il a défoncé ma porte, il a glissé sous mon lit et la police ne l'a pas trouvé, mais Andy l'a fait. »_

**« - Pourquoi y'a-t-il une arme dans ta chambre ?! » **Cria Lila et tout le monde entra dans la chambre de Cloud, semblant choqué.

Andy regarda Genesis. **« - Etiez-vous au courant ?! »**

**« - Je… » **Commença Genesis, mais il fut coupé par Lila.

**« - Cloud, es-tu un scarificateur ? Est-ce que tu te fais mal intentionnellement ?! » **Cria-t-elle.

**« - Je savais qu'il y avait quelque qui n'allait pas avec toi. »** Dit Andy, tenant toujours le couteau. **« - Tu n'es pas bien, Cloud. Tu as besoin d'aide, nous t'emmenons avec nous. »**

**« - Non ! Je ne l'ai pas mis là, je le jure. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était ici ! » **Cria Cloud, se défendant.

Genesis intervint. **« - Mon fils n'est PAS scarificateur ! »**

**« - Et bien nous allons voir ! Tu dois avoir des coupures ! » **Cria Lila en regardant Cloud, puis ensuite Genesis. **« - Vous êtes une mauvaise mère ! »**

**« - Quoi ?! »** Cria Genesis, maintenant vraiment furieuse.

Immédiatement, les officiers Juden et Linel apparurent à la porte et regardèrent Andy. **« - Retenez ces gens. Nous emmenons leur fils. »** Les officiers firent un signe de tête et retinrent Angeal et Genesis malgré le fait qu'ils se débattaient. Lila saisit Cloud par le bras et le blond commença à pleurer et a essayer de se défaire de sa prise.

**« - Ne l'emmenez pas ! Ce n'est pas son couteau ! » **Cria Yazoo avec désespoir. Tout le monde se figea et le regarda.

**« - Alors à qui est-ce ? » **Demanda Lila.

**« - C'est le mien. » **Dit Yazoo. Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête. _« Non ! Ya… Yazoo, ne fais pas ça. Ne mens pas pour moi ! »_

**« - C'est ton couteau ?! » **Demanda Andy.

**« - Oui, c'est le mien ! Je suis celui qui est autodestructeur, pas Cloud ! »** Dit Yazoo en relevant ses manches pour révéler les coupures le long de ses bras dû à ses dernières bagarres. **« - J'ai eu peur que vous trouviez le couteau dans ma chambre, alors je l'ai caché dans celle de Cloud, en pensant que vous ne le trouveriez pas ! Je suis celui qui a des problèmes ! J'ai même poignardé des gens avec ce couteau durant des bagarres et je me suis scarifié la nuit dernière. Je l'ai fais dans le dos de ma mère et elle ne le savait pas, alors ne la blâmez pas ! Je suis une personne mauvaise et rempli d'une fureur que je ne contrôle pas ! C'est pour ça que je me bagarre toujours ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! » **Cria Yazoo.

Lila lâcha immédiatement Cloud et se saisit de Yazoo. **« - Je savais que tu étais celui qui avait de vrais problèmes ! Comment oses-tu essayer d'entrainer ton frère ! »**

Genesis essaya de bondir sur Lila mais le policier le retint, lui et Angeal. Kadaj et Loz essayèrent de bouger, mais ils étaient trop sous le choc. Cloud se mit à pleurer fortement alors qu'Andy et Lila entrainaient Yazoo avec eux. **« - NON ! ARRETEZ ! IL MENT ! CE N'EST PAS SON COUTEAU ! C'EST LE MIEN ! » **Cria Cloud avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce que Yazoo venait de faire. _« Comment oses-tu Yazoo ! Comment oses-tu te sacrifier pour moi alors que tu sais que c'est le couteau qui a été utilisé durant mon agression. Pourquoi ?! Yazoo, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me protèges-tu toujours ?! »_

Sephiroth leva les yeux alors que Lila et Andy descendaient en trainant Yazoo. **« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Votre frère n'est pas bien. Il vient d'avouer être scarificateur et instable mentalement. Il a caché un couteau sous le lit de votre frère Cloud et nous l'avons trouvé. » **Répondit Andy.

Sephiroth regarda Yazoo. **« - Y… Yazoo, ne fais pas cette connerie ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas le tien ! »**

**« - Mais ce n'est pas celui de Cloud. » **Répondit Yazoo.

Sephiroth leva les yeux et vit Cloud dévalait les escaliers. **« - Yazoo ! Non ! S'il vous plait, n'emmenez pas mon frère ! Il n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »**

Lila et Andy trainèrent Yazoo dehors et le mirent dans la voiture. Angeal apparut et dit : **« - Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! »**

Andy répondit alors : **« - Nous en avons parfaitement le droit. »**

**« - Combien de temps allez-vous le garder ? » **Demanda Angeal.

Lila répondit alors : **« - Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Votre fils est un danger pour lui et ceux qui l'entourent ! »**

Cloud sortit alors de la maison en criant : **« - NON ! NE L'EMMENEZ PAS ! IL MENT ! JE SUIS CELUI QUI A DES PROBLEMES ! »**

**« - Cloud, je suis désolé ! » **Cria Yazoo depuis la voiture. **« - Je n'avais pas l'intention de cacher mon couteau dans ta chambre. »**

**« - Yazoo ! non ! Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Arrête de mentir pour me protéger ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas le tien, Yazoo, s'il te plait ! » **Cria Cloud. Il avait l'impression que son esprit tourbillonnait et son cœur était littéralement arraché de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Yazoo, il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait son frère plus que n'importe quoi.

**« - Je t'aime Cloud ! » **Cria Yazoo, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Cloud commença à courir vers la voiture, mais Sephiroth le saisit et le retint. **« - Yazoo, je t'aime aussi ! S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait ! »**

Andy et Lila entrèrent dans la voiture et démarrèrent. **« - Je voulais juste te protéger Cloud ! » **Cria Yazoo alors que la voiture s'éloignait.

Cloud se débattit violemment et s'arracha à la prise de Sephiroth, se mettant à courir après la voiture. **« - Yazoo ! Yazoo ! Reviens ! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI ! » **Il s'effondra alors au milieu de la rue en sanglotant. Il venait de perdre son frère et meilleur ami. **« - Yazoo ! » **Cria-t-il désespérément. Il se retourna alors et vit tout le monde devant la maison. **« - Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez planté là, hein ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait quelque chose ?! » **Cria Cloud, se levant et marchant vers eux. **« - Vous étiez là et vous n'aviez RIEN fait ! » **S'écria-t-il en les regardant tous dans les yeux. **« - Comment avez-vous pu ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ! » **Ils semblaient tous vaincus. Angeal cachait son visage, essayant de dissimuler ses larmes de douleur, tandis que Genesis tentait de dissimuler ses larmes de colère. Kadaj et Loz étaient trop assommés pour dire quelque chose et Sephiroth resta muet.

Cloud entra dans la maison et gravit les escaliers, mais il s'effondra et essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Il était maintenant absolument, complètement et totalement seul.

_« Je ne peux pas le croire. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ?! Pourquoi est-ce toujours de ma faute ?! Je… je ne peux pas m'imaginer seul sans lui, je… je ne peux pas. Yazoo était mon seul ami. Maintenant je suis vraiment seul… je n'ai personne. Pas une âme. »_

Cloud recommença à pleurer quand il entendit une voix.

**« - Arrête. »**

Il se retourna et vit Sephiroth devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sephiroth leur avait permis d'emmener Yazoo sans résistance. Il était là et il n'avait rien fait. **« - Non ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter ! Comment as-tu pu Sephiroth ?! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais à ce que je fasses, hein ? C'était toi ou lui et il a prit ta place ! C'était le choix de Yazoo ! » **Cria Sephiroth.

**« - Sephiroth, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu si froid et sans-cœur !? Ca ne semble même pas t'affecter ! » **Lui cria Cloud en retour.

**« - Je ne m'en soucie pas ! » **Répondit Sephiroth et Cloud le regarda fixement. **« - Je ne m'en soucie pas du tout. » **Sephiroth s'éloigna alors vers le salon.

Cloud le suivit faiblement. **« - Pourquoi nous détestes-tu tellement ?! » **Demanda-t-il. Sephiroth resta de dos. **« - Je sais que la raison pour laquelle maman est partie n'est pas à cause de nous, Sephiroth, et tu le sais ! » **Sephiroth se tendit et se tourna vers Cloud. Ce dernier se redressa et fit face à Sephiroth.** « - Dis-moi Sephiroth, dis… dis-le-moi maintenant ! Pourquoi est-ce que notre mère nous a vraiment abandonné ?! »** Cloud regarda fixement Sephiroth, attendant une réponse.

Sephiroth fit quelques pas lentement et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, il soupira finalement et dit : **« - Ce jour-là, quand maman nous a abandonné, elle a laissé un mot disant qu'elle avait perdu son travail. »**

Cloud tendit l'oreille alors qu'il continuait.

**« - Et qu'elle n'était plus capable de prendre soin de nous. Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait coupable et qu'elle avait échoué dans son rôle de mère. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à nous regarder dans les yeux et dire que tout allait bien alors que c'était faux. Maman m'a dit de faire croire aux autres qu'elle n'était jamais partie et imiter sa signature, trouver un travail et prendre soin de vous moi-même. La maternité avait été son plus grand échec et elle a écrit qu'elle le regrettait profondément. Maman a terminé en écrivant qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle a fait. »**

Cloud baissa la tête, de nouvelles larmes coulant de ses yeux.

**« - Mais elle a menti. » **Dit Sephiroth, sa voix devenant plus colérique. **« - Notre soi-disant 'mère' qui prétendait nous aimer nous a abandonné pour une autre raison. Elle n'a jamais perdu son travail en fait. »**

**« - Quoi ? » **Demanda Cloud, perdu.

Sephiroth hocha la tête. **« - Je suis entré dans sa chambre un jour pendant qu'elle était en bas et j'ai fouillé ses affaires. J'ai ouvert un tiroir et j'ai trouvé une boite pleine de lettres, des lettres d'amour venant d'un homme. J'ai pensé que c'était son petit-ami et qu'elle avait oublié de nous en parler. Curieux, j'ai ouvert une des lettres et je l'ai lu. Il disait qu'il voulait se marier avec elle. » **Sephiroth leva les yeux et rigola. **« - Et tu sais quelle était la condition ? Il a dit qu'il se marierait avec elle seulement si elle se débarrassé de nous. Et tu sais ce que 'maman' a fait ? Il m'a écrit une fausse lettre remplie de culpabilité et de chagrin, et elle est partie épouser ce gars ! Elle a abandonné ses enfants au profit de son propre bonheur et m'a chargé à treize ans de vous élever moi-même ! Pour avoir un travail, payer les factures, aller à l'école, vous fournir à manger et s'assurer que vos besoins étaient remplis ! J'utilisais son nom constamment et faisait croire à tout le monde que notre mère aimante était toujours là ! »**

Cloud porta ses mains à sa bouche, incapable de respirer. Sephiroth s'approcha alors de lui et le saisit par le col de sa chemise. **« - Notre mère n'était rien d'autre qu'une salope froid, sans cœur. Elle n'aimait personne, si ce n'est elle-même et tu me demande pourquoi je suis comme ça ?! » **Sephiroth lâcha Cloud et s'éloigna, le laissant pleurer sur le sol froid.

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Quelque part où j'appartiens

**Titre : **Some Where I Belong

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA un minuscule brin de Romance thème suicidaire un peu vulgaire par moment…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Some Where I Belong**

**Chapitre 15**

**By Ballerama Beauty**

_« Quelque part où j'appartiens. »_

Chaque pas que nous réussissons à faire nous permet facilement de faire face. La vie nous donne et prend. On ne promet jamais des lendemains, la promesse d'être heureux. Certains sont bénis, d'autres pas. Nombreux sont ceux qui souffrent et beaucoup sont ceux qui ne le font pas. C'est ainsi que ça marche. Bien qu'il sache que tout ça était vrai, il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait rencontré que la misère. La vie continuait à défilait de plus en plus difficilement et insupportablement. Etait-ce vraiment la vie ? Se demandait-il, et il savait que ça l'était parce que les expériences étaient réalistes quand elles arrivaient. Puis-je survivre ? _« Non… je ne pense pas que je puisse. »_

Il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui devenait lentement gris chaque jours qui passait. La vie ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi dur, même avec toutes les difficultés qu'il avait subi. Il n'avait pas grand-chose au début, et maintenant, il n'avait rien. Tout était vide et sans vie. Tout comme ça aurait être depuis le début. Il n'y avait rien à espérer, nulle part où aller, pas d'avenir, pas de vie. Vide. _« Mort. »_

Cloud était assit à l'étage tenant dans sa main une lame et la regardant fixement alors que la lumière se reflétait dessus, créant des reflets lumineux. Il leva le couteau et le posa contre sa poitrine. Il voulait l'enfoncer, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de le faire. _« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le faire ? Il n'y a rien pour moi dans cette vie, absolument rien. Je suis une coquille vide, à quoi bon continuer une telle existence ? Il n'y a rien. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le faire ? » _Enervé, il jeta le couteau dans un coin de la pièce. _« N'est-ce pas un couteau la cause de tout ça ? Je suppose que les inspecteurs vont revenir, trouver ce couteau, puis m'emmener aussi. »_

Cloud passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira. _« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça pour moi, Yazoo ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû perdre mon seul ami ? N'ai-je donc pas assez perdu ! » _Il secoua la tête. _« Apparemment pas. »_

Cloud se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda les gens qui passaient, soit en marchant soit en conduisant. De l'autre côté de la rue, il remarqua un petit garçon jouant dans le jardin avec sa mère avant d'aller à l'école. _« Je me raccrochais aux souvenirs presque effacés que j'avais de ma mère. Je m'y raccrochais fortement avec l'espoir qu'un jour, je pourrais en créer de nouveaux avec elle, voulant qu'elle revienne. Les souvenirs étaient tout ce que j'avais pour me réconforter. Ils étaient les seules choses qui me semblaient bien réel. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point ils étaient en réalité faux, chaque câlin, chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Peu de signes d'affection que j'ai confondu avec de l'amour, n'était en fait que des actions vides et rien de plus. Tout ce que j'ai chéri, ma mère l'a prit pour acquis et a abandonné tout ça sans hésitation. J'ai été si mitigé à son sujet depuis si longtemps et elle n'a même pas pensé une seule fois à moi. J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui qu'il était temps pour moi de l'oublier maintenant, à jamais. »_

Cloud se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit. Il prit ses vêtements et s'avança dans le couloir. Il regarda vers la porte de Sephiroth. Les choses n'avaient plus été les mêmes entre Sephiroth et lui récemment. Au lieu de l'intimidé et de lui crier dessus comme il le faisait toujours, Sephiroth l'ignorait complètement et ne lui parlait que s'il était obligé. Généralement, il répondait 'oui' ou 'non', et ça s'arrêtait là. Depuis que Sephiroth lui avait avoué la vérité, rien n'avait plus été pareil. Cela intriguait Cloud de savoir ce que ressentait Sephiroth, était-ce de la colère ? De la culpabilité ? De bouleversement ? Connaissant Sephiroth, il devait être en colère. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute ou celle de personne d'ailleurs. Cloud trouvait que Sephiroth était très difficile à comprendre.

Il tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Yazoo. Elle était froide et vide depuis que Yazoo était parti. Des particulières de poussières étaient facilement visible à cause de la lumière qui passait par la fenêtre et Cloud détestait ça. Ca lui faisait penser que quelqu'un était mort. Il referma la porte derrière lui et posa les vêtements sur le lit. Il observa les tiroirs de Yazoo et ouvrit le premier où ce trouvait un tas d'accessoire que Yazoo utilisait presque à l'usure. Il prit un ruban de dentelle et l'attacha dans ses cheveux. Puis Cloud alla se regarder dans le miroir. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule, mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'il avait une partie de Yazoo avec lui. Il tomba ensuite à genoux et se couvrit le visage. _« Je m'ennuie de lui. Yazoo me manque tellement. C'est si dur de continuer à avancer jours après jour sans lui. On ne nous permet même pas de le voir ou de lui parler. Ils veulent que la maisonnée n'ait aucun contact absolu avec Yazoo. Supposant qu'avec le temps, nous oublierons tout de lui. Je n'oublierais jamais Yazoo et je ne veux le laisser partir. Je dois le voir, je le ferais sortir de là. Il est là-bas depuis si longtemps. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui avoir fait. Je veux… je veux le retrouver. »_

Il leva les yeux et soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait. Avait-il mérité d'être puni pour une quelconque raison ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas être heureux ?_ « Ca n'a pas d'importance… il n'est pas question que je pleure, que je me lamente ou que je me demande pourquoi. Je l'ignore toujours, mais ça ne cessent de se produire. »_

Cloud se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il détestait sa vie, il l'a détestait avec passion. Le sentiment de désespoir total était le pire sentiment au monde, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cloud s'habilla et quitta la chambre, descendant au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna quand il entendit des cris et vit Sephiroth en train de crier dans le téléphone, Angeal et Genesis près de lui. Il ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation, mais il savait que ça devait être important.

**« - Quoi ? C'est des conneries ! » **Cria Sephiroth et il raccrocha brusquement.

Genesis s'avança. **« - Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« - Il s'agit de Yazoo. Ils ne nous laisseront pas aller le voir une fois de plus. Merde, je vais tuer quelqu'un ! » **Cria Sephiroth avec colère.

**« - Quelles sont leurs raisons ? » **Demanda Angeal.

**« - Ils disent n'arrivaient à rien avec lui et qu'ils ne veulent donc pas qu'on le voit jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa thérapie. Putain, il est là-bas depuis un mois déjà ! » **Dit Sephiroth avec frustration.

**« - Habituellement, ils ne gardent pas autant les enfants. Ils sont généralement placés dans des foyers d'accueil. » **Dit Angeal.

**« - Quoi ? » **Cria Sephiroth.

**« - Et bien, que pouvons-nous faire ? » **Demanda Genesis.

**« - Rien. Ce n'est pas notre choix et en plus, c'est trop risqué avec nous dans le rôle des parents. »** Dit Angeal à Genesis. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas légaliser quelque chose. Pas d'action en justice, de témoignage, rien. »**

**« - Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous en inquiéterons plus tard, nous allons être en retard. » **Dit Sephiroth.

Cloud sortit alors et commença à marcher. Le ciel était magnifiquement bleu avec quelques nuages blancs. Cloud ferma les yeux et leva les mains vers le ciel. _« Il y a des moments comme ça où je ne me sens pas mal. Quand la douleur semble s'éloigner et que je me sens vraiment en paix. Le ciel est vraiment magnifique. Je peux presque sentir mon cœur se gonflait à chaque inspiration que je prends. Je ne peux pas décrire ce sentiment merveilleux. C'est presque comme une sensation d'engourdissement, mais avec de la tranquillité. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ça n'a pas d'importance, tant que ce sentiment est… si bon. »_

Il marcha en silence jusqu'à l'école. Profitant de ce sentiment autant qu'il pouvait et essayant de comprendre. Cloud avait l'impression d'être en apesanteur. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

* * *

**Flash-back**

_Des petites mains se tendirent vers la poignée pour ouvrir la porte et il sortit dans le couloir. Un Cloud de cinq ans apparu, les joues rondes et roses et de grands yeux bleus brillants. __**« - Maman ? » **__Appela-t-il, descendant au rez-de-chaussée. __**« - Maman ? » **_

_La porte du salon s'ouvrit lentement et une grande femme s'approcha de lui. __**« - Oui, Cloud ? »**_

_**« - Maman, j'ai faim. » **__Dit Cloud d'une petite voix._

_**« - Ah oui ? Et bien viens. Je vais te donner quelque chose de vraiment bon. » **__Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine tandis qu'il finissait de descendre l'escalier._

_Cloud la suivit aussi vite que ses petits pieds lui permettait, mais finit par trébucher. __**« - Ah ! » **__Cria Cloud en atterrissant en bas des marches. Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux alors qu'il était au sol. __**« - Oh maman… aide-moi. » **__Pleura Cloud._

_Sa mère se tourna et le regarda. __**« - Allez, viens. Tu vas bien. » **__Dit-elle, et elle s'éloigna._

_Cloud roula alors sur le dos et s'assit. Frottant ses yeux, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il se frotta la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table. Sa mère posa alors devant lui une assiette de sandwich. __**« - Voilà, mange ça. » **__Cloud hocha sa petite tête et commença à manger son sandwich en silence. Sa mère le regarda alors. __**« - Cloud, où sont tes frères ? » **__Lui demanda-t-elle._

_**« - Je ne sais pas maman. Je ne les ai pas vu. Mais je pense qu'ils sont dans leurs chambres. » **__Répondit-il._

_Elle acquiesça et dit : __**« - Tu diras à Sephiroth que votre repas est dans le réfrigérateur, d'accord ? Je dois sortir. » **__Elle alla ensuite s'emparer de son manteau et de ses clés sur le comptoir._

_**« - Où tu vas maman ? » **__Demanda rapidement Cloud._

_**« - Dehors. » **__Se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

_**« - Mais maman, on peut pas rester seuls. » **__Protesta-t-il._

_**« - Bien sûr que si. Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo ont quatre ans. Toi tu en as cinq et Sephiroth a six ans. Vous vous en sortirez très bien. » **__Dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine et Cloud la suivit._

_**« - Attend maman. » **__Dit-il._

_Elle se retourna et le regarda. __**« - Quoi ? »**_

_**« - Nous aimes-tu maman ? » **__Demanda Cloud._

_Jenova hésita. __**« - Bien sûr. » **__Dit-elle, et elle sortit rapidement, laissant derrière elle un Cloud naïf et souriant._

_**« - Je t'aime aussi, maman. »**_

**Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

Cloud monta les marches et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de pénétrer dans l'école. Alors qu'il avançait, les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui et il pouvait entendre les murmures se propager.

**« - Peux-tu croire qu'il est encore là ? »**

**« - Je sais, honnêtement pourquoi est-ce qu'il se donne la peine de venir à l'école ? »**

**« - Aerith a raison, il est plus bizarre que je ne le pensais, regarde-le ! »**

**« - Parfois, je me demandais pourquoi les gens ne se souciaient pas de lui, maintenant je comprends. »**

**« - C'est un looser. Un anormal. Un perdant gay. »**

**« - Ils ont emmené son frère dans un asile psychiatrique, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas pu l'emmener lui ! »**

Cloud continua à avancer, gardant la tête baissée. Les regards et les paroles, il était habitué à tout ça. Ça avait commencé quand ils avaient réalisé que Yazoo avait disparu. Et si Yazoo n'était plus là pour le protéger, il devenait une cible facile. Chaque jour était dur et intimidant, et Cloud en était malade. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. _« - Leurs mots font mal. Mais si je tente de les ignorer, ils vont peut-être arrêter. Oh ! A qui j'essaye de faire croire ça ? Ils n'arrêteront pas, ils continueront. Comme si je n'étais pas suffisant sous pression. Je suis malade de cette situation. Je déteste ça. »_

Cloud sentit sa frustration grandir à l'intérieur de lui, et il était vraiment sur le point de craquer quand il sentit quelqu'un le pousser. **« - Hey ! »**

Cloud tomba en avant et atterrit sur ses genoux. Il se retourna et vit Sam et sa bande derrière lui. _« Non pas encore. »_ **« On t'a manqué, Strife ? »**

Cloud se releva rapidement mais il fut repoussé au sol. **« - Ne me dis pas que tu veux partir maintenant qu'on est là, hein ? »**

**« - Laisse-moi tranquille ! » **Cria Cloud.

**« - Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu connais la routine, Strife. Tu n'as pas eu ta raclée quotidienne. » **Répondit Sam.

**« - Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi. » **Menaça Cloud.

**« - Ou quoi ? Yazoo va soudainement revenir et voler à ton secours ? Tu es seul, Strife. Complètement sans défense. » **Dit Sam en se penchant vers Cloud.

**« - Va te faire voir. »** Cloud cracha alors au visage de Sam et s'enfuit en courant.

Sam était furieux et commença à lui courir après, mais rapidement, il rentra dans quelqu'un. **« - Ah ! Zut ! »**

Reno rigola. **« - Eh, désolé mec. Il faut regarder où tu vas la prochaine fois. »**

Sam repoussa Reno. **« - Bouge ! » **Cria-t-il, et il fut sur le point de reprendre sa course quand il fut intercepté de nouveau.

**« - Whoa, whoa ! Où vas-tu si vite ? » **Dit Léon en saisissant Sam par sa chemise.

Sam se débattit de la prise de Léon. **« - Lâche-moi ! J'ai besoin de rattraper ce type ! » **S'écria Sam.

Léon demanda : **« - Quel mec ? »**

Sam s'écria, frustré : **« - Strife ! »**

**« - Strife, hein ? » **Dit Léon en se tournant vers Zack. Zack regarda Léon et fit un signe de tête. Léon se tourna alors vers Sam et lui dit : **« - Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, je te conseille de laisser Strife tranquille ou bien ça ne sera pas joli à voir. N'est-ce pas Zack ? »**

Zack acquiesça. **« - Ouais. »**

**« - Zack va te botter le cul, yo ! » **Dit Reno en rigolant.

Sam regarda Zack, puis Léon, il finit par repousser Léon avec frustration et s'éloigna. **« - Je le choperais plus tard. »**

Léon secoua la tête. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris dans touche-le et t'es mort ? »**

**« - Yo maman. » **Répondit Reno, avant de recevoir un coup de Léon. **« - Aie ! » **Cria Reno.

**« - Tais-toi ! » **Dit Léon.

Zack était pensif, il regardait le couloir, vers la direction que Cloud avait prise. **« - Je me demande s'il va bien. » **Se dit-il à lui-même.

**« - Hey ! Où est Vincy ? » **Demanda Reno.

Léon haussa les épaules. **« - Probablement qu'il s'est mit au soleil et qu'il a fondu. »**

**« - Ahahahahaha ! Elle est bonne, Léon ! » **Rigola Reno, mais il s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant. **« - Attend… vraiment ? »**

**« - Ne sois pas stupide. » **Léon secoua la tête. **« - Il est dans le château de Dracula. C'est son oncle, tu sais. »**

**« - C'EST PAS VRAI ! » **Reno sautilla avec enthousiasme. **« - Vincy connaît une célébrité. »**

**« - Je te jure Reno, tu es vraiment un idiot. » **Répondit Léon. **« - De toute façon, nous devons aller en cours. » **Fit-il en s'éloignant et Reno le suivit joyeusement.

Zack resta immobile quand la cloche sonna et il sentit tout le monde passait à ses côtés. Il était incapable de bouger. Bientôt, les couloirs furent vides et il ne resta plus que Zack. Il commença alors lentement à marcher, presque comme s'il était en transe. _« Est-il là ? Est-il encore à ma portée ou ai-je complètement perdu ma chance ? Je ne peux pas le laisser sortir de ma vie comme ça. je ne vais pas le laisser devenir un fantôme, l'ombre dans une pièce, s'enfonçant lentement. » _Pensa-t-il tout en marchant.

_I was a quick wet boy  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere_

_« Je ne peux pas laisser Cloud s'enfoncer, pas alors que nous sommes encore jeunes, et pas alors que nous avons encore tant de temps à partager également. J'ai fais une terrible erreur. Accepteras-tu de reprendre l'imbécile que je suis ? Ne me laisse pas avec ce sentiment froid et vide. J'ai besoin de te protéger et de te savoir en sécurité dans mes bras. Je peux encore sentir tes cheveux blonds contre mes mains et mes doigts. Je peux voir ta silhouette dans mes rêves et tes beaux yeux tristes ne cessent de me hanter. »_

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird  
Jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill looming_

_« Aerith a été mon passé, mais tu es mon avenir. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, s'il te plait Cloud. Mon jugement a été aveuglé par elle, et je t'ai perdu de vu. Cependant, il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour m'éloigner de la jeune fille que je croyais être mon présent et je suis revenu vers toi. Je reviens seulement pour toi. Est-ce que tu peux voir à quel point je suis désolé ? Si je le pouvais, je réparerais tout et nous serions tranquillement ensemble. Tes mains douces autour de moi, la tranquillité dans chaque instant que nous partagerions n'en deviendra que plus beau. »_

_Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?  
Flightless bird  
Grounded, bleeding  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big pill, stuck going down._

Zack s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. **« - Ai-je perdu l'esprit ? » **Il secoua la tête en riant. **« - Je me sens comme un adolescent ayant un coup de foudre. » **Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa classe.

* * *

**« - Excusez-moi, je suis ici pour voir quelqu'un. »**

**« - Oui, et à qui êtes-vous venu rendre visite ? »** Demanda la femme derrière son comptoir.

**« - Yazoo Strife. »**

**« - Je suis désolée, mais nous n'autorisons aucune visite à ce patient à l'heure actuelle. » **Dit-elle.

**« - S'il vous plait, c'est important. »**

**« - Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de le voir. » **Répéta-t-elle.

**« - Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai été contacté et on m'a dit de venir. Je suis son thérapeute, ils m'ont dit de venir immédiatement. »**

**« - Oh ! Eh bien pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ? Il a attaqué son dernier thérapeute, donc je suppose qu'ils ont dû vous appeler aussitôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est attaché désormais. » **La femme se leva. **« - Par ici monsieur. »**

Ils traversèrent un long couloir blanc, passant devant différentes salles tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans certaines pièces et vit beaucoup de patient perturbés. La femme s'arrêta devant une des portes et la déverrouilla. Elle l'ouvrit et le laissa entrer. **« - Je vais vous attendre à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé. » **Il acquiesça et entra.

Yazoo était attaché sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il avait le visage pâle et ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle, ses longs cheveux étaient ternes et certaines mèches étaient en travers de son visage. il ne réagit pas à la présence dans la chambre.

**« - Yazoo. » **Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. **« - C'est moi, Vincent. »**

Yazoo cligna des yeux et tourna la tête. **« - Vincent. »**

Il acquiesça de la tête et s'assit sur la chaise qui était près du lit. Vincent prit la main de Yazoo et parla : **« - Tu me manques Yazoo. Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à ce que Zack me répète ce qu'Angeal lui avait dit. Bien sûr, aucun des autres Locs ne le sait, juste moi. » **Vincent le regarda. **« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » **Yazoo détourna le regard de Vincent et ne répondit rien, mais Vincent persista. **« - C'est bon, tu peux me le dire. »**

**« - Beaucoup de chose. » **Dit Yazoo.

**« - Quel genre de chose ? » **Demanda Vincent.

**« - De mauvaises choses. » **Dit Yazoo.

Vincent secoua légèrement Yazoo. **« - Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »**

Yazoo le regarda. **« - Ok. » **Il commença alors à parler. **« - Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai été placé dans une chambre avec quatre autres garçons. Ils étaient pour le moins qu'on puisse dire dérangés. Je croyais avoir été placé avec des enfants qui avaient été séparés de leurs familles pour des raisons similaires, mais quand j'ai parlé avec eux, ils étaient fous. C'est alors que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un centre de soin de Services Sociaux, c'était un asile psychiatrique. Tous les jours, ils viennent durant quelques heures pour nous injecter des médicaments et j'ai dû suivre une thérapie avec un de leur homme qui a essayait de pénétrer dans ma tête. Il est devenu chaque jour plus persistant. Toujours a essayé de me faire avouer quelque chose. Un jour, il a été tellement frustré de moi qu'il est devenu violent et m'a attaqué. C'était censé être un thérapeute, mais il avait lui-même besoin d'aide. Nous nous sommes battus durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les infirmières arrivent, et il leur a dit que c'était moi qui l'avais attaqué en premier. Immédiatement, ils m'ont installé dans cette pièce et ils m'ont attaché. Durant les heures qui ont suivies, ils sont venu m'injecter pleins de calmants et de médicaments, alors qu'il n'y a rien de mal avec moi. Ils pensent que je suis fou parce que les Services Sociaux leur ont dit, mais je ne le suis pas. Du moins, je ne pense pas l'être. »**

Vincent regarda Yazoo et tendit la main pour écarter ses longues mèches de son visage, révélant un œil au beurre noir et des griffures. Avant que Vincent ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Yazoo reprit :

**« - Il y a un infirmier qui vient m'apporter ma nourriture et mes médicaments. Et c'est un vrai salaud ! » **Dit Yazoo, montrant enfin une émotion. **« - C'… c'est un vrai malade, il vient tous les jours ici et me harcèle. Il me touche et me dis des trucs fous ! » **Cria Yazoo et trembla violemment. Vincent lui serra plus fortement la main. Yazoo inspira profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de parler de nouveau. **« - J'ai l'impression que je commence à devenir fou, et même si je ne l'étais pas au début. » **Dit Yazoo, visiblement bouleversé. **« - Je suis heureux que Cloud ne soit pas à ma place, il me manque tellement. Comment va-t-il ? »**

Vincent secoua la tête. **« - Il souffre autant que toi. »**

**« - Dis-lui de ne pas le faire, il ne devrait pas se soucier de moi. » **Dit Yazoo tristement. **« - Mais, si tu le peux, s'il te plait, dis-lui que je l'aime. »**

**« - Bien sûr, je le ferais. » **Fit Vincent.

Yazoo regarda Vincent avec les larmes aux yeux. **« - Vincent… m'aimes-tu encore ? »**

Vincent se figea et regarda Yazoo. **« - Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »**

**« - Parce que j'ai l'impression de te perdre. J'ai le sentiment qu'avec le temps, tu m'oublieras et me laisseras prisonnier entre ces quatre murs blancs pour toujours. » **Dit Yazoo.

**« - Non Yazoo. Ne pense pas ça. » **Répondit Vincent.

Yazoo renforça sa prise sur la main de Vincent. **« - Je ne sus pas fou Vincent ! Ne les laisse te tromper ! Je ne suis pas fou, je ne le suis pas ! »** Fit Yazoo en regardant Vincent avec désespoir. **« - S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Parce que je t'aime Vincent. Tellement. »**

**« - Yazoo, je… » **Vincent hésita.

**« - Dis-le ! » **Yazoo commença à pleurer et à se débattre contre ses liens. Vincent s'éloigna de Yazoo, incapable de parler. **« - Je peux le voir à ton visage, Vincent ! Tu me regardes comme si j'étais un putain de psycho, je ne le suis pas ! Il suffit de le dire Vincent ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! DIS-MOI ! » **Cria-t-il en se débattant sur le lit. Des infirmières entrèrent immédiatement dans la chambre et virent Yazoo s'agitait violemment. Elles lui injectèrent alors un calmant et il s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux.

**« - Nous sommes vraiment désolés, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons soin de lui. » **Déclara l'une des infirmières en guidant Vincent vers la porte. Vincent resta seul dans le couloir tandis que l'infirmière retourna dans la chambre.

Il regarda fixement la porte durant quelques secondes et s'écroula au sol. _« Qui… qui était-ce ? Parce que ce n'était pas Yazoo. Je ne connais pas ce garçon qui est là-dedans, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. » _Vincent secoua la tête. _« Yazoo est parti maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est plus celui qu'il était. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, cet endroit l'a corrompu et perturbé à un point de non-retour. Le Yazoo que j'ai aimé qui était si passionné, confiant, ambitieux, drôle et amoureux est parti… pour toujours. Je ne pourrais plus le tenir dans mes bras comme je l'ai fais une fois, je ne pourrais plus embrasser ses lèvres et sentir cette chaleur se propageait en moi, je ne lui ferais plus jamais l'amour et ne ressentirait plus cette passion que nous avons partagé. C'est fini. »_

Vincent se leva et partit. Il n'osait pas faire demi-tour et voir celui qu'il abandonnait. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi _vide._

* * *

_« Je voudrais pleurer, taper, hurler, faire quelque chose pour me débarrasser de l'angoisse en moi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de le chercher avec les larmes aux yeux, sachant très bien qu'il ne sera pas là. » _Cloud était assit dans la cafétéria durant la pause déjeuner. Le regard absent et le corps tendu. Il était assit là, attendant Yazoo, sachant pourtant très bien que son frère ne viendrait pas, mais il attendait avec l'espoir qu'un miracle arriverait. _« C'est absurde de ma part d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais, mais je veux attendre. Je ne renoncerais jamais à mon frère. Je ne peux pas et je ne le ferais pas. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime et je ne le laisserais pas partir ! Je ne le ferais pas ! »_

**« - Yazoo… » **Murmura Cloud.

**« - Non, pas tout à fait. »**

Cloud leva la tête et vit Zack devant lui.

**« - Salut. » **Salut Zack.

**« - Salut. » **Répondit Cloud, apathique.

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**« - As-tu du temps à me consacrer ? » **Demanda Zack en souriant timidement.

**« - Zack, je te hais. » **Dit Cloud, sans émotion.

Le sourire de Zack s'évanouit, montrant qu'il était blessé et répondit : **« - S'il te plait, je veux juste te parler. »**

**« - Non. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - S'il te plait, Cloud. J'ai quelque chose que je tiens à te dire. »**

**« - Tout a été dit et fait. » **Dit Cloud en se levant. **« - Au revoir. »**

Zack le suivit avec détermination. **« - Cloud. »**

_Cause I'm broken when I lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore_

**« - Reste loin de moi. » **Dit Cloud alors qu'il continuait à avancer.

**« - Non, pas tant que tu m'auras donné une chance de te dire ce que j'ai à dire. » **Répondit Zack.

**« - Chance ? Ah. Tu as eu ta chance. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - Cloud, s'il te plait. » **Plaida Zack.

**« - Arrête de supplier. C'est pathétique. » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Quoi ? Cloud, j'essaie juste de t'atteindre ! » **Expliqua Zack.

Cloud continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la sortie de l'école. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zack et quitta ensuite les lieux. Zack lui suivait obstinément, sachant que sinon il perdrait l'occasion. **« - Cloud, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » **Demanda-t-il, suivant Cloud dans la rue.

**« - Dis-moi Zack, est-ce la culpabilité qui te tiens éveillé la nuit quand tu es dans ton lit ? » **Demanda Cloud en s'arrêtant et se tournant vers lui.

Zack le regarda d'un air confus. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Est-ce que cela te dérange au point que tu ne peux pas dormir sainement, parce que tu te sens coupable ? »** Demanda Cloud.

Zack baissa la tête, incapable de parler. il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Cloud le regarda et dit : **« - Tu sais ce que j'ai remarqué Zack ? Tes mensonges pourraient faire saigner tes dents et tes promesses ne rien signifier. Mais ils sortent facilement de tes lèvres quand même. »**

**« - Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais une sorte d'artiste con. » **Répondit Zack.

**« - Tu n'avais qu'à pas me tromper. »** Répondit froidement Cloud.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - TOI ! Tu es un putain de casse-pieds ! La raison pour laquelle tu me présenter tes excuses, c'est parce que tu veux avoir le cœur léger. L'amour et l'affection que j'ai une fois testés sont en toi. Pourtant, il y a la trace que j'ai laissé qui déchire ton monde comme une lame de couteau. »** Répondit Cloud avec colère.

**« - Cloud, je… »** Hésita Zack.

**« - Reste loin de moi. » **Dit Cloud en retournant vers l'école.

**« - Cloud, arrête de me fuir. » **Exigea Zack.

Cloud ignora Zack et continua à avancer. Frustré, Zack attrapa Cloud par le bras et le tira en arrière. **« - Stop ! »**

**« - Ne me touche pas ! » **Cria Cloud. **« - Ne me touche plus jamais. » **Tout son corps tremblait alors qu'il lui tenait le bras.

Zack regarda Cloud et réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire et le lâcha. **« - Cloud, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas idée…"**

**« -Oh oui, parce que les gens oublient juste quand quelqu'un a été violé, non ? » **Fit Cloud en lui lança un regard furieux.

**« - Cloud s'il te plait. Veux-tu bien arrêter d'être si hostile et m'écouter ? » **Supplia Zack.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école et Cloud monta les marches avant de se tourner vers Zack. **« - Quand tu me verras dans les couloirs, ne me regarde pas. Quand tu me verras en classe, ne me parle pas, parce que je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi ! » **Cria-t-il, attirant l'attention des gens. **« - Laisse-moi seul. »**

Zack s'approcha de Cloud mais il fut rapidement repoussé. Il regarda alors Cloud avec des yeux confus. **« - Alors, après tout ce qui est arrivé… tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu…. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tu es un garçon égoïste, Cloud. » **Dit Zack froidement.

Cloud se mordit les lèvres et des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Zack lui disait ça. _« Je suis égoïste ? »_ Cloud regarda Zack fixement un moment, essayant de comprendre ça. Il sentit finalement ses larmes coulaient le long de son visage et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas se sentir faible, il voulait rester fort. Mais il se sentait vulnérable.

Cloud leva finalement les yeux et dit : **« - Tu as raison… je suis égoïste. Egoïste de croire que tu m'aimes toujours. Je suis tellement idiot. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant combien j'avais été naïf de tomber amoureux d'un salaud autosuffisant comme toi. » **Cloud rigola amèrement en essuyant ses larmes. **« - Je ne referais plus la même erreur. » **Il fit ensuite demi-tour et rentra à l'intérieur de l'écoule, laissant un Zack sans voix.

Il se reprit cependant et voulu le suivre, mais il fut retenu par une main. **« - Cloud. »**

**« - Laisse-le. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »**

Zack se retourna et vit Aerith derrière lui. **« - Aerith ? »**

**« - Il est trop loin, Zack. » **Répondit-elle.

**« - Aerith, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » **Dit Zack.

**« - Ce sont mes affaires si c'est le gars pour lequel tu m'as quitté. » **Dit Aerith. **« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de génial en lui de toute façon ? Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ? »**

**« - Il n'y a rien de génial en lui. » **Répondit Zack. **« - Je ne cherche pas de grandeur. Il est juste… bien. »**

Aerith repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Eh bien, ça n'a pas de sens. »**

**« - Il n'y en a pas. L'amour n'est pas censé avoir un sens, ça se ressent juste. Entre gens biens. » **Expliqua Zack.

**« - Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui Zack, tu as juste pitié de lui. » **Répondit Aerith.

**« - Tu ne le sais pas, Aerith. » **Dit Zack.

**« - Si je le sais. Comment peut-on tomber amoureux d'un monstre ? » **Demanda Aerith.

**« - Un monstre ? » **Demanda Zack, confus. **« - Cloud n'est pas un monstre. »**

**« - Regarde-le Zack. Son visage est marqué de vieilles coupures et on sent qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Je te le dis Zack, tu ne peux pas te fier à lui. Un jour, tu le trouveras mort sur le pas de la porte avec la gorge ouverte. » **Déclara froidement Aerith.

**« - Ne redis jamais ça ! » **Cria Zack.

**« - Je dirais la vérité s'il le faut, Zack. » **Dit Aerith en souriant. **« - Tu y sera préparé. »**

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour et partit. Zack lança un regard noir à son dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait et secoua la tête. **« - Je dois faire quelque chose. » **Il courut à l'intérieur de l'école.

* * *

Sephiroth marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, balançant des hanches et repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention. C'était sa dernière année et durant ces dernières semaines, il n'avait pas pu en profiter, à cause de ses problèmes familiaux. Mais il était tant de laisser tout ça derrière et de se remettre en action. Ça lui manquait de pas attiré l'attention de ses pairs et ne plus pouvoir leur raconter d'histoire intéressante. Il ne faisait pas ça parce qu'il avait peur qu'après le lycée les gens ne lui portent plus attention. Ce n'était pas ça parce qu'il savait que partout où il irait, tout le monde le suivrait. C'était juste que Sephiroth veuille toujours avoir l'attention de tout le monde, tout le temps.

**« - Angeal. »**

Angeal tourna la tête et ses lèvres furent immédiatement faites prisonnières par celles de Sephiroth. **« - Mmph ! » **

Sephiroth sourit à Angeal et le poussa contre les casiers. **« - Tais-toi. » **Il se serra ensuite contre lui. Angeal essaya de se dégager, sans effort car il avait une forte emprise sur le corps d'Angeal.

**« - Sephiroth, n'avons-nous pas discuté sur le fait d'harceler sexuellement Angeal ? »**

Sephiroth roula des yeux et s'éloigna d'Angeal. **« - Et alors ? Je peux faire ce que je veux, bon sang ! »**

**« - S'il te plait Sephiroth. Angeal n'a pas besoin que tu violes sa bouche. » **Dit Genesis moqueusement.

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - Salope, tu es juste jaloux ! »**

**« - Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, je n'ai rien vu pouvant me rendre jaloux. » **Fit Genesis en riant.

**« - Salope, j'encule ! » **Cria Sephiroth et les innocentes oreilles passant par là quittèrent le couloir en haletant scandaleusement.

Genesis roulant des yeux et regarda Sephiroth. **« - Angeal n'aime pas qu'on viole sa bouche, mais je ne suis pas contre. » **Et il commença alors à embrasser Sephiroth.

Angeal en fut dégoutté. **« - Les gars, arrêtez. Vous m'embarrassez. » **Ils l'ignorèrent et Angeal en fut frustré. **« - Je pars. » **Et il commença à s'éloigner quand Sephiroth s'écarta de Genesis et dit : **« - Tu viens toujours au club ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Angeal soupira. **« - Oui. »**

Sephiroth sourit et reporta alors son attention sur Genesis. Angeal secoua la tête et partit. Alors que Sephiroth embrassait Genesis, il sut…

Cette soirée serait stupéfiante.

* * *

Cloud essuya ses larmes alors qu'il entrait dans les vestiaires, il attrapa rapidement ses affaires de sport et alla dans les douches. _« Je ne peux même pas comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne m'attendais à pouvoir faire face à Zack ainsi. Je n'étais pas préparé à une telle chose et ce que je déteste le plus, c'est qu'il me fait me sentir coupable. Suis-je égoïste ? Etais-ce vraiment de ma faute tout ce temps ? Non, ça ne l'est pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça ? C'est sa faute, pas la mienne… n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il se changea rapidement et sortit des douches. Il marcha vers son casier et vit Zack en train de se changer, il l'ignora et ouvrit son casier pour mettre ses vêtements à l'intérieur.

**« - Cloud. » **Dit Zack.

**« - Va te faire voir. » **Dit-il et il partit.

Quand Cloud sortit des vestiaires, il passa une main sur sa tête. _« Je ne me suis jamais ressentit autant de froideur et de haine… dans ma vie. Même lorsque je … quand j'étais… ah ! »_

Zack sortit des vestiaires et posa les yeux posé sur Cloud. Il ne pouvait pas aller le trouver. Le cours commença et Cid donna les instructions tandis que Cloud se mit misérablement dans un coin. _« Je déteste plus quand il me regarde fixement ainsi en croyant que ça me fera retourner vers lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Ca me rend juste plus furieux. Il ne pourra pas toujours avoir ce qu'il voudra. Ce n'est pas ainsi que le monde fonctionne. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec lui. Je ne sais pas s'il a rompu avec Aerith, je m'en fiche. S'il a rompu avec moi pour elle, alors je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il a été assez stupide pour rompre avec elle pour moi. » _Cloud leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Zack. _« Qui es-tu exactement et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Ses yeux disent tout. Il veut sucer toute la vie en moi et me laisser vide et mort pour toujours. Zack ne se soucie pas de moi, tant que ça le fait se sentir mieux, il ne se souciera pas des personnes qui sont sur son chemin. Je ne suis pas celui qui est égoïste, Zack. C'est toi. Ce qui est pathétique, c'est que tu refuses de le reconnaître. »_

Cloud se leva quand Cid annonça le début du cours. Tout le monde commença à jouer au basket-ball ou autre sport dans ce genre, tandis que Cloud se dirigea vers les vestiaires où Cid ne le chercherait pas. Il courut à son casier et remit ses vêtements normaux. _« Je dois sortir d'ici. »_

_« J'ai réalisé que dans la vie, certaines mesures doivent être prises si on veut pouvoir obtenir ce que l'on souhaite et que nos erreurs nous enseignent d'importantes leçons. Parfois même inoubliables. Est-ce que je regrette d'être tomber amoureux de Zack ? Bien sûr que je regrette, mais là encore, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur moi que jamais. Notre relation m'a vraiment brisé et même torturé et j'ai l'impression d'être toujours en morceau. Mais cela m'a beaucoup appris. »_

Cloud ferma son casier et quitta rapidement les vestiaires. Il sortit dans le couloir et prit une profonde inspiration. _« Et peut-être que je suis prêt à avancer. »_

**« - Où crois-tu aller ? »**

_« Tu devrais me laisser. »_

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Sam. **« - Sais-tu ce que j'ai oublié ? »**

**« - Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je suis fatigué de tes conneries ! » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - Te laisser ? Je ne le pense pas. »** Dit Sam en s'approchant de lui.

**« - Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi ! » **Cria-t-il.

**« - Ou bien quoi, hm ? Yazoo n'est pas là pour continuer à te protéger. » **Dit Sam en riant.

**« - Je le ferais ! »** Menaça Cloud.

**« - Il faudrait mieux que tu renonces maintenant, Sam. »**

Sam et Cloud tournèrent la tête et virent Zack à quelques pas d'eux. Cloud se tira les cheveux de frustrations. **« - Putain, tu m'as suivi ! »**

**« - Oui Cloud, nous devons parler. » **Dit Zack.

**« - C'est pas croyable ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE, ZACK ! »** Cria Cloud.

**« - Non ! » **Riposta Zack. **« - Pas tant que tu me parleras. » **Il regarda ensuite Sam. **« - Pour ta propre sécurité, je te suggère de partir maintenant. »**

**« - Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne le fais pas ? » **Contesta Sam.

Zack s'avança vers lui. **« - Ne reste pas là. »**

Ils se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Sam batte en retraite.

**« - Je vois que tu t'arranges toujours pour avoir quelqu'un pour te défendre Strife. Tu es faible ! » **Cria Sam.

Cloud regarda Sam méchamment. **« - Je ne suis pas faible. »**

**« - Tu es un putain de lâche ! » **Répondit-il.

**« - Je ne suis pas un lâche ! » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Tu n'es rien sans personne pour venir sauver tes fesses ! » **Cria-t-il.

**« - Ca suffit ! » **Dit Zack en poussant Sam contre les casiers. **« - Laisse-le maintenant ! »**

Sam repoussa Zack et fixa ensuite Cloud intensément. **« - Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières quand tu te promèneras dans la rue aujourd'hui, Strife. » **Sam se détourna alors et les laissa.

Cloud se tourna et regarda Zack. **« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Pourquoi quoi ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ! Tu me rends fou. »** Dit Cloud, désespérément.

**« - Parce que, je te veux Cloud. » **Dit Zack.

**« - Oui, eh bien je n'ai pas besoin de toi Zack. » **Dit Cloud, se détournant à son tour pour quitter l'école. Il s'éloigna sans se retourner, sachant que Zack le suivait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zack était si persistant. Il atteignit le feu rouge et appuya sur le bouton pour traverser.

**« - Cloud ! » **Appela Zack en venant à ses côtés.

**« - Zack s'il te plait arrête ! Il n'y a plus rien à dire. » **Répondit Cloud.

**« - Si, il y en a ! » **Riposta Zack.

**« - Non il n'y en a pas ! S'il te plait, arrête ! » **Supplia Cloud. **« - Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ce va-et-vient quand ça te chante ! »**

Le feu changea de couleur et Cloud traversa et commença à marcher dans la rue, Zack continuant à le suivre.

* * *

**« - Woo ! L'école est finie et je suis prêt à faire la fête. » **Dit Sephiroth a Angeal et Genesis. **« - Et vous, idiots ? »**

Angeal roula des yeux et Genesis sourit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. **« - Alors, dépêchons-nous et préparons-nous. » **

Sephiroth déverrouilla la voiture et ils montèrent dedans. Il mit le contact et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Sephiroth sortit du parking et s'engagea sur la route. Ils roulèrent vite, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour faire entrer l'air dans la voiture. Genesis lisait en silence tandis qu'Angeal bougeait inconfortablement sur le siège passager. Sephiroth sentit la tension et se tourna vers Angeal.

**« - Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Angeal secoua la tête et soupira. **« - Ne m'appelle pas bébé. »**

**« - Ok alors. Imbécile, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** Reformula Sephiroth.

Angeal hésita, incertain de devoir le dire à Sephiroth ou pas. Bien, ils étaient des meilleurs amis. Angeal aurait voulu garder ça pour lui, mais Sephiroth l'aurait ennuyé avec ça toute la nuit. Angeal haussa les épaules et soupira. **« - Juste un sentiment. » **Répondit-il.

**« - Quel genre de sentiment ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

**« - J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de grave va se produire ce soir. » **Admit Angeal.

Sephiroth repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. **« - C'est tout ? Merde, tu es paranoïaque Angeal. »**

Sephiroth accéléra. Il n'avait jamais cru aux 'pressentiments'. Pour Sephiroth, tout sentiment ou ressentiment ne voulait rien dire. Ils apparaissaient seulement par moment et étaient inutiles. C'était beaucoup plus facile d'être insensible à ça, on avançait plus facilement dans la vie de cette façon. Ce qui faisait que Sephiroth était littéralement 'intouchable'. Genesis pensait de la même façon, il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose pour quelqu'un à l'exception de son livre "Loveless", ce qui était ironique en soi. Il se fichait des sentiments humains, de la vie ou des relations, c'est pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Sephiroth. Mais Angeal était différent. Il ressentait de la compassion, de l'amour, de la bienveillance et de la compréhension. Il avait conscience de la vie et du bien-être des autres. C'est la raison pour laquelle, lui, Sephiroth et Genesis s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés et s'attiraient.

**« - Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Je dis tout simplement ce que je ressens. » **Répondit Angeal.

**« - Tu t'inquiète trop, tu devrais simplement te détendre et passer un bon moment. » **Dit Sephiroth.

**« - C'est vrai, relax Angeal. »** Ajouta Genesis.

Angeal soupira et secoua la tête, il savait qu'ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux.

**« - On sort tout le temps, pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

**« - Nous sommes allés à des fêtes où il y avait de la drogue, de l'alcool, du sexe et de la violence. Et nous nous en sommes toujours bien sortis, peut-être un peu ivre ou défoncé, mais bien quand même. » **Déclara Genesis en souriant. **« - Parce que l'émotion est stupéfiante. »**

**« - Je suis d'accord ! » **Fit Sephiroth.

**« - De plus, quoi qu'il arrive Angeal, nous y ferons face à tout moment. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. » **Souligna Genesis.

**« - Et tu sais que j'aime une bonne bagarre. » **Sourit Sephiroth.

**« - Ok. » **Dit simplement Angeal, abandonnant le sujet. Il n'y avait rien à dire avec ces deux-là.

**« - Alors, où sont tes frères ce soir ? » **Demanda Angeal pour changer de sujet.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. **« - Va savoir si je le sais. Kadaj et Loz sont probablement en train de trainer quelque part pour pouvoir boire et Cloud passera probablement sa soirée dans la chambre de Yazoo. Quoi qu'il en soit, soirée typique. »**

**« - Ne passes-tu jamais de soirée avec ta famille ? » **Demanda Angeal.

A cette question, Sephiroth eut un fou rire et Genesis se retourna sur son siège. Sephiroth ne pouvait pas croire qu'Angeal lui demandait vraiment ça, ça devait être une caméra cachée ou quelque chose ? Angeal ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Parfois, sa famille organisée des soirées familiales et c'était généralement agréable, ça les rapprochait. Bien qu'il était en train de parler de la famille Strife, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment une famille très liée.

**« - La famille est toute à sa convenance. Lorsque vous avez besoin d'elle, elle est utile et si tu n'en as pas besoin, elle est inutile. Cela ne concerne pas ma famille. » **Sephiroth rigola. **« - Mais bon Angeal. C'était une bonne blague. »**

Genesis secoua la tête. **« - Hehehe… la famille. »**

**« - Vous êtes des monstres. » **Souligna Angeal.

**« - Ouais nous le sommes. » **Convint Sephiroth. **« - Rien ne me fait mieux me sentir dans ma peau que d'être mauvais. »**

**« - Oh, le sentiment est mutuel. » **Sourit Genesis.

**« - La famille est importante. » **Dit Angeal.

Sephiroth tourna la tête et regarda Angeal. **« - Couchons ensemble. »**

**« - Threesome. » **Ajouta Genesis.

Angeal soupira plus fortement et abandonna. Il n'y avait rien à dire avec eux.

* * *

Cloud était devant la porte de la chambre de Sephiroth. Il était là depuis un certain maintenant et n'avait pas bougé. Il se sentait tellement indifférent à l'heure actuelle. Avant de rentrer à la maison, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Zack, le forçant à partir. Même si bien sûr, Zack avait protesté, Cloud lui avait dit qu'il en avait assez.

**Flash-back**

_Zack suivit Cloud jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent sa rue. Il lança un regard furieux au dos de Cloud, énervé par le blond. Zack ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si dur de pardonner et oublier. Cloud était de plus en plus en colère, il aurait voulu s'arracher les cheveux et crier de toute la force de ses poumons._

_**« - Cloud, ça doit cesser. » **__Dit Zack._

_**« - Alors putain arrête, Zack. » **__Répondit Cloud._

_**« - Ecoute Cloud, je ne t'ai pas suivi toute la journée pour être rejeté. Maintenant tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire. » **__Dit Zack._

_Cloud secoua la tête. __**« - Non, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire. » **__Cloud lança à Zack un regard furieux. __**« - Je te hais, Zack ! JE TE HAIS ! Rentre-te-le dans ta putain de tête ! Tu as eu ta chance et maintenant elle est partie. Je refuse d'être ta marionnette. Tous ces sentiments que j'avais avant, ont DISPARU ! Il n'y a plus d'amour à l'intérieur de moi, il ne reste plus que de la haine. Alors fiche le camp d'ici et reste loin de moi ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, Zack ! Tu entends ? RIEN ! » **__Fit Cloud en criant fortement ce dernier mot._

_Zack le regarda d'un air choqué, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais réalisé ce qu'il avait fait subir à Cloud pour le faire réagir ainsi à son sujet._

_**« - Ok, je vais te laisser seul. »**__ Dit Zack et il s'éloigna._

_Cloud ne le retint pas et reprit son chemin jusqu'à chez lui._

**Fin du Flash-back**

_« Je m'en fiche de lui. » _Pensa Cloud. _« Il a eut ce qu'il méritait. Tout au long de ma vie j'ai été frappé par le malheur et j'en ai assez. J'en ai assez de ça ! » _Cloud leva alors la main et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sephiroth, il pénétra à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. _« J'ai grandi sans connaître mon père, alors que Zack a grandi avec le sien. J'ai vécu dans la pauvreté depuis que je suis né, alors que Zack a été riche toute sa vie. J'ai quatre frères incontrôlables, alors que Zack en a un de stable. Ma mère m'a abandonné, alors que Zack peut voir la sienne tous les jours. J'ai été harcelé et battu alors que Zack était salué et respecté. J'ai tenté de me suicider alors que Zack avait quelque chose à vivre. Je suis tombé amoureux alors que Zack était amoureux d'une autre. J'ai perdu mon seul ami alors que Zack en a plein. Je serais toujours seul et Zack ne le sera jamais. J'ai été violé et Zack ne l'a pas été. »_

Cloud ouvrit l'armoire de Sephiroth et commença à regarder à l'intérieur. Il vit une vieille grande boite sur la dernière étagère et l'attrapa. Tout comme il le pensait, quand il ouvrit la boite, il vit d'anciens biens de sa mère. Il n'était pas surpris de constater que Sephiroth avait toujours conservé ces choses. Vieux vêtements, vieilles photographies, une brosse à cheveux et un miroir à main. Il referma la boite avec les objets à l'intérieur et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il descendit dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Après un certain temps, il trouva l'objet qu'il cherchait et le mit soigneusement dans sa poche.

Cloud sortit de la maison et commença à se diriger vers sa destination. _« Je me souviens quand j'étais enfant, quand je rentrais à la maison, j'allais directement voir maman. J'attendais avec impatience de la voir sourire après une dure journée à l'école, elle était le seul réconfort que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Mais maintenant je me demande… »_

Le ciel était sombre alors que le soleil se couchait. Le vent était doux ce soir et la lune était pleine, ce qui donnait un sentiment de paix et d'apaisement. C'était rassurant, même si des nuages assombrissaient quelque peu le ciel. Il poursuivit sa route et entendit des rires bruyants dans la rue. Il tourna la tête pour voir Kadaj et Lors en train de rire avec leurs amis, il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient ivres. Il les désapprouvés, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir de bons souvenirs avec ses deux jeunes frères. Bien qu'ils étaient adorables quand ils étaient petits, ils avaient tous les deux choisis un moyen de destruction à un jeune âge. A bien y réfléchir, ils avaient tous choisi un moyen de destruction. Kadaj et Loz avaient choisis l'alcool, Yazoo avait choisi le sexe, Sephiroth avait choisi une combinaison des deux en plus de la drogue, et Cloud avait choisi la scarification.

Et tandis que leur vie avait pris un mauvais tournant, leur mère avait simplement regardé. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour empêcher ce qu'elle savait qui allait arriver. Presque comme si elle avait espérait qu'ils deviendraient accros à leurs dépendances, et que ça serait la fin pour eux. Ça aurait été plus facile pour elle de tout abandonner, sachant qu'ils étaient morts ou sur le point de l'être.

_« Maman savait… maman savait et elle n'a rien fait. Rien du tout pour nous sauver. Elle a creusé notre propre tombe et nous a regardés. J'ai l'impression que tous mes souvenirs étaient des mensonges. Des mensonges qu'elle m'a fait croire. Maman n'a jamais eu besoin de moi, ni ne me voulait, ni ne m'aimait. Je n'étais rien pour elle, seulement un obstacle sur sa route. Maman ne m'a jamais aimé… jamais. »_

_« A-t-elle ressentit de la culpabilité quand elle a fait ses valises ce jours-là ? »_

_« Ses mains ont-elles tremblés quand elle trouvait les mots adéquats à écrire à Sephiroth ? »_

_« Ses jambes ont-elles tremblés quand elle a passée la porte ? »_

_« A-t-elle pleuré alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison, de nos vies ? »_

_« La chose qui me broie le plus, c'est que… je l'aime toujours. Je l'ai et le ferais toujours. »_

Cloud atteignit sa destination et se retrouva dans un parc vide. Il ouvrit la boite et vida tout son contenu en un tas. Il jeta ensuite la boite et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Il prenait le risque d'enflammer le parc, mais Cloud s'en ficher. Son objectif était de se débarrasser du reste de ses affaires, une bonne fois pour toute. Il alluma le briquet et la flamme brilla dans la nuit. Cloud se pencha et mit le feu aux vêtements, et la flamme commença rapidement à grossir. Il regarda intensément l'incendie, ses yeux bleus étincelants.

Cloud ressentit une violente douleur à l'intérieur de lui et porta une main à sa poitrine tandis qu'il luttait contre les larmes. « _Je t'aime. »_

**« - Je sais que tu souffres d'avoir perdu ta mère. »**

Cloud se figea et se tourna très lentement vers la voix qui venait de s'élever.

**« - Je sais que tu souffres de ne pas avoir connu ton père. »**

Cloud écarquilla les yeux.

**« - D'avoir perdu ton frère le plus proche. »**

_« Comment est-il arrivé là ? »_

**« - D'avoir été rejeté. »**

Il lui tourna le dos.

**« - D'avoir été violé. »**

**« - Que veux-tu ? » **Demanda Cloud, au bord des larmes.

Zack s'approcha de Cloud et l'étreignit. **« - C'est fini. » **Dit-il, lui frottant doucement le dos alors que Cloud se mit à pleurer ouvertement. Cloud ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait les bras de Zack très rassurants. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de pleurer et que Zack était là pour le consoler. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la journée, Cloud n'avait pas de ressentiments envers Zack. C'est ce dont il avait besoin.

**« - Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais. » **Lui dit Zack. **« - Cette personne n'est pas moi, Cloud. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis. » **Zack regarda Cloud, ses cheveux blonds tombant dans ses yeux bleus et sur son visage innocent. **« - Je veux être là quand tu souris et je veux te consoler lorsque tu pleures. Je veux être la personne en qui tu peux avoir le plus confiance. Je veux être la personne que tu aimes. » **Zack sourit. **« - Parce que je t'aime tellement, et je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir. » **Cloud fut surpris par les paroles de Zack et Zack le serra un peu plus. **« - C'est là qu'est ta place. Juste ici, dans mes bras. »**

_« Quelque part où j'appartiens. » _Cloud serra Zack à son tour et pleura. _« C'est ici avec Zack. »_

**« - Je t'aime Cloud. » **Dit Zack en le regardant.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack et sourit. **« - Je t'aime aussi Zack. »**

Zack se pencha alors vers lui et embrassa Cloud sur les lèvres.

La première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés…

_**« - Whoo ! J'ai trouvé ! » **__Fit alors la voix de Zack alors qu'il posait la main sur le casier. Cloud avait levé la tête vers lui et s'était figé. « - Non, ce n'est pas possible. Non, non, le casier de Zack ne peut pas être à côté du mien. Non ! » Zack regarda Cloud et posa la main sur son épaule. __**« - Hé voisin ! » **__Dit Zack à Cloud. Ce dernier était toujours figé. __**« - Je suis Zack. Quel est ton nom ? » **_

_Cloud eut l'impression que ses paumes commençaient à s'humidifiaient. __**« - Je… je suis Cloud. »**_

_Zack sourit. __**« - Content de te rencontrer Cloud. Bien, je te reverrais durant le cours de gym. A plus tard ! » **__Dit Zack en partant._

La première fois où il m'a sauvé la vie…

_Cloud marchait dans la rue avec la tête basse. « La vie à la maison va pire maintenant. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre maintenant, ma vie est une succession d'ennui. Il n'y a rien dans la vie. Je n'ai aucune raison de vivre. Je parie que le monde deviendrait meilleur si je disparaissais. » Cloud s'arrêta et regarda la route. « J'ai le pouvoir d'en finir. » Il resta là quelques secondes à regarder les voitures fixement avant de soupirer. « C'est ça… je vais le faire. » Cloud commença à pleurer, mais il secoua la tête et inspira profondément. « Le mieux est que je le fasse rapidement. » Il se précipita alors au milieu de la route, parmi les voitures roulant à pleine vitesse._

_**« - Hé ! Attention ! » **__Juste au moment où une voiture était sur le point de percuter Cloud, il fut tiré sur le côté. Cloud leva des yeux choqué pour voir Zack se tenant près de lui. __**« - Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, mec ? » **__S'écria Zack en regardant Cloud._

La première fois où nous sommes devenus amis…

_« Yazoo a raison, je dois faire des efforts si je veux avoir le cœur de Zack. » __**« - Hé, um, il fait un temps agréable aujourd'hui, hein ? » **__Dit Cloud alors que Zack levait les yeux vers lui._

_**« - Ouais, c'est agréable. » **_

_Cloud fit la moue. « Bien, ça ne mène absolument nulle part. » __**« - Um, aimes-tu… les lapins ? »**_

_Zack rigola. __**« - Ouais les lapins sont calmes. Je me souviens que Léon en avait un et il disait que le lapin était son héros. » **_

_Cloud pencha la tête. __**« - Pourquoi ? »**_

_Zack rigola. __**« - Parce qu'il disait que son lapin savait comment le tabac était fort. » **__Zack continua à rire et Cloud hocha la tête. « Um… ok ? » Zack secoua la tête. __**« - C'était le bon temps. Je parie que tu as pleins de petits souvenirs dans ce genre avec tes amis, hein ? » **_

_Cloud baissa la tête. « Etais-je donc si invisible pour Zack ? M'a-t-il tellement ignoré qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que je n'ai aucun ami ? » __**« - Je n'ai pas d'amis. » **_

_Zack se figea. __**« - Oh ouais, désolé. »**__ Il regarda Cloud et fronça les sourcils. __**« - Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ton ami, ok ? » **_

_Cloud fit un signe de tête. __**« - Merci. » **__« L'amitié est la première étape d'une relation, pas vrai ? »_

La première fois où il m'a embrassé…

_Zack le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cloud baissa les yeux vers le sol et rougit. __**« - En dépit de tout ça, je… je t'aime encore. Je sais, je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que cela provoque un feu à l'intérieur de moi qui refuse de mourir. Zack, je t'aime. » **__Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack. __**« - Vraiment beaucoup. »**_

_**« - Cloud, je… »**_

_**« - Je sais, tu aimes Aerith. » **__Dit Cloud en baissant la tête, mais Zack la lui releva en lui prenant le menton et le regarda dans les yeux._

_**« - Non, Cloud. Pas Aerith… toi. » **__Zack posa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Cloud. Le monde entier s'arrêta alors de tourner. Les joues de Cloud devinrent roses et ses paumes devinrent moites de sueur. « Est-ce réel ? » Mais même si ce n'était pas réel, Cloud en appréciait chaque minute._

_Le baiser de Zack était si doux, bien que passionné en même temps. Cloud sentait le désir de Zack le brûlait à travers ses lèvres._

_« Zack, je t'aime. »_

La première fois où il a brisé mon cœur…

_Aerith se blottit contre Zack et sourit. __**« - Tu es si incroyablement mignon. »**_

_Zack la regarda et sourit. __**« - Et toi aussi. » **__Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa._

_Tifa soupira. __**« - J'aime les fins heureuses. »**_

_Aerith lui sourit. __**« - Moi aussi. »**_

_Reno roula des yeux. __**« - Pourriez-vous arrêter d'être si romantique ? Ca m'énerve ces conneries. »**_

_Tifa râla. __**« - Oh, tais-toi Reno. Juste parce que tu n'as personne. »**_

_Reno rigola. __**« - Je peux avoir qui je veux. »**_

_Léon soupira. __**« - Ca suffit. Reno, laisse tomber. »**_

_Reno haussa les épaules et continua à manger ses frites. Vincent les ignora et commença à penser à ses devoirs d'histoire. Léon se redressa alors et dit : __**« - La cloche va bientôt sonner. Commençons à avancer. »**_

Jusqu'à maintenant…

_Malgré tout ce qui est arrivé. Toutes les larmes, la douleur, la tristesse. Tout semble se réunir. L'amour n'est pas censé avoir de sens, et c'est pourquoi nous avons été tellement confus à première vu. Peut-être même débordé. Pendant longtemps, j'ai moi-même été dupé en pensant que je détestais Zack. Mais en réalité, je ne pourrais jamais le haïr. Bien que je lui ai dit ces choses méchantes, c'était juste pour couvrir mes vrais sentiments. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner si facilement, mais pourquoi continuer à le combattre ? Ca me faisait mal, mal, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi est prêt à lui donner une autre chance. Il est le seul qui m'ait touché. Je ne l'ai jamais autant désiré dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas où nous allons maintenant, mais je suis prêt. Pour le bon et le mauvais. Mais plus que tout… je suis prêt à être heureux. »_

_« - J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu… quelque part où j'appartiens. »_

_**FIN**_

**_Et voilà, cette histoire j'achève ici avec une fin un peu en cul de poule je dirais, mais libre à vous d'imaginer ce qui se passera ensuite en se basant sur les pressentiments d'Angeal dont on peut en tirer qu'ils vont se tuer tous les trois en partant de leur soirée et la relation naissante entre Zack et Cloud qui cette fois sera la bonne. _**

**_J'ai été un peu déçue par cette fin brutale, parce que je la trouve baclée, le viol de Cloud ainsi que son violeur a été complètement zappé ainsi que de nombreux autres évènements. Mais cette histoire reste quand même touchante avec le sujet qu'elle aborde._**

**_J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fin et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres traductions._**

**_AngealSword._**


End file.
